Rumbo Corea
by LumLumLove
Summary: Tras muchos años separados, Ranma y Akane vuelven a encontrarse. Sus vidas han cambiado y ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a perdonar los errores del pasado. Fic terminado, gracias a todos por leer.
1. No existe el olvido

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 1 : No existe el olvido]**

**.**

**.**

Como cada día a las 7 de la mañana, la directora ejecutiva de la prestigiosa empresa Onsen-kô cruzó las puertas del edifico de oficinas. No es que fuese una maniática, simplemente le gustaba tener bien atendido su negocio y para ello la puntualidad era un elemento fundamental.

Tomó el ascensor y a las 7:05 ya estaba atravesando la puerta de su despacho. Sobre el escritorio había una bandeja con una humeante taza de café, zumo, tostadas y varios periódicos.

Se quitó el abrigo y se atusó el pelo. Llevaba un elegante traje de dos piezas compuesto por falda y chaqueta ejecutiva en color granate. Sus curvas se marcaban de forma sinuosa, era atractiva y lo sabía. Utilizaba todos y cada uno de sus acentuados encantos para sacar el máximo beneficio en las negociaciones. La "dama implacable" le llamaban, y eso le encantaba.

Se sentó en su cómodo sillón de piel y se recostó ligeramente, tomó aire antes de tomar el primer periódico y sorber el café.**  
><strong>New York Times, el mundo estaba loco. Sección de economía, ahí estaba lo interesante. Sus acciones no cotizaban demasiado mal en bolsa, aunque con el estado actual del mercado había que conformarse con eso.

Hojeó por encima titulares de periódicos japoneses, leyó con curiosidad alguna de las noticias nacionales más importantes y sonrió al ver el gigantesco anuncio de la compañía a toda página. La publicidad era siempre una apuesta que bien utilizada podía reportar interesantes beneficios.

Dejó para el final al prensa coreana, no lo quería admitir, pero era un mercado que aún le era adverso. Tras tres años triunfando dentro y fuera de Japón, Onsen-kô había conseguido extenderse por toda Asia e incluso ya había sucursales en algunos países europeos, pero Corea del sur... se le resistía.

Los negocios autóctonos eran muy poderosos y había otras empresas especializadas en los baños termales que tenían una abultada cartera de clientes, meter la cabeza resultaba complicado.

La economía nacional era fuerte y emergente, todos los contactos que había hecho finalmente habían resultado en vano. Las páginas de negocios no parecían decir nada nuevo, grandes artículos dedicados a las empresas nacionales, seguramente pagados, para seguir enalteciendo el ego de los poderosos. Lo normal.

Pasó la siguiente página y por un momento dejó de respirar. Abrió los ojos como platos y terminó de tragar el café. Era una noticia de página completa y en los titulares podía leerse: "Kim Joo Hee, un brillante futuro".

Lo cierto es que el coreano de Nabiki era bastante limitado ,pero aún así no le costó demasiado entender el pie de foto "...el futuro director del complejo de hoteles con su actual pareja...", aquello no dejaba lugar a dudas.

La fotografía ocupada un tercio de la página y en ella se podía ver al Kim Joo Hee, (era un hombre guapo, de eso no cabía duda) vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro sonriendo a cámara, y a su lado una preciosa mujer de larga melena y ojos marrones. Lucía un precioso vestido de color tierra sin demasiado escote hasta la rodilla, parecía sorprendida, como si acabase de notar la presencia de la cámara. Ambos se encontraban de pie en medio de una recepción, no estaban posando.

Nabiki se puso de pié y masculló entre dientes, dio grandes zancadas hasta su bolso y de él extrajo una pitillera y un mechero. No acostumbraba a fumar, y menos a esas horas de la mañana. Era un simple vicio que había adquirido en su época universitaria y al que solo recurría cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

Dio una honda calada al cigarrillo y expulsó el humo lentamente.

— ¿A que demonios se cree esa cría que está jugando? — murmuró antes de dar una segunda calada.

Volvió sobre su escritorio y apagó el cigarrillo en la taza de café, tomó rápidamente el teléfono y marcó un número corto, en seguida le respondieron.

— Saori, necesito que compres 10 ejemplares más del Corea Bussines de hoy. Traelos a mi despacho, después llama a Saotome e infórmale de que le he convocado a una reunión y que no debe de llegar más tarde de las 9.

— Claro señora Tendô, ¿necesita algo más?. — respondió una voz clara, casi cantarina al otro lado de la linea.

— Sí, consigue los contactos de la compañía de hoteles Agate y un buen traductor de coreano.

Colgó el teléfono, en su cabeza ya había comenzado a enmarañarse toda una complicada red de ideas y pensamientos. Volvió a mirar el sorprendido rostro de su hermana en aquella fotografía al lado del atractivo empresario. Lo sopesó detenidamente y de repente una pícara sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Tal vez la llave del mercado coreano no fuese tan inalcanzable... y quien sabe, moviendo los hilos adecuados quizás hasta podría conseguir lo que ya parecía imposible: matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Alargó la mano y sin siquiera mirar palpó por encima de la mesita de noche hasta que dio con él. Lo descolgó y se lo puso en la oreja.

— ¿Quien es? — preguntó el chico con voz ronca, aún dormido.

— Buenos días dormilón — sonó una excesivamente azucarada voz por el auricular.

— ¿Nabiki? — respondió incorporándose en la cama. — ¿Qué demonios quieres a estas horas?, no me toca ir a la oficina hasta el miércoles.

— Mi secretaria estaba desesperada porque no cogías el teléfono. Te he dejado un regalito en la puerta, necesito que vengas urgentemente a mi despacho — y sin decir más colgó.

Ranma se quedó unos segundos en la cama antes de levantarse. Se puso en pie y se desperezó. Aún a pesar de ser pleno invierno solo dormía con un pantalón largo de algodón y una camiseta de tirantes. Hacía escasamente dos días que había celebrado su 26 cumpleaños, habían pasado 10 años desde que se instaló por primera vez en Tokio.

Había cambiado, toda su vida era diferente de lo que fue su adolescencia. Ya no lucía aquella graciosa trenza que tanto le había caracterizado, cuando finalmente tuvo que comenzar a trabajar para Onsen-kô como delegado comercial tuvo que despedirse de muchas cosas. Ahora llevaba un look un tanto desordenado, con el pelo excesivamente largo como para parecer un hombre de negocios serio.

Por supuesto seguía practicando artes marciales, de hecho seguía yendo al dôjo Tendô tres veces por semana a dar clases. El estilo Saotome no debía perderse, aquella era la mejor forma de honrar la memoria de su padre, aunque aquello no le daba para vivir.

A regañadientes tuvo que aceptar aquel puesto en la empresa que Nabiki le llevaba ofreciendo años. No es que fuese especialmente bueno en los negocios, pero según Nabiki, tenían un don para saber exactamente lo que necesitaba. En la empresa era considerado una especie de "as en la manga", el hombre al que todo el mundo recurría cuando se torcía una negociación.

Recorrió el espacio que le separaba de la puerta. Por supuesto ya no vivía con su madre, ahora tenía su propio piso en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la empresa y a tan solo 20 minutos en coche de Nerima, cosas que no se podría permitir de seguir trabajando tan solo de profesor de artes marciales.

Abrió la puerta y el frío le golpeó en la cara, aún atontado alcanzó a ver el "regalo" que le había hecho llegar Nabiki, era la edición diaria del Corea Bussiness.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y miró la primera página. Aburrido, ni se molestó en ver el resto, con un gesto de desidia puso el periódico encima de la primera mesa a mano y se metió en la ducha.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Te dije que era urgente. — refunfuñó Nabiki desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ranma ni siquiera se inmutó, se dedicó a bostezar y a rascarse la cabeza despreocupado.

— Era mi día libre — contestó a modo de excusa antes de sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones destinados a las visitas.

— Por tu actitud supongo que ni te has molestado en abrir el periódico... — dijo la chica levantando una ceja y apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

— No sé coreano, ¿quieres ir al grano de una vez?

Nabiki abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó otro nuevo ejemplar de la publicación, lo puso enfrente del chico con cuidado y sonrió.

— Sigo sin saber coreano.— respondió Ranma mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— Si hubieses abierto el maldito periódico que te mandé te habrías dado cuenta de que en el artículo en cuestión había incluido una breve traducción en japonés, página 31.

El chico tomó el periódico con aburrimiento y buscó la página, Nabiki pudo notar como su expresión cambiaba de la desidia al sobrecogimiento. Frunció las cejas y sus ojos se agrandaron desorbitados.

Cuando Ranma levantó la mirada ante él solo había una excesivamente sonriente Nabiki.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¡Joder!— exclamó el chico mientras cerraba de un portazo su coche y se encaminaba hacia el dôjo Tendô.

Llevaba la chaqueta de su elegante traje azul marino en la mano como si se tratase de un trapo. La camisa gris que se había puesto a conjunto tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochado,s dándole un aire bastante informal, pero lo que en realidad pasaba es que durante unos segundos le había dado la impresión de que no podía respirar.

Atravesó las puertas de la casa y abrió la de la entrada, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió al salón donde esperaba poder encontrar a su madre.

Tras la muerte de su padre tres años atrás Nodoka, había comenzado a vivir con los Tendô. Al principio a Ranma no le había hecho mucha gracia que viviese con Soun, ya que él también estaba viudo, aunque finalmente se había dado cuenta de que de alguna forma se habían transformado en una extraña familia.

Kasumi seguía viviendo en la casa familiar y cuidaba de ambos, además del pequeño Kenta que recientemente había cumplido los 5 años y era la alegría de todos. Se había casado 6 años atrás con el doctor Tofu y todo parecía irles sobre ruedas, de hecho Kasumi estaba de nuevo embarazada y esperaban el nacimiento de su nuevo hijo en 4 meses.

Por el pasillo escuchó unos pasos rápidos y firmes pasos, en seguida el pequeño Kenta se le echó encima.

— ¡Tio Ranma! — exclamó el niño mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos — ¿Me vas a enseñar una nueva kata? ¡ya me se todas las de la semana pasada!

— Umh... quizás luego — contestó el con una sonrisa mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Kenta era muy espabilado para su edad. Con tan solo 3 años había comenzado la práctica de las artes marciales, no era de extrañar, desde bien pequeño ya se quedaba hipnotizado viendo practicar a Ranma y a sus abuelos.

El dôjo Tendô había cambiado, desde hacía más de 6 años Ranma había comenzado a dar clases en él a varios chicos del barrio. Actualmente tenía unos 40 alumnos repartidos en tres clases por edades a los que solía instruir tres días por semana. Obviamente no todo lo hacía solo, en su día había tenido el respaldo de su padre y del señor Tendô, y actualmente Soun seguía ayudando en las clases de vez en cuando. Quien era de mucha ayuda siempre y cuando no se perdiera por el camino era Ryoga; un buen amigo que había afianzado con el paso de los años, y que actualmente se dejaba caer por el dôjo de vez en cuando.

Aquel día Ranma tenía toda una tarde de clases, lo cual no le reportaba demasiado dinero, pero le daba un tipo de paz que no podía encontrar en ningún otro lugar.

Dejó a Kenta mientras practicaba una serie de katas en el pasillo dando pequeños gritos (la verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien ) y sonrió. Al menos el pequeño niño parecía haber aplacado de alguna forma su mal humor.

— ¡Mamá! — llamó Ranma desde el salón — ¿Hay alguien?— repitió sin obtener respuesta.

De la cocina salió Kasumi con una sonrisa, se encontraba embarazada de 5 meses y estaba preciosa, simplemente radiante.

— ¿Ranma? Nodoka ha salido a hacer unos recados, no te esperábamos hasta la tarde, ¿quieres un té?

— Emh... si, gracias Kasumi.

Ambos se sentaron en el salón y Ranma sorbió nervioso su taza. Con el paso de los años su relación con Kasumi había evolucionado, transformándose en una sólida y adulta amistad. Muchas veces recurría a ella o a su madre en busca de consejo.

— Nabiki quiere que vaya a Corea — soltó a bocajarro con la mirada baja, como si le diese vergüenza hablar del tema.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? — contestó Kasumi tranquilamente, mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Sabías que... ella se ha prometido? — dijo airado. Le dolía tanto pronunciar su nombre que lo evitaba siempre que podía.

— ¡Cielos! — exclamó Kasumi llevándose las manos al rostro — Hablé con Akane hace apenas unas semana y me insinuó algo, pero jamás imaginé... ¿estás seguro?.

Ranma pareció dudar unos segundos.

— No lo sé — admitió — Yo... — se detuvo en mitad de la frase, no sabía terminarla. Kasumi pareció reflexionar unos segundos en los que el silencio llenó por completo la estancia.

— Creo que deberías ir a Corea — sentenció, el chico pareció sobresaltarse. — Tenéis asuntos pendientes que resolver y hace más de 3 años que ni siquiera os veis. Ranma — dijo muy segura y dándole énfasis a cada una de sus palabras — ninguno de los dos podéis vivir así.

— No Kasumi, dijimos que no íbamos a volver a tener esta charla — hacía más de un año desde la última vez que habían discutido sobre aquello.

— Eres tú el que ha venido a mí en busca de consejo. Escúchame — dijo tomándole de la mano y mirándole fijamente — yo solo quiero que mi hermana vuelva a casa, y no lo hará mientras esto siga sin resolverse. Por favor, para bien o para mal, ve a Corea.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No durmió en toda la noche, después de sus clases había salido a correr por el barrio y cuando llegó a su piso se encontraba agotado. Aún así no pudo dormir.

El Corea Bussiness del día anterior estaba abierto por la página 31 y permanecía encima de la mesa del salón, había estado contemplado aquella foto más rato del que le gustaría admitir.

Pensó y recordó de nuevo aquella noche hacía ya tres años, cuando su padre murió. Parecía sentir aún sus finos brazos alrededor del cuello, abrazándole como si el mundo se fuese a terminar en ese instante, tan cálido, tan breve...

El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus cavilaciones, eran las 8 de la mañana. Abrió la puerta aún en pijama, no podía ser otra persona. Shampoo entró en el piso bamboleando las caderas y con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Hacer una semana que no coger el teléfono! — exclamó la chica, que muy lejos de haber mejorado su japonés parecía haberse estancado desde hacía años.

— No entiendo que estás haciendo aquí — contestó Ranma con un tono de voz seco y cansado. — No estoy de humor.

— Shampoo estar preocupada... — dijo haciendo un mohín con el labio inferior, él suspiró hastiado.

— Vete por favor — y abrió la puerta de par en par haciendo un gesto hacia afuera. Shampoo simplemente le ignoró y se dirigió hacia el salón.

— Ranma tener que hablar ahora, ¡decir muy en serio! — la vista de la chica recorrió la estancia y se detuvo en el único elemento que a Ranma hubiese preferido que no viera.

Tomó el periódico con las dos manos y contempló la fotografía a sabiendas que él había estado haciendo lo mismo momentos antes. Cuando levantó la vista estaba más furiosa de lo que la recordase jamás.

Discutieron. No como en otras ocasiones de forma más calmada, no como hacía dos semanas cuando habían terminado con su corta relación de apenas 2 meses. Se gritaron y se dijeron hirientes palabras que ninguno de los dos lamentó.

Cuando Shampoo salió del apartamento Ranma se dejó caer sobre el sofá, aún más cansado de lo que ya estaba. Se lo advirtieron y él lo sabía, esa chica sólo había traído a su vida dolores de cabeza. Eran dos meses en los que habían sido algo así como felices en algunos instantes, pero aquello no podía durar.

Sería muy hipócrita decir que se arrepentía de aquello, no lo hacía, pero el estar al lado de una mujer que contentase todos sus caprichos no era suficiente. Sabía perfectamente que no la amaba, igual que ella también era consciente de ese detalle. Lo intentaron ignorar un tiempo hasta que la realidad les superó.

Temía que la ruptura iba a ser más larga que el mismo noviazgo. Shampoo era una mujer orgullosa y no daría su brazo a torcer, aún a pesar de que saber que él no le correspondía no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Iban a ser unos meses muy largos.

Volvió a mirar el periódico, que tras la discusión había terminado arrugado y en el suelo.

Akane Tendô...

La odiaba con toda su alma. Le dolía tan solo estar cerca, respirar el mismo aire. No había día que no desease abrazarla fuerte hasta destruirla. Quería que sufriera, quería hacerla sufrir con sus propias manos. La odiaba tanto como se odiaba a sí mismo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eran las 9 de la mañana. Nabiki ya había conseguido cuadrar toda su agenda y estaba repasando unos informes antes de la primera reunión.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió sin previo aviso, sin tomarse siquiera la cortesía de llamar.

Ranma Saotome iba vestido en un tono informal, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta con cuello en pico de color blanco. Dio dos grandes pasos hacia el escritorio y se quedó allí parado, calculando lo que iba a decir. Nabiki sonrió con la mirada y dejó los informes a un lado.

— Necesito salir de Japón — declaró firmemente, la chica no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿No es una feliz coincidencia? Tu necesitas salir de aquí y yo quiero que lo hagas.

Ranma cogió aire, sus ojos de color azul marino parecían haberse apagado.

— No te equivoques, no voy a acercarme a esa empresa más que lo estrictamente necesario a nivel profesional. En cuanto tengamos trato me largo.

— Claro, sin problemas — con un ágil gesto abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y de el sacó un par de sobres. — Ahí tienes el billete de avión y las instrucciones para el viaje. Me he tomado la libertad de alquilar un coche para que te muevas por Seúl, y ya he reservado un pequeño apartamento en el centro. Esta misma tarde un mensajero te entregará las bases del proyecto, estúdialo bien y vete preparando la maleta, tu vuelo sale mañana a las 7.

El chico la miró anonadado y después tomó ambos sobres.

— ¿Cómo sabías...?

— Oh, vamos Ranma, ya me conoces — y diciendo esto le guiñó un ojo.

— Aquí solo hay un billete de ida — replicó él.

— Buen viaje — contestó con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

Ranma suspiró rindiéndose a la evidencia, estaba claro que Nabiki Tendô no daba puntada sin hilo, lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio. Se dirigió andando lentamente hacia la salida.

— Una cosa más — dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta — Sigo sin saber nada de coreano.

— Bueno...— respondió — ya me he ocupado de eso.

Finalmente y algo dubitativo Ranma cerró la puerta del despacho a sus espaldas.

Nabiki se estiró en su silla e inspiró fuertemente.

— Uf, ¡cuanto trabajo!


	2. Mentira

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 2 : Mentira]**

**.**

**.**

Hacía un frío de mil demonios. A pesar de eso decidió ponerse un vestido. Nada espectacular, un simple vestido gris por debajo de la rodilla, aunque había que admitir que le hacía una figura estupenda. No tenía mangas y apenas escote, pero se ajustaba perfectamente, marcando cada una de sus curvas.

Lo remató con unos tacones altos de color borgoña y un bolso a juego.**  
><strong>Se maquilló ligeramente y dejó su pelo negro caer sobre la espalda, no le llevaba excesivamente largo, solo unos centímetros por debajo de los hombros.

Hoy recibiría importantes clientes y debía dar buena impresión. Se puso un elegante abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta media pierna y se subió al coche.

Llegó a la empresa pasadas las ocho, aparcó en su plaza habitual y tomó el ascensor hasta la quinta planta.

Miró el reloj, iba a ser un día de locos.

Cuando llegó hasta su mesa ya le estaban esperando sus dos compañeros de departamento. Trabajaba para Agate desde hacía algo más de tres años. Se había graduado en económicas por la universidad de Seúl y había comenzado a trabajar inmediatamente como responsable de departamento de calidad.

— ¡La primera reunión comienza a las 9! — exclamó Sam Eun en cuanto la vio aparecer por la puerta.

— Lo sé, lo sé — respondió ella apurada. — ¿Cuantos proyectos van a presentar hoy?¿cuatro?

— No, finalmente serán cinco, se ha sumado una empresa japonesa a última hora.

Akane Tendô suspiró agotada, llevaba varias semanas trabajando sin parar y aquello comenzaba a pasarle factura.

— Tendô, ¿puedes venir un momento? — una figura masculina la estaba esperando fuera del despacho. Kim Joo Hee llevaba puesto un traje negro con lineas ejecutivas grises, una camisa blanca y una corbata de color azul, estaba realmente guapo.

Era el hijo del director de la cadena de hoteles Agate y se había graduado junto con Akane en la misma universidad. Habían compartido muchos años como amigos y compañeros, y cuando comenzó a trabajar en la compañía la recomendó para el puesto.

Era un hombre atractivo, de tez morena y con el pelo castaño. Tenía los ojos color marrón muy claro, tanto que cuando le daba directamente la luz del sol parecían de color miel. De complexión atlética y con una seductora sonrisa en los labios, era una persona que siempre conseguía todo lo que quería. O casi todo.

Akane dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió del despacho.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Tenemos un problema — contestó rápidamente. — Hace un par de días recibimos una llamada de unos clientes japoneses haciendo una oferta buenísima por el proyecto.

— ¿Y cual es el problema? — volvió a preguntar cada vez más confusa.

— La directora de la empresa en cuestión ha exigido que lleves tú misma las negociaciones.

— ¿Cómo? — contestó Akane dando un respingo. — ¿Y porqué yo?

— La empresa es Onsen-kô, y si no me equivoco la directora es tu hermana, Nabiki Tendô.

La chica se quedó de una pieza, no se lo podía creer. ¿Nabiki? ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?. Si iba a intentar hacer algún tipo de negocio con Agate lo lógico sería que la hubiese llamado a ella en primer lugar, y no enterarse de aquella manera.

Abrió la boca pare decir algo pero se quedó a medio camino. Kim Joo Hee sonrió.

— El contacto llegará tarde, me temo que tendrás que hacer un par de horas extras.

— ¿Qu-qué? — repitió tartamudeando. — ¿Y no podemos dejarlo para mañana? — rogó con la mirada.

— Ya sabes que mañana tenemos que tener claras todas las propuestas para la reunión directiva, no me lo pongas más difícil. Además, tu eres la única del departamento que sabe hablar japonés. Confío en ti .— y diciendo esto sacó una tarjeta de visita que le entregó a la chica y se alejó tras dedicarle una sonrisa.

Akane le miró unos segundos antes de concentrar toda su atención en lo que le había entregado.

— Señor S. — leyó en voz alta. Dio la vuelta a la tarjeta en la cual alguien había escrito a mano una dirección y una hora. — Nabiki ... ¿qué estás tramando?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Efectivamente y tal y como se temía, aquel había sido un autentico día de locos. Apenas había podido comer un sándwich entre la tercera y la cuarta reunión. Estaba cansada, agotada más bien, y aquel último compromiso no mejoraba las cosas.

Había pensado varias veces en telefonear a Nabiki, pero la hora se le había echado encima, en fin, que fuese lo que tuviese que ser. Pensaba sentarse tranquilamente a escuchar las propuestas de aquella persona con una sonrisa educada y retirarse en cuanto le fuera posible.

Aparcó el coche a dos manzanas y caminó hasta la dirección apuntada en la tarjeta, era un elegante restaurante coreano.

Entró en el local y preguntó por la mesa del Sr. S, al parecer no había llegado todavía pero una amable camarera le acompañó hasta la misma. La mesa estaba en un reservado. "Lo que me faltaba", suspiró. Esperaba que no se tratase de un cuarentón pervertido, conocía demasiado bien a los hombres de negocios.

La estancia estaba elegantemente decorada en tonos rojos y negros, tomó asiento y en seguida le sirvieron un vaso de agua. Se mojó las labios, estaba tan cansada que podría haberse quedado dormida allí mismo.

No habían pasado más de dos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió, Akane se puso en pié dispuesta a saludar y cumplir así el perfecto papel de anfitriona.

— Señor... — comenzó a saludar con una sonrisa, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. El chico que tenía delante parecía estar en su misma situación.

De repente el aire comenzó a parecer mucho más denso, como si pesase, costaba respirar.

Mantuvieron el contacto visual más de diez segundos, hasta que él bajó la mirada y sin decir una palabra tomó asiento, justo delante de ella.

— Ranma...— murmuró en un tono de voz tan bajo que casi parecía un susurro, él levantó la mirada, extremadamente serio, con la mandíbula apretada y las cejas fruncidas. Estaba muy enfadado.

La miró, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y ni siquiera pestañeaba, parecía algo pálida, casi asustada.

Ranma se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar y ella contuvo el aliento.

— He venido a presentar el proyecto de la empresa Onsen-kô — dijo con la voz más neutra que fue capaz de encontrar.

Akane abrió los ojos aún más si cabe.

— Ah... — no conseguía articular palabra, el verle allí, sentado junto a ella era algo que jamás pensó que volvería a pasar. Ranma había cambiado, ahora parecía mucho más alto, más imponente.

Llevaba un traje de color gris brillante con una camisa negra ligeramente desabrochada, había decidido prescindir de la corbata. Su pelo estaba ligeramente alborotado, como si no se hubiese molestado demasiado en peinarlo. Se había cortado aquella trenza que había sido su signo de identidad durante tantísimos años, pero en su lugar su cabello ligeramente largo caía sobre su hombro...parecía mucho más maduro.

Aún a pesar del traje podía notar sus anchísimas espaldas y sus grandes brazos bajo la ropa, su rostro estaba endurecido y su tez morena contrastaba con sus profundos ojos. Cualquier mujer habría dicho que era endemoniadamente atractivo. Su perfume masculino parecía invadir la estancia.

El chico puso sobre la mesa una carpeta que llevaba en la mano y sacando algunos papeles comenzó a hablar.

Pero ella no le escuchaba, en aquel momento parecía encontrarse inmersa en una gigantesca burbuja y todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor no tenía sentido alguno, solo podía verle a él, a él, a nadie más que a él.

Ranma ni siquiera la miró, continuó hablando a la velocidad del rayo hasta que quince minutos después ya había terminado de exponer todo el proyecto.

— Esta es la propuesta de Onsen-kô, espero que la tengan muy en cuenta para su futuro proyecto — concluyó, estaba sin aliento y con la garganta seca.

Se levanto de su silla y sin decir una palabra más se dispuso a salir de la sala privada, Akane al verle dispuesto a marcharse no pudo evitar dar un respingo y ponerse de pie a su vez.

— Espera... — dijo mientras alzaba la mano derecha, como si intentara alcanzarle inútilmente. En ese momento él se giró y le dirigió una mirada heladora, emanaba el desprecio más absoluto. Akane cerró la boca y se recompuso como pudo, si un segundo antes habría querido decir algo, ese impulso la abandonó inmediatamente ante su actitud.

Y tal y como vino se fue. Ranma salió por la puerta y no pudo evitar que sus nervios le traicionaran, dando un sonoro portazo a la vez que sus acelerados pasos le sacaban a toda prisa del restaurante.

Akane se dejó caer, derrotada sobre la silla.

— ¿Ha sido real? — se preguntó en voz alta, pero el escuchar su propia voz retumbando en aquella habitación en la que momentos antes estaba él la hizo sentir aún más imbécil de lo que ya se sabía. "Me odia", pensó mientras escondía la cara entre sus temblorosas manos y se esforzaba porque las lágrimas no inundasen sus ojos.

La guinda perfecta para el día perfecto. Sentía claramente como le ardía el rostro, cómo le temblaba todo cuerpo.

El camarero entró en la sala privada de improvisto, Akane se esforzó por parecer algo más compuesta de lo que realmente estaba y se secó con disimulo las acuciantes lágrimas.

— ¿Va a pedir ya señorita? — preguntó con educación.

La chica se levanto y recogió sus cosas.

— No, me lo he pensado mejor... no tengo hambre — dijo mientras salía de la sala con la cabeza gacha.

— ¡Pero ha pagado más de 10.000 wons por la reserva! — exclamó preocupado mientras perseguía a Akane hasta la salida.

— ¡Me da igual! — gritó antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta y salir la calle.

En seguida se sintió golpeada por el horrible aire frío, había anochecido hacía más de una hora y estaban por debajo de los menos cinco grados. De alguna forma aquello la reconfortó, sintió el helado viento penetrar hasta sus huesos mientras se apresuraba hasta el coche. El aire que le golpeaba casi dolía, pero aquello no era más que parte de su castigo, se merecía aquello, se merecía la indiferencia de Ranma y se merecía aquella mirada, tan fría como el mismo tiempo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Vamos, coge el maldito teléfono... — murmuraba la más joven de las Tendô mientras oía el lento sonido de llamada desde su móvil.

Nada más llegar a su piso de había quitado los zapatos y después de servirse una copa de vino (hasta arriba) no había dudado un momento de la responsabilidad de aquella fatídica noche.

— ¿Akane? ¿A que debo el placer? — contestó una voz femenina al otro lado de la linea.

— ¡Nabiki! ¡No me tomes por idiota!¿Qué demonios pensabas que iba a pasar? ¿Como se te ocurre mandarle a él?.

— Vamos hermanita, tranquilízate ¿quieres?.

— ¿¡Pero en que estabas pensando!? ¡No me puede ni ver! — dijo mientras sentía como de nuevo las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, se libró de ellas frotándolas con rabia contra la manga de su abrigo — Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto, ¿es que te diviertes?.

— ¿Pero por que clase de persona sin sentimientos me tomas?. No es por ti Akane, es solo que Ranma es mi mejor vendedor y quería causar una buena impresión.

— ¿Buena impresión? ¡un cuerno buena impresión!, ¿te gusta torturarme?

— Akane, creo que estás muy nerviosa como para seguir con esta conversación.

— Sácale de aquí enseguida, ni yo quiero verle ni él quiere verme a mí.

— Mentira.

— ¿Qué?

— Que eso es una mentira y tu eres una mentirosa.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos antes de que la hermana menor se atreviese a romperlo.

— Nabiki, no me hagas esto — suplicó Akane al borde de las lágrimas. — Por favor, hermana...

— Ya está hecho, visto que no ibais a poner nada por vuestra parte para arreglarlo ya lo he hecho yo, ¿satisfecha?. No has venido a vernos ni una vez desde hace más de tres años, Kasumi está embarazada y créeme, quiere ver a su hermana. Ni siquiera conoces a tu sobrino, solo por las fotografías que yo te envío y cuando hablas con él por teléfono. Que te quede claro, tu familia te quiere y te necesita, y no voy a consentir que te sigas escondiendo en ese país de mierda.

— ¡Es mi vida Nabiki! — gritó Akane a la desesperada. Al otro lado de la línea escuchó un suspiro hastiado.

— Mañana por la mañana un mensajero te entregará la propuesta de Onsen-kô ya que dudo mucho de que te hayas enterado de nada, estúdiatela bien, estoy perdiendo dinero con este negocio. No me decepciones — y tras decir estas palabras Nabiki colgó el teléfono.

Akane se quedó pensativa mientras miraba estúpidamente el aparato. En pleno ataque de ira hizo amago de tirarlo violentamente contra la pared más cercana, pero se detuvo, las palabras de Nabiki le habían herido, no lo quería admitir pero sabía que tenía razón: ella también añoraba a su familia más que a nada en el mundo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El día llegó arrastrándose lentamente, el sueño le había sido esquivo y había conseguido conciliarlo mal y a ratos.

A las 7 de la mañana sonó el timbre de la puerta.

— ¿Pero quién demonios...? — se preguntó mientras salía de la cama con el pelo alborotado y con un camisón algo sugerente.

Abrió la puerta y tiritó. Allí no había nadie, tan solo un sobre colocado estratégicamente debajo de una piedrecita para que el viento no se lo llevase. Miró alrededor y ante un segundo escalofrío tomó el sobre.

Akane vivía en una tranquila casita en un barrio algo periférico. Tal vez fuese porque le recordaba a su hogar en Nerima, pero había logrado huir de las aglomeraciones del centro de la ciudad a cambio de hacer unos cuantos kilómetros diarios con su coche.

La casa era pequeña, con apenas dos habitaciones y un diminuto jardín trasero, pero a ella le bastaba, se sentía cómoda allí. Justo delante de su puerta tenía un pequeño terraplén de graba donde solía aparcar el coche y que había intentado adornar en primavera con unas cuantas flores para darle algo de candidez, cosa inútil pues se le había olvidado semanas más tarde de atenderlas y todas habían muerto ante el terrible invierno coreano. Era una pésima jardinera.

Era muy diáfana, con dos grandes ventanales que daban al jardín trasero, donde abundaban las malas hierbas, árboles sin podar y gatos callejeros.

La cocina estaba unida al salón y anexos a este habían dos habitaciones, una usada a modo de dormitorio y la otra como despacho. El baño era amplio y con una simple mampara de ducha, esa era una de las peores costumbres que habían heredado los coreanos de los occidentales. Akane echaba muchísimo de menos la gran bañera en su casa de Nerima.

Tal y como le había advertido su hermana la noche anterior, en el sobre se encontraba la propuesta completa de la compañía Onsen-kô, la misma que horas antes Ranma le había expuesto de manera rápida durante aquel extraño encuentro.

Ante todo la menor de las Tendô era una profesional, leyó y estudió minuciosamente la propuesta de su hermana y vio claramente que era el mejor proyecto hasta el momento. Los presupuestos de construcción así como los tiempos estimados no podían ser correctos.

— Con esto perderá dinero — se dijo Akane mientras con paso vacilante se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

Obviamente conocía la astucia que caracterizaba a Nabiki, ella no sería capaz de hacer un negocio si tener la seguridad de salir ganando.

— Aquí hay gato encerrado — murmuró antes de volver la vista sobre el reloj y darse cuenta que llegaría tarde a trabajar. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se metió en la ducha.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¡Espere por favor! — gritó mientras corría tan rápido como se lo permitía la estúpida faldita de tubo, con la que apenas podía separar las rodillas.

Aquella mañana se había arreglado a toda prisa, se puso una camiseta un tanto informal en color grisáceo excesivamente ajustada que disimuló con una chaqueta americana oscura al más puro estilo mujer de negocios. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño descuidado y el maquillaje se lo había retocado justo antes de saltar del coche.

En cuanto puso un pie en el edificio de la cadena Agate miró el reloj, las 8:30, la reunión comenzaba en apenas 15 minutos.

Corrió hacia el ascensor y al ver que se cerraba gritó con el fin de que alguien le sujetase la puerta.

Una rápida mano masculina salió a su rescate, las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse y Akane se apresuró a subir mientras resoplaba.

— Muchísimas gracias — dijo en su perfecto, aunque aún acentuado coreano.

Pero en seguida se percató de que su interlocutor lejos de sonreír ante el agradecimiento, le dirigía una mirada cargada del más infinito de los desprecios.

El chico la miró de arriba a abajo y ella sintió un escalofrío al hacerse patente su desaprobación.

Ranma volvió a girar la cabeza y miró al frente, ignorándola completamente. Estaban solos.

Akane sintió como comenzaba a faltarle el aire, por si fuera poco iban a la misma planta. "Claro idiota, vendrá a la reunión para la aprobación del proyecto", se dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se autocastigaba internamente por no haber pensado en ese detalle.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que volver a verse por aquel asunto, pero no tan pronto desde luego. Confiaba en que la "no cena" de la noche anterior hubiese conseguido espantarle lo suficiente como para no acercarse a la oficina hasta unos días después.

Finalmente el ascensor se abrió y Akane sintió como si pudiera volver a respirar, salió la primera y se apresuró a llegar hasta su despacho. Dejó atrás al chico que pareció pararse en la recepción, cerró la puerta de golpe y se deshizo violentamente de su abrigo y de su maletín que prácticamente arrojó encima de la mesa.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó entre dientes antes de que un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpiese su pataleta.

— ¿Señorita Tendô? — la secretaria la miraba algo extrañada con la puerta entreabierta.

— ¿Que ocurre? tengo una reunión en 10 minutos. — dijo mientras recuperaba su maletín y comenzaba a sacar varios tacos de papel con todos los proyectos que debía resumir.

— Es que... hay un cliente japonés en recepción, y no le entiendo.

De nuevo aquel escalofrío, le pareció comenzar a vislumbrar parte del juego de su hermana Nabiki. Se giró lentamente y pudo ver a través de la cortina de su despacho como Ranma miraba fijamente en su dirección, él ya lo sabía y no parecía estar contento.

Respiró de forma profunda, sacó un pequeño espejo del bolso y se echó un último vistazo, imposible arreglar aquel desastre.

Salió del despacho e intentando mantenerse firme levantó la cabeza, caminó hasta llegar a la altura del chico que le esperaba en recepción.

Se miraron a los ojos, desafiantes, finalmente Akane tomó la palabra.

— Hoy... seré tu traductora.


	3. Celos

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 3 : Celos]**

**.**

**.**

Decir que aquella situación era incómoda sería quedarse bastante corto.

Desde el mismo momento que la había vuelto a ver se había hecho el firme propósito de no intercambiar con ella una palabra más de las necesarias para conseguir cerrar el trato.

No era idiota, sabía que Nabiki le tenía exactamente donde quería. Entre la espada y la pared.

Volver a Tokio en estos momentos era algo que no se podía plantear, necesitaba un par de meses de evasión, y que mejor sitio que otro país mientras cerraba un buen trato para la compañía a cambio de subir exponencialmente su prima anual.

Todo parecía perfecto salvo por ese pequeño detalle, Akane Tendô. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelo tan femenina?,¿cuando cambió las zapatillas deportivas por los zapatos de tacón?,¿y el maquillaje?¿es que sabía maquillarse?.

El encuentro había sido bastante peor de lo que se había imaginado, pero al menos ella parecía un poco afectada por todo aquello, y eso significaba un pequeño triunfo del que se enorgullecía en su fuero interno.

Y ahora esto, su traductora. Por supuesto que Nabiki se había encargado personalmente de que así fuera, tenía estampado su sello.

Ranma puso la cara de fastidio más explícita de la que fue capaz, estaba claro que su propósito inicial hacía aguas por todas partes.

— He quedado con el comité dentro de 20 minutos — dijo con un tono neutro y hastiado.

— Lo sé, yo también estaré en la reunión, si no te molesta te acompañaré hasta la sala de espera y en cuanto estemos preparados te haré pasar.

— De acuerdo — contestó el chico, de alguna forma le incomodaba enormemente ver que ella se manejaba tan bien. Estaba claro que era su ambiente, se movía como pez en el agua.

La siguió a través de un largo y amplio pasillo mientras veía como su ajustada falda se movía al vaivén de sus pequeños pasos, decidió concentrarse en la moqueta.

— Es aquí — dijo de improviso mientras abría la puerta de una funcional sala de espera. Te avisaré en unos minutos, ¿quieres que le pida a la secretaria que te traiga algo? — dijo en un claro intento por parecer buena anfitriona.

— Un café — contestó él de forma automática.

Akane asintió y se marchó por donde había venido. En menos de dos minutos ya había aparecido la servicial secretaria con una humeante taza de café, aún a pesar de no entenderse bien Ranma, supo defenderse un poco en inglés para intercambiar algunas palabras.

Tal y como había prometido, Akane regresó diez minutos después con varias carpetas, Ranma pudo ver claramente como arqueaba una ceja al ver que continuaba hablando con la secretaría.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en coreano que no llegó a entender, la secretaria se despidió de él con una sonrisa y se apresuró a regresar a su puesto. Akane le miró intensamente antes de aclararse la garganta.

— Estamos estudiando la propuesta se Onsen-kô, podremos darte una clara respuesta en unos días, pero antes gran parte de los accionistas así como el vicepresidente quieren que les expliques el proyecto detalladamente.

— ¿El vicepresidente Kim Joo Hee?— preguntó él mientras se acercaba un paso a la chica.

— S-sí — contestó Akane esquivando su mirada.

— ¿Sabe que estoy aquí? ¿sabe que soy yo quien representa a Onsen-kô?.

Ella levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza en una actitud muy seria. Había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa.

— ¿No se lo has dicho? — volvió a preguntar acercándose un poco más.

— No le he dicho nada — contestó sin atreverse a mirarle.

— Sigues igual Tendô, mintiendo al hombre con el que vas a casarte.

Akane dio un respingo, sintió como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba hasta el extremo, enrojeció y pareció quedarse muda. Esa fue toda la respuesta que Ranma necesitaba, le habían traicionado sus propios nervios.

Había hablado más de lo necesario, se había prometido a sí mismo que iba a mantenerse frío y profesional en todo momento, que sería distante, como si ella ya no tuviese lugar en su vida, pero el oír hablar de Kim Joo Hee había hecho que todo volase por los aires.

Salió airado de la sala de espera, y se puso a caminar a grandes pasos por el pasillo mientras se aflojaba la corbata, desandando el camino en busca de aire fresco. O salía fuera o era capaz de destrozarle la cara a aquel mal nacido.

Akane se dejó caer hasta el suelo, sentía que la habitación daba vueltas, las piernas no le respondían. Las lágrimas escapaban a borbotones de sus ojos, ¿cómo era posible que aquello siguiese doliendo tanto?.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Señorita Tendô, la reunión lleva casi media hora de retraso, ¿se encuentra bien?

— Sí, enseguida salgo — dijo Akane con voz afectada mientras reunía fueras para salir del lavabo, al fin parecía que había conseguido dejar de llorar. Había tenido que lavarse la cara pues todo el maquillaje se había echado a perder. El resultado es que ahora parecía más un muerto viviente que la respetable encargada de calidad del grupo Agate, bueno, no podía hacer mucho más.

Se dejó suelto el pelo pensando que así lograría distraer la atención de sus ojos hinchados. Llevaba algo de barra de labios en el bolso, así que se aseguró de que al menos sus labios se viesen de un bonito color rosado.

Nada más salir del lavabo su compañera de departamento, Sam Eun la estaba esperando con preocupación.

— ¡Akane! ¡Los accionistas están bastante molestos!

— Lo sé, lo siento... me he mareado, demasiado trabajo estos días.

— Eso es lo que les he dicho, que no te encontrabas bien, que no era normal en ti hacerles esperar.

— Gracias Sam Eun... — dijo Akane mientras se apresuraba hacia la sala de reuniones.

— ¡Te está esperando en la puerta! — la chica se giró de golpe. — El japonés ha vuelto hace un rato y te está esperando.

Akane asintió, hizo de tripas corazón e inspiró profundamente — "Muy bien Ranma, ahora me toca a mi. Round 2"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ni siquiera le miró. Akane le ignoró completamente y abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas, nada más entrar dirigió unas palabras de lo que Ranma entendió que era una disculpa a todos los presentes y se apresuró a ocupar su lugar. Él se limitó a hacer una inclinación de cabeza y la siguió hasta su sitio que algún avezado había colocado junto a ella, "mi traductora, claro", pensó él con una sonrisa torcida.

Kim Joo Hee estaba presidiendo la mesa, debería haberle hecho una foto en cuanto le vio aparecer, su cara de bobalicón no tenía precio. Con la mirada parecía querer interrogar a Akane acerca de porqué Ranma Saotome se encontraba sentado en su mesa de juntas, delante de gran parte de los accionistas.

"Con que era cierto que no le ha dicho nada", pensó para sí mientras intentaba parecer relajado y buscarle un significado a ese hecho. "Esto es una encerrona", comprendió al instante. Nabiki había planificado todo aquello de una forma muy rápida, pero a la vez muy minuciosa. Quería enviarle a Corea obviamente por el interés propio de conseguir algún tipo de "pacto de no agresión" entre él y Akane (asunto con el que estaba más que dispuesto a decepcionarla), pero secundariamente había orquestado un ataque al mercado coreano en su linea de flotación.

Un proyecto con un presupuesto prácticamente irresistible, con el que todo el mundo estaba más que seguro que la empresa Onsen-kô saldría perdiendo una importante suma de dinero.

La gigantesca empresa Agate tenía una serie de hoteles en los que quería hacer unos cuantos cambios para transformar la estancia de sus clientes en verdaderos oasis de descanso. Muchas eran las compañías coreanas que habían apostado por diferentes espacios pensados para tal fin, pero Onsen-kô había dado en el clavo. Proponían la creación de verdaderos baños termales en espacios al aire libre, todo un lujo en medio de una ciudad tan poblada como Seúl y que sería sin duda un distintivo de calidad.

Obviamente la obra no sería barata, pero la empresa japonesa se ofrecía a trabajar con materiales de la región aunque con sus propios ingenieros de obras, cosa que según comentaban en su proyecto, abarataría los costes.

Aún así el presupuesto era bajísimo, habría que ser estúpido para no aceptarlo. Obviamente Nabiki estaba jugando duro, sabía que por ese precio le otorgarían el deseado contrato y entraría de la mano de una de las más grandes empresas en el mercado coreano. Era una inversión de futuro para la posterior firma de nuevos acuerdos, pero estos con un precio más acorde a las pretensiones normales de la presidenta de Onsen-kô, y él era su ficha ganadora.

Por supuesto hubiese sido mucho menos arriesgado enviar a cualquier otra persona a negociar el acuerdo, una con la que el videpresidente no hubiese tenido una violenta pelea, o una que siquiera le pudiese soportar, pero así era Nabiki, lo quería todo.

Ranma era su as en la manga, su negociador de lo imposible, era el mejor y ella lo sabía bien. Delante de los accionista Kim Joo Hee apenas tendría posibilidad de maniobrar, y mucho menos de rechazar un contrato de ese calibre solo por el disgusto que le causaba la persona que lo presentaba. Obviamente el plan había salido a pedir de boca, aunque todo habría podido irse al garete con tal de que Akane hubiese advertido antes al vicepresidente, así él podría haber aplazado la junta general o incluso rechazar la propuesta alegando cualquier motivo.

Nabiki sabía que Akane no diría nada, Nabiki sabía que iban a firmar ese contrato y Nabiki sabía que eso le tendría atado en Seúl como su mano derecha tanto tiempo como considerase oportuno. La mediana de los Tendô lo había calculado todo.

"Condenada bruja", pensó mientras no podía evitar sonreirse, eso explicaba el porqué del piso de alquiler en lugar de un hotel o el coche en lugar de coger taxis. "Conmigo si que has ahorrado, te ha salido redondo".

Mientras estaba en estas, el vicepresidente pareció recuperar las riendas de la conversación que estaba manteniendo justo antes de su interrupción en la sala. Ranma le miró atentamente antes de inclinarse sobre Akane, sin quitarle ojo de encima.

— Traduce — susurró, y sonó más como una amenaza que como una petición.

Vio como la chica apretaba la mandíbula, estaba claro que se estaba conteniendo para no estallar, pero eso a él le traía sin cuidado. Akane comenzó a hablar en voz baja traduciendo cada una de las palabras de Kim Joo Hee.

— Dice que ahora te toca a ti presentar el proyecto. — dijo ella mientras hacía soberanos esfuerzos por no tener que mirarle.

Ranma se aclaró la voz y comenzó a hablar de forma fluida sobre el proyecto que había presentado la noche anterior, lo tenía bien estudiado y se notaba. Akane a su vez iba traduciendo al coreano cada vez que él hacía una pausa, daba gracias por que Nabiki le hubiese hecho llegar esa mañana el proyecto escrito horas antes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La reunión terminó y se informo a Ranma de que les darían una respuesta en no más de 3 días. El chico se dio por satisfecho y se despidió con un fuerte apretón de manos de gran parte de la junta, Akane permanecía a su lado deseando que se terminase aquel día infernal.

Cuando todos hubieron salido se acercó a él el vicepresidente, el mismísimo Kim Joo Hee en persona. Muy educadamente hizo una inclinación con la cabeza antes de agarrar a Akane por un brazo y llevársela aparte.

— Quédate después de la hora de salida, tenemos que hablar — le dijo, y sin quitarle ojo de encima a Ranma se dio la vuelta y se fue camino a su despacho.

Akane regresó a su lado, Ranma seguía con la vista perdida allá donde había desaparecido Joo Hee. La chica se aclaró la garganta antes de reunir el suficiente valor como para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

— Que te quede claro, Saotome — dijo dejando que la lengua arrastrase de forma funesta el apellido, en clara represalia por sus palabras anteriores. — Aléjate de mí.

Y tras esto se separó de él y se perdió por el pasillo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Pero que estoy haciendo aquí", se dijo el chico tras pasar varios minutos intentando entenderse con la camarera para que le sirviese una simple cerveza.

Después de salir del edificio de oficinas se había metido en el primer lugar que había visto con pinta de servir copas. Necesitaba una o dos... o quizás diez.

Había sido un día horroroso, y si sus sospechas eran acertadas mucho se temía que aquello no era más que el principio de un pedregoso camino asfaltado por el sadismo de su jefa.

"No hay dinero en el mundo que pueda pagar esto", se dijo mientras daba un largo trago a su bebida e intentaba no rememorar todo lo ocurrido, pero era imposible.

Tenía unas ganas terribles de enmarañarse en una terrible pelea, como las de antaño, que le dejase exhausto para no pensar.

Estaba claro que aquel viaje había sido un completo error, por más que Kasumi se lo hubiese suplicado no se sentía con las fuerzas para hablar con Akane, simplemente no pensaba que hubiese nada que arreglar.

"Aléjate de mi", sus palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza a la vez que no podía alejar la imagen de Kim Joo Hee llevándosela de su lado para hablar con ella a solas, le ponía enfermo, los dos le ponían enfermo. Solo una idea parecía tener sentido y esa era una cruel venganza.

Era eso, quería ver sufrir a Akane Tendô. Quería tenerla a su merced hasta que pudiese dar el golpe de gracia en su momento más vulnerable, quería verla destruida, suplicando su perdón. Su orgullo no le permitía vacilación ni otra opción posible. Lo sentía por Kasumi, lo sentía por la familia Tendô pero aquella era su oportunidad y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Hizo un gesto a la camarera indicando que le sirviese una segunda cerveza y no fue hasta que terminó la cuarta cuando decidió salir del local.

Caminó por la calle, obviamente en ese estado no podía coger el coche y hacía demasiado frío como para pensar en llegar andando. Se había comprado un elegante y calentito abrigo negro en Japón que nada más entrar en contacto con el clima de Seúl parecía haberse convertido en una simple camisa. Mierda de país, ¿cuanto le quedaba a aquel frío invierno?.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la calle donde se encontraban las oficinas de Agate, era una calle muy amplia con bastante tráfico, allí de seguro encontraría un taxi.

Se asomó a la carretera, nada, y eso que aún no eran ni las nueve de la noche. A lo lejos divisó un taxi y levantó la mano, pero el taxista pasó de largo.

— ¡Maldito país! — masculló mientras volvía a levantar la mano con la esperanza de que alguien parase.

Pero fue en ese mismo instante cuando, con mirada distraída posó la vista en una pareja. Estaban en un lado de la calle, justo donde terminaba el edificio de oficinas de Agate, y parecían discutir.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos y pudo distinguir claramente a Akane Tendô y a su lado al vicepresidente de la empresa, Kim Joo Hee.

Un taxista paró a su lado y el chico con gesto distraído agarró el cierre de la puerta.

Joo Hee no paraba de hacer aspamientos, parecían realmente enfadado mientras que Akane intentaba explicarse como podía.

— Eh amigo, ¿va a subir? — dijo el taxista, a pesar de no entenderle Ranma supo que le estaba apremiando, le miró y volvió la vista sobre la pareja. Se alejó del coche y se comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

— ¡Idiota! — le insultó el conductor mientras se alejaba por la carretera a toda velocidad.

No sabía si era por culpa del alcohol, de aquel frío que embotaba los sentidos o simplemente curiosidad, pero no podía apartar la mirada de aquella escena, le atraía con una fuerza anormal.

Tal vez ese sentimiento de protección que había adquirido como hábito durante tantos años le estaba hablando, le gritaba que hiciese algo, que aquello no estaba bien.

Sentía que Akane lo estaba pasando mal, y aunque se suponía que eso mismo estaba implícito en su poco planificado plan de venganza, que ese hombre, ese maldito Joo Hee fuese la fuente de su pesar era algo que le molestaba enormemente.

Era muy hipócrita desear algo así, escapaba de todo razonamiento lógico, pero no quería que aquella persona le causase dolor. Quería sentirse protagonista de todas sus desgracias, único e inconfundible. Quería que pensase en él y que le quemase por dentro. Quería estar presente en su vida de forma sangrante y dolorosa, pero sin consentir que ella ocupase uno solo de sus pensamientos.

De alguna retorcida manera, oscura y poco clara, sintió celos. Y se odió por ello.

Se acercó más, no quería ser descubierto así que se ocultó detrás de un coche aparcado en la acera, " esto es penoso", se dijo a sí mismo mientras se asomaba para tener una buena perspectiva de la pareja. Sus expectativas fueron truncadas cuando se dio cuenta de que su discusión estaba siendo mantenida en el ininteligible coreano.

Les observó atentamente, Joo Hee no hacía más que caminar de un lado a otro nervioso mientras hablaba rápidamente, Akane estaba cruzada de brazos y con gesto hosco dándole cortas respuestas. De repente Ranma hubiese jurado que escuchó su propio nombre, Akane palideció ante la pregunta de Joo Hee y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar justo hacía donde él se encontraba.

"¡Vienen hacia aquí!", se dijo mientras intentaba encontrar un mejor escondite, pero se dio cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer era ocultarse detrás del auto de al lado.

De repente el vicepresidente de empresas Agate agarró a Akane violentamente, la hizo girarse sobre sí misma a la vez que la empujaba sobre el auto y la retenía contra su propio cuerpo, ella se quejó con un gemido y a Ranma dejó de importarle todo lo demás.

Apretó los puños, no podía seguir escondido como una rata, debía intervenir de algún modo. Pero antes de que tuviese tiempo de reaccionar escuchó un fortísimo golpe, se asomó con cuidado y vio como la pequeña Akane respiraba con dificultad. Kim Joo Hee se había alejado casi un metro y se tocaba la mejilla dolorido, le había golpeado.

"Marimacho", pensó para sus adentros. "Te puedes vestir de forma femenina, pero nadie te puede arreglar ese carácter".

Akane pronunció unas cuantas palabras más en aquel dichoso idioma y sacó unas llaves de su bolso. Se subió en el coche que momentos antes había usado Ranma para ocultarse y lo arrancó con rabia, en menos de diez segundos había desaparecido por el horizonte.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que se había ido, el chico salió de su escondite con disimulo y se quedó parado, mirando a Joo Hee a escasos 5 metros, como si pasase por allí por casualidad.

El coreano dio un respingo cuando se percató de su presencia, le miró con ira y con la cara encendida. Pero hizo un esfuerzo por no dejar entrever lo contrariado que se encontraba.

— ¿Te crees que no se porqué estás aquí? — le espetó en un aceptable aunque muy acentuado japonés.

Ranma se quedó perplejo, no porque hablase su idioma (cosa que ya sabía) si no por el hecho de que le dirigiese la palabra, no le creía con tanto valor. Respiró profundamente dos veces antes de hacer gala de su mejor sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Por trabajo? — respondió.

Joo Hee se acercó andando muy tranquilamente hasta que quedaron a escasos dos metros. Ranma era un poco más alto que él, apenas unos centímetros.

— No va a volver a Japón así que ni lo intentes, lárgate — el chico levantó una ceja.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? — dijo haciéndose el sorprendido — ¿no te funciona con tu novia y lo intentas conmigo?.

Joo Hee volvió a enrojecer.

— Métete en tus asuntos, Saotome.

— Creo que el que comenzó metiéndose en MIS asuntos fuiste tú.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo entre los dos chicos, ambos se miraron fijamente a sabiendas que aquella conversación no podía terminar bien.

— ¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos? — preguntó Joo Hee de manera muy seria.

— ¿Quieres la revancha?.

— ¿La quieres tú?.

— Me dijeron que te pasaste dos semanas en el hospital — sonrió Ranma a la vez que comenzaba a tensar los músculos de los dedos.

— A mi me dijeron que después lloraste como una nenaza — contraatacó el coreano.

— Estás muerto.

— Eh! ¿Que está ocurriendo ahí? — desde la acera sintieron las luces largas de un coche de policía, en aquel momento Ranma ya estaba agarrándole por la solapa del abrigo. Le soltó a su pesar y antes de comenzar a andar en dirección contraria escuchó claramente la voz de Joo Hee.

— ¡Esto no ha acabado! — gritó bien alto. Él no se giró "no, acaba de empezar", pensó mientras el frío viento de la ciudad jugaba con su pelo, revolviéndolo a placer.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo pudo sentir el calor, la sangre fluyendo hasta la punta de sus dedos, palpitando en su sien, la tensión en sus músculos, el dolor al respirar: había estado deseando aquello tanto tiempo y ni siquiera lo sabía. Sus sentidos se avivaron, el corazón latía deprisa, emocionado.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no tenía una pelea, una de verdad, o siquiera un motivo para pelear. Hubiese sido bonito decir que le movían intereses más nobles que el rencor o la venganza, pero no era así.

Saboreaba aquel momento con increíble deleite, si se quedaba en Seúl el tiempo suficiente tendría su pelea, tendría su venganza, estaba claro que Joo Hee le temía, y no solo eso.

Ranma no era ningún simple, el vicepresidente no atravesaba un buen momento en su relación con Akane y él estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de ello.

No había marcha atrás, estaba metido hasta el cuello.


	4. Pensamientos

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 4 : Pensamientos]**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado más de tres días desde la última vez que había visto a Ranma.

Por suerte aquel día era domingo y no pensaba dedicar ni un solo segundo de su tiempo a pensar en el trabajo. Durmió hasta bien entrada la mañana y no fue hasta que se despertó que comenzó a hacer su habitual tabla de ejercicios en el jardín; estiramientos y algo de calentamiento antes de ponerse a entrenar un poco.

Echaba de menos muchas cosas de su vida en Japón y una de las que más era su dojô: las tablas bien pulidas, la luz, el espacio. Encadenó una serie de patadas en el aire antes de repetirlas a pierna cambiada, después comenzó con algunos golpes de codo y de puño.

Tras media hora y con la mano derecha algo dolorida (no en vano había estado golpeando uno de los árboles que aún aguantaban en pie) se dirigió a la nevera a por una botella de agua y le dio un largo trago.

Kim Joo Hee no había llamado, era lógico, debía estar avergonzado. Se había comportado como un auténtico cerdo.

"Todos los hombres de mi vida son iguales, solo saben mirarse su propio ombligo".

Cuando le preguntó si podía quedarse un rato después de trabajar ya intuía lo que quería comentarle, pero el tono de la conversación había sido completamente desproporcionado.

Comenzaron discutiendo en su oficina a cerca de porqué no le había informado inmediatamente de la presencia de Ranma Saotome en Seúl. Ante la negativa de Akane a dar explicaciones su enojo fue en aumento.

Akane salió del edificio dispuesta a subirse en su coche, pero él se lo había impedido.

— ¿Es que no confías en mí? — preguntó Joo Hee dolido, ella se cruzó de brazos.

— Te he dicho que estaba cansada y que no me apetecía hablar de ello.

— ¿Sabes el daño que puede hacer esto a la empresa? — insistió él señalando hacia el edificio de oficinas.

— No sé en que modo, es un trato buenísimo. Y ahora si me disculpas llevo varios días trabajando más de 12 horas, me voy a casa.

— ¡No! — gritó él mientras la perseguía hasta el coche. — ¿No te das cuenta de que ha venido a buscarte?.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas Hee, no te metas en este asunto.

— Sé muy bien de lo que hablo.

— Solo estás celoso, eres un inmaduro, supéralo de una vez. ¡Él no es ningún caballero, yo no soy una princesa indefensa ni tu eres un malvado dragón!. Si tanto miedo tienes a que me vaya deberías empezar a pensar en ponerme una correa.

— Eso sobraba — dijo él disminuyendo la tensión.

— Me voy — susurró mientras volvía a darse la vuelta.

— Al menos deberías tener el valor de ser sincera contigo misma, aún sigues enamorada de Ranma, ¿verdad?.

Akane abrió los ojos y le miró asustada, Joo Hee parecía estar al borde de la histeria.

En ese momento él la aprisionó contra el coche, le tomó de las muñecas y apretó con fuerza para impedir su huida.

— ¡Responde! — exigió en un susurro desesperado, pero Akane era una experimentada artista marcial, no le costó demasiado deshacerse del agarre y propinarle una sonora bofetada en la mejilla.

Aquella pregunta le había pillado desprevenida. El coreano llevaba mucho tiempo dolido con ella, pero no pensaba que hasta el extremo de soltar aquello a bocajarro. Reconocer que Akane podía estar enamorada de otra persona era un duro golpe para su orgullo.

— Tu ya no tienes nada que ver con mis sentimientos — dijo a modo de despedida antes de arrancar su Toyota todoterreno y marcharse a toda prisa por la autopista.

Kim Joo Hee siempre conseguía aquello que se proponía. Ella lo había tenido claro desde el día en que le conoció en la facultad de económicas de Seúl. Cuando llegó apenas sabía cuatro palabras en coreano y se encontraba perdidísima en aquella marabunta, él le tendió una mano y se ofreció como amigo, profesor y compañero, y ella aceptó aún a pesar de saber que el chico guardaba un interés especial en su persona.

En aquel entonces era muy joven, y aunque no se arrepentía de sus decisiones sí sabía que en ciertos aspectos había obrado mal.

Su primer error estaba claro, tenía nombre y apellidos. Ranma Saotome. A veces a Akane le gustaba pensar como hubiesen sido las cosas entre ellos de haberse decantado por una universidad de segunda cerca de Nerima, pero aquello no era lo que quería, ella aspiraba a algo más. Se fue de su país con lágrimas en los ojos por todo lo que dejaba atrás, pero no era un adiós, al fin y al cabo ambos países eran casi vecinos y sus estudios terminarían en apenas cuatro años. Estaba convencida de que volvería a su casa siempre que pudiese y trabajaría duro para financiarse los estudios, lo tenía todo planeado, o casi.

Su gran interrogante seguía sin ser resuelto, ¿que iba a ser de su relación con Ranma? lo cierto era que entre ellos apenas había habido ningún tipo de declaración de intenciones o progreso. No eran una pareja al uso pero eso no era significativo, al menos para Akane, ella estaba dispuesta a esperar.

Se iba a marchar de su lado, lejos, a otro país y durante bastante tiempo, aunque en su fuero interno soñaba con que Ranma intentaba retenerla o que en el mejor de los casos, se marchaba con ella.

Dos días antes de su partida, en pleno caos de maletas y papeleos el chico de la trenza desapareció. Dejó una simple nota en la que explicaba que se había ido a entrenar solo a las montañas. Una nota simple, sin remitente ni dedicatoria.

Akane lloró toda la noche. Desde que anunciase su intención de estudiar en el extranjero su relación se había enrarecido, Ranma estaba taciturno y apenas le dirigía la palabra más que para gastarle las bromas habituales a cerca de su poca feminidad. Cuando le preguntó en un momento de intimidad si le parecía bien su viaje, él simplemente respondió que era libre de elegir su futuro.

Obviamente había sacado sus propias conclusiones sobre el asunto y estaba dolido al respecto, pero eso no excusaba su horrible actitud. ¿Tanto podía su orgullo como para no hablarlo abiertamente?¿acaso pensó en alguien más que en él al enterarse de las intenciones de su prometida?, ¿tan volátil era su relación como para no aguantar la distancia?

Akane también se enfadó con él, ese fue su primer error, no haberse tragado su orgullo y haber intentado arreglar las cosas en aquel momento.

"Yo habría luchado por ti, con tan solo una palabra tuya yo hubiese...", se reprochó mientras el sudor resbalaba por su espalda por el ejercicio.

Aquella fría despedida no fue más que el principio del fin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando sonó el despertador pensó en apagarlo y seguir durmiendo, volvía a ser lunes y por desgracia debía ir a trabajar.

Se vistió con un traje de corte ejecutivo de chaqueta y pantalón al que alegró con una camisa de bastante escote en color rosa claro. Esta vez sí se maquilló a consciencia y recogió su pelo con cuidado, en una perfecta coleta.

Desayunó al estilo japonés, con sopa, pescado y arroz (todo obviamente comprado en el supermercado) y después se subió al coche.

Llegó sin agobios y se sentó en su mesa, no tenía ningunas ganas de ver a Joo Hee después de su pelea de la semana pasada, por suerte el debía de pensar lo mismo pues no había vuelto a aparecer desde entonces por la oficina.

La mañana parecía pasar sin mayores incidencias, pero aquello no podía durar demasiado. Cuando dieron las diez le informaron de que debía presentarse en la sala de juntas, ya que se había decidido a quién conceder el nuevo proyecto para los hoteles Agate.

Fue a regañadientes y por supuesto allí se encontró con Joo Hee, ni siquiera le miró. Se limitó a sentarse en su asiento habitual con desinterés.

El vicepresidente esta vez no se encontraba presidiendo la gran mesa, en su lugar estaba su padre, el presidente de la empresa, Hian Su. Era un hombre entrado en años, con carácter afable y que comenzaba a retirarse de sus habituales quehaceres como presidente en aras de llegar tranquilamente a la jubilación.

El señor Hian Su anunció que en la junta que había terminado hacia escasos minutos habían acordado finalmente conceder la nueva contrata a la empresa Onsen-kô.

"Como no", pensó Akane, "habría que ser idiota para no hacerlo".

— Es por ello que en este proyecto espero una especial implicación suya, señorita Tendô — dijo el amable señor con una sonrisa. Akane salió de golpe de su pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sorprendida. — Quiero decir, disculpe señor presidente, pero normalmente solo me ocupo de la sección de calidad y últimamente tenemos muchísimo trabajo.

— Es una petición expresa de la señorita Nabiki Tendô — repuso él tranquilamente. — Tiene usted una hermana encantadora, por cierto.

— ¿Ha hablado usted con mi hermana? — repuso la chica asombrada.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, es mi futura socia!, hágame el favor de comunicarle la buena nueva cuanto antes, ¡desde luego esta prometedora unión ha de celebrarse!.

Y entre risas y aplausos concluyó la reunión más rara a la que Akane hubiese acudido jamás.

Salió a comer sola, solía hacerlo cuando quería despejar su cabeza de agobiantes pensamientos. Entró en aquel restaurante barato y algo cutre que tanto le gustaba, allí se degustaba auténtica comida casera coreana y la señora que llevaba el negocio era realmente amable, con el paso de los años se habían llegado a conocer bastante bien, incluso trabajó para ella durante un tiempo.

Se saludaron y Akane se sentó en el lugar de siempre, era una mesa pequeña con taburetes enanos, pero eso era lo de menos, de alguna forma allí se sentía como en casa. El local tenía unos gigantescos ventanales de tal forma que se podía ver perfectamente toda la calle.

Cuando había llegado a aquel país una de las cosas a las que más le había costado acostumbrarse era la comida. En Corea todo tenía un extraño sabor picante al que le había costado bastante hacerse, pero una vez superados los primeros meses había conseguido llevarlo bastante bien.

— Señora Jian, póngame un vaso de soju por favor.

— ¿Soju? No sueles tomar licor a estas horas... ¿ya has terminado de trabajar por hoy?

— No, pero algo me dice que lo voy a necesitar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Su intuición no le falló en absoluto, casi hasta se quedó corta. En cuanto regresó a la oficina se encontró con un verdadero caos en su despacho. Su mesa no estaba ni tampoco su silla ni su pc, había varios operadores transportando el mobiliario hacia otro lugar.

Le entraron unas ganas terribles de ponerse a gritar.

— ¡Pero que demonios están haciendo! — dijo intentando controlarse y poniéndose en mitad de la puerta del pequeño despacho, bloqueando el flujo de gente.

— Señorita apártese, esto tiene que estar en la tercera planta antes de las cinco.

— ¡Pero este es mi despacho!— protestó ella ante las pocas explicaciones.

— Son órdenes del director — repuso uno de los operarios. Akane entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes antes de ponerse a dar grandes zancadas en dirección al despacho de Joo Hee.

Interrumpió como una ventisca, un volcán en plena erupción y tomo el picaporte de aquella puerta tan conocida.

— Señorita Akane, no puede entrar, ¡el señor Kim Joo Hee está reunido! — exclamó la secretaria de este mientras corría desesperada detrás ella.

Akane entró en la sala como un torbellino y se estampó de bruces contra la última persona que esperaba ver salir de aquel despacho. Ranma protestó ante el repentino contacto y ella enrojeció, segundos después la tomó por ambos brazos y la apartó de él con increíble cuidado.

— Mira por donde vas — dijo en un tono suave y comedido antes de volver a salir por donde Akane acababa de entrar.

— ¿Pero qué...? — preguntó mientras se giraba para mirar a Joo Hee quien tenía un aspecto realmente lamentable, estaba despeinado y parecía haber recibido una mala noticia.

— Ha venido a informarme de que a partir de mañana y por petición expresa de Nabiki Tendô, vas a trabajar como principal supervisora del proyecto.

— Qué estás diciendo... — repuso ella abriendo los ojos como platos — ¿Y qué pasa con mi trabajo?¿y mi despacho?, ¿os habéis vuelto todos locos?

— He intentado oponerme, pero mi padre está de acuerdo con todo lo que le propone Nabiki Tendô. A partir de mañana empiezas a trabajar en la supervisión y planificación de obra.

— ¿Y quién...?— comenzó a preguntar antes de darse cuenta de la jugada. — ¡NO! ¡No es verdad! — dijo mientras esperaba la fatídica respuesta.

— ¿Quién si no? — respondió Joo Hee con una sonrisa amarga. — Me temo que te acabas de convertir en la mano derecha de Ranma Saotome.

Akane se dejó caer en una de las sillas de delante de su escritorio.

— ¿Ahora sí me crees? — respondió el coreano.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Después de la demoledora noticia Akane se marchó a casa, había podido saber que a partir del día siguiente compartiría despacho con Ranma. Qué ironía, se había pasado tanto tiempo intentando evitarle que el tener que estar con él durante un día entero se le antojaba imposible.

Había hablado con Joo Hee y él le había pedido perdón por su comportamiento, eso le había hecho sentir un poco mejor.

Su relación con el coreano había sido confusa, sobre todo en los últimos meses. Habían sido amigos durante todos esos años, desde poco después de su aterrizaje en Corea, aún a pesar de tener absoluta consciencia de que estaba enamorado de ella y de sus continuas insinuaciones. No había sido hasta el último año cuando ante la insistencia de Joo Hee, Akane había aceptado salir con él.

Se encontraba en un momento realmente malo en aquel entonces, añoraba su casa y a su familia, pero sobre todo seguía estancada en el pasado, y lo sabía muy bien. Llevaba dos años sin oír, ver ni saber de Ranma Saotome y aquello la estaba matando. Se dijo a sí misma que ya estaba bien, que ya bastante de autocompadecerse e intentó continuar con su vida.

Desgraciadamente le costaba ver a Joo Hee como algo más que su amigo, y finalmente a pesar de los ruegos de este último decidió poner fin a su noviazgo. Desde entonces discutían a menudo, a él le costaba no mostrarse celoso en cuanto la rodeaban otros hombres y últimamente le había propuesto varias veces volver a intentarlo. Akane le dijo que se lo pensaría pero lo cierto es que no lo había hecho, y la llegada de Ranma no mejoraba las cosas.

Joo Hee estaba muy afectado, veía a Ranma como su principal rival y se sentía increíblemente protector con ella. Todo era demasiado extraño, Akane estaba desconcertada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Amaneció de nuevo, como no, el tiempo jamás se detiene por mucho que se lo deseemos.

Lo primero que hizo Akane al llegar a su nuevo despacho fue llamar a Nabiki. No es que esperara que su hermana mayor le diese más explicaciones que las aportadas en su última conversación, pero guardaba la pequeña esperanza de hacerla reflexionar lo suficiente como para que deshiciese todo aquel despropósito.

Le habían trasladado de sección, ni siquiera sabía si aquello era legal pero al parecer a nadie salvo a ella le importaba tal cosa. Ahora su despacho estaba en otra planta diferente y en vez de una mesa había dos, era de locos.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Nabiki, a los tres tonos respondió.

— ¡Akane! Te olvidaste de llamarme ayer para darme la buena noticia, aunque no te voy a mentir, ya lo sabía, ¿que tal estás? — preguntó en tono afable.

— Nabiki déjate de tonterías, ¿hasta que extremo me vas a complicar la vida?.

— ¿Me llamas para preguntarme eso?¿tu sabes el dineral que te vas a dejar en llamadas internacionales?.

Mientras pronunciaba esta frase la puerta se abrió y en la pequeña habitación entro Ranma Saotome. Akane le miró un segundo antes de apartar la vista, su perfume masculino invadió la estancia. Llevaba un traje de color gris perla y una camisa azul marino, resultaba complicado no prestarle atención.

Akane también se sintió observada, perdió durante un segundo el hilo de sus pensamientos antes de recomponerse.

— ¡Claro que te llamo por eso Nabiki! — dijo antes de que Ranma diese dos pasos en su dirección y le arrebatase el aparato de entre las manos, ella protestó y se sorprendió a un mismo tiempo, el chico se puso el teléfono a la oreja y comenzó a lanzar improperios a diestro y siniestro.

— ¡Llevas tres días sin responder a mis llamadas! — dijo mientras salía del despacho, obviamente no quería que Akane escuchase su conversación.

Ella se quedó plantada, con la boca abierta y a la espera de que el chico regresase con su teléfono.

— Toma —le dijo entregándole el aparato unos minutos después, lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolso.

— No es muy educado interrumpir conversaciones ajenas, y menos robar teléfonos. — le reprochó ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Tu hermana se dedica a mandarme instrucciones por email con la intención de no tener que hablar conmigo — dijo el chico mientras suspiraba.

— Eso es típico de ella... — sonrió Akane sin querer. Una sonrisa, pequeña y esquiva, ni siquiera lo pensó en aquel momento pero hacía meses que no sonreía.

— ¿Has hecho el planing de hoy?— repuso Ranma mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba seriamente.

— ¿Qué planing?— respondió a la defensiva.

— Se supone que hoy comenzamos a visitar el hotel principal para hacer mediciones.

— Me informaron hace menos de 12 horas de que iba a tener que trabajar contigo, no esperes milagros.

— A mi también me informaron hace menos de 12 horas que iba a tener que hacer esto contigo, y no me he quejado.

— Oh, ¡pues perdona si ni te gusta la compañía!— gritó Akane comenzando a perder los nervios.

— Sólo quiero terminar cuanto antes y volver a Japón, ¡así que haz el favor de convertirte en alguien competente! — repuso él también gritando. Akane ardió de ira.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme incompetente! ¿Quieres ir al hotel principal? Yo te llevaré al maldito hotel principal y te conseguiré un plano de las instalaciones, ¡o diez! ¡o veinte! — y diciendo esto agarró su bolso y salió por la puerta, Ranma se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la siguió.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El día fue un horror, no solo llevó a Ranma en su coche hasta el hotel, si no una vez allí tuvo que aguantar sus malos modos y constantes puyas a cerca de su poco conocimiento aún a pesar de tratarse de su trabajo habitual.

Akane prefirió morderse la lengua, hasta el momento en el que descubrió que una chica joven y bastante atractiva les estaba siguiendo. Ante sus insistentes miradas Ranma finalmente se la presentó, se trataba de su traductora personal.

Había contratado a una maldita traductora aún a pesar de que ella se había prestado para hacer aquel trabajo. Miró anonadada a la chica que le sonrió bastante incómoda y después le clavó una mirada iracunda al culpable de aquello.

— ¿Para qué se supone que necesitas una traductora?— intercedió ella.

— No entiendo coreano — respondió el chico.

— ¡Pero si yo hablo japonés!

— Quien sabe, llevas tanto tiempo sin hablarlo que lo mismo se te ha olvidado — inquirió intentando no esbozar una malvada sonrisa, sabía que aquello le había molestado y eso le encantaba.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? — protestó Akane.

— Con los negocios nunca bromeo.

— No pienso trabajar contigo en estas condiciones — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Pues entonces... no trabajes — se limitó a decir Ranma cruzándose también de brazos.

Después de aquello Akane había salido del edificio, había decidido de repente que necesitaba un par de días libres. Sabía que no la despedirían por tan poco cosa pero debía de andar con cuidado, Ranma parecía más que dispuesto a amargarle la existencia, iba a ser insoportable.


	5. Dos palabras

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 5 : Dos palabras]**

**.**

**.**

Ranma llegó a la oficina temprano, dejó su chaqueta a un lado y se remangó la camisa. Se regocijó de lo fácil y satisfactorio que estaba resultando todo, torturar a Akane Tendô era una de las cosas más divertidas que había tenido la oportunidad de hacer en años.

De repente vio entrar por la puerta a su perfecta víctima. Aquel día también se había vestido de forma arrebatadora, no sabía en que momento la menor de las Tendô había comenzado a saber mostrar sus dotes de mujer, pero estaba claro que lo hacía muy bien.

Llevaba un conjunto de chaqueta y falda ejecutiva que dejaba ver demasiado de sus larguísimas piernas, tragó saliva e intentó mirar hacia otro lado.

Ella cerró la puerta y echó la llave.

— ¿Pero qué haces? — dijo el chico alarmado.

— Sé lo que estás pensando. — contestó mientras se deshacía el moño en el que llevaba atrapado su largo pelo negro y lo dejaba caer de forma sexy sobre su rostro y espalda. — Te mueres por tocarme.

— ¿Qué? — contestó él a la vez que retrocedía un paso, andando de espaldas y se topaba con la mesa de su escritorio.

— Quieres verme desnuda — repuso mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba caer en el suelo.

— ¡Akane!— gritó anonadado sintiendo como comenzaba a sudar.

— Desde hace días solo piensas en mí — siguió hablando mientras se bajaba la cremallera de la falda e igualmente la abandonaba en el suelo de la habitación.

— ¡N-No te acerques! — dijo Ranma mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano, pero era inútil, quería seguir mirando. Ella dio un paso más y con una sonrisa pícara se deshizo de su camisa quedándose en ropa interior, llevaba un conjunto de encaje en color rojo que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas. El la miró de arriba abajo antes de que ella se acercase más, tan cerca que dolía, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, abrasándole por dentro.

— Tócame — susurró mientras cogía la temblorosa manos del chico y la ponía sobre uno de sus pechos. — Hazme el amor, Ranma — rogó antes de cerrar los ojos dulcemente y ofrecer sus labios color pétalo como el más sabroso de los manjares.

— ¡No! ¡No puedo!¡Tu... tu ni siquiera me gustas! — contestó él con la expresión desencajada. Akane abrió los ojos y sonrió.

— ¿Entonces porqué sigues soñando conmigo?

Ranma se despertó de repente, empapado en sudor. Se incorporó de la cama respirando agitadamente y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Aquello ponía la guinda final a una semana entera de sueños eróticos con su ex-prometida. Ni siquiera sabía como había comenzado, lo único que tenía claro es que no le ocurría algo parecido desde su adolescencia.

De alguna manera le echaba la culpa a aquel encuentro fortuito mientras salía del despacho de Joo Hee. Había ido allí para dejarle las cosas claras respecto a la nueva situación, le encantaba poder ejercer ese tipo de poder sobre él y había querido ir en persona solo para darse aquella satisfacción, lo que no se esperaba es que una iracunda Akane Tendô chocase contra él.

Al mirar hacia abajo se había encontrado con una más que generosa panorámica de sus senos y de repente dos gigantescos ojos sorprendidos mirándole con las mejillas sonrosadas. Había hecho un verdadero esfuerzo por no quedarse plantado como un idiota, y la había apartado de él con todo el autocontrol que fue capaz de reunir.

Desde entonces por el día se esforzaba por hacerle la vida imposible, importunándola en una y mil tonterías, jugando a su juego, y por las noches se sorprendía con sueños que de haber sido una película estarían clasificados para mayores de 18 años.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando", pensó disgustado mientras se daba un par de golpes en la mejilla con la palma de la mano. "Es solo que me ha sorprendido volver a verla, nada más, no es nada más", se dijo insistente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llegó a la oficina antes que Akane y se dejó caer en su mesa, miró hacia la puerta antes de comenzar con el planing diario. Llevaban días asistiendo a varias reuniones con los encargados de las construcciones y aquel trabajo se volvía mas aburrido y monótono por momentos. Desde el día que ella salió corriendo del hotel principal no habían vuelto a discutir, casi ni a dirigirse la palabra, cada cual se encargaba de lo suyo.

Por supuesto que Ranma seguía contando con los inestimables servicios de Yan Shi, su encantadora traductora de coreano, y aprovechaba para llamarla siempre que Akane le daba una buena excusa para ello; en reuniones, en visitas, incluso alguna vez en la oficina, pero al cabo de los días las reacciones de la chica habían dejado de ser tan exageradas y Ranma había comenzado a aburrirse.

Finalmente llegó Akane, llevaba un modelito endiabladamente parecido al de su sueño y Ranma procuró fingir que revisaba unos papeles, ella le miró unos segundos antes de suspirar y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

— Sé lo que estás pensando — dijo de repente. Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y no pudo evitar el asombro reflejado en su rostro, aquello se parecía demasiado a su reciente experiencia onírica. — Esto es una tontería, no podemos seguir así por algo que pasó hace tantos años — siguió ella hablando con la boca pequeña y dirigiéndole una mirada que más parecía una súplica.

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba, que ella se le enfrentase de una manera tan directa era algo que no entraba en sus planes, pero no estaba dispuesto ni mucho menos a mostrar ni un atisbo de sus heridas. Si ella lo había conseguido superar o no, era algo que le importaba poco. Él no podía perdonar tan fácilmente.

— ¿Que sugieres?— preguntó con recelo.

— Una tregua, solo estas semanas mientras tengamos que trabajar juntos. Cuando vuelvas a Japón eres libre de seguir odiándome cuanto quieras — sentenció, era obvio que llevaba varios días haciendo acopio de valor para pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero Ranma no estaba seguro de querer aceptar aquel trato, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

— ¿Una tregua? — rió entre dientes. — No pretenderás que me vaya a cenar contigo y con tu novio como si no pasase nada, perdóname pero yo no soy como tú, yo no sé mentir.

Akane abrió la boca antes de volver a cerrarla, se hizo un silencio incómodo que duró más de lo soportable.

— ¡Sólo quería que dejáramos de discutir, maldito idiota! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a insultarme!— gritó ella perdiendo los nervios. Ranma se puso en pie.

— ¡Tengo todo el derecho a insultarte!

— Siempre piensas que tienes la razón absoluta, ¡pues déjame decir que te has equivocado conmigo!

La discusión se les estaba yendo de las manos, no habían pensado que una inocente charla acabaría así, pero una vez que habían comenzado con todas sus reprobaciones ninguno de los dos quería parar.

— Sí, está claro que me equivoqué contigo — sentenció el chico, por el rabillo del ojo vio como algunos curiosos comenzaban a apelmazarse en la puerta del despacho. Akane comenzó a temblar.

— Yo jamás te mentí — dijo ella intentando controlarse. — Jamás, fuiste tú el que provocó todo esto, fuiste tú el que se imaginó cosas, tu y tu maldita cabezonería sois los culpables, ¡así que no te atrevas a volver a insultarme Ranma Saotome!.

Y por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado, Ranma pareció no controlar la situación. Su mirada se volvió turbia y entrecerró los ojos, no entendía aquello que le acababa de decir Akane, no, más bien no quería entenderlo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confuso. — ¿Qué significa eso?

Pero ahora era Akane la que no le escuchaba, la chica sentía como las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a sus ojos, al fin y al cabo ella solo quería mejorar la horrible situación reinante. Aquello no debía haber ocurrido, una vez se juró que esa charla jamás tendría lugar.

Se abrió paso hasta la puerta, tomó el picaporte pero antes de salir volvió a mirar al chico, que parecía realmente afectado por lo que le había dicho.

— Y una cosa más — Ranma se quedó a la expectativa. — Joo Hee no es mi novio, ni mi prometido, no sé de donde has sacado eso.

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe, Ranma sintió que la sangre de todo su cuerpo bajaba a la vez hasta las puntas de sus pies, dejándole una sensación extraña, como si sus manos y su piernas dejasen de pertenecerle. Su cabeza discurría con dificultad y estaba embotada. Pero de pronto le invadió una nueva ola de sentimientos, alivio, un gigantesco alivio, y después una inevitable sonrisa acudió a sus labios.

"No está prometida con él", repitió unas cuantas veces en su mente. De repente, una de las verdades que más claras estaban a sus ojos pareció difuminarse, como llevada por el viento con tan solo unas palabras suyas. Se sintió más ligero, como si parte de aquel rencor que llevaba guardando para sí mismo tantos años se estuviese difuminando.

Aunque bien era cierto que eso ya no cambiaba nada. O al menos eso quería pensar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¡Ranma! Ranma, ¡es Akane al teléfono! ¿quieres hablar con ella?

La voz de Kasumi resonó por todo el dojô, Ranma estaba en el jardín practicando unos cuantos golpes y al escuchar sus palabras se quedó helado.

Habían pasado poco más de unos meses desde que su prometida se hubiese ido a estudiar a Corea, pero a él ya le parecían años. No se habían despedido, sabía que debido a su propia cabezonería, su orgullo le había ganado la batalla en esa ocasión y aunque interiormente asumía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, no iba a admitirlo así le torturaran.

Habían llegado algunas cartas suyas, aunque todas dirigidas a su padre y hermanas, e incluso una dirigida a Nodoka. Movido por la curiosidad había conseguido hacerse con alguna de ellas y pudo ver con sorpresa que ninguna le mencionaba. Aquello le molestaba, aún a pesar de saber que debía estar enfadada con él, aquella falta de aprecio hería su petulante orgullo.

Es por eso que al escuchar la llamada de Kasumi no supo que hacer. Se acercó hasta el teléfono dubitativo y tomó el auricular, lo cierto es que no sabía como reaccionaría al volver a oír su voz.

— ¿Ranma? — preguntó ella al otro lado de la linea.

— Emh, si, soy yo, hola... — dijo mientras notaba como el color invadían sus mejillas.

— Vaya, pensaba que igual no estabas en casa.

— …

— … ¿y como estás? — preguntó la chica

— Bueno, he estado entrenando.

— Sí, últimamente es difícil encontrarte, a lo mejor deberías comprarte un teléfono móvil.

— No sé, creo que no va mucho conmigo.

— No se trata de eso, ¡hoy en día no estás en el mundo si no tienes uno!. Y además... así... tal vez...

Se hizo un incómodo silencio que Ranma rompió con un carraspeo.

— ¿Cuando...? — preguntó sin atreverse a terminar la frase.

— Volveré en verano — contestó ella.

— Pero es enero... — se le escapó antes de que desease haber cerrado la boca. Casi pudo jurar que Akane esbozó una sonrisa.

— Ya — dijo Akane con un suspiro.

— Oye, yo... — empezó a decir nervioso — yo tengo que...

— ¿Si? — preguntó expectante.

— Tengo que hacer cosas y... — continuó apretando los dientes, en realidad no era eso lo que había querido decir.

— Ah, era eso. Bueno, yo también tengo que irme. Adiós.

— Adiós.

Y colgó el teléfono. Se dirigió cabizbajo hasta el comedor sin saber decir si se encontraba mejor o peor que antes, y allí estaba Kasumi, sentada apaciblemente mirando el estanque con una taza de té, Ranma tomó asiento en frente suyo y suspiró.

— Habéis crecido muy rápido. — dijo con una franca sonrisa, Ranma se encogió de hombros, ella tomó un sorbo de su bebida y continuó hablando. — ¿Sabes? Akane es igual de cabezota que tú, pero ha hecho un verdadero esfuerzo para hablar contigo — el chico apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y fingió mirar en otra dirección. — Si no querías que se fuese deberías habérselo dicho — él dio un respingo.

— ¡Pero ella quería irse! — exclamó.

— Aún así deberías habérselo dicho — Ranma la miró atónito, con la boca abierta.

— Bueno... ya no hay nada que hacer — declaró mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y se retiraba el pelo de la frente.

— Te sigue pudiendo el orgullo, ser sincero con alguien no es perder una batalla... cuando Akane regrese pídele perdón.

— ¡No me pienso disculpar! ¡No he hecho nada malo! — dijo él levantándose de golpe. Kasumi sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad crees eso, Ranma?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Y entonces Irina apareció a las 9 de la mañana, justo antes de que empezase la segunda hora de clases con un tacón roto, el pelo revuelto ¡y gritando como una loca!. Le habían robado el bolso cuando la dejamos con aquel chico, y como no tenía dinero tuvo que volverse andando 15 kilómetros, ¡casi nos mata! — exclamó Akane entre risas.

Sus experiencias en Corea no parecían tener fin, era verano, había llegado al dôjo hacía apenas dos horas y no había parado de hablar. Al parecer estaba viviendo en un piso de estudiantes con otras dos chicas, un rusa llamada Irina y una china de nombre Tien Min, la mezcla no dejaba de ser curiosa pero por sus gestos se podía percibir que realmente se lo estaba pasando de maravilla.

Ranma no podía quitarle la vista de encima, clavaba en ella los ojos de forma tan intensa que estaba seguro que le estaba haciendo sentir incómoda.

Desde el primer momento en el que se habían vuelto a ver la situación había sido algo incómoda, había estado nervioso toda la semana ante la expectativa de regreso, y cuando ella atravesó las puertas del dôjo no había sabido que hacer.

Tenía un intenso deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla escapar jamás, necesitaba tanto sentir su calor, su cercanía, que resultaba asfixiante. Dejaron de importarle los pequeños enfados y sus absurdos rencores, lo único que ahora le importaba es que ella había regresado, Akane volvía a estar a su lado.

— He vuelto — dijo ella.

— Bienvenida — respondió Ranma.

Segundos después había aparecido toda la familia, Soun la abrazó y después lo hizo Kasumi, su padre y su madre sonreían satisfechos, y entre todo el revuelo recordaba claramente como Akane le sonrió de forma radiante mientras sus ojos color chocolate brillaban intensamente, solo para él.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¿Cómo que una fiesta? — exclamó el chico, realmente lo último que le apetecía era tener que acudir a una maldita fiesta.

— Vamos Ranma, ¡las uniones entre empresas hay que celebrarlas! — le contestó Nabiki por teléfono.

Aquella semana no había sido mucho mejor que la anterior, llevaba prácticamente un mes en Corea y aunque poco a poco comenzaba a entender algo del idioma, la situación no mejoraba en absoluto. Después de su última discusión con Akane y el intento de ésta por enterrar el hacha de guerra apenas le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

No se hablaban y si lo hacían era gracias a la intervención de Yan Shi que más que traductora estaba comenzando muy a su pesar a ejercer como pacificadora.

La situación no podía ser más tensa y Ranma estaba orgulloso de alguna manera de su papel en todo aquello. Tenía la firme intención de complicarle la vida a Akane y había llegado a tal extremo que no entendía como ella no había presentado ya su carta de renuncia.

— ¿Y porqué no vienes tú? — preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, aquellas ceremonias sociales no le agradaban nada.

— Volví ayer de Seúl, tengo muchísimos papeles que firmar, reuniones e informes que preparar... pero para eso estás tú.

— Un momento... ¿has estado en Seúl y no me has dicho nada? — dijo él perdiendo los nervios.

— ¿No lees los periódicos? ¡tuve que ir a firmar los contratos! Si ha salido hasta en la prensa internacional.

— Nabiki... — dijo Ranma apretando los dientes.

— Confío en ti Ranma, déjanos en buen lugar y atiende a los invitados, ¿ok?

— ¡No pienso hacer tal cosa! — pero mientras pronunciaba esta última frase su interlocutora ya había colgado.

Ese mismo día le llegó una invitación formal por correo, al parecer la fiesta de la que le había informado Nabiki tendría lugar el día siguiente en uno de los salones del hotel principal de la cadena Agate. Era una especie de cóctel para conmemorar la firma del acuerdo. Ranma suspiró con desgana, aquello no le daba buena espina.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— No me lo puedo creer — dijo el chico mientras miraba asombrado lo que el esperaba que fuese un sencillo convite.

Fuera del hotel había un servicio de aparcacoches y una alfombra roja conducía hasta el interior del edificio. Anduvo por la alfombra y cuando llegó a la recepción volvió a quedarse alucinado.

Bien podría decirse que aquella gente nadaba en dinero. El salón era de unas dimensiones monstruosas y estaba decorado de manera exquisita, por todas partes se podían ver personas vestidas con sus mejores galas para la ocasión. Un completo enjambre de camareros recorrían la sala sirviendo bebidas y aperitivos, y justo al fondo se encontraba un pequeño escenario con una banda de música clásica tocando en directo.

"Y qué se supone que he de hacer aquí...", pensó Ranma mientras tomaba una copa de vino blanco que le ofreció un camarero. "Esto es de locos", justo en ese momento escuchó una cantarina voz abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

— ¡Señor Saotome! — exclamó Yan Shi, su traductora personal que aquella noche sería su acompañante.

Yan Shi era una chica joven y alegre que había contactado a través de una empresa de traducción. Aún a pesar de que su papel en todo aquel asunto distaba mucho del de una empleada normal, Ranma la consideraba una chica bastante vivaz y era por ello que a falta de acompañante le propuso asistir con él a la fiesta, de tal modo que a la vez de contar con una pareja atractiva le haría las veces de intermediaria con los posibles hombres de negocios y accionistas que quisiesen hablar con él.

Vestía un sencillo vestido de color café por debajo de la rodilla y parecía encontrarse algo incómoda.

— ¿Por qué no me avisó de que se trataba de una fiesta tan importante? — dijo mirando alrededor con preocupación.

— Yo tampoco lo sabía — contestó Ranma que llevaba un traje negro con camisa en color granate, para la ocasión se había puesto corbata, cosa que acostumbraba poco a hacer.

Yan Shi sonrió, en seguida se acercó a ellos uno de los accionistas principales de Agate y le tendió la mano a Ranma, comenzaron a hablar de forma amigable acerca de las ventajas para ambas empresas de aquella unión. A Ranma no le importaba absolutamente nada aquel absurdo diálogo, pero procuró sonreír tal y como le había dicho Nabiki.

"No soportaré toda la noche así", pensó, pero de repente escuchó como un suspiro de admiración salió de la boca de su acompañante y se giró en su dirección.

Y allí estaba, bajó las escaleras de forma majestuosa del brazo de Joo Hee y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Akane Tendô parecía una diosa de otro mundo. Llevaba un vestido rojo "precisamente ese color", pensó él, con un solo tirante y escote recto, el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso y bajaba de forma completamente recta hasta el suelo de no ser por una gigantesca raja que parecía no parar de ascender hasta llegar más allá de la mitad de su muslo derecho. Se había recogido el pelo en un elaborado peinado e iba maquillada como una verdadera princesa.

Ranma se quedó petrificado, sin poder apartar la mirada.

— Parece un ángel — dijo a su lado Yan Shi.

— O un demonio — repuso él a la vez que apuraba por completo la copa.

El hecho de que fuese acompañada de Joo Hee emborronaba completamente la primera impresión. Ranma pensó en sus palabras de aquel día, a cerca de que no eran novios ni estaba prometidos, pero a sus ojos lo parecían.

Las siguientes horas parecieron transcurrir deprisa, la noche comenzaba a llegar a su fin y el chico ya estaba cansado de atender a hombres que ni conocía ni quería conocer. Con la mirada no paraba de buscar de forma inconsciente aquel vestido rojo.

Bruscamente sus miradas se encontraron, aquellos ojos marrones se cruzaron con los suyos una centésima de segundo antes de volverse esquivos, pero pudo sentir como reparaban un momento en la presencia de Yan Shi a su lado.

— Será la última vez — dijo la traductora coreana.

— ¿Qué? — contestó Ranma saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— Esta noche será la última vez que trabaje para usted, señor Saotome.

La declaración de intenciones le dejó bastante sorprendido.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? — preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza.

— No, pero... usted no me necesita y yo no quiero continuar estando en medio, es muy incómodo.

— ¿En medio? — Yan Shi rió.

— Es evidente, no le ha quitado ojo en toda la noche.

Ranma enmudeció y no se atrevió a negar aquella afirmación. La música cesó y de pronto el presidente de la compañía, Hian Su subió al escenario para pronunciar el esperado discurso que pondría fin a la celebración.

Iba vestido de forma impecable con un traje azul y sonreía a todos sus invitados, a pesar de sus entrados años aún continuaba conservando el atractivo de su juventud.

— Es un verdadero honor para mí estar hoy aquí con todos ustedes, muchas gracias a todos por asistir — pronunciaba el discurso en coreano pero gracias a Yan Shi Ranma podía seguirlo sin dificultad. — Hoy es un día muy especial para mí. — continuó — La unión de dos grandes empresas como son Onsen-kô y Agate es sin duda un motivo de celebración, un contrato que estoy seguro nos reportará grandes beneficios a ambas partes y que será un gran motor para la economía de nuestros países.

El aplauso general no se hizo esperar, Ranma ni siquiera se inmutó.

— Es por ello que no quería dejar pasar una ocasión tan especial sin hacerles a todos partícipes de otro gran motivo de celebración. La unión de estas empresas no será solamente en el terreno comercial, he de anunciar que mi hijo Kim Joo Hee en breve contraerá matrimonio con la señorita Akane Tendô, hermana mejor de la presidenta Nabiki Tendô.

— ¿¡Qué ha dicho!? — preguntó Ranma a Yan Shi mientras los vítores y aplausos se volvían ensordecedores.

Buscó a Akane con la mirada y le pareció ver su pálida figura temblando ante la multitud de abrazos y apretones de mano que estaba recibiendo en forma de felicitación.

"No somos novios ni estamos prometidos", volvió a escuchar en su cabeza. "Mentirosa, casi consigues engañarme, casi consigues que pensase algo bueno de ti", se dijo mientras se abría paso entre la multitud y airado se dirigía a la salida.

Llegó afuera y tras andar diez minutos se dejó caer en el primer lugar que pudo encontrar para sentarse. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero le pareció que había pasado una eternidad. Tenía frío, había salido tan rápido de la fiesta que no había recogido su abrigo ni se había despedido de Yan Shi.

A regañadientes y con la cabeza menos embotada se dispuso a entrar por última vez, tenía clara una única cosa: al día siguiente volvería a Japón y olvidaría por completo aquellos días transcurridos en Corea. Si Nabiki le despedía o no, no era algo que le importara, podría encontrar otro trabajo pero no pensaba quedarse a mirar como Akane se casaba con aquel imbécil.

Para su sorpresa descubrió que más de la mitad de los invitados ya se habían ido, buscó a su traductora con la mirada pero fue inútil, al parecer Yan Shi también había decidido marcharse.

Fue hasta el guarda ropa y pidió su abrigo, pero justo antes de volver a dirigirse a la salida le pareció escuchar unas voces en japonés. Provenían de uno de los pasillos que salían de la recepción y se perdían entre los salones privados del hotel.

Se paró un momento, miró en aquella dirección y con pasos vacilantes se dirigió hacia allí. Sabía que era ella, tenía su voz tan interiorizada que le resultaba inconfundible. Ya había tomado una decisión en firme y nada le iba a hacer cambiarla, pero si tenía que irse, si no iban a volver a verse jamás, al menos quería saber la verdad de su boca. Quería escucharle confesar que le había mentido, sólo pedía eso.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y entreabrió una gran puerta que daba a lo que parecía ser un salón privado, con apenas un par de mesas y sillones. Allí se encontraban Akane y Joo Hee, discutiendo a gritos, la gran ventaja es que esta vez sí hablaban en japonés.

— ¡No tenías ningún derecho! — gritó Akane, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y parecía haber bebido más de la cuenta. Se había deshecho el perfecto recogido y su salvaje melena caía desordenada.

— ¡Ya te lo he explicado!¡No le pude decir a mi padre que ya no estábamos juntos y él se lo imaginó todo!

— ¿No pudiste o no quisiste? — espetó ella desequilibrándose sobre sus altísimos tacones.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?¡es una confusión!

— Si es una confusión, ¿por qué no le corregiste de inmediato?

— ¿Delante de tanta gente?¿en la fiesta de celebración del acuerdo?¡es una locura!. Piensa que con esto reforzamos la idea de unión entre ambas empresas, ¡si lo negamos ahora perderemos inversores!

— ¡No me importa!¡sal ahí ahora mismo y dilo!¡dí que no estamos prometidos!

— Akane, has bebido demasiado y no piensas con claridad.

— Maldito seas Hee, ¡claro que pienso con claridad! — dijo antes de apoyarse sobre una de las mesas, sentía que el suelo se movía demasiado.

— ¿Y si lo estuviésemos? — dijo el coreano.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó ella confusa.

— ¿Porqué no hacemos que sea verdad? — continuó acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

— No te acerques.

— Piénsalo, si te casaras conmigo no te faltaría de nada, serías una de las mujeres más poderosas del país.

— ¡He dicho que no te acerques! — Joo Hee no le hizo ningún caso y continuó acercándose, apoyó las dos manos a ambos lados de la mesa donde estaba Akane, dejándola sin salida, en su débil estado no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse. Le miró con miedo, sabía que pretendía besarla. — ¡NO!¡BASTA! — gritó desesperada apartando el rostro e intentando empujarle débilmente con las manos.

Ya había visto y oído más que suficiente, Ranma abrió la puerta de golpe.

— Te ha dicho que no. — Joo Hee se giró de repente y Akane pareció al punto de desmayo, Ranma apretaba los puños mientras les miraba desafiante desde el quicio de la puerta, con paso rápido se adentró en la habitación. El coreano se apresuró a soltar a Akane y dar un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Estabas espiando! — le acusó haciéndose el ofendido, Ranma le dirigió una mirada que hubiese sido capaz de congelar el mismo infierno.

— No vuelvas a acercar a ella — le amenazó señalándole con un dedo, y parecía ir en serio. Akane no encontraba palabras, creía estar presenciando una visión .— Nos vamos de aquí — la tomó suavemente por los hombros y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

— ¡Un momento! — gritó Joo Hee poniéndole una mano en el hombro intentado retenerles, Ranma no se lo pensó dos veces, soltó a Akane, se giró y le propinó un fortísimo derechazo. El coreano cayó al suelo y desde allí se sobó con dolor la mejilla mientras miraba con odio a su contrincante.

— Te va a salir caro — amenazó.

— No tanto como a ti.

Ranma volvió a girarse dispuesto a dirigirse hacia la salida, pero se dio cuenta de que Akane también se encontraba en el suelo. Estaba sentada tal cual había caído después de que él la soltara y le miraba como si no fuese real.

— ¿Puedes caminar? — dijo tendiéndole una mano.

— Creo que sí... — contestó ella aceptando su ayuda e incorporándose, pero en seguida dio un traspiés, Ranma la sujetó por la cintura.

Salieron de la habitación y ella se giró para dirigirle una última mirada a Joo Hee, que parecía haber comenzado a arder por dentro.

Ranma la llevó hasta la calle, ella se estremeció de frío por el horrible aire invernal. El chico la miró un segundo antes de quitarse el abrigo y ponérselo sobre los hombros.

— Espera aquí un momento, voy a pedir el coche — Akane asintió. Estaba realmente mareada a causa del alcohol, después del anuncio de su supuesto matrimonio habían comenzado a lloverle brindis, copas de vino, champán y coñac que había bebido del tirón y casi sin rechistar para intentar templar sus nervios. Era obvio que no debía haber funcionado, en su lugar estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño en el que Ranma volvía a ser atento con ella, y si así era prefería no despertar. Se cerró el abrigó con las manos, olía a su perfume.

Ranma volvió con el coche, se bajó y la acompañó con cuidado hasta el asiento de copiloto, se aseguró de abrocharle el cinturón antes de cerrar la puerta.

"No se porqué estoy haciendo esto", se dijo, pero lo cierto es que no podía haber actuado de ninguna otra forma, ella estaba demasiado bebida como para volver a su casa sola y no dejaba de ser una mujer atractiva y vulnerable en medio de una gran ciudad.

"Es lo que haría por cualquier chica en su situación, no es porque sea... especial", continuó divagando antes de ponerse al volante.

— Oye... ¿donde vives? — preguntó, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener una respuesta. Akane se había dormido nada más entrar en contacto con el calor del interior del coche, abrió los ojos un momento como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo colosal antes de pestañear dos veces y volver a cerrarlos. Él sintió como le invadía el pánico.

"Esto no me está pasando", se dijo mientras arrancaba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Finalmente optó por la única decisión coherente. Condujo hasta su apartamento y aparcó en el lugar habitual, después se bajó del vehículo y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Allí seguía ella, completamente indefensa, dormida como un bebé, sumida en la más absoluta de las inconsciencias.

— No me lo puedo creer — masculló entre dientes mientras le quitaba el cinto y la tomaba en brazos, era mucho más ligera de lo que recordaba. El contacto provocó que sus pulsaciones se disparan, no le gustó sentirse así.

Cerró el coche y caminó unos metros hasta el bloque de pisos. Vivía en un lugar más o menos céntrico, en un apartamento de diseño situado en una décima planta con unas vistas maravillosas de Séul. Entró en el edificio con dificultad, bailando las llaves de una mano a otra y empujando las puertas como podía. Dio las gracias de que estuviese bien entrada la noche para que nadie le viese.

Consiguió subir en el ascensor con Akane aún dormida en sus brazos, si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a acabar así la noche le habría tomado por loco.

— ….ranma... — murmuró entre sueños mientras agarraba su camisa, él la miró embobado antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y apartar la vista enfadado consigo mismo.

Entraron en el apartamento, cerró la puerta empujando con la espalda y suspiró.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó al silencio de la noche.

Se adentró en la estancia, vivía en un loft en el que todas las estancias eran abiertas, no existían distinciones palpables entre el dormitorio, el salón o la cocina y todo estaba decorado en tonos blancos y negros con una simplicidad exquisita. No encendió ninguna luz y se acercó al sofá donde depositó a su inconsciente invitada.

Le pareció una solución aceptable, así que la dejó allí. Después fue hasta la nevera donde sacó una botella de agua fría y se la bebió de una sentada.

Se había movido por impulsos y había acabado de esta forma, con Akane durmiendo en su sofá. Todo eso le iba a pasar factura y no tenía ni idea de hasta donde.

Contempló desde allí el perfecto cuerpo de la chica reposando, el rojo de su vestido contrastaba con el color blanco del sofá, la raja de la falda ascendía más de lo que debiera, se había descolocado y ahora mostraba casi de forma recatada parte de su ropa interior.

Ranma levantó una ceja ante el descubrimiento, no paraba de pensar cuando se había vuelto tan descuidada, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo no sabía lo que le podría haber pasado.

De repente Akane protestó incómoda, se dio la vuelva en el sofá y se calló de bruces al suelo desde donde comenzó a emitir quejidos de dolor, obviamente era incapaz de levantarse.

El chico suspiró y fue hasta ella.

— Eres un desastre — le dijo antes de volver a tomarla en brazos y tumbarla de nuevo. Akane comenzó a reír, entreabrió los ojos pero no logró enfocar su rostro.

— ¿Ranma? — preguntó con la lengua trabada mientras alzaba las manos en su busca, él se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? — inquirió con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Este sueño, este sueño es muy divertido — contestó ella mientras no paraba de reír. Ranma suspiró y se dispuso a buscar alguna manta. — ¿Quieres saber un secreto? — preguntó Akane.

— Claro — dijo mientras miraba dentro de uno de los armarios, encontró una fina manta y volvió a dirigirse hacia el sofá.

— ¡Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie!

— Ajá — contestó de forma automática mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado. Akane se reincorporó un poco y le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara, él acercó la oreja esperando alguna estúpida confidencia.

— Te quiero — susurró muy despacio antes de taparse la boca con las manos en un gesto cómplice, después de dejó caer de espaldas y no tardó más de cinco segundos en dormirse.

Ranma pestañeó dos veces, diez, veinte, tal vez cincuenta. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, no podía haberlo dicho en serio.

"¡Está borracha!" — pensó levantándose de golpe, fue hasta su cama no sin antes echarle un último ojo a su invitada, se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se metió dentro. Dos segundos después se volvió a incorporar.

Ella seguía en el sofá encogida sobre sí misma, "a lo mejor tiene frío", se dijo, "aunque eso debería de darme igual", se respondió al momento, y sin embargo no le daba igual.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, la tomó en brazos y la llevó con cuidado hasta la cama. La recostó y se quedó un momento mirándola, después con bastante cautela le quitó las finas sandalias de tacón que llevaba atadas a los tobillos y las dejó a un lado.

Su cerebro debía funcionar mal, todo su ser debía haberse vuelto loco. La arropó y retiró con cuidado el pelo de su rostro.

Cogió una almohada y se recostó en el sofá que hasta el momento había ocupado Akane, todo eso no iba a ayudar en absoluto a que mejorasen sus pesadillas.


	6. Trato

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 6 : Trato]**

**.**

**.**

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana era muy molesta. Akane abrió los ojos y en seguida sintió un horroroso dolor de cabeza que apenas le dejaba pensar, volvió a cerrarlos y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

Cinco segundos después se incorporó de golpe.

¿Donde estaba?¿qué era todo aquello?¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?. Miró nerviosa alrededor mientras tomaba clara consciencia de que no estaba en ningún lugar conocido, aquello no parecía la habitación de un hotel, cielo santo, ¿tanto había bebido como para no acordarse de nada?.

El nerviosismo se le agarró al estómago y de repente una inquietante idea se apoderó de ella, miró con miedo debajo de las sábanas y suspiró aliviada, estaba vestida.

"Vamos cálmate", se dijo mientras se incorporaba trompicones y buscaba sus zapatos, los encontró justo al lado de la cama. Mientras se ataba aquellas endemoniadas sandalias lo más deprisa que podía volvió a mirar alrededor, obviamente estaba en el piso de alguien.

Lo último que recordaba era estar discutiendo con Joo Hee y después caras borrosas y... no, aquello sólo lo había soñado. De repente percibió el sonido de agua cayendo y reparó en la puerta que pegaba al dormitorio, había una persona al otro lado duchándose. Sintió como le invadía el terror, debía de salir de allí.

Fue hasta el salón, aquello era tan poco propio de ella, no recordaba haber hecho algo así jamás. Buscó por todas partes pero no pudo dar ni con su abrigo ni con su bolso, ¿sería posible que se hubiese marchado de la fiesta con un cualquiera y tan solo con lo puesto?.

La puerta contigua a la habitación se abrió, Akane sintió la necesidad de huir, esconderse en cualquier parte, pero aquel piso parecía haber declarado la guerra a las paredes. Se quedó quieta en el sitio, como un animalito a punto de ser atropellado .

Ranma salió del baño sin camiseta mientras se terminaba de secar el pelo con una toalla, miró a la chica que parecía haber entrado en shock y que le estaba apuntando con una mano temblorosa.

— ¿Ya te has despertado? — preguntó aparentemente despreocupado mientras se dirigía al armario y escogía un traje.

— Oh dios mio... — susurró Akane. No había sido un sueño, todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior era real. Recordaba retazos, Ranma protegiéndola, Ranma poniéndole su abrigo sobre los hombros, Ranma tomándola en brazos... no sabía que había ocurrido allí pero era muy obvio que había pasado la noche juntos. Tragó saliva e hizo acopio de todo el valor y dignidad que era humanamente posible.

— Tú... nosotros... — comenzó a decir la mientras enrojecía tanto como su vestido. Ranma pareció divertido y hubiese jurado que esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? — preguntó sin poder disimular lo que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa, Akane le clavó una penosa mirada antes de hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza. — Te quedaste dormida en el coche y te traje aquí.

— ¿Solo... eso? — volvió a decir mientras sentía como le temblaban las rodillas.

Ranma ya no pudo reprimir una anchísima sonrisa que apareció en sus labios de forma burlona, mientras se deleitaba con el momento, pareció estudiar la respuesta concienzudamente.

— ¿Esperabas algo más?

Akane terminó de enrojecer y comenzó a arder de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel descarado a insinuar tal cosa? apretó los dientes mientras observaba la burlona expresión en la cara de su ex-prometido.

— ¡Imbecil! — dijo antes de abrir la puerta del apartamento y salir dando un portazo.

El chico pestañeó un par de veces. "Por lo menos podrías haber dado las gracias", pensó mientras se terminaba de arreglar para ir al trabajo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando Ranma salió del apartamento dispuesto a tomar el coche no se esperaba lo que se iba a encontrar. Akane seguía allí mismo, junto a su puerta, sentada en el suelo y abrazándose las rodillas. No pudo evitar el pensar que el día comenzaba de una forma prometedora.

— Pensaba que te habías ido — le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sin levantar la vista del suelo Akane comenzó a murmurar.

— No tengo abrigo y en la calle hace frío, ni siquiera encuentro mi bolso y sin él no puedo ni pedir un taxi, ¿dónde esperas que vaya?— dijo de corrido completamente avergonzada.

Ranma la miró y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Y que esperas que haga yo?

Akane alzó la vista.

— Llévame hasta mi casa — pidió, él se lo pensó dos segundos.

— No. — respondió mientras echaba a andar.

— ¡Eh!¡Espera! — Akane se puso en pié y comenzó a seguirle, salieron a la calle e inmediatamente la chica sintió como le golpeaba el intenso frío, intentó darse calor abrazándose a sí misma, pero poco más se podía hacer con aquel vestido. — ¡Ranma! — exclamó mientras corría sobre sus tacones y le alcanzaba antes de que abriese su coche. Ranma tenía un deportivo de color gris de la marca Daewoo realmente impresionante.

El chico se paró al escuchar su nombre, se giró. En su gesto se podía adivinar la altivez y tal vez un pequeño deje de sorpresa al oír, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, su nombre dicho sin formalidades de los labios de ella. No sabría decir que fue lo que sintió, lo único que sabía es que su corazón había comenzado a latir fuertemente.

— Por favor... — siguió — lo siento, gracias por... por lo de ayer — y bajó la mirada de forma tímida a la espera de su respuesta, aún pesar de los años y de la relativa madurez que le gustaba pensar que había adquirido, el simple hecho de disculparse seguía siendo un suplicio, y más si se trataba de él.

Ranma pareció pensárselo antes de lanzar un largo suspiro.

— Está bien — dijo antes de subir al coche.

Akane levantó la mirada y se apresuró a llegar hasta el asiento del copiloto. Se sentó y se abrochó el cinturón.

— Gracias — dijo de nuevo, él no respondió, se limitó a arrancar el motor y comenzar a conducir. Akane no habría sabido decir porqué, pero hubiese podido jurar que por primera vez desde que volviesen a verse, Ranma estaba de buen humor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¡Estarás de broma! — exclamó atónita.

— Nunca dije que fuese a llevarte a casa.

— ¡No pienso bajarme del coche! — dijo ella mientras se pegaba al asiento y se agachaba rezando por no ser vista.

Ranma salió del auto a sabiendas de lo que estaba haciendo, la burlona sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando pensaba que ella no le miraba le delataba. Escuchó como Akane protestaba y hacía otro tanto, le miró con un semblante de odio infinito mientras volvía a envolverse con sus propios brazos en un fútil intento de protegerse del clima invernal.

— ¿Tú sabes lo que estás haciendo? — gritó desde el otro lado del coche.

El chico la ignoró y comenzó a andar hacia el edificio de oficinas. Akane le cortó el paso.

— Apártate, llego tarde — dijo divertido intentado esquivarla.

— Si sigues con esto va a haber consecuencias. — le amenazó la chica mientras tiritaba.

Las primeras expresiones de pasmo y murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Efectivamente, en un acto de cinismo sin precedentes Ranma había decidido que en lugar de llevarla amablemente hasta su domicilio, era mucho más divertido irse hasta las oficinas de la empresa y que allí ella misma se buscase la vida, muy maduro por su parte. Akane había entrado de lleno en un estado de alteración total.

Una mujer cuyo compromiso con uno de los empresarios más ricos del país se había anunciado la noche antes, apareciendo en el trabajo con la misma ropa (nada discreta, por cierto), con otro hombre, con el pelo revuelto y el maquillaje hecho un desastre.

No podía ni imaginar la cantidad de barbaridades y rumores a lo que podía dar pie aquella escenita.

Un grupo de hombres trajeados les miró pasmados antes de soltar algunas expresiones de sorpresa, a pesar del frío Akane sintió como se le encendía las mejillas. Ranma la esquivó satisfecho y entró en el edificio. Ella se quedó en la entrada pensando que todo lo que le estaba pasando carecía de sentido, desde la llegada del chico a su vida había pasado de ser una exitosa mujer de negocios a una desquiciada incapaz de mantener en pie su propia vida.

— ¿Akane? — preguntó una voz femenina justo detrás de ella .

Su antigua compañera de trabajo, Sam Eun la miraba con la boca abierta y sin pestañear, Akane suspiró aliviada.

— ¡Sam Eun! Menos mal que eres tú, ¡tienes que ayudarme! — exclamó desesperada. La coreana la miró de arriba abajo antes de asentir. — ¡Déjame tu abrigo por favor!

— ¿Pero qué haces así vestida?

— ¡Deprisa! — dijo mientras varias secretarias la observaban curiosas.

Sam Eun se quitó el abrigo y Akane se lo puso por encima, se recogió la larga falda del vestido y la anudó en un lateral, cubriéndola con la prenda que por fortuna le llegaba solo un poco por encima de la rodilla. Así al menos no destacaba tanto, tan solo por los zapatos y el espantoso peinado.

— ¿Puedes llevarme hasta el hotel principal? — rogó, necesitaba recuperar sus cosas como fuese. Su compañera la vio realmente desesperada, pero le explicó que ella no tenía coche propio, por lo que le dejó algo de dinero para poder coger un autobús.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tardó un total de cuatro horas en volver a su puesto de trabajo. Mientras recogía sus cosas (que milagrosamente seguían en la recepción del hotel) maldecía a Ranma Saotomoe una y otra vez, le siguió maldiciendo mientras regresaba a su casa para cambiarse y por supuesto siguió haciéndolo mientras se apresuraba a llegar al trabajo.

Cuando entró en la oficina sintió como las miradas curiosas se clavaban en ella, los rumores volaban, solo esperaba que aquello no transcendiera demasiado.

Tomó el ascensor hasta su antiguo despacho para devolverle su abrigo a Sam Eun. En cuanto entró por la puerta la coreana la tomó de la mano y se la llevó corriendo hasta una de las salidas de emergencia.

— ¡Cuéntamelo todo! — exigió.

— No hay nada que contar Eun, no te hagas falsas ideas. Ten tu abrigo.

— ¿Cómo que no hay nada que contar? Todo el mundo en la oficina está diciendo que la misma noche en la que se anunció tu compromiso... ¡te acostaste con el japonés!¡no sabes lo que te están llamando!.

Akane resopló, efectivamente lo que más se temía se estaba haciendo realidad, su carrera en aquella empresa estaba terminada. Completamente destruida.

— ¿Lo sabe mucha gente? — preguntó la chica temerosa mientras daba vueltas nerviosamente.

— ¡Todo el mundo!¿pero es cierto? estás... ¿liada con él?.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! por favor, llevamos trabajando juntas dos años, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar tal cosa? sólo es una equivocación...

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre las dos que volvió a romper la curiosa coreana.

— ¿Y el compromiso?

Akane sintió como le iba a estallar la cabeza, la resaca de la noche anterior no era nada en comparación con la cantidad de problemas que se comenzaban a amontonar a su puerta.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Respiró hondo dos veces.

"Sobre todo no pierdas los nervios", se dijo dispuesta a entrar en el despacho que compartía con su peor enemigo. Quería mantenerse fría, demostrarle como es una verdadera mujer madura y adulta, ignorarle completamente, sabía que ese tipo de actitud era la que más podía herirle, que no tuviese la satisfacción de saber hasta que punto la había humillado.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a todo eso y mucho más, pero lo que se encontró distaba mucho de lo que se esperaba. En el despacho y hablando con Ranma se encontraba la secretaria de la empresa, estaba sentada sobre la mesa en clara actitud provocadora y miraba al chico insinuante. En cuanto vio aparecer a Akane volvió a adoptar una actitud más discreta y se apresuró a salir fuera sin mediar palabra, Akane no pudo evitar el mirar sus encendidas mejillas al salir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Respirar no le servía de nada, absolutamente de nada. Miró a su ex-prometido, a ese horrendo ser al que unas horas antes le había dado las gracias e incluso le había pedido perdón. Al egoista, maleducado, fanfarrón e insoportable de Ranma Saotome.

— ¿Ya has vuelto? — dijo él sonriente.

— ¡Vas a morir! — gritó mientras se le echaba encima.

Sobraba decir que el chico no se esperaba para nada aquella reacción, Akane saltó por encima del escritorio y de un solo puñetazo atravesó la pared donde segundos antes se encontraba su cabeza, Ranma se había tirado al suelo por instinto.

— ¿Estás loca? — exclamó, como respuesta Akane agarró una grapadora y se la tiró con rabia, al no acertar comenzó a probar puntería con cada uno de los objetos que encontró a mano.

Ranma se refugió detrás de uno de los escritorios hasta que la chica de un certero golpe lo partió por la mitad.

— ¡Me has arruinado la vida! — gritó mientras golpeaba ciegamente, Ranma salió de su escondite con las manos por delante.

— Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? podemos hablarlo... — dijo intentando ser dialogante, pero Akane no atendía a razones, como respuesta recibió uno de sus tacones lanzado a más de 100 km/hora estampado contra su cara. — ¡Ya está bien! ¿pero que edad tienes?.

— ¡Eres un completo idiota! — y dicho esto intentó golpearle en el pecho, Ranma paró el puñetazo con la palma de la mano y la agarró, pero por la inercia ambos cayeron enredados al suelo. Rodaron varias veces por la habitación forcejeando, intentando imponerse uno sobre el otro, pero finalmente la fuerza de Ranma le dio una ventaja sobre su contrincante y logró aprisionarla contra el suelo mientras ella gemía frustrada.

— ¡Suéltame! — exigió, el chico la tenía sujeta por ambas muñecas y mantenía a raya sus piernas sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella.

— ¡No te pienso soltar hasta que te tranquilices! — le dijo respirando agitadamente.

Se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta y esta se abrió de forma tímida.

— Hemos escuchado mucho ruido... ¿estáis bien? — prácticamente todos los empleados de la planta se encontraban asomándose curiosos al otro lado. Ranma y Akane giraron la cabeza a la vez para mirarles, ellos hicieron otro tanto, de forma alternativa a los muebles destrozados y a la pareja rodeada de material de oficina roto. Después de varios segundos la puerta se volvió a cerrar entre gritos. Ambos se miraron y enrojecieron.

Ranma la soltó bruscamente y se puso en pie, Akane intentó colocarse la ropa en su sitio antes de percatarse del brutal destrozo que había causado, no recordaba haber hecho nada similar en años.

Buscó con desesperación sus perdidos zapatos, debía de salir de allí cuanto antes, no pretendía estar presente cuando el presidente se enterase de todo aquello.

— ¿Buscas esto? — dijo el chico tendiéndole el par de tacones de color gris que se había puesto aquel día. Akane se los arrebató de las manos, se calzó, desenterró el bolso entre los escombros y con la cabeza bien alta salió del despacho.

Los ojos de sus compañeros se le clavaron en la nuca, escuchó claramente los murmullos, risas y acusaciones. Se subió al ascensor y Ranma entró apresurado justo detrás.

Las puertas se cerraron y el silencio se apoderó de la estancia, Akane sintió como el chico la miraba fijamente, sus instintos asesinos habían dado paso a un enfado descomunal. No sabía que iba a ser de ella, lo único que tenía claro es que ese hombre era el mayor egocéntrico del mundo.

— Oye... — empezó Ranma en un tono suave, ella le ignoró y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas salió a paso ligero hasta la recepción y después a la calle, intentó sacarle varios metros de ventaja pero él la seguía a buen ritmo. — ¡Eh! — dijo el chico intentando que ella le hiciese algún caso, pero ni siquiera disminuyó el paso, más bien todo lo contrario. — ¡Akane! — gritó desesperado parándose en medio de la calle, la menor de las Tendô se detuvo, miró hacia a atrás lentamente.

Ranma respiraba agitadamente, tenía el pelo revuelto a causa de la pelea, llevaba su abrigo arrugado en una mano y vestía un precioso traje en color azul marino con camisa clara, hacía juego con sus ojos del color del océano. Akane no pudo evitar el rememorar la imagen de aquella misma mañana cuando salió de la ducha con el pelo mojado y el torso desnudo.

"Ha dicho mi nombre" — se dijo con algo de sonrojo aún a pesar del enfado.

Él avanzó con cautela hasta situarse a su lado, sin apartar un segundo la mirada se quedó a escasos dos metros de ella.

— Lo de la tregua...acepto — y tras esta declaración contuvo el aliento. Akane pensó que le debía haber golpeado demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡He dicho que acepto! — repitió sonrojándose ligeramente.

— Vete al infierno — dijo ella antes de echarse a andar, pero de repente sintió como uno de sus zapatos cedía, el impacto contra la cara de Ranma había sido demasiado para él y el tacón se partió de golpe haciéndose que su dueña se desequilibrase y cayese de forma brusca contra el suelo, pero el impacto no llegó a producirse. Ranma la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura, rodeándola con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó.

Akane le miró pasmada, ¿a santo de qué volvía a ser amable?¿a qué estaba jugando? fuera como fuese los acontecimientos estaban demasiado recientes en su cabeza como para siquiera pensar en una posible reconciliación.

Le apartó de ella de un empujón, se quitó ambos zapatos, los metió en su bolso y comenzó a caminar. El suelo estaba sucio y helado pero no le importaba, quería dejar bien clara su postura.

El chico suspiró y con una mano se rascó la cabeza, el carácter de su ex-prometida desde luego no había mejorado nada con los años, corrió hasta alcanzarla y se puso a su altura.

— Te vas a resfriar.

— ¿Y eso a ti que más te da? — le espetó ella.

— Sigues siendo una marimacho, sin pizca alguna de feminidad.

Ella se paró y apretó los puños.

— ¿Quieres pelea? — dijo iracunda.

— ¿Más? — contestó el chico sonriendo.

Akane le miró dos segundos antes de decidir que no le valía la pena y continuar su camino.

— Me muero de hambre — exclamó Ranma sin dirigirse a nadie concreto, como expresando en alto sus pensamientos mientras continuaba caminando al lado de la enfadada muchacha. — Y tu no tienes zapatos.— sopesó mirándola de reojo, ella no parecía prestarle atención. — Hagamos una cosa, si me llevas a comer a un sitio decente yo te compro un par nuevos, ¿que te parece? — ella arrugó el entrecejo.

— Me estás pidiendo que vayamos a comer... ¿juntos? — dijo atónita.

— ¡Estoy intentado hacer un trato! — exclamó algo sonrojado.

Ella pareció pensárselo, ¿cuanto tiempo más podría seguir enfadada?. Lo que le había hecho esa mañana no estaba bien, pero por otro lado la noche anterior la había rescatado de forma muy caballerosa en el momento adecuado y sin hacerle una sola pregunta. Se comportaba de forma extraña, todo lo que le rodeaba tenía un aura que vagaba entre la torpeza y el misterio. Respiró profundamente y le tendió la mano.

— Este es un trato de negocios — dijo la menor de las Tendô. — Pero habrá condiciones.

El chico asintió y estrechó su mano sellando el contrato.

— Yo también tengo condiciones. — respondió con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

Akane suspiró, se atusó distraída el pelo y miró de nuevo al hombre que tenía delante. No sabía lo que le esperaba en los días siguientes, pero estaba segura de que de alguna manera, su vida se había vuelto mucho más interesante.

— Está bien — exclamó satisfecha. — Entonces vamos de compras.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Saludos y agradecimientos**

Hola a todos!

Lo primero es que muchas gracias a todos por leer, me alegro profundamente de que os esté gustando mi historia y quiero haceros saber que cada nuevo comentario es un pequeño impulso para continuar con ella, gracias de corazón.

Es irónico pero después de tantos años separada del mundo de los fanfictions estoy volviendo a descubrirlos, tenéis una comunidad impresionante de la que me sentiría muy afortunada de poder formar parte de ella.

Rumbo a Corea es una historia que lleva varios años formándose en mi cabeza (al igual que muchas otras), la voy escribiendo cuando tengo tiempo, perdón si alguna vez tardo un poco más de la cuenta en actualizar...pero quiero que sepáis que la tengo completamente pensada y planificada y ardo en deseos de terminarla.

Por otra parte creo que voy a intentar buscar mis antiguos fictions (que ahora me darán vergüenza XD) pues hace años escribí uno que tengo perdidos en algún disco duro, pero que me gustaría que al menos estuviesen aquí y no guardados donde nadie pueda leerlos.

Un saludo y de nuevo, mil gracias.


	7. Pregunta

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 7 : Pregunta]**

**.**

**.**

—Más de medio millón de wones... – susurró el chico por lo bajo mientras intentaba hacer cuentas de cabeza.

Akane salió justo detrás de él con una expresión de satisfacción difícilmente disimulable. Se había comprado unos zapatos de color crudo aterciopelados y con tacón que se anudaban a sus tobillos, muy bonitos y realmente caros. Esa era su forma de aceptar el trato y de alguna forma, de castigarle por el horrible día que llevaba a espaldas.

Ranma torció el gesto, cuando le advirtieron de que aquello le saldría caro se imaginó que sería en sentido figurado. De todas formas debía admitir que le quedaban realmente bien, y hacían que sus finas piernas se viesen aún mas estilizadas.

Ella le miró con suficiencia, después volvió la vista hasta sus nuevos zapatos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que le siguiese antes de ponerse a andar en dirección contraria de la que habían llegado hasta la tienda. El chico sólo obedeció y la siguió en silencio a una distancia prudencial.

Rió por lo bajo, se sentía pletórico. Aún le dolía la cara y varias partes del cuerpo donde había recibido los impactos por la pelea, pero justo en ese momento, cuando Akane se le había tirado encima con claras intenciones asesinas, había comprendido lo muchísimo que lo había echado de menos. La pelea le había devuelto de golpe a la adolescencia, a una época mucho más feliz en la que su mayor triunfo diario era hacerla enfadar hasta la locura.

Recordaba vivamente el momento en el que habían rodado juntos por el suelo y como finalmente había conseguido retenerla, sus muñecas eran finas aún a pesar de la fuerza bruta que poseían. Su pelo revuelto, la respiración agitada, sus ojos castaños ardiendo de rabia y su blusa casualmente desabrochada hasta dejar ver donde comenzaban a formarse sus pechos. Daba gracias a que les hubiesen interrumpido.

Akane Tendô había comenzado a causar en él efectos inesperados.

Tenía claro su objetivo y pensaba que en mayor medida lo estaba cumpliendo. Se divertía a su costa todo lo que podía y el golpe de aquella mañana había sido una genialidad, solo pensar en la cara que debía estar poniendo Joo Hee le hacía sentirse triunfal. Pero en el momento en el que ella ,después de su terrible enfado había salido por la puerta no pudo evitar el seguirla, no quería dejarla marchar.

De alguna manera...s e sintió mal. Es por ello que le propuso aquel trato, al fin y al cabo ¿qué tenía que perder?.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estaba siendo un verano extraño.

Akane no llevaba más de dos días de vuelta en Japón y parecía haber olvidado toda pelea anterior. No dejaba de hablar de sus aventuras en la universidad y parecía realmente feliz con su nueva vida.

El chico de la trenza no podía evitar el recordar las palabras de Kasumi a cerca de lo necesario que era que le pidiese perdón, les daba vueltas pero tenía la sensación de que las cosas estaban bien tal y como estaban, Akane no parecía enfadada.

— Y esta es Min el día que se quedó dormida en mitad de clase – dijo aguantándose la risa. La recién llegada estaba enseñándole las fotos sacadas con su teléfono a toda la familia, que se reunían a su alrededor encandilados por su tan añorada presencia.

Ranma también se encontraba sentado junto a ella pero fingía desinterés, en realidad estaba bastante molesto al pensar que podía estar viviendo tan lejos de él sin aparentes preocupaciones al respecto.

— Oh, no, ¡estas mejor no las veáis! – dijo ella pasando rápido una serie de fotografías que parecían pertenecer a una fiesta. Se detuvo en una imagen en la que estaba posando sonriendo al lado de un atractivo chico de pelo castaño.

— Wow, ¡vaya bombóm! – exclamó Nabiki a su lado.

— ¡Nabiki! – protestó Akane azorada. – Es mi amigo Kim Joo Hee, me está ayudando un montón con el idioma.

— Oh, ¿dais clases de lengua? – respondió pícara su hermana.

— ¡No digas tonterías! — volvió a decir mientras le dirigía una furtiva ojeada a su prometido, el cual parecía estar mirando hacia otra parte.

El chico de la trenza se sentía confuso, celoso y molesto a un mismo tiempo. Después de dar por terminada la charla había salido a correr por el barrio y al caer la tarde había comenzado a practicar en el dojô. Su madre Nodoka había hablado con él el mismo día que llegó Akane, a cerca de lo importante que era que definiese sus sentimientos y que se los dejase saber a ella para poder celebrar el matrimonio.

Pero no era tan sencillo, apenas había cumplido los 20 años. No quería casarse tan pronto, y desde luego no quería que su historia con ella estuviese prefabricada sobre un compromiso creado por terceros. Y también estaba la distancia... llevaban separados un año pero le parecían cien, ya no sabía qué pensar de lo que fuese que tuvieron tiempo atrás.

— ¿Interrumpo? – Akane estaba en la puerta del dojô vistiendo unos pequeños shorts negros y una camiseta roja con cuello ancho que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto, el chico dejó de dar patadas al aire y la miró. Debía de pensar que era idiota, desde que había regresado había sido incapaz de dirigirle más de dos palabras seguidas, sin embargo ella sonreía y se acercó hasta donde estaba él con las manos tras la espalda.

— Te... te compré esto... — dijo vergonzosa mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete tras ella, el chico abrió la boca embobado y se señaló de forma adorable.

— ¿A mi? – preguntó mientras tomaba el regalo entre sus manos. – Gracias, no deberías haberte molestado... — sintió como se le encendían las mejillas. Akane negó con la cabeza.

Ranma abrió la pequeña caja, dentro había un teléfono móvil de color negro.

— Es igual que el mío, me hicieron una buena oferta de dos por uno y pensé en ti – se apresuró a decir a modo de excusa. – Tiene... tiene mi número guardado, por si algún día te apetece hablar... — la chica miró al suelo azorada, Ranma estaba patidifuso.

— ¡Lo usaré! – exclamó tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo, deseó que se lo tragase la tierra. Akane levantó la mirada y sonrió de forma radiante, como mil soles, asintió y se marchó por donde había venido apresuradamente.

Pasaron un par de semanas y cada día Ranma estaba más convencido de que debía de hacer algo, aquella tensión le estaba matando. Su prometida le dirigía miradas esquivas de forma constante, se paseaba por la casa ligera de ropa e incluso una vez habría jurado que se había puesto maquillaje. Se había dejado el cabello crecer y ahora lo llevaba un poco más largo que en años anteriores, rozándole los hombros. Había comenzado a mirarle de un modo diferente, si no fuese porque se trataba de Akane hubiese afirmado que estaba hasta sexy.

— ¡Que calor! – dijo la menor de las Tendô mientras volvía de la cocina después de tomar un helado del congelador, el verano japonés era realmente apabullante. La pelirroja de la trenza estaba en el salón intentando sobrevivir mientras se abanicaba de forma distraída con un paipai, vestida con unos calzoncillos y una camiseta de tirantes masculina.

Akane mordisqueo su helado pensativa, miró los grandes pechos de la versión femenina de su prometido antes de ojear los suyos propios y lanzar un largo suspiro.

— ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Ranma levantando la vista.

Ella negó con la cabeza de manera triste, era muy obvio que teniendo semejantes atributos siempre a la vista los suyos no debían de llamarle especialmente la atención.

Su cuerpo era completamente diferente, en comparación con Ranma ella era más alta y estilizada, de complexión atlética y por tanto con menos curvas. Su rostro no desprendía ese aire bonachón si no que resultaba frío la mayoría de las veces y el color de sus cabellos, tan negros que llegaban a desprender reflejos azules, no ayudaba.

Llevaba varios días intentando poner en práctica algunos de los trucos y consejos que había ido recopilando a lo largo de todo el año anterior, sus compañeras de piso pronto supieron de su prometido, y al enterarse de la extraña relación que mantenían casi habían puesto el grito en el cielo. No podían creer que ni siquiera se hubiesen besado una vez. Es por ello que le ayudaron a comprar ropa nueva, la enseñaron a maquillarse e incluso la atrevida de Irina le dio algunos consejos para terminar de seducir a un hombre.

Todo aquello le hacía sentir ridícula. No había semana en la que algún chico no la invitase a salir y ella le rechazase de pleno, habían comenzado a llamarla a sus espaldas "la geisha de hielo". Los coreanos no tenían la menor idea de lo que era una verdadera geisha así que Akane se lo tomó con humor, casi como un cumplido.

No sabía hasta que punto iba a hacer el ridículo con todo aquello pero al menos debía de intentarlo, no tenía el valor de volver a la facultad y decirle a sus amigas que ni siquiera había tenido el coraje de hacer algo.

Tiró un poco de su camiseta hacia abajo y dejó ver bastante más de la cuenta de sus senos, puede que no fuesen tan grandes como los de Ranma pero estaba segura que algo ayudarían. Se retiró los cabellos del rostro, se metió los restos de su helado en la boca y avanzó hacia el chico de la trenza a cuatro patas, dejándose caer a su lado con un gran suspiro.

— ¿En que piensas? — dijo ella con tono coqueto mientras terminaba su helado.

Ranma tragó saliva, le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de recomponerse y sentarse muy recto.

— ¿Yo? En nada en especial.

Ella disimuló una sonrisa, conocía lo suficiente a Ranma Saotome como para saber que le estaba poniendo nervioso.

— ¿Ya has aprendido a usar tu nuevo teléfono? — volvió a preguntar distraída.

Ranma había dejado su terminal junto al de Akane en la mesa del salón, lo cierto es que no parecía hacerle ningún caso, o al menos de momento.

— Estoy en ello — contestó tímidamente.

— Ahhh... — Akane le miró intensamente mientras jugaba con sus cabellos.

El chico se aclaró la garganta.

— Oye Akane... — comenzó antes de percatarse vivamente de que lo que debía decir no podía hacerlo en su forma actual. Se sentía terriblemente excitado, aquello no podía continuar, en cualquier momento era capaz de terminar de perder el poco juicio que le quedaba y abalanzarse sobre ella como un animal hambriento. Necesitaba agua caliente.

Ella se levantó de golpe.

— ¡E-espera un momento! — dijo mientras se dirigía a paso ligero hacia la cocina, al parecer Akane se había dado cuenta antes que él de la situación. Ranma enrojeció tanto como su pelo, sintió como las manos comenzaban a sudarle, ¿sería posible que justo en aquel momento se sintiese con la valor suficiente para hablar en serio con Akane?.

Un estridente sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Uno de los teléfonos que estaban encima de la mesa comenzó a sonar. Ranma se acercó y lo cogió extrañado, en la pantalla aparecían unas letras ininteligibles, arrugó el entrecejo y descolgó.

— ¿Hola? — dijo el chico con su voz femenina.

— Hola preciosa — contestó un chico al otro lado de la linea en un extraño japonés.

— Creo que te equivocas... — dijo Ranma extrañado.

— ¿Akane?¿No eres Akane?. Eres una amiga suya? Dile que se ponga, por favor.

— ¿Quien eres tú? —preguntó Ranma a la defensiva, aquello no le gustaba nada.

— Joo Hee, ¿y tú?

— Akane no está. — y diciendo esto colgó el aparato.

Un cosquilleo de rabia recorrió todo su cuerpo, se sintió humillado, en su cabeza se comenzaron a formar las más extrañas ideas. No se podía creer que Akane fuese capaz de traicionarle. Dejó de ser coherente y se sintió engullido por el monstruo de los celos.

La chica apareció a los pocos segundos por el quicio de la puerta con la tetera colgando de una de sus manos, parecía sonreír. Ranma se giró con el semblante muy serio, ella se percató de que algo no iba bien.

— ¿Ranma? — dijo dubitativa mientras se acercaba, en seguida vio que sostenía su teléfono. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Te ha llamado Joo Hee — dijo masticando las palabras y dando especial énfasis al nombre del coreano.

— ¡Eh!¿Quién te ha dado permiso para cogerlo?.

— ¡Pensé que era el mío! — se defendió el chico, Akane le intentó arrebatar el aparato, pero el chico se lo escondió tras la espalda. — Es el de tus fotos, ¿verdad? — exigió saber mientras su prometida le miraba incrédula.

— ¡Es un amigo Ranma!.

— ¡Yo a mis amigas no las llamo "preciosa"!.

— Vamos... ¿acaso estás celoso? — dijo Akane mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Yo?¿celoso?¿de alguien como tu?¡Hay que estar muy mal de la cabeza para pensar que eres "preciosa"!.

— Pues aunque te cueste entenderlo, ¡hay muchos hombres que me consideran atractiva! — se defendió enrojeciendo.

— ¡Eso es porque no se han echado a la cara una mujer de verdad!, ¡y tápate de una vez esos minúsculos pechos, estás haciendo el ridículo vestida así!

El golpe no se hizo esperar, con toda la rabia que había estado guardando en lo más hondo de su ser Akane de propinó a la pequeña pelirroja una sonora bofetada que le hizo ver las estrellas. Ranma dio un paso hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio y se tocó la mejilla. No era un golpe como los de antaño, airados y potentes, esta vez algo le decía que era diferente. Alcanzó a ver a su prometida, la tetera que sostenía momentos antes había rodado por el suelo y se derramaba lentamente, sus ojos estaba vidriosos, bajó la cabeza con la intención de que él no la viese llorar y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Pasaron un par de días y Akane apenas salía de su cuarto, no bajaba a comer ni a cenar con la familia, ni siquiera salía a correr por las mañanas tal y como tenía costumbre. Ranma pensó en disculparse un par de veces, pero la conversación telefónica volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza y se ponía enfermo.

"¿Un amigo?", pensaba, "un amigo con demasiadas confianzas, ¿qué se habrá creído?". Y en su propia desazón pasaban los días sin que el orgullo le permitiese dar su brazo a torcer.

Una mañana fue llamado al dôjo por sus padres y el señor Tendô, cuando llegó se encontró a los tres mayores sentados muy seriamente, esperándole. Ranma tomó asiento en el suelo y esperó lo que ya se temía que se le venía encima.

— Akane se ha ido esta mañana — comenzó Soun cruzado de brazos y hablando lentamente.

Ranma sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón, ¿se había ido sin más?¿sin decirle una sola palabra?. Se sintió herido de gravedad, pensaba que tenía más tiempo, que hubiesen podido arreglarlo si ella...

— Comprenderás lo que significa esto, ¿verdad Ranma? — dijo Genma muy serio. El chico les miró desconcertado. — Nos ha pedido que anulemos vuestro compromiso.

Tuvo una sensación de caída libre, se mareó ligeramente y debieron notárselo pues de repente su rostro perdió el color y se tornó blanquecino.

— ¿Ranma? — dijo su madre preocupada haciendo ademán de levantarse.

— Desde el primer momento todo esto fue ridículo. — se repuso Ranma sin levantar la mirada. — Comprometernos con 16 años... ¿a que clase de padres se les ocurriría tal cosa?

— ¡Ranma! — le reprendió su padre — ¡compórtate!.

Soun Tendô se aclaró la garganta.

— Hemos decidido que no nos interpondremos más. Si en un año no habéis decidido casaros por vosotros mismos, anularemos el compromiso. — dijo solemnemente, el chico de la trenza sintió un escalofrío...un año, si no hacía nada por remediarlo en un año no habría nada que les atase el uno al otro...

— ¿Puedo irme ya? — dijo con mal genio.

Los tres mayores se dirigieron significativas miradas, era obvio que nada marchaba como les hubiese gustado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Es aquí — Akane entró en un local que parecían bastante feo desde fuera, el chico la siguió con cautela.

— Buenas tardes señora Jian — dijo en lo que a Ranma le pareció un perfecto coreano, una mujer de unos 50 años le sonrió de forma agradable y le dirigió una curiosa mirada a su acompañante.

Akane tomó asiento en una mesa baja y el chico la imitó, aquello era un poco incómodo.

— Eh... — empezó a decir — creo que esos zapatos valen más que todo este sitio.

Ella se quitó la chaqueta.

— Como aquí todos los días desde hace varios años, la señora Jian hace la mejor comida casera que he probado. — respondió distraída mientras le hacía gestos a la susodicha.

En seguida les llenó la mesa con una serie de platillos que el chico no había visto jamás y tres botellas enteras de lo que parecía licor. Ranma miró a Akane con preocupación mientras llenaba un par de pequeños vasos y le ofrecía uno. La chica se bebió el suyo de un trago antes de coger su bol de arroz.

Ranma pestañeó.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Akane consciente de que la estaba observando.

— En toda mi vida he visto a una mujer beber de esa forma — dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Se nota que no has ido a la universidad. — contestó ella con una sonrisa malvada.

Ranma se lo acercó a los labios e imitó a su anfitriona, era una bebida dulce y suave.

— ¿Pretendes emborracharme? — susurró el chico antes de comenzar a comer, ella enrojeció.

— ¡Es tradicional en estos sitios tomar soju mientras se come! — exclamó antes de meterse un gran trozo de carne en la boca, a Ranma se le escapó una risita ahogada, la feminidad solo la llevaba por fuera.

Ella le ignoró, dejó sus palillos sobre la mesa y rebuscó en su bolso hasta que encontró una pequeña libreta en la que se puso a escribir mientras terminaba de tragar.

— Condición uno: no más insultos.

— Eso no lo puedo prometer — dijo él mientras rellenaba sus vasos con licor — Condición dos: nada de golpes.

— Eso tampoco te lo puedo prometer — contestó ella retándole — Condición tres: deja de intentar que me despidan.

— Condición cuatro: entonces deja de juntarte con hombres que no te convienen.

— ¿Ahora vas a enseñarme lo que me conviene? — dijo sorprendida.

— Claro, ¿a quién no le conviene un hombre que abuse de ella?.

— ¡Joo Hee no haría algo así!.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiéndole después de lo de anoche!?.

Se miraron fijamente durante cinco segundos antes de apartar la mirada enfadados, la paz apenas les había durado una hora.

Akane volvió a tomarse de un trago su recientemente lleno vaso de soju antes de continuar en silencio con su comida, Ranma hizo otro tanto.

La señora Jian interrumpió el silencio acercándose por su espalda.

— Oye Akane... este chico... ¿es tu japonés? — dijo en coreano y mirando a Ranma directamente a los ojos pensando que no lo entendería, pero sí que lo hizo, llevaba el suficiente tiempo allí como para comenzar a saber algo del idioma y sabía exactamente lo que había querido decir.

Akane escupió el arroz que tenía en la boca, enrojeció y le dirigió alternativas miradas a él y a la inoportuna señora. El chico pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era simular que no entendía nada.

— ¿Que ha dicho? — preguntó sintiendo algo de calor.

— ¡Ahora no señora Jian! — le contestó Akane en su idioma. — ¡Ha preguntado que si te gusta la comida!

— Oh, si, está todo muy rico — contestó en japonés, pero la mujer no parecía hacerle mucho caso, tan solo le miraba atentamente con una sonrisa mientras Akane le decía que se fuese. Les dejó otra botella más de licor y se alejó mientras les lanzaba constantes y nada disimuladas miradas.

"Sabe quien soy... eso significa que Akane... ha hablado de mi", pensó confuso, a su juicio las cosas cada vez tenían menos sentido. La mujer (porque estaba claro que se había convertido en una bella mujer) que tenía al lado le desconcertaba. Tan pronto le decía que no estaba comprometida como anunciaban en público su noviazgo, peleaba constante y airadamente con el hombre con el que había mantenido una relación en el pasado para después defenderle, le confesaba un furtivo amor cuando estaba demasiado ebria como para pensar con claridad.

Hablaba de él con otras personas lo suficientemente a menudo como para que una completa desconocida le reconociese ... le mandaba al demonio cada vez que tenía la más mínima ocasión. Le incendiaba por dentro, le confundía, le fascinaba.

— Y... ¿venías aquí en la universidad? — preguntó intentando romper el profundo silencio en el que se habían sumido.

— Trabajé aquí un tiempo — respondió ella.— No está lejos de mi antiguo piso de estudiante y la señora Jian siempre fue muy comprensiva con mis exámenes.

— Espero que no te dejase acercarte a la cocina.— susurró el chico por lo bajo, ella sintió la necesidad de golpearle con una de las botellas vacías en la cabeza, pero se contuvo.

— Era camarera — dijo apretando los puños.

— ¿Tú?¿eres capaz de llevar una bandeja recta? — Ranma la miró con escepticismo.

— Te sorprendería saber todo lo que he aprendido — y esbozó una media sonrisa cargada de pretensión, al chico no le gustó lo que insinuaba con aquella respuesta y se quedó un momento algo pensativo, a Akane un fugaz pensamiento le atravesó la mente.

— Oye...¿y tu traductora? — preguntó extrañándose de que la menuda chica no les estuviese persiguiendo, pero él ni siquiera la miró. — Yo he respondido a tus preguntas — repuso contrariada. — Si no quieres hablar tendrás que pagar.

— ¿Pagar? — dijo Ranma saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— Si, ya sabes, pagar la prenda que yo elija — y le miró antes de terminarse de un trago su cuarto vaso de soju. — Así es el juego.

El chico lo sopesó dos veces, si ella quería jugar no pensaba perder.

— Mi traductora se despidió anoche, ¿has jugado muchas veces a esto?.

— Todos los días durante cuatro años. Ahora me toca a mi.

— ¡Eh! — protestó Ranma, Akane se rió por lo bajo antes de aclararse la garganta.

— ¿Cuando vuelves a Japón? — dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero se podía sentir el creciente nerviosismo que la invadía.

— No lo se — confesó el chico .— Depende de varias cosas...

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Ah, ah — dijo él mientras alzaba su dedo índice en señal de negación. — Eso son dos preguntas, es mi turno.

Elegir la pregunta correcta no era fácil, había un millón de cosas que quería saber, ¿porqué te fuiste con él?,¿no era yo lo suficientemente bueno para ti?,¿cómo acabamos así?¿alguna vez me quisiste?,¿era verdad lo que me dijiste anoche o solo otra mentira?.

— Y tu... ¿cuando vas a volver?

Akane dio un respingo, aún así se mantuvo calmada.

— No lo había pensado... supongo que me cogeré vacaciones cuando Kasumi de a luz.

"Vacaciones", pensó el chico con desdén, estaba claro que no pensaba regresar, había esquivado su pregunta muy hábilmente.

— ¿Porqué has hecho eso esta mañana? — preguntó ella, y Ranma pudo sentir como su ojos marrones se clavaban de forma insistente en sus pupilas, había comenzado a jugar duro.

— Elijo prenda — contestó con media sonrisa, la chica se mostró claramente contrariada.

— Esta bien... — miró a su alrededor — Entonces...d ale un beso en la mejilla a la señora Jian.

— ¿Qué?

— Oh, vamos, ¡le hará ilusión! se divorció hace unos años y le encantan los chicos jóvenes — dijo mientras rellenaba su vaso, Ranma se lo bebió de un solo trago.

— Si lo hago... ¿contestarás a mi siguiente pregunta? — Akane sintió como algo dentro de ella se agitaba, le advertía que aquel juego que ella misma había comenzado se le estaba escapando de las manos. Tenía miedo de lo que le pudiese preguntar Ranma, mucho miedo.

El chico se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la señora que estaba entretenida sirviendo, le dirigió a Akane una última mirada antes de cogerla por los hombros y darle un pequeño y suave beso en la mejilla, la mujer dejó caer la bandeja ante el contacto y asombrada miró a Ranma.

— Oh dios mío, ¡a mi edad! — exclamó sonriente mientras se ponía roja y salía corriendo hacia la cocina.

Ranma volvió a sentarse a la mesa y miró a sus sorprendida acompañante.

— No pensé que lo fueras a hacer de verdad — dijo algo cohibida.

— ¿Te has puesto celosa? — preguntó con media sonrisa.

— ¿Es esa tu pregunta? — contraatacó ella ignorándolo. Ranma borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

— No — se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Es verdad... que me quieres?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Saludos a todos!**

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por vuestros comentarios, os lo agradezco en el alma y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Ahora mismo estoy en un punto confuso de la historia, sé hacia donde quiero que vaya pero me está costando construir el camino mucho más de lo que había pensado.

Intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo la semana que viene, de nuevo gracias por leer


	8. El primer beso

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 8 : El primer beso]**

**.**

**.**

Akane se quedó de piedra, toda la sangre que bañaba su rostro dándole color a sus mejillas se desvaneció de golpe y fue a parar hasta sus pies. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía?¿qué se había pensado?¿se podía ser más descarado?.

— ¿T-te estás riendo de mí? — exclamó sin poder controlarse.

— Pensaba que era yo el que preguntaba — contestó Ranma con una sonrisa malvada.

— No quiero seguir jugando a este juego — rebuscó en su bolso y dejó sobre la mesa dinero suficiente como para pagar la comida, se puso su chaqueta y salio por la puerta, el chico observó la escena anonadado.

"Lo sabe", pensó la menor de las Tendô confusa mientras recibía el frío aire como un regalo para recuperar la sensatez, por un momento se había olvidado del mundo, de ella misma y de la razón por la que estaba allí. ¿Pero cómo lo sabía? había sido muy cuidadosa, jamás se lo había dicho a nadie que pudiese ponerse en contacto con él, era su anhelado secreto, el único que se permitía tener, solo de ella, su dolor y su alegría que la acompañarían mientras viviese.

Debía ser muy estúpido seguir sintiendo aquello, de hecho había tratado de enterrarlo con todas sus fuerzas debajo de relaciones desastrosas y caricias pasajeras. Pero ahí estaba, Ranma Saotome volvía a por ella con fuerzas renovadas.

— ¡Akane! — escuchó gritar detrás de ella, ni siquiera se giró, el joven artista marcial la dio alcance en apenas un minuto. — ¿Vas a seguir haciendo esto? — dijo él andando a su mismo ritmo.

— No se de que estás hablando. — Ranma se plantó delante de ella interrumpiendo el paso.

— ¡No haces más que huir!¡Cada vez que te digo algo, cada vez que te sientes incómoda, cada vez que hay algo que no te gusta solo huyes!. ¡Llevo más de un mes viéndote salir corriendo de donde quiera que yo esté!

— ¡Métete en tus asuntos! — replicó, se sentía acorralada, le dio un fuerte empujón para que la dejase continuar su camino. Él no se amedrentó, la agarró por la muñeca sin dejarla marchar.

— ¿Es por eso que no has vuelto a tu casa?¿estabas huyendo... de mí?

— ¡Sí! — gritó Akane intentanzo zafarse. — ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar?¿que volvería el verano siguiente como si todo siguiese igual?¿cómo si nada hubiese ocurrido?

— ¡Fuiste tú la que lo estropeó todo!

— ¡Yo te quería! — soltó a bocajarro, y las palabras parecieron atravesar el pecho de Ranma como una estocada, sus ojos se desorbitaron y todos sus músculos se quedaron lánguidos, aflojó el fuerte agarre que ejercía sobre la muñeca de Akane y ella aprovechó para separarse de él.

Bajó la mirada, aquello no debería haber pasado, aquella conversación no debería haber tenido lugar, él jamás debería haber ido hasta allí. No quería seguir huyendo pero tampoco podía quedarse, sentía que si lo hacía su ya maltrecho corazón no sobreviviría a lo que estaba por llegar. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos húmedos, tembló y no supo bien si era por el frío o por la penetrante mirada que le dirigía el chico plantado delante de ella.

"¡No te quedes callado, pedazo de imbécil!", pensó a su pesar, estaba claro que aquel amor siempre había ido en una única dirección, pero entonces... ¿porqué tanta insistencia?¿porqué tanto dolor?¿que fue lo que tuvieron?¿dónde quedaban sus peleas, sus tímidas miradas?, ¿porqué era la única que parecía perdida y atrapada en el pasado?.

Ranma no se movió y Akane comprendió que no lo haría. Se abrazó a si misma y se marchó caminando calle abajo, huyendo de nuevo, huyendo de su pasado, de su primer y último amor.

El chico la vio partir, por un momento no había sabido que hacer ni que pensar. "Yo te quería", lo había dicho en pasado, y supo que aquello más que molestarle le había herido, como si de pronto la puerta que atisbó entreabierta momentos antes se hubiese cerrado en sus narices.

¿Era cierto?¿No había sido una ilusión?. Realmente existió, en algún momento y lugar del pasado ambos habían deseado lo mismo. Lo anhelaron tanto que no pudieron evitar destruirlo.

El corazón de Ranma latía acelerado, vio desaparecer a la delgada chica en la lejanía junto al ruido de sus tacones, durante todos aquellos años en pocas ocasiones se permitía pensar en el pasado, en lo que les ocurrió, le dolía demasiado. Pero Akane era diferente, había cambiado, ahora era una mujer mucho más madura que no dejaba de mirar hacia delante ¿y si el único que permanecía siempre igual era él?¿y si nada fuese como creía?¿y si... también fue culpa suya?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era octubre.

Aún a pesar de estar en pleno otoño la temperatura era muy agradable, y la música y toda aquella gente reunida creaban un ambiente distendido, casi apabullante.

Kasumi estaba radiante con su vestido blanco, no paraba de sonreír a todos sus invitados y por supuesto a su esposo. Parecía que el doctor Tofu había conseguido superar toda su timidez y finalmente a finales de verano le propuso matrimonio, la ceremonia no se hizo esperar.  
>Akane había vuelto a Japón para la boda, en pocas semanas comenzaba con sus exámenes y no tenía intención de quedarse más que dos días.<p>

Estaba realmente feliz por su hermana, verla vestir aquel precioso traje le hacía suspirar de emoción y, tal vez, sentir una pequeña punzada de envidia. Era una ocasión especial, todos sus viejos amigos estaban allí reunidos. Había estado charlando durante más de dos horas con Ryoga, a su encuentro también había ido Ukyo que sin querer meter demasiado el dedo en la llaga tan solo le había preguntado por su vida en Corea. Por supuesto que Shampoo también había hecho acto de presencia, y no se había separado un milímetro del imbécil de Ranma...

Ranma... si todo seguía igual en tan solo unos meses dejarían de estar prometidos. Por supuesto su teléfono no había sonado. Ni una sola vez. Abandonó toda esperanza después de decirle a su padre que no se quería casar con él. Era un claro órdago, una llamada de atención para que su prometido reaccionase, pero en varios meses no había ocurrido absolutamente nada.

Ambos se iban aproximando inexorablemente al que sería su final.

La tarde avanzaba y tras el banquete los ánimos parecían cada vez más caldeados, la gente bebía y comía en sus mesas. Akane hablaba con sus amigos del instituto y presenciaba ese tipo de escenas absurdas que años antes le hubiesen hecho hervir la sangre. Su próximamente ex-prometido discutía acaloradamente con sus dos habituales pretendientes en un vano intento de que le dejasen comer a él solo, pero al parecer no había manera.

La chica se echó a la garganta otra copa de champán, estaba malísimo. Se había puesto un pequeño vestido de color arena con una falda de vuelo y sin tirantes que se ajustaba a su figura magníficamente, o al menos eso es lo que le habían asegurado sus compañeras de piso cuando le ayudaron a elegirlo. El traje le llegaba un palmo por encima de sus rodillas y Akane no había dejado de preguntarse si era lo más apropiado para la boda de su hermana.

Para terminar de rematarlo se había comprado una pequeña gargantilla de color negro a juego con unos pendientes. Le gustaba pensar que estaba sencilla pero elegante, aunque todos aquellos detalles pasasen inadvertidos para esa persona a la que iban dirigidos. Por mucho que le pesase quería que él la mirase, quería oírle confesar aunque fuese bajo tortura, que aquella noche estaba especialmente bonita.

Los novios se marcharon los primeros del dojô y el resto de invitados les despidió entre gritos y aplausos. Se marchaban a un hotel desde donde partirían a la mañana siguiente a su luna de miel. Akane se puso en pié para despedir a su hermana, pero entre la maraña de gente no podía ver nada, se intentó abrir paso a empujones hacia la puerta cuando de repente una mano capturó la suya y tiró de ella con una fuerza sobrehumana.

La arrastró entre la multitud, sin dejar de tirar, la chica distinguió claramente la espalda de Ranma mientras su trenza se bamboleaba de lado a lado y apartaba a las molestas personas que se interponían en su camino. Salieron afuera sin cruzar una sola palabra, con su pequeña mano aún atrapada en una férrea garra que la arrastraba sin parar hasta llegar a su destino.

Dieron un rodeo a la casa y se plantaron a salvo de toda mirada, el tumulto aún se podía escuchar claramente. La luna había comenzado a asomar y su cuarto menguante apenas iluminaba la escena. Akane sintió como se aflojó el agarre y se sobó la mano dolorida.

El chico de la trenza la miró con tanta intensidad que le hizo sentir incómoda, el silencio entre ambos era estremecedor, lleno de reproches.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — dijo como si esa conversación llevase presente en su cabeza más tiempo del deseado, ella miró hacia el suelo sin saber que contestar. — ¿No vas a responder? — volvió a decir el chico de la trenza, Akane escuchó como su voz se quebraba levemente y su corazón dio un vuelco.

El chico que estaba plantado delante de ella apretaba los puños con rabia, llevaba un traje negro con camisa color azul y sin corbata, con los primeros botones desabrochados, sus ojos color mar apenas era visibles por la escasa luz.

— Yo... pensé que... — empezó a balbucear una vacilante Akane, que sentía como los colores llegaban hasta sus mejillas.

— ¿Es por ese chico?¿estás saliendo con él? — los celos se dejaron notar en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué?¿aún sigues con eso? — respondió, pensaba que todo eso había quedado más que aclarado, pero al parecer era la única que creía tal cosa.

— ¿Sí o no? — dijo mientras daba un paso hacia ella, acortando la distancia que les separaba.

— ¡Pues claro que no imbécil!.

—Y... ¿entonces...?.

— ¡Te dije que sólo era un amigo!¡pero si tantas dudas tenías podías haberme preguntado!.

— ¿Y que te crees que estoy haciendo ahora mismo?.

— ¡Te regalé un maldito teléfono!.

El silencio que se hizo entre ellos contrastó con la algarabía exterior que provocaban los invitados.

— ¿Que se supone que va a pasar? — dijo el chico de la trenza en voz queda.

— No lo sé... — respondió Akane volviendo a clavar la mirada en sus zapatos.

— Tu... ¿te quieres casar?

La pregunta de Ranma flotó en el aire, Akane contuvo la respiración, ¿que era exactamente lo que le estaba preguntando?.

— ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a querer casar con un hombre que ni siquiera me ha besado? — contraatacó sin pensar, en seguida se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Desde luego no había querido decir eso, pero su provocación había llegado clara y concisa hasta los oídos de su interlocutor.

— ¿Ese es el problema? — susurró él dando un paso más, se quedó tan cerca de la chica que casi quemaba. — ¿Solo un beso? — volvió a decir, Akane retrocedió asustada.

— N-No es eso lo que yo… — y dejó de hablar, los escasos brillos de luna no le dejaban ver completamente la cara de su prometido, pero sabía que su conversación acababa de pasar a otro nivel.

Ranma la tomó de ambos brazos y cerró sobre ellos sus poderosas manos, no tenía donde huir y tampoco quería hacerlo. Estaba oscuro pero a pesar de ello sintió como el rostro de su prometido se inclinaba sobre ella, entrecerró los ojos dispuesta a recibir lo que quisiera darle, dispuesta a, por fin, experimentar su ansiado primer beso.

El deleite de la anticipación hizo que le temblasen las rodillas, si no fuese porque Ranma la sujetaba firmemente estaba segura de que se hubiese dejado caer al suelo. Sintió su almizclado aliento rozando sus labios, tan cálido y dulce que quería morir en él.

— ¿Akane?

Y la magia se difuminó, el agarre que tan fuertemente la mantenía en pie se deshizo en mil pedazos y el calor de su cuerpo se alejó como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Nabiki les miraba enfurruñada.

— ¿Pero qué hacéis ahí escondidos?¡Kasumi quiere despedirse de ti, Akane! — dijo de carrerilla, Akane pareció tardar unos segundos en regresar a la realidad. Ranma se había alejado casi dos metros de ella en un solo movimiento y parecía al borde del infarto.

— Ah, si...ya voy — dijo antes de apresurarse hacia la entrada del dôjo, rezó porque su hermana mayor no se diese cuenta de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

El resto de la noche había sido confusa, Ranma parecía lo suficientemente avergonzado como para no hacer acto de presencia en lo que quedaba de velada. La fiesta terminó y la menor de las Tendô se fue a dormir con el corazón latiendo salvaje y el pensamiento intranquilo, incapaz de deshacerse de aquel vivido momento.

Cuando despuntó el alba aún seguía despierta, se puso su ropa deportiva y salió a correr. Al regresar al dojô Ranma le estaba esperando agazapado junto a la puerta principal, al parecer el tampoco había dormido mucho.

— Oye... — empezó torpemente y con la mirada baja, Akane respiraba agitada debido a la carrera.

— Ayer desapareciste — interrumpió algo dolida, le estuvo buscando con la mirada toda la noche.

— Cuando... cuando vuelvas este verano... hablaremos.

El sonrojo acudió a ambos jóvenes, se miraron unos segundos antes de volver a apartar la vista, Akane asintió dócil. Era una promesa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Creo que casi nos besamos — confesó sonrojada antes de que una radiante sonrisa acudiese a sus labios, sus compañeras de piso esbozaron una mueca.

— ¿Como que CREES que CASI os besásteis? — bufó Irina, su despampanante amiga rusa antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

— Cálmate, los japoneses son así — dijo Min, la joven china con gesto despreocupado.

— ¡Estáis condenados a la extinción!

Pero a Akane poco le importaba lo que opinasen, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz.

— ¿Y si te pide que te cases con él?¿lo harás? — preguntó Min.

— ¿Cómo se van a casar si ni siquiera son capaces de cogerse de la mano?¡hay que estar mal de la cabeza! — protestó la rusa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¡Es inaceptable!

El presidente de la compañía Agate paseaba nervioso por su oficina mientras su hijo, Joo Hee, se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana más cercana intentando evadirse de la charla que ya duraba más de una hora.

— ¿Acaso me quieres dejar por un mentiroso? — preguntó de forma retórica Hian Su. El presidente era un hombre curtido en los negocios con un carácter variable dependiendo de su humor, y aquellos absurdos rumores que habían llegado hasta sus oídos le habían puesto realmente furioso. — Ella no es nadie, solo un capricho que te he consentido durante demasiado tiempo. Aún así pensé que tenías el criterio suficiente como para elegir a tu futura esposa y te dejé hacer.

— Padre... — quiso intervenir Joo Hee.

— ¡Lo que no pienso consentir es que nos convirtamos en el hazmerreír de la industria empresarial por un maldito lío de faldas!¡Te vas a casar con Akane Tendô le pese a quien le pese!

— Padre... — volvió a interrumpir el coreano.

— ¿Qué tipo de hombre deja escapar a su futura mujer?¿no puedes siquiera conservar su lealtad? Desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo.

— Si, padre.

Joo Hee salió del despacho airadamente, no entendía como su padre se atrevía a soltarle semejante discurso cuando estaba claro que el que peor lo estaba pasando debido a esos rumores era él. Se había confiado, no había peleado por ella.

Ranma Saotome le había pasado la mano por la cara, sin embargo él tenía más de un as en la manga, al fin y al cabo conocía a Akane Tendô perfectamente, sus sueños e ilusiones, sus miedos y temores... cada uno de los preciosos lunares que adornaban su cuerpo.

Durante los meses que habían estado juntos fueron felices, él lo sabía y ella también. ¿Tan difícil era volver a aquello? Estaba seguro de que no, y ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra para que se quedase a su lado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La semana siguiente fue extraña, cuando Ranma llegó a su despacho el escritorio de Akane no estaba. Se enteró de que le habían dado unas semanas de "vacaciones" forzosas y sin sueldo, un castigo por su aparentemente mal comportamiento, si su carrera no se hundía por aquel chisme nada lo haría.

Se sintió culpable por primera vez desde que llegara allí, ¿ya habían pasado tres meses? Sí, aparentemente llevaba dos meses viviendo en Corea y viendo a Akane casi a diario mientras no hacían más que pelarse de forma constante, una y otra vez.

No sabía si estaba dolido o satisfecho por su confesión, tal vez ambas cosas; satisfecho al saber que efectivamente había significado algo para ella, dolido al pensar que ese sentimiento hubiese quedado atrás.

Vagó varias noches entre los bares de copas de la ciudad y volvía a su piso con más preguntas que respuestas, también se pasó un par de veces por aquel pequeño restaurante al que le había llevado Akane, pero no la encontró. Sin embargo la dueña le recibió con grandes sonrisas y en dos ocasiones no le dejó pagar.

Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de ir hasta su apartamento a buscarla, pero no quería parecer demasiado desesperado. Dejó pasar una semana entera, al menos sentía que ese tiempo sí podía aguantar sin volver a verla.

La mañana del quinto día parecía transcurrir con normalidad, Ranma estaba convencido a quitarse el papeleo pendiente y salir pronto; ese era el día, iría a buscar a Akane y hablaría con ella.

Salió un poco antes de la hora de comer y se subió a su coche, había conseguido su dirección y estaba más que dispuesto a no dejar las cosas así. Cuando llegó al lugar indicado se sorprendió al descubrir que vivía en una pequeña casa antigua.

Aparcó el coche en un pequeño terreno de gravilla que se encontraba justo a la entrada, bajó del auto y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando escuchó claramente como otro coche aparcaba a su lado y de él se bajaba la última persona a la que quería ver. Kim Joo Hee se plantó en apenas unos segundos a su lado, mirándole con suficiencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó el coreano cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Acaso te importa? — dijo Ranma poniéndose a la defensiva, de repente sentía como una ira desmesurada comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

— Me importa que estés delante de la puerta de mi prometida.

— No es tu prometida — contesto con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir.

— Pienso proponérselo seriamente y ten presente que me dirá que sí. Hazte un favor a ti mismo, lárgate a Japón y no vuelvas.

— No quiere estar contigo, creo que te lo dejó muy claro la otra noche...y yo también. — y diciendo esto dio un paso al frente.

— Oh, vamos, ambos sabemos lo que va a ocurrir. Eres completamente incapaz de estar con ella, en cuanto sientes que las cosas se ponen serias te largas.

— No sabes de lo que hablas — comenzaba a estar incómodo en medio de aquella conversación, sabía de algún modo que no saldría bien parado.

— Se perfectamente de lo que hablo, ¿cuantas veces crees que la he consolado mientras lloraba por ti?. Durante todos estos años no me he apartado de su lado y no voy a consentir que llegues de repente y pretendas llevártela.

Ranma frunció en entrecejo

— ¡Cállate de una vez!

— ¡A diferencia de ti yo sí la quiero! Hemos estado juntos y sé que ella también siente algo por mi, ¡lo que pasó contigo no es ni comparable con lo nuestro! — exclamó Joo Hee, el japonés le miró sorprendido antes de agarrarle con furia por el cuello de la camisa.

— Créeme si te digo que lo de la otra vez te va a parecer una broma en comparación con lo que te puede pasar si sigues hablando — susurró con ira mientras miraba a su rival directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Estás celoso? — preguntó el coreano sabiendo a ciencia cierta que tenía a Ranma justo donde quería – ¿No va siendo hora de lo que lo superes de una vez?

— Supéralo tu, no es a mi a quién han rechazado.

— Tarde o temprano volverás a hacerle daño, y Akane por fin comprenderá que a única persona que siempre está allí para ella soy yo. Tu solo la harás desgraciada.

— Apártate de una vez — dijo Ranma mientras le echaba a un lado de un empujón y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

— ¡Es mía Saotome! – gritó airado el coreano mientras le retaba con la mirada, Ranma se dio la vuelta muy despacio y apretó los puños. – Y voy a entrar allí dentro, me disculparé y después haremos el amor hasta que tu no seas más que un recuerdo lejano.

El chico terminó de darse la vuelta, sus ojos se habían vuelto de un azul oscurísimo, como la mar revuelta. Se habían acabado las fanfarronerías, aquella última frase le había cabreado de verdad.

Joo Hee ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear, Ranma se le tiró encima como un felino. Sabía de su superioridad física pero en esos momentos le importaba un auténtico carajo lo justo o lo injusto, solo podía pensar en arrancarle la mandíbula de cuajo para que dejase de hablar.

Dieron un par de vueltas sobre la gravilla forcejeando, Ranma golpeó primero con un derechazo que hubiese dejado inconsciente a un oso, el coreano lo encajó con un sonoro gruñido y empujó al artista marcial con los pies.

— ¡Desgraciado! – le espetó Joo Hee mientras se ponía en pie y comprobaba que estaba sangrando por la boca.

Ranma estaba fuera de sí, tan ciego por la ira que apenas le dejaba pensar o ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Casi no se percató de que su contrincante le había lanzado un golpe directo a la sien, se levantó tambaleándose y respirando entrecortadamente. En los aledaños habían comenzado a reunirse un grupo de curiosos.

— Te voy a matar – sentenció el artista marcial casi poseído.

— Inténtalo – contestó el coreano adoptando una pose defensiva de boxeador.

Se enzarzaron en una maraña de puñetazos, acusaciones y gruñidos, Ranma se llevó unos cuantos golpes en la cara y los costados mientras que Joo Hee comenzaba a ponerse en pie con dificultad. El ruido en la calle comenzó a ser ensordecedor, a los gritos de los dos chicos se sumaban los de los vecinos. No oía nada, no podía pensar en nada, solo sabía que necesitaba ver sangre, toda su sangre manchando la acera, eso aplacaría su ira.

— ¡Quietos! – gritó una desesperada voz femenina abriéndose paso entre la multitud – ¡Parad!¡Quietos!.

Los dos chicos se detuvieron un momento para contemplar a una horrorizada Akane mirándoles directamente. Había salido de su casa a toda prisa, pisaba la gravilla con los pies descalzos y vestida únicamente con un fino batín de color claro, bajo el cual se adivinaban unas diminutas braguitas de color rosado. La palidez de su rostro parecía decirlo todo, estaba contemplando de nuevo una escena del pasado.

—¡Pero que se supone que estáis haciendo malditos idiotas! — gritó, a su alrededor se hizo el silencio más absoluto. Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente y dejaron de escucharla, Joo Hee se lanzó sobre Ranma y consiguió encajar un tremendo izquierdazo contra uno de su pómulos, el artista marcial retrocedió un paso, complacido.

Cerró la mano derecha y con el odio tatuado en sus pupilas de propuso terminar aquello de una vez por todas, dio un paso más hacia atrás para coger carrerilla y casi sin querer profirió un salvaje grito que emanaba de lo más profundo de su ser, tenía la completa intención de acabar con él.

Akane contuvo la respiración, si aquello era una especie de segunda oportunidad entonces no dudaría. Echó a correr, sin importarle el frío o el dolor de las piedras abriendo heridas sobre sus pies desnudos y se lanzó sobre su ex-prometido, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos con toda la fuerza y el valor que fue capaz de reunir.

— Ranma... – suplicó a su oído – por favor... para.

En el momento en el que Ranma había sentido el calor de su cuerpo se había quedado completamente estático, la apartó de sí confundido y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados por más de treinta personas. Miró a un herido Joo Hee que se levantaba con dificultad y sonrisa triste.

— No te conviene Akane – dijo el coreano, sabiendo que la pelea no se iba a reanudar.

— Hee, por favor, vete – rogó ella mientras no le perdía ojo a Ranma, el cual permanecía a su lado con todos los músculos en tensión.

— Tenemos que hablar — sentenció Joo Hee mientras se abría paso entre la multitud y se dirigía hacia su coche. – Te espero esta noche.

Se dejó caer no sin dolor sobre el asiento delantero de su auto y tras unos segundos lo puso en marcha y desapareció con cierta prisa por la calle. Los vecinos se habían retirado de la pareja y cuchicheaban entusiasmados. Akane lanzó un larguísimo suspiro, le temblaban las piernas. Ranma parecía a punto de salir persiguiendo a aquel coche como si de un fiero perro guardián se tratase, le agarró de la mano y eso pareció devolverle a la realidad.

— Estás herido – susurró antes de comenzar a arrastrarle hacia el interior de su casa, el chico solo se dejó llevar, estaba demasiado confundido como para hacer o decir otra cosa.

Atravesaron un jardín que sólo se podía calificar de desastroso y llegaron hasta una pequeña puerta de color granate, Akane la abrió y guió a Ranma hacia su interior.

La casa de Akane... todo el lugar olía a ella. Las paredes eran lisas y de color blanco, la puerta principal daba a una pequeña entrada tras la cual se adivinaba un amplio salón con unos gigantescos ventanales, a Ranma le recordó al dojô Tendô, tal vez esa fuese la razón por la que la había elegido.

La chica le guió hacia el salón y le indicó que se sentase en el sofá estilo occidental que tenía. Ranma obedeció y se dio cuenta de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, Akane salió corriendo y volvió dos minutos después con un pequeño botiquín.

Suspiró de nuevo antes de dejarse caer a su lado y mirarle fijamente.

— ¿Qué estábais haciendo? – preguntó temiéndose la respuesta.

— Hablábamos – respondió de manera esquiva, se había quitado el abrigo y la chaqueta, y se había remangado la camisa mientras examinaba sus brazos. Akane echó un poco de yodo en un algodón y comenzó a curarle una fea herida que se le había abierto en la ceja.

— ¿Delante de mi casa? – volvió a decir con gesto interrogativo mientras ponía una tirita donde había terminado de retirar los restos de sangre.

— No empecé yo — se excusó el chico molesto, sintiendo como la razón principal de su enfado volvía a acuciarle con fuerzas renovadas. Miró a Akane unos segundos mientras ella buscaba en su rostro algún otro lugar en el que aplicar yodo, seguía vestida con aquella bata ridículamente pequeña. De repente le pareció que hacía mucho calor.

Akane cerró el botiquín y se levantó.

— ¿A que has venido? – preguntó una vez más, Ranma no pudo evitar dirigir una fugaz mirada a sus muslos desnudos antes de contestar.

— ¿Ha estado muchas veces aquí? – dijo el chico ignorando completamente su pregunta.

— ¿Qué?¿de que hablas? – respondió Akane.

— Joo Hee – La chica sintió como se azoraban sus mejillas, Ranma la miraba extremadamente serio sentado en su sofá.

— Eso... ¡eso no te importa! – dijo mientras salía de la estancia y se dirigía hacia la cocina, el chico la siguió.

— ¡Pues claro que me importa! – espetó dando grandes zancadas detrás de ella.

— ¡No se por qué motivo! – exclamó mientras dejaba el botiquín en un armario y le miraba desafiante.

— ¿Cuantas veces?¿durante cuanto tiempo?¿cuantos hombres has traído a esta maldita casa? – Akane entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

— ¿Qué demonios estás insinuando Ranma? – gritó fuera de sí – ¿qué es lo que me estás llamando?.

— ¡Creo que está muy claro lo que te estoy llamando! – exclamó dando dos grandes pasos y bloqueando la puerta de la estancia, el odio había vuelto a lucir con fuerza en sus pupilas.

— ¡No eres quien para juzgarme!¡yo no te he preguntado por lo que has hecho ni con quién durante estos años! – dijo ella avanzando hacia él y dándole un fuerte empujón para que le dejara pasar, pero Ranma ni siquiera se inmutó.

— ¡Seguro que ni la mitad de lo que has podido hacer tú! – la acusó colérico mientras continuaba con paso firme, Akane retrocedió hasta que chocó contra una de las paredes de la estancia, comenzaba a asustarse. Miró al enfadado muchacho que tenía delante, juzgándola sin ningún tipo de indulgencia, su fría mirada parecía decir que la odiaba con todo su ser, tragó saliva.

— Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso... – dijo vacilante esperando de seguro la dura risa de su ex-prometido seguida de algún tipo de insulto que le quitase algo de hierro a toda aquella situación. Pero Ranma no reaccionó, continuó avanzando hasta ella y la acorraló apoyando ambas manos contra la pared, atrapándola en medio, de repente el espacio que había entre ellos se había reducido de manera alarmante, el pánico se adueñó de Akane.

— No son celos – dijo Ranma mirándola fijamente, sentía como se aceleraba su respiración, era como si hubiese comenzado a ahogarse. Ella permanecía todo lo humanamente posible que se puede estar pegado a una pared. – Es una enfermedad... si no me libro de ella me matará. Me voy a morir y será culpa tuya.

— No... no tiene gracia Ranma... no bromees con esas cosas... — dijo con la voz rota, se había sonrojado tanto que casi le dolía, sentía como la sangre palpitaba sin freno en su cabeza, su corazón parecía estar haciendo verdaderos intentos por escapar enfurecido de su pecho. Pero él no la escuchaba, dio un paso más y sus cuerpos se quedaron a apenas veinte centímetros el uno del otro, todas las alarmas del cerebro de Akane saltaron a la vez.

— Sólo dime una cosa. – susurró acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios – Por qué él.

— Eso no es así... – suplicó ella mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Entonces te vale cualquiera? – dijo Ranma mientras su vista se perdía en las sinuosas curvas de la chica, la bata se había movido dejando entrever su escote, Akane reaccionó llevándose ambas manos a la altura del pecho intentando taparse inútilmente.

— Me estás asustando...

— ¿Te valgo yo?

— Ran... – fuera lo que fuese que iba a decir murió ahogado en su garganta, el chico apretó sus labios contra los suyos de forma tan súbita que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, tardo casi un segundo en conseguir reaccionar.

Los labios de Ranma se movían sobre los suyos en un beso tosco, áspero y violento. Akane protestó, intentó empujarle pero el chico no hizo el menor caso, después le pegó un par de fuertes golpes contra el pecho, eso si pareció notarlo, Ranma gruñó antes de agarrarla fuertemente por las muñecas y retenerla contra la pared, dejándola completamente a su merced.

Volvió a protestar, forcejeó antes de descubrir que era completamente inútil, el férreo agarre no dejaba lugar a dudas, Ranma no iba a dejarla escapar. Dejó de luchar y se entregó por completo a aquella desbordada pasión, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves aún a pesar de que la besaban con desenfreno, correspondió su beso intentando controlar el anhelo que la invadía.

El chico entreabrió los ojos un segundo antes de lanzarse de nuevo sobre su víctima, llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con aquel momento que no le parecía real, era como volver a respirar, como el agua para un hombre que acaba de atravesar el desierto, se sentía vivo, incontrolable. Cuando ella comenzó a responderle tuvo una sensación de vértigo, como si sus pies hubiesen dejado de tocar el suelo.

Se abrió paso entre sus labios y enredó su lengua con la suya, soltó el agarre que ejercía sobre sus muñecas y apoyó una mano sobre la parte posterior de su cuello, atrayéndola hacia él con desesperación. No podía parar, simplemente era incapaz de ver más allá de ella. Puso su otra mano sobre su cintura y eliminó completamente el espacio que les separaba, ardió al contacto con su piel.

Akane entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó llevar, perdiendo el sentido y a ella misma en aquel mar de besos. Sentía que su boca la buscaba con una voracidad jamás vista, iba a devorarla por completo.

Sintió claramente como su cercanía hacía más evidente los deseos que llevaban tanto tiempo reprimiendo. Akane se sonrojó aún más, si es que era posible, al sentir contra ella la creciente excitación de Ranma, si el chico se sintió incómodo por lo poco controlable de sus instintos no dio muestras de ello, más bien todo lo contrario.

Con la habilidad que siempre le había caracterizado deshizo con una sola mano el nudo que mantenía en su sitio la diminuta bata, y con un sonido gutural tocó su fina y cálida piel. Deslizó su mano por su cintura y Akane gimió de placer, aquello le enloqueció, comenzó a contemplar seriamente la idea de tumbarla sobre el suelo y penetrarla salvajemente.

Tocó con la punta de los dedos su diminuto ombligo y después su mano ascendió hasta uno de sus pechos, la cerró con fuerza sobre él y suspiró sin poder creérselo, aquello era un millón de veces mejor que cualquier sueño.

Volvió a colocar su mano en su cintura pero esta vez la deslizó entre sus piernas, hasta llegar al sur de su cuerpo, Akane se separó de su boca.

— Espera... — dijo entrecortadamente y apenas sin respiración.

Ranma aprovechó el inciso para comenzar a besar su cuello, su fino y perfecto cuello al que hasta ahora tan poca atención le había prestado, pero estaba más que dispuesto a encontrar una solución a aquello. Akane volvió a gemir al sentir sus labios deslizarse por su piel y el chico suspiró satisfecho, introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de su ropa interior con la clara intención de buscar la dulce calidez que guardaba entre sus muslos, si en algún momento Akane se había preguntado qué era exactamente lo que quería de ella ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda. Ranma Saotome lo quería todo.

— No... espera... — el chico no dejaba de besarla, comenzó a ascender de nuevo en pos de su boca – ¡Ranma! – exclamó de nuevo Akane y esta vez le separó de ella. Ranma tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba besando su piel. – ¿Que se supone que es esto?

— ¿Qué? – contestó desconcertado.

— ¿Qué significa esto? – volvió preguntar con un gesto serio.

— No lo compliques... – susurró el chico mientras una vez más se abalanzaba sobre sus labios y los tomaba entre su boca hambrienta, Akane cerró los ojos llevada por la furia de su pasión antes que la parte racional de su cerebro volviese a tomar las riendas de la situación.

— ¡No!¡No puedes insultarme y luego pretender...!

Ranma gruñó como un animal salvaje y se separó de ella con más dolor del que era capaz de asumir, la miró colérico y tuvo que hacer dos respiraciones profundas para intentar tranquilizarse. No funcionaba.

— Que pasa, ¿no te sirvo?¿es eso? – susurró dolido.

— ¡Lo que estoy diciendo es que a lo mejor esto no significa lo mismo para ti que para mí!

El chico abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y tardó más de cinco segundos en asumir lo que he había dicho, miró hacia el suelo y asintió tristemente, dio dos pasos hacia atrás rompiendo completamente el contacto. Akane aprovechó el momento para tapar en la medida en la que pudo su desnudez.

— Eso es verdad – dijo antes de darse la vuelta, recoger sus cosas y salir de la casa dando un sonoro portazo.

Akane se dejó caer hasta el suelo incapaz de mantenerse en pie o contener sus lágrimas, se llevó una mano hasta sus labios, vacilante y se percató de cómo en tan solo unos segundos el sueño se había tornado en pesadilla.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hola!**

Mil perdones! De veras que no pensaba dejar así el capítulo anterior pero cuando llegué a ese punto estaba taaaaaaaaan agotada mentalmente que pensé "bueno, hasta aquí esta bien"! Y no fue hasta después que vi lo cruel que había sido, de nuevo mil perdones T_T.

Los flashback me tienen cansadisima, quiero que se acaben ya para tomar con fuerza la historia principal, pero no hay manera, me persiguen XD. Quisiera poder decir que el próximo episodio será el último con flashback pero creo que no va a ser posible...espero terminarlos en el 10.

Y por supuestísimo perdón por el gran retraso, he estado unos días sin pc.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, vuestras opiniones son muy importantes para mi, de veras!


	9. Venganza

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 9 : Venganza]**

**.**

**.**

Se aseguró de que su salida fuese bien sonora y descargó toda la ira y frustración que sentía sobre los débiles goznes de la puerta. Apretó los dientes.

— ¡JODER! – exclamó mientras se sentaba al volante de su coche – ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierdaaaa! – le temblaban tanto las manos que era incapaz de acertar a encajar la llave en el contacto, las tiró con rabia contra la luna delantera y cerró sus manos en un mudo gesto de rabia.

Había perdido completamente el control, su plan había volado por los aires en cuestión de minutos, lo había estropeado absolutamente todo. Aún sentía el calor del cuerpo de Akane ardiendo junto al suyo, no sin cierta sorpresa comprobó que se le había empañado la vista, se apresuró a enjugarse las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa pretendiendo hacerse creer a sí mismo que jamás habían estado allí.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? No se lo podía explicar, no sabía que demonios le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Se había vuelto loco de celos, toda su cordura había estallado en mil pedazos y en lo único que podía pensar era en tenerla, solo suya, solo para él.

Volvió la vista hacia la puerta que momentos antes había atravesado. Era eso, no había otra explicación posible, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. No era como si no lo supiera antes, por supuesto jamás se la habían dado bien las palabras pero no creyó que confesárselo a sí mismo pudiese a ser tan difícil.

Por un momento pensó en bajarse del coche, volver a entrar en su casa y confesarle a voz en grito sus sentimientos. Después se abrazarían y ella le diría que jamás dejó de pensar en él tras lo cual se fundirían en un apasionado beso, igual que en aquellas antiguas películas en blanco y negro.

— Que gilipollez. — se dijo antes de recuperar las llaves y arrancar el auto.

Condujo despacio y sin música, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos. Aparcó cerca de su apartamento y caminó un par de manzanas, cuando llegó a la puerta el corazón le dio un vuelco, se escondió tras la esquina más cercana.

Si su vida no era ya lo suficientemente complicada, allí delante tenía el ingrediente perfecto para acabar de joderle el día y si la dejaba, todo lo que le restaba de existencia.

"¿Cómo me ha encontrado?", se preguntó mientras se asomaba discretamente y observaba la sensual figura de la ya conocida muchacha china.

Shampoo le esperaba impaciente mirando a ambos lados de la calle, hasta que en un segundo sus miradas de cruzaron.

"Mierda", el chico se encogió sobre sí mismo, a ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¡Ranma! – exclamó con una expresión feliz, muy diferente a la de la última vez que se habían visto. Aquello solo podía significar más problemas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Tienes mal aspecto.

Joo Hee observó a su demacrada acompañante con la sombra de la sospecha flotando en sus pensamientos.

Akane había acudido a la cita pero parecía realmente afectada, no se había maquillado y sus ojos estaban hinchados y cansados. Su expresión más bien podía etiquetarse de muerto viviente, iba vestida con unos pantalones deportivos y una chaqueta que parecía haber encontrado en lo más profundo de su armario, tanto que bien podría haber viajado atrás en el tiempo y haberla comprado durante los años 80.

Lo único que le faltaba para ser una mujer realmente desesperada era un cubo de helado.

El coreano dudó entre echarse a reír o comenzar a preocuparse.

La chica tomó asiento en su lugar habitual, le dolía pensar en la persona que tan solo unos días antes había ocupado el lugar de Joo Hee en esa misma mesa. La señora Jian sonrió a ambos jóvenes con su habitual alegría aunque Akane hubiese jurado que tenía un gesto diferente, parecía querer decirle algo.

— ¿Que ocurrió? — preguntó mientras su interlocutora parecía hacer serios intentos por desaparecer de la vista de todo el mundo, huyendo de la luz como un vampiro.

— Tenías razón. — dijo ella forzándose a no caer de nuevo en el llanto. – No me conviene.

Joo Hee chasqueó la lengua, no le parecía bien mostrar lo sumamente feliz que le habían hecho esas palabras delante de una Akane tan afectada, tomó su silla y la acercó a ella.

— ¿Quieres hablar? — Akane negó con la cabeza. — Está bien, el lunes vuelves a trabajar pero me temo que voy a tener que cambiarte de departamento... ¿te parece bien? — la chica volvió a mover la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, él sonrió, parecía una niña pequeña abandonada. — También quería disculparme por lo de la otra noche, había bebido demasiado y me puse celoso al creer... bueno, ya sabes, actué sin pensar.

Akane le miró un segundo antes de volver a bajar la vista al suelo, asintió tímidamente como respuesta.

— Escuché los rumores.

— No pasó nada. — contestó ella a media voz, la señora Jian les acababa de servir la comida. — Me quedé a dormir en su casa, pero eso fue todo.

Joo Hee pareció estar pensando algo, tomó los palillos y comenzó a dar buena cuenta de su ración.

— No te preocupes, se marchará pronto y todo volverá a ser como siempre. No estoy enfadado, sé que necesitabas deshacerte de esos viejos sentimientos para poder avanzar, es solo que no quiero que te hagan daño.

Akane también tomó sus palillos y se metió un poco de verdura en la boca, masticó con lentitud y le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Joo Hee antes de continuar comiendo.

— Y cuando te encuentres mejor... nos casaremos. — la chica miró a su interlocutor y dejó pasar unos segundos antes de contestar.

— ¿Estás de broma? — sugirió mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

— No. — contestó muy seriamente.

— ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?¿aquí?, ¿con estas pintas?

— Tu siempre estás preciosa Akane. — contestó el coreano, ella pestañeó dos veces antes de continuar comiendo como si esa conversación no estuviese teniendo lugar.

— No iba a funcionar Hee, yo tampoco te convengo. — dijo apesadumbrada con una sonrisa triste.

— Sé bien lo que quiero.

— Hee... — comenzó a decir Akane esta vez dejando los palillos sobre la mesa.

— Al menos piénsalo, ¿quieres? — el chico deslizó su mano derecha sobre la superficie de la mesa y atrapó la mano de Akane entre la suya, la estrechó con fuerza, ella le miró con súplica en sus ojos y supo que no cedería, segundos después asintió con la cabeza.

Tras una hora salieron del restaurante, se despidieron en la puerta y cada uno se marchó en una dirección. Akane no paraba de dar vueltas a su palabras, pero por más que lo hiciera no conseguía que tuviesen sentido para ella. Sabía bien lo que le estaba pidiendo Hee, sabía lo que él sentía a la vez que él sabía que ella no pensaba de igual manera, pero aquello no parecía que le fuese a detener.

Tenía que elegir y ninguna de las opciones era mejor que la otra: amar o ser amada, le pareció injusto no poder tener ambas cosas a la vez. Tan desolador que hubiese querido arrancarse el corazón con sus propias manos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Te estoy preguntando que hasta cuando durará esta farsa, ya no me necesitas aquí y lo sabes.

Al otro lado del teléfono Nabiki suspiró.

— Pensaba que querías quedarte unas semanas más...

— Eso fue hace días.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? — el chico titubeó.

— Me ha encontrado... — dijo mientras se asomaba discretamente por la esquina en la que se había escondido para llamar por el móvil y observaba a su inquilina, quien miraba con curiosidad por la ventana de su salón. — ¿Se lo has dicho tú?

— Espera, espera... ¿Shampoo está allí?¿contigo?¿en tu apartamento?. No tienes remedio chico...

— ¡No lo digas como si fuese culpa mía!

— Creo que no tengo que decirte que eso no favorece para nada tu... situación.

— ¡Muchas gracias por el apunte señorita obvia! Maldita sea Nabiki estoy muy cansado, sabes perfectamente que este proyecto ya no me necesita para nada, de hecho dudo que alguna vez lo hubiese hecho. Voy a reservar un billete y volveré a casa. — el tono de su voz delataba su abatimiento.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra!, como te vea asomar tu estúpida cara por este país te aseguro que estás despedido. — contestó sin compasión la empresaria.

Ranma colgó el teléfono, ya estaba decidido y no le importaba lo que dijese Nabiki, no pensaba permanecer ni un día más allí.

— Date un paseo en tu escoba, bruja. — susurró mientras apretaba el aparato en su mano derecha. Ahora debía encargarse de su principal problema. Shampoo parecía realmente encantada de estar allí, junto a la puerta reposaba una pequeña maleta que delataba sus intenciones, iba a ser muy complicado librarse de ella.

— Shampoo... — comenzó a decir, la chica de ojos morados se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa pícara y se acercó a él.

— Venir a buscar a Ranma. — aseveró echándole las manos al cuello, él se deshizo de su abrazo.

— No puedes estar aquí, creo que ya hablamos sobre esto. — ella hizo un mohín.

— Haber visto a Akane, ¿cierto? — dijo con disgusto y con una pequeña nube de ira formándose detrás de sus ojos, Ranma sintió una pequeña descarga al oír mencionar su nombre, acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga.

— Estoy aquí por trabajo. — replicó sin convicción. — Si la he visto no ha sido por gusto, créeme.

— No creer. — el chico miró a la china un momento, su semblante era serio, algo se proponía.

— Shampoo tienes que irte. — dijo señalando la puerta, ella le ignoró y comenzó a dar una vez más vueltas por la habitación, como distraída.

— Encontrar a Ranma ser fácil, encontrar a Akane también serlo, si Ranma echar tal vez hacer visita. — él frunció el entrecejo, ¿era una amenaza?¿Shampoo le estaba chantajeando?. Aún a pesar de su enfado con Akane el hecho de que Shampoo le hiciese una visita se le antojó catastrófico. No podía permitirlo de ninguna manera, no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias.

Asumía que era muy egoísta pensar así, y aunque una pequeña y vengativa parte de él hubiese disfrutando viendo su cara de boba al enterarse de lo suyo con Shampoo, su parte racional quería borrar de cualquier forma aquel gigantesco error.

— No puedes hacer eso. — dijo masticando cada sílaba, la chica de largos cabellos le devolvió una mirada inocente.

— Volver con Shampoo a Japón.

Ranma tomó aire y lo soltó de golpe, no le quedaba otra salida, y aunque no se le daba bien mentir por dios que iba a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

— Voy a volver a Japón, ya tengo comprado el billete de avión, me iré la semana que viene pero antes he de terminar lo que he empezado.

Shampoo pestañeó y le miró curiosa.

— ¿Qué tener que hacer?¿Shampoo poder ayudar?

— Es cosa mía, es mi venganza, tu no puedes entenderlo. — la chica esbozó una sonrisa malvada, aquello parecía haberle gustado.

— ¿Ranma estar vengándose de Akane por dejarle plantado? — preguntó con deleite, de pocas cosas entendía mejor Shampoo que de venganzas.

— Sólo quiero que sufra igual que sufrí yo entonces, ya no siento nada por ella, sólo quiero verla destrozada, y entonces... volveré contigo. — Shampoo acabó con el espacio que les separaba, volvió a echar sus brazos alrededor del fornido cuello del chico y esta vez él no la rechazó.

— ¿Estar seduciendo a Akane a mis espaldas? — susurró aún con la sonrisa en sus labios. — Hacer sufrir, destrozar su corazón, jugar con Akane y acabar con su espíritu. Shampoo quiere ver.

— Si te quedas lo estropearás. — murmuró él apoyando ambas manos en su cintura.

— No tocar a Akane, ¿cierto?

— Nunca. — murmuró Ranma.

— ¿Amar a Shampoo?

"Jamás", pensó un segundo antes de tomar sus labios entre los suyos, que diferentes eran a los de ella. Su boca no era como el aire, sus labios no sabían como el agua, su cuerpo no provocaba el incendio abrasador del que aún quedaban ascuas en su piel. Aquella era la respuesta que ella deseaba y la única que él podía dar, esperaba que se conformase.

Se separó de la chica sin ceremonias, Shampoo entreabrió los ojos mareada.

— Márchate. — dijo dándole la espalda, ella sonrió complacida, aquel viaje había resultado mejor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Es precioso... — susurró Akane mientras sostenía el recién nacido entre sus brazos.

— Le vamos a llamar Kenta. — dijo Kasumi, estaba agotada pero realmente radiante, su recién estrenada maternidad había ampliado su sonrisa.

Se encontraban en el hospital, y tras casi 12 horas de paseos y nervios el tan esperado niño había llegado. Akane se sentía extraña sosteniendo en brazos a su primer sobrino, ahora era la tía de aquella pequeña criatura que con un gracioso gorrito y envuelto en una sábana dormitaba plácidamente.

Afortunadamente Kenta había nacido coincidiendo con los meses de vacaciones y por tanto con el regreso de Akane al dojô Tendô, nunca se hubiese perdonado el no estar presente en tan importante acontecimiento. Hacía tan solo tres días de su regreso a casa cuando Kasumi les informó con total tranquilidad que se encontraba de parto, por supuesto los gritos, carreras y nervios no se hicieron esperar y la única que parecía mantenerse en completo estado de relajación e incluso divertida, era ella.

— ¿Puedo cogerlo? — preguntó Nodoka, ansiosa, Akane asintió y con mucho cuidado dejó a Kenta en los brazos de la mujer, quien comenzó a mecerle completamente embelesada.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba claro que Ranma no iba a aparecer. Desde la boda de Kasumi no habían vuelto a hablar y aquel era su momento, se lo habían prometido, aquel verano tendrían que decidir si finalmente ponían fin a aquel disparate o decidían seguir adelante por ellos mismos.

A Akane aún le temblaban las piernas cuando recordaba aquel increíble momento en el que Ranma había intentado besarla. Deseaba que lo volviese a intentar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esta vez lo consiguiera.

Cuando volvieron al dojô estaba anocheciendo, Kasumi regresaría a casa al día siguiente con el pequeño Kenta. Akane se sentía bien, se sentía en paz, el sol se ocultaba entre los tejados y el asfixiante calor desaparecía gradualmente dejando paso a una noche estrellada.

— ¿Ranma? — preguntó inocentemente dando un paso dentro del dojô, por alguna razón esperaba encontrárselo allí, pero la sala estaba vacía y las luces apagadas, suspiró algo decepcionada, estaba claro que mañana sería otro día.

"¿Cuando va a volver?", pensó tristemente mientras cortaba una zanahoria en pedazos completamente abstractos, Nodoka levantó una ceja y se acercó a ella.

— Akane, querida, intenta que los trozos sean iguales.

— Sí, claro...— contestó distraída tomando otra hortaliza y comenzando con el mismo procedimiento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Nodoka, el caso es que la menor de los Tendô llevaba varios días en las nubes, y creía adivinar la razón.

— No te preocupes tía, estoy bien.

— Él quería regresar cuanto antes, pero el torneo se está alargando. Ya sabes como son estas cosas.

La chica se puso tensa de repente, no pensaba que fuese tan evidente. Ranma llevaba un par de semanas en una competición de artes marciales a nivel nacional en el norte de Japón y aún nadie adivinaba cuando iba a regresar. Al parecer y por la última llamada de hacía algo más de cinco días le estaba yendo realmente bien, y de seguir así no tardaría en regresar victorioso con su segundo campeonato nacional. El siguiente reto era la competición asiática.

Akane estaba orgullosa a la vez que preocupada. Estaba claro que ella no era la única que estaba luchando por hacer realidad sus sueños, Ranma también se estaba esforzando por hacerse un nombre entre los artistas marciales más reconocidos del mundo y a su corta edad ya sonaba como una de las promesas emergentes del país nipón.

El dojô Tendô bajo su mando estaba volviendo a adquirir el renombre de antaño y eso le producía una mezcla de desazón y alegría difíciles de manejar, una parte de ella quería quedarse allí y ayudarle, otra quería terminar sus estudios y convertirse en una mujer fuerte, capaz de sobrevivir sin él.

Pero se sentía tan dependiente de su persona que a una palabra suya estaba segura de que saltaría entre sus brazos y no querría salir de allí jamás, era débil, era orgullosa, estaba enamorada.

Los días pasaron lentos, desesperadamente lentos. Kasumi regresó a casa y toda la familia estaba completamente volcada con ella y con el niño, Akane también pero a su vez no dejaba de estar atenta cada vez que escuchaba abrirse la puerta.

No fue hasta una semana después cuando por fin escuchó aquella voz que llevaba meses anhelando.

Llegó hasta la entrada como un rayo y con la mejor de sus sonrisas adornando su azorado rostro. Estaba claro que Ranma no se esperaba verla aparecer de tal forma pues puso una cara de bobalicón impagable, ella observó el gigantesco trofeo que cargaba en su mano derecha y sin perder un ápice de su sonrisa dijo:

— Bienvenido, felicidades.

—G-gracias. — respondió el sonrojándose a su vez antes de que la familia se le echase encima con efusivos saludos, abrazos, felicitaciones y noticias sobre el recién nacido, estaba claro que esta charla tendría que esperar un poco más.

— Al final me tuve que quedar unos cuantos días para conocer a algunos de los patrocinadores del torneo, es importante llevarte bien con ellos.

— Ajá. — asintió Akane.

Ranma llevaba menos de 24 horas en casa y ya había comenzado a entrenar de nuevo, se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. Akane le observaba sentada sobre aquel suelo de madera que tanto había echado de menos, le hubiese gustado entrenar un rato con él pero eso lo dejaría para el día siguiente, ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa.

El chico se movía de forma lenta, estricta y suave mientras terminaba una serie de katas complicadísimas, ella le miraba fascinada, era todo un espectáculo.

— Dentro de un mes empieza la competición asiática. — continuó Ranma dando por finalizado su entrenamiento y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba. — Es la primera vez que me admiten así que más me vale hacerlo bien, allí habrá gente increíble, adversarios de mi nivel...

Parecía emocionado, Akane sonrió, estaba tan hablador que no quería interrumpirle. Resultaba encantador cuando hablaba con tanta pasión. Ojalá fuera tan bueno con las palabras cuando se trataba de otros temas

— Yo en un mes comenzaré el último curso.— dijo ella distraída.

— El último curso... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el instituto. — se sentó a su lado y pareció quedarse pensativo, cogió la toalla que tenía en el suelo y comenzó a secarse el sudor.

— Sí.

— Akane... — al oír su nombre la muchacha se giró hacia él y le sostuvo la mirada haciéndole ver que le estaba escuchando. — Emmh... esa... esa charla...

— ¿Sí?

— Esto... tal vez...d eberíamos dejarla pendiente... para cuando finalmente vuelvas.

Pestañeó, ¿que demonios significaba aquello?¿estaba esquivándola?¿estaba huyendo, apartándola a un lado, dejándola para "después"?. No supo si el enfado que comenzó a invadirla era fruto de la desesperación, de su frustración o de que Ranma era idiota, lo más probable es que fuese una combinación mortal de todas esas cosas.

— No. — dijo mientras se ponía en pie y miraba al chico desde su altura. — Eres... eres un cobarde. — escupió las palabras con desprecio mientras las pronunciaba, Ranma no se dejó amedrentar y frunciendo el entrecejo se puso en pie y la enfrentó.

— ¿Porqué demonios me insultas? ¡Intentaba hablar contigo!

— ¡Jamás tuviste la intención de hablar conmigo!

— ¡Eres tu la que ha provocado todo esto!

— ¿¡Tienes lo que hay que tener para medirte con un gorila de 120 kilos pero eres incapaz de hablar con tu prometida!? ¡Oh, por dios!

Y diciendo esto se dirigió hacia la puerta dando sonoros pasos, Ranma la interceptó en el camino y se puso delante de ella.

— ¡Si tantas ganas tienes que hablar, habla tú! — dijo el chico agitado, ella le miró desafiante.

— ¡No tengo absolutamente nada que hablar contigo!¡Idiota!

— Ah, ¿si? Pues... ¡haz lo que te de la gana!

— ¡Eso pienso hacer!

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Bien!

No sabía como habían terminado peleando de nuevo, ¿porqué era todo tan complicado?¿porqué les costaba hablar de las cosas sencillas? aunque estaba claro que casarse no era una decisión que pudiese tomarse a la ligera.

No era como si pudiesen seguir manteniendo aquella situación, ni siquiera se podía hablar de que tuviesen una relación o algo así, todo era confuso entre ellos.

Fue así como finalmente todo quedó pendiente, todo quedó por hablar y nadie tomó una decisión, lo pospusieron esperando que, tal vez, de una manera u otra se resolviese por sí mismo, pero no fue así.

Sus padres no se metieron en aquel asunto, tampoco hablaron con ellos para aclarar acerca del compromiso, simplemente lo dejaron estar esperando que aquellos dos idiotas pudiesen finalmente aclarar sus sentimientos, y, porque no decirlo, también conducidos por el miedo que les provocaba el hecho de que todo terminase. Sus amenazas no se cumplieron, Ranma y Akane siguieron estando prometidos aunque con una relación cada vez más y más tensa.

Akane regresó a Corea para finalizar sus estudios, hasta que justo una semana antes de comenzar con sus exámenes recibió una llamada.  
>El teléfono sonó y desvió un momento la mirada de los confusos apuntes, tomó el móvil y lo descolgó sin siquiera mirarlo.<p>

— ¿Diga? — respondió distraída.

— ¿Akane? — era Kasumi, por alguna razón su voz sonaba extraña.

— Kasumi estoy estudiando, en una semana empiezan mis exámenes y...

— Akane tienes que volver.

— ¿Qué? — contestó ella pensando que no había entendido bien lo que le había dicho su hermana.

— Tienes que venir... el tío Genma está muy enfermo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akane salió del restaurante con una extraña sensación de pesadez en la cabeza. Caminó durante unos minutos en dirección a su casa pero se dio cuenta de que no era allí donde quería estar, se giró y se encaminó hacia el centro.

Era festivo, la gente no estaba trabajando y las calles estaban muy concurridas, poco a poco el frío del invierno se había ido disipando, pronto llegaría la primavera.

Caminó sin rumbo, miró algunos escaparates, ¿lo había soñado o realmente Joo Hee le había pedido que se casase con él?. Estaba segura de que aquello hubiese sido el sueño de cualquier chica, pero desde luego no el suyo, siempre pensó que la primera persona que le propusiera matrimonio no sería él.

Suspiró, era tarde, debería volver a casa.

Tomó la calle principal donde cientos de parejas paseaban felices, hacían compras y reían. Les odió por ello. De repente una figura chocó con ella, iba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera caminaba mirando al frente. Ambas se giraron, ambas contuvieron la respiración.

— Vaya, Akane ser, ¡no reconocer! — exclamó una imponente Shampoo perfectamente peinada, vestida y maquillada que llevaba en sus manos varias bolsas, testigos de una tarde de compras. Sonreía radiante.

— Ah, si... hola. — Akane jamás se había sentido más ridícula en toda su vida, justamente ahora se daba cuenta que en comparación con ella parecía un verdadero despojo. Sintió una rabia increíble contra sí misma y su maldita suerte, justo tenía que encontrarse con ella en aquel lamentable estado.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo más alarmante, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo Shampoo en Seúl?. No podía tratarse de una casualidad, ¿o sí?, se humedeció los labios antes de preguntar.

— Vaya Shampoo, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

La chica de largos cabellos morados levanto las bolsas en clara respuesta.

— Vacaciones ser y de compras estar, ¿Akane estar bien? No buen aspecto tener... — dijo sin perder un ápice de su sonrisa, que Akane adivinó respondía más a una callada burla que a un gesto amable.

— Eh... sí, es que había salido a hacer deporte, ya sabes.

— Alegrar entonces de verte.

— Sí, lo mismo digo.

No tenían más que decirse, Shampoo continuó su camino bamboleando las caderas de una forma casi grosera, a Akane incluso le pareció escuchar una pequeña risa emergiendo de sus labios según se alejaba.

Se arrebujó en su abrigo y entrecerró los ojos, allí estaba pasando algo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo!**

Siento haberme retrasado más de la cuenta con este episodio, llevo unas semanas complicadas, pero parece que eso se va a terminar y podré comenzar a actualizar más de seguido.

Con el siguiente episodio llegamos al ecuador de la historia, es un impás, o al menos para mi lo es. Con el capítulo 10 se acabarán los flashback, el "nudo" principal y comenzará el desenlace, estoy emocionada y deseando poder escribirlo.

Sobre el fic he de decir que desde el principio tuve claro lo que quería contar, tanto el principio como el final, no improviso por el camino, lo tengo todo claro y bien atado. Creo que esto es lo principal a la hora de plantearse escribir algo, saber lo que quieres contar, es lo más importante para no perder un ápice de la pasión por la escritura.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis estas palabras, gracias por el apoyo, los ánimos y las reviews que me animan un montón. Intentaré tener el 10 en breve.

Saludos!**  
><strong>


	10. Pasado

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 10 : Pasado]  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Llegaba tarde, maldita sea, era condenadamente TARDE.

¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Cuando había estado tan lejos, tan aislada que ni siquiera se había enterado de lo que pasaba en su propia casa?.

"No queríamos desconcentrarte en tus exámenes", había dicho su padre con una falsa tranquilidad cuando había exigido hablar con él por teléfono.

"Fue todo muy repentino", se disculpó Kasumi totalmente descorazonada.

¿Pero que pasaba con él? ¿Que pasaba con Ranma?- Ni en sus peores momentos, ni siquiera cuando lo estaba pasando mal, ni siquiera entonces había tenido el valor de llamarla, de decirle que la necesitaba a su lado... tal vez fuese porque realmente no lo hacía.

"¡No puedes ir!" — le había gritado Joo Hee mientras terminaba de cerrar su maleta — "¡Si no has vuelto para cuando comiencen los exámenes iré a buscarte!" — no le importaba, no le creía, solo podía pensar en su familia... y en él.

Era invierno en Japón y hacía muchísimo frío, cuando se bajó del taxi tiritó violentamente, cogió su maleta y atravesó como un vendaval las puertas principales. Ya hacía un buen rato que había anochecido.

Y lo supo. Llegaba tarde.

La puerta del dojô estaba ligeramente abierta, dentro había luz, la luz artificial de las velas que daban un aspecto fantasmal a la estancia. Dejó la maleta en mitad del camino, se quitó los zapatos y sintió como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Le buscó con la mirada y le encontró en un rincón, sentado, como un juguete roto. A su lado Nodoka permanecía firme, casi orgullosa en su dolor.

Dio un paso dentro, todos se giraron para mirarla, él también. Se le rompió el corazón.  
>Sin decir una sola palabra más llegó hasta su lado y le abrazó, sus finos brazos rodearon su cuello con fuerza, llenos de pesar.<p>

— Ranma... Ranma lo siento tanto. — susurró a su oído, él no contestó pero sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella como si fuese la vida misma.

A su lado, a tan solo un metro reposaba inerte el cuerpo de Genma Saotome.

.

..

...

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabia, se despertó incómoda y con frío, se había dormido en el suelo. Aún no había amanecido y la mayor parte de las velas que horas antes ardían con intensidad se había apagado. En algún momento de la noche alguien había tenido a bien cubrirles con una manta, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el tranquilo rostro de Ranma que aún dormía apoyado sobre una de las paredes del dojô. Akane estaba a su lado, una de sus manos se entrelazaba con la del muchacho bajo la manta, sentía su calidez más que nunca. No se había querido ir de allí y ella había decidido permanecer a su lado.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro y se dejó arrastrar de nuevo a la paz que induce el sueño, pues la realidad más bien parecía una pesadilla.

Un día después fue la incineración, Akane asistió con ojos vidrioso y aún confusa a toda aquella ceremonia, apretó fuertemente la mano de su prometido que buscaba desesperada en todo momento, le daba la impresión de que si la soltaba, aunque fuese unos segundos, él se desplomaría.

Se sentía más cercana a él que nunca, no pensaba separarse ni un centímetro de su lado. Cuando volvieron al dojô Ranma soltó su mano.

— Necesito estar solo un momento. — dijo con voz débil, Akane lo comprendió al instante.

— De acuerdo, pero si me necesitas... yo voy a estar aquí... siempre. — esperaba que aquello no hubiese sonado tan sumamente desesperado como le había parecido, su prometido le sonrió de forma melancólica antes de irse a su habitación.

— Muchas gracias Akane. — se dio la vuelta para descubrir la frágil figura de Nodoka tras ella. — Gracias por estar al lado de mi hijo, no sabes todo lo que nos estás ayudando.

— Tía, si puedo hacer algo por ti... — empezó a decir, pero Nodoka la hizo callar cuando la envolvió entre sus brazos de forma maternal, ella le devolvió el abrazo y se agarró a la tela del kimono negro que lucía para la ocasión.

— Ya has hecho más que suficiente, ¿sabes? Genma... — su voz se quebró y sacó un pequeño pañuelo de hilo que llevaba escondido en una de sus mangas, se enjugó las lágrimas. — Genma le hizo... le hizo prometer a Ranma que cuidaría de nosotras, de ti y de mí.

Akane no pudo evitar enrojecer.

— Ahora somos su única familia. — terminó la mujer mientras posaba una de sus finas manos en la mejilla de Akane, después y con un gesto triste subió las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Akane llegase a Japón, la situación había comenzado a ponerse algo tensa cuando su hermana Nabiki comenzó a insinuarle que se cogiese un vuelo para finalizar sus exámenes, la chica no quería ni oír hablar del tema y había estado ignorando continuamente su insistente teléfono y las miradas de la familia.

Lo había decidido, era lo que le decía su corazón, nunca más se apartaría de Ranma. Él la necesitaba y no se planteaba ni por un momento dejarle a su suerte mientras siguiese teniendo esa cara de niño abandonado.

Ya lo había decidido y absolutamente nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

Unas horas más tarde alguien tocó el timbre. Las visitas de los vecinos habían sido constantes y aquello comenzaba a aburrir a toda la familia, pero sobre todo a los que más cansados se les veía era a Ranma y a Nodoka cuyas ojeras comenzaban a ser perennes.

Akane se levantó para abrir la puerta y recibir a su visita con su mejor cara, pero la persona que encontró delante de ella distaba mucho de ser uno de sus vecinos.

— ¿Hee? — preguntó completamente asombrada, el coreano le devolvió una deslumbrante sonrisa mezclada con alivio.

— Pensé que no encontraría jamás tu casa, ¿cómo demonios hacéis los japoneses para vivir sin nombres en las calles?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — dijo casi atropellada intentando no alarmarse en exceso, tenía la impresión de que la presencia de su amigo no iba a mejorar demasiado las cosas.

— Te dije que si no volvías a la universidad vendría a buscarte, ¿o que te creías?¿que no iba a cumplir mi promesa?.

— Maldita sea, Hee — dijo Akane mientras salía de la casa y entornaba la puerta, había comenzado a hablar en susurros. — No es un buen momento.

El coreano curioseó por encima de su cabeza atisbando a ver parte del recibidor.

— Eso ya lo sé, pero tu no puedes tirar a la basura tu expediente académico, nos hemos esforzado mucho por graduarnos juntos.

— No lo entiendes, no es asunto tuyo.

— Claro que es asunto mío. — dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

De repente la puerta que permanecía entornada de abrió lentamente y tras ella apareció la figura de un joven muchacho, corpulento, atractivo y algo ojeroso, en su mirada no se apreciaba sin embargo rastros de cansancio, en esos momentos sus ojos eran como dos profundos pozos que le examinaban con detenimiento. Akane se libró de su agarre, avergonzada.

Kim Joo Hee se sintió intimidado como pocas veces en su vida. Intentó mantener la mirada, sabía que la persona que tenía enfrente no podía ser otro que el prometido de Akane, el una y mil veces mentado Ranma Saotome. Siempre pensó en él como una persona patética y cobarde, un hombrecito tímido e inseguro incapaz de hacer feliz a Akane, pero el chico que tenía delante poco tenía que ver con el que había imaginado, emanaba un aura llena de seguridad, tenía un porte admirable y parecía realmente cabreado. Joo Hee tragó saliva.

— Ho-Hola. — dijo tímidamente el coreano en un perfecto japonés tendiéndole la mano al chico y sin apartar un ápice la vista de Akane, la cual parecía querer que se la tragase la tierra. Cinco segundos después continuaba con la mano extendida como un verdadero idiota, Ranma no había movido un solo músculo, la situación comenzaba a ponerse tensa por momentos.

La puerta se abrió un poco más y tras ella apareció una mujer de mirada encantadora y expresión dulce que le observó con curiosidad.

— ¿Que ocurre?¿que hacéis ahí fuera con este frío?

Joo Hee pegó un pequeño respingo y agachó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

— Disculpe la visita inesperada, soy Joo Hee, un amigo de Akane.

Kasumi también se inclinó con gentileza.

— Bienvenido, la verdad es que no esperábamos invitados, pero pasa por favor.

Joo Hee pareció dudar, volvió la vista hacia la única persona que le era familiar en aquel lugar para ver si captaba en su expresión algo parecido a la aceptación. El chico de la trenza lanzó un resoplido al aire tras lo cual desapareció por la escalera, Akane centró toda su atención en él y volviendo a entrar en la casa pronunció su nombre, buscándole. El coreano torció el gesto, aquello distaba mucho de lo que se había imaginado en más de un sentido. Kasumi seguía sonriéndole aunque más bien parecía intentar aparentar algo de normalidad.

— Adelante por favor. — volvió a decir, Joo Hee se quitó los zapatos mientras aceptaba la invitación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Ranma escúchame, no le invité, se presentó aquí por su cuenta. — Akane llevaba más de cinco minutos hablándole a una puerta, el chico de la trenza estaba en su habitación y aunque no le hubiese sido nada difícil invadir su intimidad por alguna razón se sentía algo temerosa de hacerlo, por eso se había quedado justo donde estaba, tras aquella puerta corredera. — ¿Ranma? — preguntó tras no recibir respuesta.

Con algo de miedo comenzó a abrir y echó un pequeño vistazo al interior de la estancia, terminó de correr la puerta. Allí no había nadie y la ventana estaba abierta de par en par.

— Maldito cabezota. — murmuró la chica apretando los puños mientras el frío invernal le helaba el rostro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Entonces... ¿eres compañero de Akane en la universidad? — preguntó Soun mientras hacía un auténtico y verdadero esfuerzo por ser considerado con su invitado.

En el salón se encontraban reunidos el patriarca de la familia junto a Kasumi y Nabiki.

— Así es, siento muchísimo mi intromisión en momentos tan duros.

— No, al contrario, me alegra ver que mi hija ha hecho buenos amigos que se preocupan tanto por ella, muchas gracias por cuidar de Akane. — dijo mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza.

— No, no, no hace falta que las dé señor Tendô, Akane es... especial. — dijo Joo Hee mientras intentaba no enrojecer demasiado, no le pasó desapercibida la pequeña risa de la muchacha castaña de cortos cabellos y mirada atrevida que tenía delante, aquella sin duda era Nabiki.

— Hablas muy bien nuestro idioma. — dijo Kasumi mientras comenzaba a servir algo de té.

— Mi padre es un importante empresario en Corea, desde niño he estudiado japonés, chino e inglés para poder mantener relaciones internacionales.

— Wow, empresario. — murmuró Nabiki mientras tomaba su taza y se la llevaba a los labios.

En aquel momento una agitada muchacha de negros cabellos y respiración entrecortada entró corriendo en la estancia.

— ¿Habéis visto a Ranma? — preguntó mientras barría rápidamente a los presentes con la vista, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la escena. Joo Hee torció el gesto de nuevo, aquella Akane tan desesperada no le gustaba nada, y más cuando lo único que le había oído pronunciar desde que había llegado era el nombre de aquel antipático y maleducado de su prometido.

— ¿Te quedarás a dormir esta noche, Hee-kun? — dijo la mayor de los Tendô sin perder un segundo su encantadora expresión.

— No quiero molestar, mi vuelo a Seúl sale mañana por la tarde.

— ¿Tan pronto? — preguntó algo sorprendida.

— Los exámenes finales empiezan el lunes y... bueno, en realidad compré dos billetes.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en la estancia, de hecho hasta Akane que segundos antes había estado completamente obnubilada en su tarea de búsqueda se giró para prestarle atención.

— Es la primera cosa con sentido que escucho en días. — dijo Nabiki pestañeando sorprendida. — ¿Ves Akane? Es lo que yo decía, deberías terminar tus estudios.

— ¿Pero con qué permiso hiciste tal cosa? — escupió la chica de negros cabellos mientras se cruzaba de brazos con expresión decidida. — Nadie te ha pedido nada.

— Akane, eso ha sido muy grosero. — la corrigió su padre, ella le echó una mirada que hubiese sido capaz de helar el infierno.

— No pienso volver a Seúl. — declaró firmemente antes de abandonar la estancia en pos de su objetivo.

El coreano suspiró antes de sonreír tristemente.

— Creo que está algo enfadada... — dijo llevándose una mano tras la nuca.

La noche pasó sin incidentes, los Tendô le habían dejado a Joo Hee una de las habitaciones que tenían para invitados y el recién llegado había experimentado por primera vez en su vida lo que era dormir sobre un futón, una experiencia que no le gustó demasiado y que contribuyó a que tuviese sueños intranquilos. Despertó al amanecer y preparó su equipaje, lo tenía decidido, le costase lo que le costase no se iría sin Akane.

Era consciente de que la mujer que amaba mantenía una relación malsana con aquel chico, y aunque no pretendía importunarlo en un momento de tantísimo dolor no iba a permitir que ella echase a perder su brillante futuro por un absurdo amor de instituto. No, estaba seguro que entre él y Akane había algo muchísimo más especial de lo que nunca hubiese sido capaz de soñar Ranma Saotome.

Cuando bajó tímidamente al comedor se encontró de nuevo con aquel rostro angelical que le había recibido el día anterior, sin lugar a dudas Kasumi Tendô era toda una fuente de tranquilidad.

— Buenos días Joo Hee, ¿te apetece desayunar?

— C-Claro. — murmuró el coreano antes de darse cuenta de la enfurecida mirada que alguien le dirigía desde el otro lado de la mesa, Ranma parecía estar ardiendo por dentro.

Se percató perfectamente del leve movimiento de cabeza que le hizo, indicándole que saliese fuera junto a él antes de abandonar su desayuno. Tragó saliva de una forma demasiado sonora, parecía que le iba a dar más problemas de los esperados.

Le siguió sin decir una sola palabra, salieron al exterior y se plantaron en uno de los rincones del gigantesco jardín de dojô, estaba claro que Ranma no quería que nadie escuchase lo que le iba a decir. Hacía frío, demasiado, pero Joo Hee no iba a dar muestra alguna de debilidad, se esforzó todo lo que pudo en parecer sereno.

— Ella... ella es mi prometida. — dijo el chico de la trenza como si con aquella frase no hiciesen falta más explicaciones. — No se lo que buscas, pero aquí no lo vas a encontrar.

Joo Hee soltó el aire que hasta el momento estaba conteniendo.

— Dos personas adquieren un compromiso por ellos mismos, no por lo que digan sus padres — Ranma frunció el entrecejo. — No me malinterpretes, siento profundamente lo de tu padre, pero no pienso marcharme sin Akane.

El chico que tenía delante le sonrió con suficiencia.

— No lo consentiré.

— Esto no depende de ti, Akane decidirá lo que quiere hacer.

— Si eso es lo que quieres... — dijo Ranma antes de pasar a su lado golpeando su hombro con el suyo, Joo Hee se giró. Era una declaración de guerra.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llegó la hora y lo sabía, su avión salía esa misma tarde y en poco más de tres horas debía estar en el aeropuerto. Todos en el dojô Tendô habían sido muy amables con él, bueno, casi todos.

No podía dejarlo por más tiempo, esa misma mañana le había rogado a Akane que regresase junto a él y la chica se había negado en redondo, estaba claro que le debía dar alguna razón de peso.

Fue a buscarla por segunda vez en lo que iba de día, las palabras del joven Saotome en la mañana seguían bullendo en su cabeza, de alguna forma le había dado el empujón que necesitaba.

La encontró sentada en las escaleras que llevaban hasta la sala de entrenamiento, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba con algo de recelo el interior de la sala, Joo Hee se aclaró la garganta y ella saltó en su sitio.

— Hee, me has asustado. — dijo con una mano en el pecho.

— Lo siento, no era mi intención... oye, ¿tienes un momento? — dijo casi del tirón, Akane sonrió serena.

— Claro — respondió mientras se ponía en pie.

Comenzaron a caminar y salieron de la casa, anduvieron largo rato alrededor de aquel canal que tantos recuerdos de años anteriores despertaban en la chica, él solo la miraba embelesado mientras ella hablaba sin parar de sus aventuras, aquellos recuerdos parecían tan lejanos, tan ajenos a él.

Se paró en seco, no era eso lo que quería hablar con ella. El cielo retumbó, las nubes grises anunciaron su intención, se avecinaba tormenta.

— Akane. — la interrumpió con el corazón en un puño. — Vuelve conmigo a Seúl, por favor. — dijo, y ella pareció cambiar su expresión por una de fastidio.

— Ya te he dicho que no. — repitió como una cantinela antes de seguir andando.

— ¡Pero tienes que venir conmigo! — exclamó tomándola de la mano, ella suspiró hastiada.

— No puedo dejarle solo, Hee.

— Tienes que terminar lo que empezaste, no puedes abandonar a mitad del camino.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer suavemente sobre el asfalto, con el horrible frío que poblaba las calles casi resultaba extraño que no estuviese nevando.

— ¿Es por pena?¿sientes pena por él? porque si es eso puede entenderlo, pero... por favor Akane, no hagas esto. — ella evitó su mirada.

— Hee es que... simplemente no puedo irme sin más de aquí, me necesita.

— ¡Yo también te necesito! — explotó el chico incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. — Te necesito tanto que me duele, te necesito tanto que he cogido un maldito vuelo para venir a buscarte, te necesito tanto que cuando dices su nombre siento náuseas.

Akane le miró con la boca abierta, aquella repentina confesión era la último que se esperaba, y no porque no se hubiese dado cuenta de alguna forma de los sentimientos de su amigo, si no porque no le creía capaz de comportarse de esa manera. El joven de castaños cabellos y mirada clara apretó los dientes y ella fue más consciente que nunca de la terrible injusticia que había cometido. ¿Le dio esperanzas en alguna ocasión?¿abusó de su amabilidad sabiendo que no le correspondía?¿qué es lo que había hecho?. De repente le dolía el corazón.

— Hee... — susurró, y el coreano no esperó un segundo más antes de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos. Ella se dejó llevar consciente de que todo aquello no estaba bien, de que debía terminar allí, en ese preciso momento.

— Te quiero. — dijo él quedamente a su oído mientras la lluvia empapaba completamente sus cabellos. Akane sintió como su corazón brincaba sorprendido a la vez que la lluvia caía sobre sus mejillas. Eso lo cambiaba todo, las verdades a medias, los chistes fáciles, las largas charlas jamás volverían a ser iguales, supo que Joo Hee estaba verdaderamente desesperado por recuperarla.

— Yo... — comenzó a decir alzando la vista hacia el chico, pero la expresión que adivinó en su rostro la alarmó de mil maneras. Sin previo aviso, sin habérselo siquiera planeado, Hee la besó. Tomó sus labios entre los suyos apenas unos segundos antes de que Akane pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se apartarse de él completamente pasmada. Le miró como si le viese por primera vez en su vida, ¿en que momento se había convertido en un hombre?.

— Lo siento. — dijo él al ver el pánico en el rostro de la muchacha. — Pero necesito que entiendas que... ¿Akane?.

La vista de la chica estaba perdida en algún punto a su espalda, Joo Hee tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se giró de golpe para descubrir a una pequeña pelirroja completamente empapada y con la peor mirada de odio que le hubiesen dirigido en toda su vida.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó a Akane confuso, pero ella no le respondió. Dio un inestable paso hacia atrás y susurró quedamente el nombre de su prometido. Joo Hee volvió a mirar a la pelirroja no muy seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y de repente solo pudo sentir dolor, no sabía en que momento había ocurrido, pero aquella chica le había golpeado salvajemente en el pecho mandándole al otro lado de la calle, había rodado más de 20 metros y solo una gruesa pared había podido frenarle. Sintió su mejilla contra el frío y húmedo suelo, se apoyó sobre sus manos magulladas, aquella pequeña cosa blanquecina que reposaba a su lado debía de ser una de sus muelas, escupió sangre. No entendía absolutamente nada.

Cuando alzó la vista vio a la chica pelirroja de nuevo junto a él y de alguna forma supo que aquello acaba de empezar, bien parecía que la mujer no fuese a dejarle en paz hasta verle muerto.

— ¡NO!¡Detente!

Esa voz era inconfundible, era Akane quien completamente fuera de sí corría hacia él. Inconscientemente extendió su mano, buscando la conocida calidez de la mujer que amaba, hasta que un poderoso aunque pequeño pié la detuvo de un pisotón.

— No deberías haber hecho eso... — murmuró la enfurecida chica mientras Joo Hee emitía un gruñido lleno de dolor.

— ¡Ranma, para por favor! — gritó Akane llegando a su altura y abalanzándose sobre su amigo en una pose protectora, se agachó a su lado y contempló sus heridas. — Imbécil, ¡podrías haberle matado!

— ¡Estaría mejor muerto! — le respondió la pelirroja.

— ¡El no sabe artes marciales, no es tan fuerte como tú!

— ¿Ranma? — preguntó Joo Hee mientras notaba como cada vez le costaba más respirar, pero las dos chicas le ignoraron completamente, sumidas como estaban en una acalorada discusión.

— Pero tú si sabes artes marciales, ¿no?

— ¿Que insinúas?

— Le has permitido que...

— ¡No le he permitido nada!

— Ya entiendo, no era la primera vez, ¿cierto?

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?¡Eres un maldito idiota!

— ¡Claro que soy un maldito idiota! ¡Soy un idiota por haberte creído! ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas con este tipo? — dijo señalando acusador hacia donde se encontraba el coreano, quien de algún modo había conseguido sentarse de manera más o menos digna y se sujetaba con fuerza el pecho, estaba convencido de que al menos le había roto un par de costillas.

— ¡No pienso volver a explicarte lo mismo otra vez! ¡Estoy cansada de tus estúpidos celos!

— Un momento... ¿ella es Ranma? — dijo el anonadado muchacho desde el suelo, la pelirroja apretó los dientes y le dirigió una mirada que casi rozaba la locura.

— Debí haberlo imaginado... mentirosa.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, el cielo había oscurecido por completo y los tres jóvenes se encontraban empapados. Ranma vio claramente como aquello que rodaba por las mejillas de Akane hacía rato que no eran gotas de lluvia, pero en aquel momento estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera se había parado a pensarlo. Dos segundos después sintió como toda la frustración, todo el enfado de su prometida se descargaba sobre él en forma de un sonoro tortazo en la mejilla al que acompañó con algún tipo de empatía, un trueno cercano.

Ranma rozó el lugar del impacto con la punta de los dedos antes de volver a posar la vista en ella, sus palabras estaban tan emponzoñadas como su corazón.

— Siempre pensé que tu padre te había considerado tan incapaz de encontrar a un hombre que no le había quedado otra alternativa que comprometerte a la fuerza. Ya veo que se equivocaba.

— N-No pienso consentir... — interrumpió de nuevo desde el suelo el magullado chico haciendo ademán de levantarse, aunque sin conseguirlo — … que sigas insultando a Akane.

Ambas mujeres se giraron hacia donde estaba, Ranma bajó la vista.

— No quiero volver a verte. — susurró, y algo dentro de Akane pareció romperse. — Vete con él y no vuelvas.

— Eso... ¿eso es lo que quieres? — respondió ella con la voz afectada — ¿de verdad, Ranma?

La pelirroja no dijo una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria, bien pareciera que la lluvia la golpeaba tan violentamente que apenas podía levantar la cabeza por encima de los hombros.

Akane se dejó caer hasta el suelo y se quedó mirando a la borrosa figura, difuminándose a lo lejos en la calle. No podía dejar de llorar, a su lado Joo Hee tosió de forma violenta.

— Creo... que necesito ir al hospital. — dijo segundos antes de perder el sentido.

La chica apretó los dientes antes de gritar desesperada.

— ¡RANMAAAAAA!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos!**

Siento muchísimo la larga espera, de veras, pero este capítulo finalmente se me ha hecho cuesta arriba, ¡vaya drama!. En principio tenía pensado contar muchas más cosas pero es que me ocuparía el doble o el triple y creo que para eso mejor lo separo en un capítulo más.

Como véis con esto damos carpetazo al "pasado" y nos vamos de cabeza al "presente", ¡y menos mal! Si se os estaba haciendo largo a vosotros no tenéis ni idea de como me sentía yo, pero finalmente está hecho.

Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y reviews, me animan a continuar escribiendo.

Saludos y de nuevo gracias por leer.


	11. Lluvia

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 11 : Lluvia]**

**.**

**.**

¿Que hora era? Akane se dio la vuelta en la cama perezosa mientras buscaba en su mesilla de noche aquel aparato que no paraba de sonar insistentemente. El teléfono tenía una de esas odiosas y alegres melodías de las que, en días como aquel, sólo provocaban ganas de tirar el trasto por el retrete.

Cuando por fin dio con él miró la iluminada pantalla y frunció el entrecejo, descolgó inmediatamente.

— ¿Señora Jian? — preguntó algo alterada mientras buscaba con la mirada su reloj, era la una de la mañana.

— Akane, querida... creo que necesito que vengas un momento al restaurante.

— ¿Qué?¿hay algún problema?

— Bueno, algo así...

— Voy inmediatamente — dijo mientras colgaba y se levantaba de la cama. Encendió la luz de su cuarto, aquello era un completo desastre, se había pasado tantos días llorando que los pañuelos de papel habían formado una pequeña montaña digna de ser conquistada.

Buscó por el suelo unos vaqueros, se calzó sus deportivas y echó mano del primer suéter que encontró en el armario. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir, "aceptable", pensó mientras alisaba sus cabellos con las manos, se ponía el abrigo y cogía las llaves de su auto.

Veinte minutos después estaba delante de aquel restaurante tan conocido, casi todas las luces estaban apagadas así que golpeó la puerta con algo de nerviosismo. Debía de tratarse de algo realmente importante o la señora Jian no la hubiese llamado. Esperaba que no hubiese habido otra pelea dentro, la última vez los daños materiales casi acaban con el negocio.

Inmediatamente la puerta principal se abrió, y el conocido rostro de la mujer le sonrió.

— Menos mal, ya no sabía qué hacer, pasa. — dijo, y Akane se apresuró al interior de la estancia.

— No es la primera vez que viene, pero creo que en esta ocasión se ha pasado bastante con la bebida... — comenzó, y Akane se dio cuenta enseguida de cual era el "problema".

Contuvo la respiración, en la mesa del fondo se encontraba el culpable de todas sus desdichas y desvelos. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a un semi-inconsciente Ranma dormitar sobre una de las mesas del restaurante, rodeado de los casquillos vacíos de no menos de 4 botellas.

— Llame a la policía. — dijo sin compasión mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar, Ranma Saotome había dejado de ser asunto suyo.

— Ha dicho tu nombre. — Akane se giró muy despacio. — No deja de decir tu nombre, creo que te busca en sueños.

La chica pareció confusa, volvió a dirigir una fugaz mirada al artista marcial. No quería romper a llorar de nuevo, la señora Jian sonrió y se acercó a ella dulcemente.

— Niña, lo pasado pasado está, deja de reprocharte todo aquello y sé sincera con él y contigo misma.

— No es tan fácil... — susurró mientras bajaba la mirada.

— Nunca lo es.

— Él... me odia.

— No es eso lo que me ha parecido.

— ¿Y si me rechaza?

— ¿Acaso prefieres volver a perderle sin haber hecho nada? ¿serías capaz de perdonarte eso?. Akane, eres una mujer fuerte y valiente, no permitas que él te convierta en lo contrario.

La chica de cabellos azabaches parecía realmente desconsolada, hinchó el pecho de aire un par de veces intentando reunir coraje.

— Está bien, le llevaré a casa. — declaró entre dientes.

— Está mucho más guapo mientras duerme. — sonrió la señora Jian dirigiéndole de nuevo una mirada a su temporal inquilino.

— En general, está más guapo mientras no dice una palabra. — contestó Akane sin poder evitar una pequeña risa torcida.

Sin demasiadas ceremonias se acercó a él y recogió todas las pertenencias que había desperdigado por el suelo. Ranma vestía de manera informal, con tan solo unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de color verde, a su lado descansaba una chaqueta negra de inspiración china, Akane la recogió y tras pelearse un rato con él consiguió abrochársela, hizo lo propio con su abrigo.

— Parezco tu madre... — pensó en voz alta mientras tomaba su cartera del suelo, pero cuando ya pensaba que lo tenía todo algo familiar llamó su atención. Con la mano temblorosa recogió un viejo aparato que descansaba junto a la mano derecha del chico, era un teléfono anticuado, no como el que solía llevar Ranma siempre encima.

¿Sería posible que conservase aquello? Tocó algunos botones con nerviosismo, allí estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado hacía ya más de cinco años, una agenda completamente vacía a excepción de su propio nombre, "Akane".

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿por qué lo seguía teniendo si jamás lo utilizó?, ¿y porque lo llevaba con él?¿acaso tenía sentido?.

— Akane, ¿pasa algo? — preguntó la señora Jian al ver la expresión de la chica.

— ¡No, no se preocupe! — contestó ella quizás demasiado deprisa mientras se guardaba el terminal en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Tomó uno de los brazos del inconsciente artista marcial, era demasiado alto para ella, con bastante esfuerzo consiguió ponerle en pie y con una mano agarrándole por la cintura y la otra sosteniendo su brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello comenzó a andar.

— Vas a tener que ayudarme. — refunfuñó entre dientes mientras salía del restaurante.

Dios unos cuantos pasos, el chico apenas abrió los ojos, tan solo protestó por el movimiento y el hecho de que le estuvieran obligando a caminar cuando lo único que quería en aquel momento era seguir durmiendo.

Akane trastabilló, a apenas 50 metros se dejó caer sobre el primer bordillo que le pareció adecuado, estaba agotada. No lo había pensado demasiado, pero Ranma era ahora mucho más corpulento que hacía unos años y eso se traducía en varios kilos extra de puro músculo. Recordó claramente como la estrechaba hasta la asfixia entre sus brazos ahogándose mutuamente en un profundo y pasional beso, debió de haberlo notado entonces pero digamos que estaba... distraída.

No era una noche especialmente fría, de hecho comenzaba a acercarse la primavera a pasos agigantados. Akane apoyó la espalda en el cristal del escaparate que tenía tras de sí y se desabrochó los primeros botones de su chaqueta, Ranma a su lado hizo un intento fallido por abrir los ojos tras lo cual se dejó caer sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus muslos y durmiéndose casi de inmediato.

— Genial. — suspiró la chica llevándose una mano a la frente como si de repente tuviese un fuerte dolor de cabeza — Que voy a hacer contigo... — dijo mientras observaba a su ex-prometido dormir apaciblemente sobre sus piernas — Si tan solo... si pudiésemos volver atrás, ¿sería diferente? yo intentaría ser más comprensiva, más sincera, menos cabezota, ¿tu también te arrepientes? — preguntó mientras retiraba uno de los mechones de pelo que caía sobre su frente. — Yo no puedo pensar en otra cosa... Ranma.

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla e inmediatamente se la limpió, molesta.  
>Era tarde, sabía que no podían permanecer allí pero en ese momento, con el peso y el calor del cuerpo de Ranma a su lado se sintió tan relajada que se dejó vencer por el cansancio.<p>

Cerró los ojos lo que le parecieron apenas unos minutos, cuando los volvió a abrir fue porque dejó de sentir aquel agradable peso sobre ella, Ranma había despertado y la miraba completamente pasmado, como si realmente no tuviese ni idea de lo que hacía allí.

— Has despertado — dijo Akane intentando sonar casual, miró su reloj de muñeca, eran las 4 de la mañana.

— ¿Qué...? — preguntó confuso.

— Me llamó la señora Jian, al parecer bebiste demasiado y no podía despertarte.

El chico pestañeó un par de veces, se sentó y se sobó la cabeza.

— ¿Yo? no... creo que fue ella... no dejaba de sacar botellas e invitarme a beber...

— Bueno, eso tampoco me sorprendería. — contestó Akane frunciendo el entrecejo, esa vieja se las sabía todas.

— ¿Has venido a buscarme? — preguntó él, mirándola con incredulidad.

— Me llamó y pensé que la estaban atracando. — y sonrió como si acabase de contar algo realmente gracioso, o al menos a ella se lo parecía.

— Ya...

La noche era cerrada y oscura, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de los gigantescos nubarrones que se estaba formando sobre su cabeza hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó el nítido sonido del trueno precedido por varios relámpagos.

Sus corazones se encogieron, ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos se vieron transportados de repente varios años atrás, a aquella fría tarde de invierno en la que todo parecía haberse perdido y roto para siempre.

Akane tragó saliva.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos. — dijo poniéndose en pié. Ranma la contempló, aún a pesar de la oscuridad pudo apreciar las profundas ojeras en su rostro.

— Yo... en realidad creo que quería hablar contigo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, el chico permanecía sentado sobre aquel bordillo pero su expresión había cambiado, estaba realmente serio.

— Mañana vuelvo a Japón — dijo contundente y Akane sintió como le acababa de estrujar el corazón.

— Eso es... repentino — contestó sin aliento, estaba volviendo a suceder, ¿verdad? estaban volviendo a despedirse.

— El proyecto ya no me necesita, no hago nada aquí.

— Es normal, al fin y al cabo viniste sólo por eso. — no lo pretendía pero en sus palabras se deja entrever parte de todo aquel dolor que se estaba guardando para sí misma.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado.

— Sí, supongo que sí. — dijo mientras se ponía de pie, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un par de segundos.

Todo había terminado, allí en aquel momento Akane lo vio con claridad, ahora o nunca, o todo o nada, no pensaba volver a dejar esa maldita conversación a medias. Reunió todo aquel valor que sabía que tenía, todo su dolor transformado en rabia, en llanto, en deseo, lo sintió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta que le llenó la cabeza por completo. Necesitaba decírselo, al carajo el orgullo, al carajo con absolutamente todo, no quería volver a arrepentirse.

— Antes de que te marches sólo quiero que sepas que lo de aquella vez, cuando nos vistes a Joo Hee y a mi...

— Eso ya no es importante. — contestó algo alterado, como si la sola mención de aquella escena hiciese que algo muriese dentro de él.

— Para mí sí lo es, aquella vez lo malinterpretaste todo, ¡él me besó sin mi permiso y tu ni siquiera me escuchaste!

— ¡A mi no me pareció eso!

— ¡Me echaste de tu vida sin ni siquiera pensarlo!, ¿sabes lo que me dolió aquello?

— ¿Que te dolió? ¡Si tanto te hubiese dolido no te habrías dado tanta prisa en largarte con él!

— ¿Y qué demonios pretendías que hiciera?¿que me quedase allí esperando a ver si decidías disculparte o terminar de partirme el corazón?

— Se ve que era demasiado esperar algo de comprensión o lealtad por tu parte...

— Jamás te mentí, sólo quiero que sepas eso, no quiero que sigas pensando cualquier cosa de mí.

— ¿No me mentiste? Permíteme que opine lo contrario, después de aquello te olvidaste por completo de mí y comenzaste a salir con él.

— No fue así como ocurrió, pero aún así ¿te crees que puedes juzgarme por eso?. Maldita sea Ranma, ¡no soy de tu propiedad!, no puedes tirar tus "juguetes" a la basura y luego molestarte porque los use otro, no funciona así.

El chico se quedó callado un par de segundos, su mirada se oscureció a la vez que diminutas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre ellos, igual que aquella vez, dolorosamente parecido.

— Ya veo, no te preocupes, puedes seguir "jugando" a lo que quieras, no volveré a entrometerme.— dijo antes de darse la vuelta, estaba cansado, terriblemente cansado de todo aquello, pero lo peor es que le resultaba completamente insufrible comprobar que Akane iba a continuar con su vida aunque él no estuviese en ella, sería una mujer feliz mientras que él se convertiría en un pobre amargado lleno de resentimientos.

— ¡Espera! — gritó la chica — ¡No he terminado!

Ranma se paró a mirarla, la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar pero ni siquiera se movieron, Akane le contempló unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de algo que había estado pasando por alto todo el tiempo, el artista marcial estaba completamente empapado.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y Ranma no tardó en darse cuenta del motivo de su estupor. El chico alzó una de sus manos, contemplándola.

— A mi también me sigue pareciendo raro — dijo de forma casual — No termino de acostumbrarme.

— Volviste a Jusenkyo... — susurró la muchacha aún en shock.

— Sí, alguien me convenció de que lo hiciera.

— Me alegro, Ranma, me alegro mucho. — dijo ella con sinceridad mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y aunque sus palabras eran sinceras lo cierto era que se sentía culpable por no haber sido ella la persona que le acompañara en un momento tan importante de su vida.

— Yo sin embargo no, ¿es raro verdad? pero la lluvia me trae recuerdos, me hace acordarme de mi otro yo, la pequeña pelirroja... y de ti.

El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco, palpitaba con rapidez, así que era cierto, ¿podría ser que en su cabeza aún hubiese un pequeño hueco para ella?. Dio un paso al frente sin apartar la mirada, la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos sin compasión.

— ¿Piensas... en mi?

— No me malinterpretes, no son recuerdos felices.

Ella bajó la vista hasta el suelo, no sabía si era absurdo seguir haciéndose ilusiones, pero el teléfono que llevaba en ese momento en el bolsillo le hacía pensar lo contrario, se dio ánimos a sí misma, no iba a dejar que aquello se terminase sin tener su ansiada respuesta.

— ¿Y entonces por qué me besaste? — preguntó volviéndole a plantar cara, aquello pareció pillar por sorpresa al chico, quien titubeó unos segundos.

— No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes? — respondió indignada, cruzándose de brazos. — Pues me pareció que sabias muy bien lo que hacías.

Ranma se humedeció los labios y caminó hacia ella. Podría haber dejado las cosas tal cual pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a ese juego, ella buscaba respuestas y las iba a tener.

— Somos adultos, ¿que hay de malo en divertirse?, aunque se ve que eres algo más selectiva de lo que me había imaginado.

Ella enrojeció furiosa, levantó la mano para golpearle pero él la agarró por la muñeca, deteniéndola.

— ¡Discúlpate! — exigió colérica, y no se dio cuenta de que su pelo empapado y sus mejillas arreboladas habían captado la atención del chico hasta hacerle olvidar donde estaba o lo qué estaba diciendo. Ranma entrecerró los ojos, su pelo negro caía lacio a los lados de su cara, demasiado largo como para un hombre de negocios o siquiera alguien que se pusiese un traje para ir a trabajar, le hacía parecer un animal salvaje.

Akane sintió como el agarre sobre su muñeca se intensificaba, le retó con la mirada, quiso decir algo, algo que realmente le impactara, pero en lugar de eso los labios de Ranma volvieron a capturar los suyos en un beso húmedo e intenso.

Y no pudo hacer nada, sólo se dejó llevar al consuelo de su deseo, a la paz de respirar el mismo aire, de sentirle tan cerca que no soportaba la idea de que volviese a irse lejos. Cerró los ojos absorta segundos antes de que se separase de ella.

— Estas loca si piensas que voy a pedir perdón por esto. — dijo respirando tan cerca de sus labios que sentía que podía volver a caer sobre ellos en cualquier momento. — Pero a cambio, te prometo que nunca más volveré a besarte.

Soltó su muñeca en lo que a Akane le pareció una dolorosa separación y tras una última mirada comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, ella se volvió hacia él de nuevo, quería detenerle pero no sabía como, en su cabeza se juntaron cientos, miles de recuerdos y gritó lo primero que le pareció ver claramente.

— ¿Es por Shampoo? — preguntó demasiado deprisa, si tan solo lo hubiese pensando unos segundos más no hubiese dicho aquello, pero era demasiado tarde, él la había escuchado y había vuelto a detener su paso, no se giró, se quedó allí estupefacto, dándole la espalda. — Contesta... — dijo con el corazón en un puño, esperando que él disipase todas sus infundadas dudas.

— ¿Ha ido... a verte? — contestó titubeante.

— Nos encontramos el otro día. Entonces es cierto... — su voz tembló mientras las lágrimas le hacían borrosa la visión, sabía que no tenía derecho a estar celosa o dolida, pero un sentimiento de rabia sin igual empezó a invadirla. De repente sentía asco de que sus manos la hubiesen tocado, de que sus labios la hubiesen besado, tenía nauseas.

— Fue Shampoo la que me acompañó a Jusenkyo.

Fue como si la hubiesen pinchado con un alfiler, dio un respingo y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

— Ya veo... no deberías besar a otras chicas si tienes novia.

Había sido una tonta, pero en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que Ranma pudiese tener a otra persona en su corazón, que estúpida, que sumamente estúpida.

— No es mi novia.

— No me importa. — mintió — Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, igual que yo.

De nuevo se hizo un silencio entre ambos, se habían sentido demasiado cerca el uno del otro antes de alejarse de aquella manera.

— Adiós, Akane. — dijo él, y esta vez no le detuvo, esta vez le vio marchar, y cuando ya no vislumbraba nada de su figura en el horizonte también se giró y comenzó a andar hacia su coche, dondequiera que lo hubiese dejado. Las lágrimas no la dejaban ver el camino, se preguntaba si a él le pasaría lo mismo, finalmente no había tenido el valor, al final del todo le había vuelto a ver marchar mientras caía la lluvia.

Cuando llegó a su casa la encontró especialmente fría y solitaria, se quitó la ropa y la dejó caer de cualquier manera por el suelo antes de meterse en la ducha, tal vez eso templase su vapuleado corazón. Cuando salió se sintió algo mareada, era lo normal, aquello prometía ser una gripe de las que hacen historia.

Se tiró sobre la cama y, de repente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Lo miró con extrañeza, no soportaría más emociones ese día, y eso que ni siquiera había amanecido.

— ¿Diga? — contestó a desgana, esperaba que no se le notase demasiado en la voz.

— Akane, llevo llamándote casi dos horas, ¿donde te habías metido? — dijo una alterada Nabiki al otro lado de la línea.

— Qué quieres Nabiki...

— Kasumi está de parto, tienes que venir. — y con esa simple y lapidaria frase colgó.

El mundo se le vino encima, sabía que su hermana tenía razón y jamás se perdonaría a ella misma el no estar presente en un acontecimiento tan importante pero... ¿volver a Japón?¿ese mismo día?¿precisamente ahora?. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír, estaba claro que el destino se la estaba jugando de mala manera.

— Parece que va a ser una corta despedida — susurró para sí antes de sacar su maleta y comenzar a prepararse para regresar a su hogar.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Gracias a todos los que me estáis acompañando a lo largo de esta historia, de verdad que sin vuestro apoyo no seguiría adelante. Como veis me he dado algo más de prisa con este capítulo, en realidad en mis planes entraba que tanto este como el anterior fuesen uno solo, pero finalmente puede decirse que se me atascó un pelín.

En fin, ¡por fin volvemos a Japón! Que ganas tenía, a partir de ahora prometo que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes ;).

Un saludo a todos y de nuevo gracias por leer.


	12. No puedo perderte

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 12 : No puedo perderte]**

**.**

**.**

Aquella mañana no se sentía especialmente feliz, más bien todo lo contrario. Había empaquetado las escasas pertenencias que tenía después de haber pasado algunos meses viviendo en aquel país, y lo abandonaba con un peso en el corazón que nada tenía que ver a cuando había llegado.

La diferencia es que ahora sí era consciente de lo que dejaba atrás. Akane Tendô, su solo nombre, tan solo el pensar en ella le seguía haciendo daño, pero de un modo diferente.

Era vagamente consciente de lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, y no sabía bien si llevado por los restos de alcohol que persistían en sus venas o por alguna extraña locura había vuelto a hacerlo, había vuelto a comportarse como un adicto, un triste yonki en busca de la dosis que le permitiese soportar una vida entera a base de metadona. Se había vuelto a abalanzar sobre ella en busca de sus labios.

No sabía qué es lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante, pero le quedaba el triste consuelo de conocer su sabor, de poder deleitarse en su recuerdo durante las largas horas.

Y tomar aquel avión no era más que el primer paso, el regreso a aquella vida sin ella.

Tomó aire antes de entregar a la azafata su billete, esta le devolvió una seductora sonrisa y sin el menor gesto de haberse percatado comenzó a buscar su asiento. Odiaba volar, era uno de esos males necesarios que llevaba la sociedad actual y que no podía soportar, aquellas tres horas se le iban a hacer infinitas.

Volvió a mirar su billete, justo al lado de su asiento una chica parecía estar teniendo algún tipo de problema para terminar de guardar su maleta en el portaequipajes. Ranma resopló y se acercó a ella.

— Deja que te ayude. — dijo antes de que ella se girase para mirarlo. El chico abrió tanto la boca que casi se le desencaja la mandíbula, no la había reconocido. Akane vestía de una manera informal, con unos vaqueros y unas botas altas de cuña marrones, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero color chocolate bajo la cual se adivinaba parte de un top oscuro. Había dejado su cabello suelto y esta caía lacio sobre sus hombros. — ¿Qué...? — acertó a pronunciar antes de que ella volviese a centrar toda su atención en el equipaje de mano y consiguiese por fin colocarlo en su sitio.

— Si hubiese sabido que ibas a coger este avión habría elegido otro, créeme. — dijo ella sin prestarle la más mínima atención y sentándose al lado de la ventanilla, Ranma pestañeó confuso y volvió a mirar su billete, efectivamente, se sentaba justo al lado de Akane.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó confuso sin apartar su mirada de ella.

— ¿Tu que crees? — respondió con desdén.

— ¿Me estás siguiendo?

— Ni en sueños. — dijo ella mientras le dirigía una mirada airosa — Mi hermana está de parto. — sentenció antes de cruzarse de brazos y dedicarse a mirar hacia el exterior.

Ranma titubeó antes de buscar nervioso tu teléfono móvil, llevaba apagado desde la noche anterior y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, por mucho que le hubiesen llamado no había manera de que se enterase. Se quitó su abrigo y se acomodó en su asiento teniendo el suficiente cuidado como para no rozar en ningún momento a su compañera, la tensión entre ambos era más que evidente.

Y sin embargo se alegró, una parte de él estaba casi eufórica, tanto que habría sido capaz de ponerse a pegar saltos sobre su asiento. Ella estaba allí y aquella despedida que ambos se habían esforzado tanto por arruinar de la peor de las maneras ya poco importaba.

Ranma lo había pensado mucho antes de comprar aquel billete de vuelta a Japón, y se dio cuenta de que prefería mil veces tener que aguantar los gritos de Nabiki antes de seguir en Corea sufriendo por Akane.

Aquel estúpido plan de venganza había hecho aguas por todas partes, no sólo era incapaz de seguir con sus estúpidas peleas, si no que se había dado cuenta de que el solo hecho de no tenerla, de que no fuese suya era más doloroso que cualquiera de los golpes que había recibido en toda una vida como artista marcial.

Si tan solo no fuese tan orgulloso y cabezota, si tan solo pudiese dejar de fingir que no le importaba...

Akane se encogió sobre sí misma y cerró los ojos aparentemente tranquila, el avión había comenzado a moverse y en apenas unos minutos estaría volando camino a casa. Ranma la miró molesto, él apenas podía mantenerse quieto en su sitio y ella parecía dormitar completamente ajena a su presencia.

Finalmente despegaron y el chico respiró aliviado, no le gustaban nada aquellos cacharros. A su lado la chica de negros cabellos seguía durmiendo.

Arrugó el entrecejo, muy bien, si ella ni siquiera se iba a molestar en dirigirle la palabra él haría lo mismo, no le importaba, no pensaba prestarle la más mínima atención, ni siquiera la miraría.

Se cruzó de brazos con decisión, cinco segundos después volvió a mirarla. Su autodeterminación no valía una mierda.

Pero es que era muy difícil no hacerlo, Akane parecía estar completamente en paz: sus largas pestañas hacían sombra sobre sus pómulos, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos parecían tentarle a hundirse en ellos y perder el sentido, su chaqueta abierta dejaba ver su escote y sus largas y estilizadas piernas marcadas por los ajustados pantalones hacían que el chico sólo pensase en una única cosa.

Toda ella era veneno, toda ella era tentación. Ranma volvía a tener demasiado calor.

Apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano y se quedó así, observándola sin ningún tipo de tapujo o recato, viéndola dormir, preguntándose hasta cuando podría soportar el tenerla tan cerca sin volver a caer en la locura.

— ¿Desea tomar algo? — dijo amablemente una de las asistentes de vuelo, el chico salió de golpe de su estupor.

— No gracias. — contestó hablando en un tono bajo y ronco, temiendo despertarla.

— ¿Y su novia? — volvió a preguntar la azafata con una sonrisa.

Novia... ¿era cosa suya o acaso aquello sonaba demasiado bien?¿así es como se veían?¿como una pareja de novios?.

— No, está bien. — dijo protector.

— ¿Seguro? Parece algo pálida...

Ranma giró la cabeza de golpe, era cierto que estaba pálida. Fue como si le hubiesen golpeado en el estómago, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?. La azafata se retiró para atender al resto de los pasajeros y el chico se quedó con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

Lentamente y no sin dudas acercó la mano a su cara y como si se tratase de una suave caricia le tocó la mejilla, estaba ardiendo. Akane se revolvió en su asiento y abrió los ojos, al verle mirándola atentamente frunció el entrecejo.

— Que haces. — pareció escupir más que preguntar, Ranma le devolvió la mirada enfadado.

— Estás enferma. — dijo intentando que su voz no denotase la preocupación que sentía.

— Sólo es una gripe. — contestó Akane antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y darle la espalda.

El chico se cruzó de brazos mirando al frente.

— Marimacho... — susurró — Está claro que a una bruta como tú no le afectan estas cosas como a la gente normal.

Pero Akane ya no le escuchaba, había vuelto a sumirse en el sueño febril. Ranma se sintió contrariado, decidió una vez más no hacerle ningún caso a no ser que ella misma le pidiese ayuda.

Le asaltó un pequeño destello de culpabilidad al recordar como ambos permanecieron bajo la lluvia más tiempo del recomendado mientras discutían... ¿sería posible que ella estuviese en ese estado por su culpa?.

Finalmente el avión tomó tierra, aquel trayecto había sido el más largo de su vida. Esperó a que la mayoría de la gente hubiese abandonado el aparato antes de levantarse, a su lado Akane continuaba durmiendo.

— Eh... — dijo aclarándose la garganta intentando despertarla. — Oye... — volvió a probar sin resultado, finalmente posó una mano sobre su hombro y la zarandeó ligeramente — Ya hemos llegado, despierta.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse prácticamente a solas con Ranma, pegó un brinco en su asiento y tras dar un traspiés pareció recuperar la compostura, él la miró preocupado y le tendió la mano.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó a su pesar.

— Déjame en paz — contestó hiriente antes de tomar su maleta del portaequipajes.

— Espera, ya lo cojo yo — volvió a ofrecerse, su mano rozó la de ella y comprobó no sin cierta alarma que se encontraba mucho más caliente que antes. Akane retiró su mano como el rayo, entrecerró los ojos.

— No me toques. — dijo arrastrando las palabras, la paciencia de Ranma estaba llegando a sus límites.

— Está bien, intentaba ser amable, ¿pero sabes qué? haz lo que te dé la gana.

Y tras estas palabras se apresuró a abandonar aquel maldito trasto con alas, bajó del avión y se encaminó a la salida del aeropuerto, cogería un taxi hasta su apartamento y después intentaría enterarse en qué hospital se encontraba Kasumi, llamaría a Nabiki aunque eso significase tener que aguantar sus gritos histéricos. Que Akane se las apañase sola, si era lo suficientemente adulta como para rechazar su ayuda también lo era para encontrar el camino de vuelta a su casa, o un hotel, a él poco le importaba.

Salió del hall del aeropuerto y se dirigió a la zona de taxis, dejó su maleta un momento en el suelo antes de rascarse la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo, nervioso. Muy a su pesar se giró en busca de la figura de la chica, ¿a qué demonios estaba jugando?, estaba claro que se preocupaba por ella.

No la vio, pero en su lugar observó como un par de personas se dirigían con curiosidad hacia el interior del recinto. Y no supo porqué tuvo un mal presentimiento, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y con pasos dubitativos al principio y más rápidos al final abandonó su equipaje y entró a la carrera dentro del hall.

Corrió con toda su alma y encontró un círculo de gente curiosa.

— ¡Déjenme pasar! — exclamó apartando a toda persona que se interponía en su camino, dio empujones sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

"No, no, no, por favor...", rogaba interiormente, más bien suplicaba por que aquel presentimiento no fuese más que una estupidez suya.

Con una celeridad descomunal terminó de abrirse paso entre la multitud hasta que dio con ella, Akane yacía inconsciente en el suelo mientras era atendida por un par de personas que parecían no saber muy bien qué hacer.

— ¡Akane! —exclamó el chico fuera de sí mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y le tomaba el rostro, respiraba agitada y apretó los dientes antes de tomarla en brazos, la gente se apartó de él inmediatamente.

— Maldita bruta cabezota — murmuraba mientras andaba a toda prisa hacia el exterior. — Si te pasa algo... si te llega a pasar algo yo... yo...

Akane permanecía laxa entre sus brazos, apenas pesaba, era como una pequeña niña completamente indefensa. Ranma era incapaz de controlar sus nervios, se subió al primer taxi que encontró, la acomodó en el asiento trasero y se sentó junto a ella, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos en un gesto protector y ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

— ¡Arranque de una maldita vez y llévenos a un hospital! — exigió el chico al taxista, el cual se apresuró a cumplir sus órdenes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando abrió los ojos se preguntó dónde demonios estaba. No recordaba absolutamente nada, de repente todo se había vuelto borroso, había comenzado a dar vueltas y después... nada. Akane intentó incorporarse y miró a su alrededor, no había duda, aquello era un hospital.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo y miró hacia su mano derecha, allí estaba conectado un suero que caía lentamente hasta introducirse en sus venas, no le dolía pero se lo quedó observando con cierto temor.

— ¿Akane? — preguntó una voz femenina a su lado izquierdo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

Sentada junto a ella se encontraba Nodoka, aquella mujer a la que tanto cariño tenía y que la miraba preocupada, casi con devoción. El tiempo no había pasado en balde y alguna pequeña arruga más se dejaba entrever en su expresión, pero seguía manteniéndose radiante, vestida con un precioso kimono y el pelo recogido.

— Menos mal, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías. — dijo incorporándose y tocándole la frente, la chica se quedó completamente muda. — Parece que te ha bajado la fiebre...

— Tía — comenzó a decir Akane antes de notar como sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, la mujer la miró con una sonrisa y le tomó una mano.

— Ya ha pasado todo, ya has vuelto a casa. — la chica no pudo evitar el sentirse realmente diminuta a su lado, dejó que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Cómo había podido soportarlo, cómo se había alejado de aquella forma de su adorada familia. Les había añorado más de lo que podía expresar, había deseado tanto volver a verles que estar allí parecía una fábula, fruto de alguno de sus sueños.

— Tía yo... — comenzó insegura no sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a decir, Nodoka sonreía.

— No tienes que decir nada, tu padre estaba preocupadísimo pero le he convencido de que todo estaba bien, él y Nabiki vienen de camino.

— ¡Mi hermana! — exclamó la chica como si de repente hubiese recordado lo que estaba haciendo allí. — ¿Cómo está Kasumi?¿donde se encuentra?¿y el bebé?

— Tranquila, todos están bien, Kasumi está en un hospital cercano y ha tenido una niña preciosa.

— Una... niña... — dijo Akane sintiendo como se le llenaba el pecho de felicidad. — Tengo una sobrina...

— Se llama Ayako.

— Ayako, que bonito — susurró mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

— Mírate, te has convertido en toda una mujercita. — dijo Nodoka sin apartar la vista de ella. — Pero no puedes descuidar tu salud, no sabes el estado en el que nos llamó Ranma, estaba fuera de sí...

— ¿Ranma? — preguntó casi con temor.

— Ranma te trajo y se encargó de todo, hizo el papeleo e informó a la familia, incluso se peleó con uno de los médicos cuando no le dejaban pasar a verte.

Akane tragó saliva.

— No sabes lo que me alegra que os llevéis mejor, es un alivio para toda la familia. — la chica no supo qué decir, todo aquello debía ser un error.

— En realidad, nosotros...

La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella apareció el sujeto de sus sueños y pesadillas, Ranma entró sin llamar completamente distraído.

— Mamá no tenían zumo de pomelo, te he traído té. — dijo con una lata de bebida en la mano antes de que su vista se posara en Akane y enmudeciera. Nodoka se puso en pie de un brinco.

— Menos mal, estaba sedienta — exageró la mujer antes de coger la bebida que tenía su hijo en las manos. — Iré a llamar por teléfono, Soun y Nabiki deben estar al llegar — y salió de la habitación no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Ranma.

El chico se apoyó en la pared contraria y se rascó la cabeza, Akane bajó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, incómoda. Llevaba tan solo uno de esos horribles camisones desteñidos de los hospitales que se abrochaban en la parte trasera.

— Gracias. — dijo sin mirarle y completamente sonrojada. — Siento haberte causado tantas molestias.

En respuesta recibió un sonoro gruñido.

— Esto no habría pasado si no fuese tan cabezota, deberías haber aceptado mi ayuda. — argumentó el chico en un tono lúgubre.

— Lo siento. — volvió a decir apretando los labios e intentando contenerse, no se le había pasado por alto el insulto.

— Decir "lo siento" no sirve de nada. — y dio un par de pasos hasta quedarse a un lado de la cama, se quedó observando aquella maldita botellita colgada y el cable que serpenteaba hasta su ex-prometida. — ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te llego a encontrar?

— Oye ya te he pedido perdón, ¿qué más quieres? — dijo con un tono más alto del debido que hizo enfurecer a su interlocutor.

— ¡No eres consciente de lo que te ha pasado!

— ¡Vamos! No sé a lo que estás jugando, pero no intentes hacerme creer que estabas preocupado por mí. — la acidez de sus palabras era corrosiva, miró desafiante al chico que tenía delante que había comenzado a adquirir un tono de piel rojizo.

— ¡Imbécil! — exclamó Ranma antes de, en un rápido movimiento, agacharse junto a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos, la estrechó fuerte, tanto que le costaba respirar, sus grandes brazos rodeaban su espalda y se enredaban en su cuerpo sin dejarle escapatoria, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Akane se quedó de piedra.

No intentó liberarse, no hizo el menor gesto, sólo se quedó allí con el corazón latiéndole fuerte, muy fuerte. En su ímpetu el chico la había arrastrado hasta desplazar las sábanas.

Ranma acercó los labios hasta su oído, podía sentir su cálida respiración contra su piel. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, estaba demasiado cerca, aquello era una maldita tortura.

— Estaba muerto de miedo. — susurró de forma tan débil que casi le pareció haberlo imaginado — Cuando te vi allí tumbada inconsciente, sentí que me moría.

— ¿Ranma? — dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

— No vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor.

— ¿De verdad... estabas así... por mí?

No obtuvo respuesta, el chico se quedó unos segundos más quieto, estrechándola con fuerza, aspirando el delicioso aroma de sus cabellos. La liberó de su agarre despacio, con una parsimonia nada propia de su carácter, no quería dejarla marchar.

Se aclaró la garganta incómodo y se puso de pie, dio un par de zancadas por la habitación, como un tigre enjaulado y finalmente encontró algún tipo de refugio en la ventana, contempló por ella el cielo tokiota, sucio, lleno de gigantes de hormigón que se alzaban orgullosos dejando bajo ellos una maraña de gentes, cableado y autos.

No se giró para mirarla, sentía que le faltaba el valor.

— Yo... no puedo perderte. — dijo con los brazos apoyados en el quicio del cristal. — No otra vez.

Akane dejó de respirar, sus pupilas se volvieron puntiformes y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ¿era un sueño?¿estaba pasando se verdad?. Aquello era lo más parecido a una confesión que había escuchado en su vida del joven artista marcial, enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Ranma permanecía en aquella estancia sin mirarla, con la cabeza gacha, juraría que podía escuchar su agitada respiración.

Tuvo ganas de volver a llorar, pero esta vez y después de mucho tiempo, de alegría. Tragó saliva.

— Te mentí. — confesó ella, el chico pareció ponerse tenso de golpe. — Cuando me preguntaste si te quería... te mentí.

Ranma se dio la vuelta para mirarla muy despacio, levantó la cabeza sobre sus hombros y la observó de soslayo.

— Cuando te confesé que te quería, en realidad... en realidad jamás he dejado de hacerlo, Ranma.

Ahora el que parecía haber dejado de respirar era él, se giró completamente y la miró a los ojos aún apoyado en la ventana, y como si fuese un adolescente nervioso sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Las mariposas aletearon en su estómago y sus mejillas se incendiaron, desvió la vista en un repentino ataque de timidez.

— Ah — alcanzó a decir antes de taparse el rostro avergonzado y volver a levantar la mirada lentamente.

Allí estaba ella, tan indefensa, tan dulce, tan cándida. Tampoco le miraba, aquellas palabras le habían costado todo el valor que había reunido en años, se había vaciado por completo y ahora mismo solo esperaba ansiosa un gesto, una frase, un acto que finalmente la hiciese olvidar los largos años lejos de todo lo que amaba.

El chico sonrió, sonrió de una forma ya olvidada, como un crío, con la alegría que pensaba perdida, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera pararle. Dio un inseguro paso con sus ojos clavados en ella, luego otro, otro más. Se puso a su lado.

— Akane... — comenzó a decir antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par y por ella apareciese la mitad de su familia.

— ¡Hija mía! — exclamó Soun Tendô con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos antes de abalanzarse sobre la chica y estrecharla entre sus brazos. — ¡Akane... mi pequeña!

Ranma se había alejado casi tres metros en un salto y miraba con excesivo interés un horrible cuadro colgado en la pared.

— Papá... — alcanzó a decir ella mientras se dejaba envolver en la calidez de sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto Akane? Tu sabes lo mal... sabes lo que ha sido...— decía Soun sin poder contenerse, ella le devolvió una mirada llena de culpabilidad, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

— Lo siento papá — respondió entrecortadamente . — Lo siento.

Nabiki entró en la habitación y contempló la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios, no le pasó desapercibida la presencia de Ranma.

— Bienvenida hermanita. — dijo de forma deslumbrante a una Akane siendo aplastada por su progenitor, ella solo asintió.

La mediana de las Tendô suspiró satisfecha, se giró hacia el chico y le miró con suspicacia.

— Buen trabajo. — le felicitó discretamente y le dio una palmadita en el hombro — y...gracias — finalizó antes de reunirse con su hermana y apartar a su padre para poder abrazarla.

— Vaya... — murmuró Ranma algo sorprendido. — Después de todo las brujas tienen corazón.

Volvió a sonreír, su madre le hizo un gesto desde fuera de la habitación y lo comprendió inmediatamente, era mejor dejarles solos, ese era su momento.

Cerró la puerta no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Akane. Tendría paciencia, esperaría hasta que finalmente tuvieran la oportunidad de estar a solas. Ahora sí que no iba a dejarla escapar. Bajo ningún concepto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hola, hola!**

Aquí vuelvo a la carga con este nuevo capítulo, parece que el cambio de aires les ha sentado bien a estos dos, ¿no? veremos a ver que tal se les da el rumbo que ha adquirido su nueva "situación".

Esto es algo muy repetitivo en los autores de fics pero no por ello menos importante, quiero daros de nuevo las gracias por leer. Muchas veces vuestros comentarios me animan el día, por pequeños que sean, gracias de corazón. Gracias por las reviews, aunque normalmente no las conteste (soy algo tímida para esas cosas) gracias por seguir dejándolas. Y gracias también a ti que me sigues aunque no digas nada.

¡Ojalá y pudiese invitaros a todos a unas cañas! Jajaja.

¡Besos!


	13. Lo que llaman amor

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 13 : Lo que llaman amor]**

**.**

**.**

Era como si nada de os últimos años hubiese ocurrido, como borrar el triste pasado de un plumazo. La mañana que se despertó por fin en su cama sintió que acababa de abrir los ojos de un largo sueño.

Akane se desperezó, abrió la ventana de la habitación que había ocupado durante toda su vida y que su familia se había encargado de mantener exactamente como la dejó. Respiró el fresco aire de la mañana, era demasiado temprano pero sentía que la emoción que la invadía no la dejaría volver a dormir.

Había vuelto al dôjo Tendô, su hogar. Kasumi volvería esa misma mañana después de que le dieran el alta a ella y a su bebé, los había visitado brevemente después de que ella misma saliese del hospital el día anterior y había cogido a la pequeña Ayako en brazos; no había podido evitar deshacerse en lágrimas a la vez que veía la tierna mirada en el rostro de su hermana. Aquel había sido un día lleno de emociones.

Miró su mano derecha, allí permanecía un pequeño hematoma recuerdo de su breve estancia hospitalaria, se lo acarició con molestia, le llevaría unos pocos días desaparecer.

"Ya vale", se dijo a sí misma mientras comenzaba a buscar alguna prenda deportiva, necesitaba salir a correr.

Su gi de entrenamiento se le antojó raído y viejo, estaba claro que necesitaba uno nuevo. Se puso un pantaloncito corto y ajustado y una camiseta cualquiera que encontró en el armario, aún hacía algo de frío así que terminó el conjunto con una sudadera que para su sorpresa descubrió que le quedaba demasiado estrecha en el pecho.

"Sin duda he crecido", pensó no sin regocijo. Se hizo una coleta alta y se ajusto sus deportivas. Salió de la casa sin hacer ruido y al llegar al gigantesco portón de madera se estiró, estaba segura de que iba a ser un día magnífico.

Comenzó a trotar, se sentía bien, tal vez algo débil por la fiebre del día anterior, pero eso no iba a lograr detenerla. No apretó el paso, simplemente disfrutó de la situación. Cuando llevaba algo menos de diez minutos de carrera comenzó a escuchar voces, un sonido lejano.

— Un, dos, un dos, un, dos, un dos...

Se iba acercando.

— Un, dos, un, dos, un, dos, un, dos...

Se paró y miró hacia atrás, todo un pelotón de adolescentes corría a buen ritmo vestidos con gi de entrenamiento a sus espaldas. Se echó a un lado y miró la procesión con sorpresa. A la cabeza de la misma iba ni más ni menos que Ranma Saotome ataviado con un gi en color negro y un cinturón rojo, la miró contrariado y se paró a su altura sin dejar de trotar en el sitio.

— ¿Qué haces despierta? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— He salido a correr. — contestó Akane comenzando de nuevo su rutina y siguiendo a la bandada de jóvenes intentando con esto disimular su creciente sonrojo.

— ¡Ayer mismo estabas en el hospital!¡Vuelve ahora mismo a casa!— exclamó el chico comenzando a correr a su lado.

— Eso estoy haciendo... — dijo divertida.

Ranma masculló algo por lo bajo entre lo que Akane pudo discernir palabras como "cabezota" e "irresponsable".

— ¿Son tus alumnos? — preguntó la chica dejando ver en sus palabras un pequeño deje de admiración.

— En realidad hoy eran los alumnos de Ryoga, pero nadie sabe donde demonios se ha metido, no se como han sobrevivido estos meses sin mí. En fin, ya que no puedo hacer nada por que cambies de opinión... ¿te apuntas?

Akane le miró con sorpresa. Lo cierto es que no había podido hablar con Ranma ya que no se habían quedado ni un solo segundo a solas desde lo ocurrido, ¿era la única que estaba realmente incómoda con aquella situación? Es decir... se habían declarado... o al menos ella lo había hecho, ¿no?. No quiso rechazar aquella amabilidad así que asintió dócilmente, el chico cogió aire.

— En ese caso me adelanto, ¡te espero en el dojô! — dijo antes de superar al grupo de alumnos y gritarles que acelerasen el paso. La chica dejó de correr, su corazón iba demasiado deprisa, escuchó como las voces se difuminaron poco a poco.

Cuando llegó al dojô se quitó los zapatos y se acercó a la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, no quería interrumpir la clase, se limitó a sentarse cerca de la entrada y observar atentamente. Unos cuantos alumnos notaron su presencia y un par de chicas jóvenes comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, Ranma puso orden inmediatamente antes de dedicarle una mirada fugaz a su invitada. Akane le evitó, avergonzada.

La siguiente hora y media fue toda una exhibición de ejercicios individuales, por pareja y katas ejecutadas al milímetro siendo corregidas por un estricto maestro. Ella no apartó la mirada ni un segundo, aquello le resultaba mágico, increíble, desde su infancia no recordaba el dojô de esa forma. Sintió que debía de estar agradecida con Ranma, había estado cuidando mucho más de su familia de lo que jamás se hubiese podido imaginar.

La clase terminó y los alumnos se cuadraron y saludaron a la vez agachando sus cabezas, Akane sintió el orgullo inundando su pecho. Se puso en pié a la vez que todos aquellos adolescentes salían poco a poco del gimnasio, pasaban a su lado y sonreían, algunos se dieron un par de codazos de forma cómplice, incluso le pareció escuchar algo así como: "es la heredera de los Tendô, la que rechazó al maestro..." apretó los dientes estupefacta, mocosos chismosos...

Cuando por fin todos se habían marchado volvió a levantar la cabeza para encontrar la penetrante mirada de Ranma clavada en ella.

— ¿Que te ha parecido? — preguntó algo cohibido.

— No ha estado mal... — sopesó mientras daba un paso dentro de la estancia y sentía la madera crujir bajo sus pies, sí, definitivamente había añorado aquello cada día de los que había pasado lejos de su casa.

— Ya, supongo que piensas que podrías hacerlo mejor. — Ranma le sonrió de forma burlona, ella le siguió el juego.

— Con los ojos cerrados.

— Demuéstralo.

— ¿Quieres pelea? — dijo ella mostrándose seria de pronto.

— No va a ser una pelea, debes estar tan oxidada después de esa cómoda vida urbanita que ni te acordarás de dar un solo golpe.

La chica supo en seguida que estaba intentando atentar contra la línea de flotación de su orgullo como artista marcial, y no pensaba decepcionarle.

— En guardia. — dijo levantando los puños.

Ranma la enfrentó sin perder la sonrisa.

— Pero suave, ¿eh?

Akane atacó primero con un directo de derecha que el esquivó sin siquiera despeinarse, sólo arqueando el cuello. La chica giró sobre sí misma y lanzó una patada alta al lugar donde estaba su cabeza, pero Ranma había sido mucho más rápido y se había agachado lo justo para volver a evitarla.

Ella no se lo pensó dos veces, levantó la pierna contraria y atacó directamente su rodilla, el chico bloqueó el ataque bajando de forma rectilínea el brazo derecho, cortando el aire.

— ¡Eso es peligroso! — protestó antes de, en un gesto rapidísimo, ponerse a la espalda de la chica e inmovilizarle un brazo a su espalda — Ríndete — le susurró al oído, Akane sonrió.

— Ni de broma. — dijo antes de colar su pierna derecha tras la de Ranma y haciéndole perder el equilibrio caer al suelo junto a él usándole de colchón. Al tocar el suelo el agarre se soltó y Akane consiguió rodar sobre sí misma y hacerse a un lado. Cuando levantó la cabeza descubrió que su oponente había hecho otro mismo y no solo eso, se había repuesto muchísimo más rápido que ella y ya la esperaba en pie.

Se levantó como el rayo y le estudió unos segundos, replanteándose como conseguir inmovilizarlo, pero Ranma se le adelantó, no la golpeó, solo volvió a tomarla por uno de sus brazos y con un limpio movimiento y agarrando la muñeca solo con dos dedos la retorció hasta el punto de la luxación. No gritó, apretó los labios conteniéndose y volvió a girar, giró y giró hasta que él la soltó y ambos perdieron el equilibrio, rodaron por el suelo hasta que ella quedó encima de él y sentándose sobre su estómago apoyó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza.

— Gané — afirmó con la respiración agitada, el chico levantó una ceja.

— Sabes perfectamente que me he dejado — respondió no sin razón y con una petulancia genuina en su voz.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió, los labios de la muchacha se curvaron, se curvaron tanto que mostraron todos y cada uno de los dientes que formaban aquella deslumbrante sonrisa. Sonreía, sonreía de verdad. Ranma la miró con veneración, incluso con miedo, como si estuviese mirando directamente al astro rey y fuese a quedarse ciego de inmediato.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez? tanto que lo había olvidado por completo, ver la cara de felicidad de Akane era demasiado para él, pero lo que ocurrió después le desmontó por completo. Akane no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, parecía como si hubiese dicho algo infinitamente gracioso.

Lentamente, atraído por una fuerza sin control levantó su mano derecha y apartó los cabellos que se habían salido de su coleta y que ahora le impedían ver completo su rostro, ella se quedó paralizada, como un animalillo en mitad de la carretera. Ranma entreabrió los labios, definitivamente sólo había una cosa en la que tenía que estar de acuerdo con aquel imbécil coreano.

— Eres preciosa... — susurró clavando fijamente sus ojos en los suyos, Akane se sonrojó y apartó sus manos del suelo, separándose de él , se echó hacia atrás intentando adoptar una postura menos comprometida, pero el chico se incorporó al instante. Apoyó una manos en el suelo y levantó las rodillas, la dejó justo donde la quería, sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Posó la mano que le quedaba libre tras su cuello y con una ligera presión comenzó a cercar su rostro al suyo, Akane miró repentinamente hacia el suelo, de nuevo evitándole.

— ¿Qué...? — comenzó a preguntar el chico, ella se libró de su mano y se puso en pie, se quedó allí parada, dándole la espalda. — ¿Akane? — preguntó con algo de miedo en su voz.

— Prometiste... prometiste no volver a besarme — dijo temblorosa, él se quedó un segundo más sentado en el suelo antes de ponerse en pie.

— Estaba enfadado — confesó, ella se giró muy lentamente.

— Ranma, no tienes que hacer esto por lo que te dije, si te sientes en algún tipo de obligación yo...

— Mira que llegas a ser tonta. — y terminó con el espacio entre ellos, la tomó con la cintura y la apretó contra sí, estrechándola tan fuerte que sentía que la rompería. Se separó lo justo para verla, posó la palma de su mano contra su mejilla, ella le devolvió una mirada suplicante, sus labios volvían a parecerle el manjar más apetecible que un humano tuviese la suerte de probar.

De nuevo se aproximó a ella hasta que sintió como comenzaban a respirar el mismo aire, cerró los ojos y esta vez no hubo ningún tipo de oposición, encontró sus labios justo donde sabía que estaban. Sus alientos se mezclaron y el chico enredó la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla en su espesísimo pelo negro, la atrajo contra sí, no iría a ninguna parte, ya no.

Bebió de sus labios una y otra vez, insaciable, hasta sentirse terriblemente acalorado. Akane subió sus manos y agarró con fuerza su gi de entrenamiento, intentaba no temblar, aquello era lo más increíble que podía haberles ocurrido, por fin se había encontrado.

Ranma abrió la boca voraz e invadió con decisión la suya, ahondó el beso, irrumpiendo sin permiso entre sus labios, pero al demonio, no lo necesitaba. Sólo pensaba en ella, en lo bien que olía, en lo bien sabía, en su pequeño y proporcionado cuerpo que sabía oculto bajo la ropa. Gruñó al darse cuenta que aquello no era suficiente, se quedaba terriblemente lejos de serlo.

Sus manos se movían solas, subían y bajaban nerviosas por su espalda sin dejarla respirar ni un solo segundo, mordisqueó sus labios antes de volver a hundirse en ellos a la vez que deslizaba una mano bajo su sudadera. Demasiado ajustada para su gusto.

— Esto molesta — susurró con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiendo histérico — quitátelo.

.

..

..

— Estoy bien tía. — dijo la angelical Kasumi mientras atravesaba la puerta de la casa cargando a su pequeña en una cestita porta-bebés.

— De eso nada, siéntate inmediatamente, hoy no pienso permitir que hagas nada. — la reprendió firme Nodoka, a su lado Tofu sonrió, Kenta se soltó de su mano y empezó a corretear por la jardín.

— ¡Tío Ranma, tío Ranma! — dijo buscándole.

— Cuchi, cuchi, cuchi — decía Soun totalmente embelesado con Ayako agachado junto a su cesta — Cuchi, cuchi, cuchi, ¡ahora no estoy! — se escondía detrás de sus manos — ¡ahora sí estoy!

— Papá, sólo tiene dos días.

— Cuchi, cuchi, cuchi...

— Bueno, pasad de una vez y vamos a comer — terminó Nodoka poniendo orden, Kenta se agarró de su kimono.

— ¿Dónde está el tío Ranma?

— Ahora mismo voy a buscarle, Kenta cielo, ¿me haces el favor de ir arriba a buscar a tu tía Akane?

El niño pareció un poco avergonzado.

— Vamos, le hará ilusión. — repitió la mujer, a su lado Kasumi asintió y antes de que se pudiesen dar cuenta Kenta ya corría hacia las escaleras.

— Ranma está entrenando, iré a avisarle. — Nodoka se quitó el delantal y se puso los zapatos, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el dojô. Era extraño, normalmente en cuanto terminaba los entrenamientos entraba en la casa para darse un baño, quizás había decidido quedarse un rato más.

Llegó hasta las escaleras y volvió a descalzarse, la puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, se asomó con curiosidad y lo que vio fue tan increíble que volvió a ocultarse mientras intentaba no gritar de la sorpresa. ¿Acaso era cierto?¿podía ser? Con extremo cuidado volvió a mirar.

Ranma y Akane se enredaban en un beso sin fin, él le susurró algo y acto seguido le quitó la sudadera que tiró al suelo sin cuidado. Volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y hundió la boca en su cuello a la vez que una mano traviesa comenzaba a explorar por debajo de su ropa.

Nodoka se sonrojó e intentando no hacer ni un solo ruido comenzó a alejarse del gimnasio, tomó sus zapatos con sigilo y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que acudió a sus labios. Estaba claro, lo había sabido desde el principio, seguía habiendo algo entre ellos.

— Sin duda te has convertido en todo un hombre. — dijo para sí entrando en la casa mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de su presencia, estaban demasiado distraídos el uno con el otro. Akane no reprimió un largo suspiro al sentir la boca del chico posarse en la piel de su cuello y comenzar a besarla hambriento, sus manos habían emprendido la tarea de estudiarla entera, una se perdía bajo su camiseta en su espalda y no le cabía duda de que pronto comenzaría a atisbar otros horizontes, mientras que la otra apretó con firmeza su cintura antes de comenzar a deslizarse por sus glúteos, haciéndola sentir la dureza del chico contra sí.

— Ranma — gimió contra su oído, él no pudo soportarlo más. Se separó de ella y le tomó la mano.

— Vamos — dijo arrastrándola hacia una de las salas contiguas donde estaba seguro que podrían tener más intimidad.

— ¿Qué? — contestó aún sin adivinar sus intenciones. — ¡No!

El chico se paró y la miró desesperado.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó casi como un niño pequeño.

— Aquí no — atinó a replicar sonrojada, él apretó los dientes y tomó aire, estaba superando sus propios límites de contención.

— Está bien, entonces vamos a mi apartamento. — dijo tomando la dirección contraria y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. El sólo pensar que tendría que esperar casi una hora más le estaba matando.

— Ranma, ¿no estamos yendo un poco deprisa? — comentó mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su mano enredada en la suya.

— Yo creo que llevamos años de retraso. — le contestó con una sonrisa pícara mientras abría la puerta corredera.

— Lle-llegué... — al otro lado de la puerta un chico completamente magullado y apoyado en un palo se dejó caer agotado en el suelo del dojô.

— ¡Ryoga! — exclamó Akane sorprendida soltando a Ranma y agachándose a su lado.

— ¿Akane-san? Ya entiendo, he muerto y estoy en el cielo.

— Pobrecito, está delirando.

— ¡Maldito cerdo inoportuno! — gritó Ranma llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

— Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejarle así. — dijo la chica con preocupación.

— ¿Y a mí si me puedes dejar "así"? — respondió él sin poder creerse su mala suerte.

— ¿Que has dicho?

— Nada, nada... — suspiró y agarró a Ryoga por el cuello de su camisa, salió andando con él arrastras murmurando maldiciones, llegó a la altura del estanque y lo tiró dentro. Del agua emergió un chico confundido que pestañeó un par de veces al ver ante sí al artista marcial con el odio impreso en su mirada.

— ¿Ranma? — preguntó confuso, su interlocutor se agachó a su lado y le agarró con la camisa.

— Debería haberte dejado siendo un cerdito para toda la vida, te sienta mucho mejor.

— ¿Pero porqué estás enfadado? — volvió a decir arqueando las cejas.

— ¿No podías perderte durante una semana como haces siempre? ¡No!¡Tenías que encontrar el maldito camino sólo esta vez!

— ¿Y la clase?

— ¡Era hace tres horas!

— ¡Ranma! — exclamó Akane que llegó corriendo tras ellos. — ¿Cómo puede ser tan bruto?¡Pobre Ryoga!

— ¿A...kane-san? — preguntó estupefacto el chico saliendo del estanque, ella le sonrió radiante y asintió. — ¡Akane-san! — dijo lanzándose hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

— No tan rápido. — le interrumpió Ranma incrustando el puño cerrado en mitad de su cara, Ryoga volvió a caer al estanque.

— ¡Tío Ranma! — el pequeño Kenta escuchando el jaleo del jardín había salido corriendo a su encuentro y se lanzó a los brazos del artista marcial. — ¡Vamos a entrenar!

Akane observó la escena con cierta envidia, al fin y al cabo aquello era culpa suya. Sonrió melancólica. Ranma la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

— Luego entrenaremos los tres, ¿qué te parece?

El niño se paró a mirar a su casi desconocida tía y asintió algo avergonzado.

— ¿Que estáis haciendo ahí? — preguntó Nodoka desde la casa — Entrad, vamos a comer.

Se sentaron todos juntos a la mesa, toda la familia. Akane se sentó entre Ranma y Ryoga, el chico perdido la miraba con veneración y no dejaba de preguntarle a cerca de su nueva vida. Ranma pareció algo contrariado por no acaparar completamente la atención de ella, pero lo dejó estar.

Nodoka le sirvió un tazón de arroz que solo se podía calificar de desproporcionado, al igual que Akane, los dos la miraron confundidos.

— Los jóvenes necesitáis tanta energía.… — dijo sonriente mientras tarareaba alguna canción enka, ambos sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda.

"Lo sabe", pensaron a la vez. Ranma se giró hacia la chica y arrugó el entrecejo en lo que Akane distinguió como una mirada de pánico, era demasiado cómico, se cubrió la boca de forma coqueta con los nudillos para disimular su risa.

Sí, aquello debía ser lo que llamaban amor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hola a todos!**

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Las cosas parecen haberse tranquilizado bastante, ¿no?. Bueno, la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo. Me encanta lo ruidosa que es la familia Tendô—Saotome, me resultan divertidísimos, cada loco con su tema y todos enredados, jajaja.

Por otra parte no puedo dejar de agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y reviews, estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo prestado, gracias por seguir leyendo. Prometo actualizar pronto.


	14. Lo que no decimos

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 14 : Lo que no decimos]**

**.**

**.**

Inesperadamente se había levantado de un humor inmejorable. Llevaba a todas partes una estúpida sonrisa que su yo de meses atrás habría borrado de una bofetada. Se miró al espejo del baño, algunos pelillos de una incipiente barba brotaban traviesos de su mentón, mejor afeitarse.

Mientras deslizaba la cuchilla por su piel no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en el día anterior. Se había despedido de Akane en la puerta del dojô con un tímido adiós, delante de toda la familia, ella con las mejillas sonrosadas le había respondido un susurrado "hasta luego", que había hecho que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizasen.

Cuando terminó el afeitado se echó algo de colonia, bueno, tal vez un poco más que de costumbre. Eligió una camiseta informal con cuello redondo muy abierto y de color gris que dejaba ver la parte superior de sus pectorales; completó su look con unos pantalones vaqueros. Volvió a mirarse al espejo antes de salir, normalmente no reparaba tanto en su aspecto pero estaba dispuesto a que aquel fuese un día inolvidable.

Tomó una chaqueta ligera que había dejado encima de la cama y tras un último vistazo a su apartamento cerró la puerta. No sabía muy bien donde terminarían pero por si acaso se había tomado la molestia de limpiar un poco. Sonrió y sin querer comenzó a silbar el estribillo de una canción pop de moda mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto.

Aún eran las nueve de la mañana, ¿muy temprano? como fuese no podía seguir en la cama. Y si ella no estaba en pie cuando llegase al dojô Tendô, tenía la firme intención de ir a despertarla de la mejor de las maneras.

Demasiado bonito, demasiado fácil.

— Se te ve contento — escuchó a su espalda nada más poner un pie en la calle, su buen humor se fue al carajo en cuestión de microsegundos. No necesitaba girarse para saber quién era.

— Vaya, una rata coreana — contestó Ranma en tono lúgubre. — ¿Que haces tan lejos de tu casa?¿te has perdido?

Joo Hee torció una sonrisa. Iba vestido de una forma deportiva, nada que ver con su impoluto estilo habitual, además de eso parecía no haber dormido demasiado y lucía una barba de dos días.

— No estoy para bromas — su voz sonó ronca, alterada.

— Yo tampoco. — dijo el artista marcial enfrentándolo con el ceño fruncido.

No hacían falta palabras, ambos sabían de las intenciones del contrario y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla. Ninguno de los dos pensaba dejar escapar a Akane.

— Lo sé todo de ti — comenzó Joo Hee despectivamente. — Eres un completo desastre, no puedo ni contar la de líos en los que te has metido, peleas callejeras, deudas, mujeres... por no hablar de esa extraña cosa que te ocurre con el agua fría. Atraes la desgracia allá por donde vas.

Ranma le dirigió una mirada feroz, por supuesto que todas aquellas acusaciones tenían fundamento, y lo sabía. Las deudas le habían perseguido durante años y más desde que Genma había muerto, sus acreedores habían salido como buitres en pos de lo poco que les había dejado a él y a su madre. Lo de las mujeres... en fin, tener a tantas locas detrás de él acarreaba una mala fama que pensaba no merecerse, y las pelas en plena calle eran pan de cada día rodeado de idiotas como vivía. Aunque eso no le daba ningún derecho a juzgarle.

— Lo del agua fría ya lo resolví— dijo sin querer dar más explicaciones.

— Y yo pensando que te gustaba lo de travestirte... — murmuró el coreano con la burla dibujada en su rostro.

— Siento desilusionarte.

— Déjala en paz, a tu lado sólo será infeliz — escupió a bocajarro y sin más preámbulos, Ranma le miró furibundo.

— Me quiere — contestó con suficiencia, como quien juega la mejor mano de la partida. — Ella me quiere a mí.

— Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero ¿hasta cuando?. Sé que volverás a herirla, sé que la volverás a hacer daño, y no tengas ninguna duda de que cuando eso pase, me la llevaré tan lejos que no volverás a verla jamás.

— No puedes hacer nada, no va a volver a Seúl. — Joo He sonrió ante sus palabras.

— La vida no es tan sencilla Saotome, pronto lo descubrirás.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó calle abajo, Ranma gruñó como un perro guardián. No iba a tener ni un sólo día de tregua.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Nabiki, estoy de vacaciones — se disculpó Akane ante su hermana cuando esta había comenzado a hablarle de negocios.

— ¿Cuantos días más? — preguntó firme mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Sabes que como muy tarde la semana que viene tendrás que regresar, yo te estoy ofreciendo una solución.

— Trabajar para ti no es una solución, es un condena a la esclavitud.

— Oh, ¡vamos!, ¿como puedes decir eso?, Ranma lo hace y no creo que sea tan malo.

— Ranma no parecía muy contento con su trabajo.

— Eso tal vez se debiera a motivos... externos — dijo con una sonrisa, Akane enrojeció y retiró la mirada.

— He dicho que no.

Nabiki suspiró exasperada.

— ¿Y entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

La chica de largos cabellos resopló y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— No lo sé... — se encontraba más confusa que en toda su vida y la cháchara de su hermana mayor no ayudaba para nada.

— Nadie te va a hacer una oferta mejor que ésta. — volvió a insistir Nabiki . — Además, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que las cosas comiencen a complicarse? Tienes que decidirte, Akane.

— Nabiki...

La mediana de las Tendô se cansó de hablar y sin ceremonias sacó de su bolso una tarjeta que le tendió a Akane, ella la tomó entre las manos antes de abrir los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

— Le conoces, ¿verdad? — dijo levantando una de sus cejas y señalando el nombre escrito en el pequeño trozo de cartoncillo.— Al menos hazle un favor a tu hermana, necesito que le convenzas para que cierre un buen negocio, se lo está pensando demasiado.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — dijo ella aún asombrada.

— Llevo años pendiente de ti, es lo que debe hacer toda hermana mayor.

— Lo siento, habla con Ranma.

— Si él se entera jamás habrá trato.

— ¿Y eso debería importarme? No quiero meterme en tus negocios.

— Piensa que es una toma de contacto, tal vez te guste y decidas trabajar para mí.

— Eso no va a pasar.

— ¿Y si a cambio convenzo al presidente de Agate para que te deje en paz una temporada?. Puedo decirle que te necesito para un importante negocio durante un par de semanas. — y tras decir esto guiñó un ojo.

— Joo Hee no lo va a permitir, de hecho me extraña que aún no me haya llamado... — pensó Akane en voz alta, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber mencionado el nombre del coreano.

— Ah, sí, tu novio...

— No es mi novio.

— Es igual, si eres lista aceptarás el trato. Sólo te pido que vayas a una fiesta y hables un rato con él, tal vez hasta te haga bien recordar viejos tiempos.

— No me puedo creer que mi propia hermana me esté haciendo chantaje.

— Los negocios son los negocios, querida — terminó antes de sonreír maliciosamente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akane se tumbó frustrada sobre su cama. Se tapó la cara con los brazos y pataleó como si fuese una niña pequeña. Muy a su pesar sabía que Nabiki tenía razón, que debía definir aquella situación y hacer algo con su vida. Aceptaría aquel trato e iría a cerrar el acuerdo, eso le daría un poco más de tiempo, al fin y al cabo volverle a ver no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?.

Escuchó dos golpecitos muy suaves en su ventana, se incorporó de inmediato con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, no podía tratarse de otra persona. Se puso en pie y corrió las cortinas.

Diablos, le temblaban las manos, era demasiado guapo. Ranma sonrió travieso antes de señalar el pestillo de la ventana indicando que le abriese, ella hizo lo propio y el chico se coló rápido y ágil como una pantera en su cuarto.

— Buenos días. — dijo manteniendo las distancias.

— ¿No sería más educado llamar a la puerta? — sonrió sin querer admitir lo que le gustaba aquello.

— Necesitaba verte — respondió sintiéndose incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, se acercó a ella y tomándola por la cintura la abrazó, la estrechó entre sus brazos y apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro, aspirando su dulce aroma.

Estaba nervioso, intranquilo, había temido que aquel imbécil se le hubiese adelantado, que hubiese ido al dojô antes que él, que estuviese hablando con Akane.

— ¿Ranma? — preguntó nerviosa, pero él no respondió, solo la estrechó más fuerte contra él. Akane suspiró y devolvió el abrazo, deslizando sus brazos por la cintura del artista marcial y dejándose arrastrar al confort de aquel calor.

— No vas a volver, ¿verdad?.

— ¿Qué? — contestó confusa, no muy segura de lo que había escuchado.

— No vuelvas. — dijo él con voz ronca — Dime que vas a quedarte aquí.

— ¿A qué viene esto? — Akane le miró inquisitiva y él soltó el abrazo. — ¿Que está pasando?.

— Dilo.

— Ranma, eso no es tan fácil.

— Yo no voy a volver — sentenció el chico — Yo me voy a quedar en Japón.

— Allí está mi casa, mi trabajo, ¡necesito tiempo! — respondió ella comenzando a desesperarse, ¿porqué le entraban las prisas a todo el mundo de repente?¿es que se habían puesto de acuerdo para arruinar aquello?.

— ¿Para qué?¿Que hay que pensar?.

— No puedo simplemente quedarme aquí, somos adultos, sabes que no funciona así.

Él la miró desafiante, apretó los labios hasta que formaron una fina línea en su expresión.

— No lo entiendo. — dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Míranos! no llevamos ni un día y ya estamos peleando. Si me lo hubieses pedido entonces, si me hubieses pedido que no me marchase no lo habría ni dudado, pero ahora todo es diferente.

— Akane...

— ¡Dame una razón! — dijo — Dime por qué no debo marcharme.

Ella le miró suplicante, esperando aquello que su corazón moría por oír. Él retrocedió un paso, de repente confuso, sin saber qué responder.

— Idiota — masculló la chica antes de agarrar la puerta de su cuarto y salir hecha una furia, él apretó el puño y descargó toda su ira contra la pared, el golpe hizo temblar la estructura, estaba seguro que se había escuchado en toda la casa ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— No le sirve con estar conmigo. — susurró tristemente para sí mismo apoyado en la barra.

— ¿Has dicho algo Ran-chan?

La cocinera no había estado demasiado atenta a las palabras refunfuñadas de su amigo ya que se encontraba inmersa en la preparación de varios pedidos, era plena hora punta.

Ranma paseó la vista perezosamente hasta ella y suspiró.

— No.

Ukyo hizo un alto en su frenética actividad y torció el gesto.

— ¿Es por el regreso de Akane? — preguntó hastiada, allá iban otra vez.

El chico evitó su mirada. Se conocían demasiado. Ukyo había cambiado, se había convertido en una preciosa mujer, decidida y madura. Había continuado con su negocio y ahora estaba prosperando más que nunca, incluso había ampliado el local y subido el sueldo a Konatsu. Ranma no era un simple, sabía perfectamente el abismo que se había abierto entre ellos después de lo de Shampoo.

Había sido un error, uno terrible, pero diablos, ¿cuanto más iba a estar aquello presente entre ambos?. Por mucho que le doliera ella era su amiga, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Alguien mucho más importante que Shampoo, alguien que estaría a su lado de verdad.

Claro que Ukyo no lo había entendido de esa manera.

— Puedo ir esta noche por al dojô Tendô si te sientes muy incómodo estando con ella. — dijo intentando ayudar. — Así de paso la saludo, ¿sabes si tardará mucho en volver a Seúl? — esto último lo preguntó con inocencia genuina, pero para Ranma fue como si le partiese un rayo.

— Mierda... — respondió mientras se retiraba el pelo de la frente con ambas manos. Ukyo levantó una ceja.

— Ranma, ¿es que pasó algo? ya sabes...e n Corea.

Finalmente el chico levantó la vista y la miró directamente. Ukyo llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja que ataba con un lazo, y en lugar del atuendo que había lucido como uniforme en su juventud, ahora solía llevar kimonos ligeros tradicionales en colores sobrios cuyas mangas ataba a su espalda. Aquello le daba cierto aire autoritario que le hacían parecer mayor de lo que era.

Hoy había elegido un kimono de color verde muy claro que completaba con un delantal granate.

Ranma puso su mejor cara de pocker, cosa en la que era especialmente patético. Ukyo soltó las espátulas que hasta el momento sostenía entre sus manos.

— ¡NO! — exclamó con la mandíbula desencajada, varios clientes se giraron a mirarla. La chica se subió sobre la barra y agarró al artista marcial por el cuello de la camiseta, escrutándole minuciosamente — ¿¡Pero es que te has vuelto completamente loco!?

— U-Uchan...te vas a quemar.

— ¿¡En que estabas pensando!?¿No estábais...?¿Y que pasa con...? ¡Estás metido en un buen lío!

— U-chan estás asustando a los clientes. — dijo nervioso mientras comenzaba a sudar frío, sabía que era cierto, estaba metido en un lío horroroso pero por algún motivo eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

— Señora Ukyo, ¿quiere tomarse un descanso? — preguntó Konatsu con una sonrisa mientras intentaba tranquilizar a los comensales, pero ella seguía agarrando a Ranma con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Si no te matan ellas te mataré yo!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre...?

— ¡Porque la quiero!

Lo había dicho sin pensar, de hecho las palabras habían salido de su boca solas, automatizadas, como si llevasen una vida enjauladas. Ukyo calló de golpe, pestañeó y soltó su agarre, en silencio volvió a coger sus espátulas y comenzó con su tarea exactamente en el punto en el que la había dejado.

La normalidad regresó al restaurante, la gente continuó comiendo aunque les dirigiese indiscretas miradas a los chicos. Ranma se recolocó la ropa, el corazón le latía deprisa. Una idea había comenzado a formarse en su cabeza.

— Porque… la quiero... — repitió muy bajito, pensativo. Ukyo resopló por la nariz.

— Shampoo no se va a rendir fácilmente, lo sabes, ¿verdad?.

El artista marcial levantó la cabeza de repente.

— ¡Eso es! — exclamó con una sonrisa — ¡la amo, U-chan!

— Ya lo has dicho tres veces. — y no pudo disimular una pequeña risa, era él, volvía a ser el Ranma que ella conocía y no la triste sombra en la que se había convertido en los últimos tiempos.

— ¡Gracias! — dijo eufórico antes de salir corriendo del establecimiento.

— ¡Ey!¡Ranma! — pero ya era tarde, el chico había sido demasiado rápido, Konatsu la observaba pensativo desde el otro lado de la barra. Ukyo se encogió de hombros, hacía muchos años que se había rendido con él. — Bueno, mejor Akane que Shampoo. — añadió sonriendo al ninja. — ¡Venga, a trabajar!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akane se miró al espejo, nada de aquello entraba en sus planes, si es que alguna vez los había tenido. Por supuesto que no había viajado a Japón con un traje de noche en la maleta, sus aspiraciones tan solo pasaban por sentarse junto a su familia y hablar largas horas, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Aquella tarde la había pasado de esa forma, pero en cuanto dieron las 20 horas Nabiki había aparecido por la puerta con demasiada prisa, y unas cuantas cajas que delataban sus intenciones.

Lo había elegido ella, era tan sumamente provocativo que daba vergüenza. Ideal para que cualquier empresario solo se dedicase a mirarle el escote en lugar de atender a lo verdaderamente importante.

Se había quejado, había gritado, había exigido ir con su ropa deportiva. Nabiki había sido muy clara al respecto. Finalmente se rindió y se puso aquel maldito vestido.

Se giró sobre sí misma, echándose un último vistazo. Su hermana había escogido un traje de color azul marino y con tela de muselina. El vestido tenía un prolongado escote reforzado que ayudaba a enaltecer sus atributos más que cualquier wonder-bra. Llevaba dos finos tirantes engalanados con algo de joyería que resaltaban contra su piel blanquecina.

Se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta la altura de la cintura, donde emprendía el vuelo de forma pomposa hasta sus pies. Diría que era un vestido digno de toda princesa si no fuese por las dos marcadas aperturas frontales, que hacía que cada vez que caminase sus piernas se asomasen completas entre la muselina.

Los zapatos no ayudaban, Nabiki había escogido unas sandalias plateadas nada discretas, de altísimo tacón y brillantes como ellas solas. Finalmente Akane se había dejado hacer y con algo de ayuda por parte de Kasumi se había recogido el pelo, maquillado y había terminado de adornar todo el conjunto con unos bonitos pendientes.

¿Donde iban?¿A un cóctel de negocios o a cazar un novio rico?.

— ¡Akane, baja ya!

Ya era la segunda vez que Nabiki la llamaba, dejó de mirarse en el espejo y decidió que haría todo lo posible porque aquella noche terminase rápido. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, en la entrada estaba su padre, Nodoka, Nabiki y Kasumi con la pequeña Ayako en brazos.

— Estáis preciosas hijas mías — dijo Soun, orgulloso.

— No lleguéis muy tarde. — aconsejó Kasumi con voz maternal.

— Bueno, eso no depende de mí. — agregó Nabiki fanfarrona. La mediana de las Tendô había sorprendido a Akane confesándole que ella también asistiría al evento, que en realidad se trataba de una gala benéfica. Bien pensado, era lógico que si quería cerrar un buen trato fuese Nabiki la que intentase acercar posturas, aunque aprovechar algo como aquello no dejaba de ser un poco rebuscado por su parte.

Su hermana también llevaba un precioso vestido aunque un tanto menos provocativo. Había optado por un traje de color verde esmeralda sin mangas de una tela fina y brillante, que caía hasta sus pies completamente recto, dándole un aspecto de pulcritud a la vez que de elegancia.

Nodoka miró a ambas chicas con preocupación, llevaba todo el día sin saber nada de su hijo, y Akane había estado cabizbaja la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba claro que se habían peleado.

— Entonces vámonos — apuró nerviosa la menor de las Tendô mientras tomaba su bolso y su abrigo, no tenía buenos recuerdos de la última fiesta a la que había asistido.

— Ya verás hermanita, ¡nos vamos a divertir! — Nabiki parecía pletórica. Antes siquiera de que pudiesen poner un pie fuera, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y el artista marcial entró de forma atropellada en el descansillo.

— ¿Qué demonios hace una limusina en la entrada? — preguntó extrañado antes de percatarse de la extraña escena, pestañeó un par de veces por la presencia de toda la familia antes de posar su mirada en Akane.

— Vaya, nos han pillado. — dijo Nabiki a la vez que soltaba una pequeña risita, pero Ranma ni siquiera la escuchó, no podía apartar la mirada de su ex-prometida ni un segundo.

— ¿Donde vas? — la preocupación se dejaba translucir en sus palabras, Akane no era capaz de mirarle a la cara, intentó taparse con el abrigo que llevaba entre las manos.

— Es una gala benéfica. — contestó a su pesar. El chico levantó una ceja sin creerse aquello.

— Sí, y llegamos tarde, vámonos de una vez. — terminó Nabiki tomando a su hermana del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la salida, Akane se dejó hacer y Ranma las siguió sin disimular lo más mínimo.

— Nabiki, ¿que estás tramando? — volvió a decir el chico, nervioso, mientras veía como Akane se metía en el lujoso coche.

— ¿Quieres venir? — preguntó la empresaria reluciente, y Ranma pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva — Estaremos en el hotel del centro toda la noche, pero antes de aparecerte allí ponte un traje, ¡hay que ir presentable!.

Y sin más ella misma se metió en la limusina y cerró la puerta, dentro se encontró con una enfurruñada Akane que la miraba colérica.

— ¿¡Por qué le has dicho eso!? — exigió saber.

— ¿No es evidente? Así será más divertido —Nabiki parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, rebuscó en una cubitera anclada a una de las paredes laterales del auto y sacó una botella helada — ¿Champán?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Voy a matarte..." pensó Akane furibunda mientras se esforzaba por poner su mejor sonrisa. Nabiki acababa de dejarla sola y desamparada con una copa en la mano en mitad de un montón de desconocidos, mientras se iba a hablar amigablemente con un futuro socio.

La chica no supo muy bien que hacer, notaba las miradas que le dirigían gracias a aquel estúpido vestido, muy a su pesar deseó que Ranma se hubiese tomado en serio la invitación de su hermana.

Dio un pequeño sorbo de su copa de vino blanco y paseó la mirada de forma distraída por el gran salón. Se trataba de un gigantesco espacio que en ocasiones servía para bodas o para eventos como aquel, no es que fuese especialmente lujoso pero estaba muy bien decorado.

Allí estaban los políticos y empresarios más importantes de Japón y algunos incluso del extranjero, no era de extrañar que él también hubiese asistido. Suspiró, no podía retrasar el momento por más tiempo así que mejor quitárselo de encima cuanto antes.

— Señorita, ¿está sola? — Akane se giró para ver la reluciente sonrisa de un hombre un poco mayor que ella, era guapo, su cara le era familiar. Juraría que se trataba de un presentador de televisión.

— En realidad... — comenzó a decir, pero el hombre no la dejó continuar.

— Me ha reconocido, ¿verdad?

— Eehh...

— Efectivamente, soy Saikawa, del Canal 5. — a esta afirmación le siguió una nueva sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

— Ya.— Akane entrecerró los ojos, estaba claro que le había tocado el hombre más presuntuoso de toda la fiesta.

— ¿Le apetece algo de beber?

— Ya tengo, gracias — dijo ella levantando su copa.

— ¿Quiere salir a charlar fuera?.

— Estoy bien aquí.

— Insisto. — y tras decir esto el hombre agarró su mano, Akane dio un respingo y estaba a punto de lanzarle la copa encima cuando, una caballerosa mano la tomó de la cintura con gentileza y la separó de su acosador.

— La señorita viene conmigo. — dijo con un extraño acento japonés, y Akane supo que él la había encontrado a ella.

Caminaron en silencio hasta separarse del presentador de televisión, que parecía haber perdido la sonrisa repentinamente, y ambos rieron cuando llegaron a un lugar más apartado del salón.

— Veo que siguen persiguiéndote — dijo con burla, Akane sonrió.

— Es por culpa del vestido. — contestó siguiéndole la broma.

— Me alegro de volver a verte, Akane.

— Yo también a ti, Deng.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llegó casi sin aliento a aquella maldita gala o lo que quiera que fuese, nada más entrar en la sala ya tenía calor. Aflojó el nudo de la corbata que había ido a buscar a su apartamento, se había puesto el primer traje que había encontrado, y aún a pesar de haberse vestido a la carrera y sin fijarse muy bien en lo que se ponía, estaba realmente guapo.

Lucía un traje de color negro confeccionado con una tela extrañamente brillante. Lo completaba con una camisa azul oscuro y una corbata un tono más clara.

Paseó la mirada por el salón, había demasiada gente; aún así pudo distinguir a Nabiki hablando animadamente con un grupo de hombres, parecía estar en su salsa.

Caminó en busca de Akane hasta que un hombre se plantó delante de él. Era exactamente a la última persona que quería ver allí.

— ¿Una copa? — le ofreció Joo Hee, que llevaba dos vasos de lo que parecía whisky, uno en cada mano.

— ¿¡Qué!? — contestó Ranma navegando entre la duda y la incredulidad.

— Mejor, las dos para mí. — dijo antes de engullir de un solo trago el líquido dorado de uno de los vasos. No parecía el primero que se tomaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?¿dónde está Akane?

— En respuesta a tu primera pregunta. — contestó mientras miraba con cierto deje de embriaguez su copa. — Aquí el alcohol es gratis.

— Estás fatal — y era cierto, Ranma miró con desagrado al coreano, que no parecía haberse cambiado de ropa desde aquella mañana y ahora se tambaleaba de forma penosa por aquella fiesta.

— ¿Y quien tiene la culpa? — dijo dolido. — Te lo diré, toda la culpa la tienes tú.

— No se de qué estás hablando pero será mejor que te marches de este lugar. — Joo Hee sonrió socarrón. Levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha y apuntó con él hacia un lugar concreto de la sala.

— Ahí tienes la respuesta a tu segunda pregunta. — consiguió articular antes de dar un largo trago a su copa.

Ranma siguió la trayectoria de su dedo y distinguió a una mujer de espaldas. Efectivamente, era Akane con aquel enfermizo vestido que no debería ser legal, y a su lado, hablando con ella había un hombre, alguien a quien no conocía.

Era alto, tal vez un poco más alto que él, tenía una expresión plácida en el rostro y lucia lentes muy finas. Su cabello era negro y corto, y no dejaba de sonreír, como si Akane acabase de decir algo realmente gracioso. Ambos charlaban afablemente, tal vez demasiado.

Volvió la vista hacia el coreano que le miraba altivo, sabiéndose poseedor de una información que él quería. Ranma apretó los puños, se lo tenía que preguntar.

— ¿Quién es? — dijo tragándose su orgullo.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya... no me digas que no conoces al primer novio de Akane.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hola a todos!**

Que mala estoy siendo con esta pobre pareja, no les dejo quererse en paz U_U, pero lo siento, es que amo el drama :P.

Ya llevamos 14 capítulos, ¡como pasa el tiempo. Llevo 6 meses escribiendo este fic, casi me parece demasiado, jajaja.

Estamos llegando al final de esta historia, aunque al menos quedan unos cuantos capítulos más. De nuevo gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y por leer, si no supiera que estáis al otro lado creo que no hubiese escrito ni la mitad.

Muchos besos


	15. Nosotros

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 15 : Nosotros]**

**.**

**.**

Ranma le arrebató el vaso de la mano al coreano y dio un generoso trago, Joo Hee le miró con condescendencia mientras el artista marcial ponía cara de asco al beber whisky solo.

— ¿Ahora sí quieres esa copa? — le dijo con sarcasmo.

No pudo resistirse más, le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y se acercó a su cara, con la locura brillando en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto?¿¡no eras tú su novio!? — el chico apartó el rostro, ignorándolo completamente.

— Akane se pasó años rechazándome, y no, por supuesto que no he sido su único novio, ¿en qué mundo vives?.

Ranma aflojó su agarre, desconcertado, sentía como el suelo se volvía inestable bajo sus pies. Joo Hee aprovechó para recolocarse la ropa.

— Como sea, ya he tenido suficiente. — suspiró hastiado y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

— ¡Eh! — le llamó Ranma. — Tú... ¡espera!.

— Él no me preocupa. — dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándole con ojos vacíos. — Al final Akane volverá conmigo, sólo tengo que esperar. Pero tú... tú me das pena, no haces más que buscar algo que perdiste hace mucho tiempo, y aún no te has dado cuenta de que no lo volverás a encontrar.

— No, no me compares contigo, tu y yo somos diferentes.

— ¿Seguro? — le respondió con tristeza, y por algún motivo Ranma se sintió terriblemente perturbado. — ¿Cuantas mujeres hay en el mundo? Piénsalo, al fin y al cabo ha habido muchas otras, pero... ¿acaso recuerdas a alguna de ellas?. — El artista marcial le contempló atónito — A mi me ocurre lo mismo, no importa cuantas veces lo haya intentado, siempre vuelvo a ella; para mí solo existe Akane. Es tan triste, tan patético que no puedo hacer más que tenerme pena, y tu eres igual Saotome.

— Un momento. — dijo él intentando ignorar todo lo que había escuchado. — ¿Te marchas?¿y qué pasa con...ese?

— A diferencia de ti, yo llevo soportando a esos tipos más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir, así que te cedo el "honor". Saludale de mi parte, o mejor no lo hagas, nunca nos llevamos bien.

Y sin más se perdió entre la multitud, Ranma miró desesperado como aquel odioso coreano se largaba, ahora que por primera vez en su vida necesitaba algo de él.

Se giró para ver como Akane seguía hablando con ese tipo, ambos estaban sentados en una de las barras del salón. Cogió aire, no sabía ni por donde empezar. Volvió a ajustarse la corbata y buscó desesperado a algún camarero que llevase copas, cuando dio con uno le arrebató lo primero que distinguió con pinta alcohólica. Le dio un trago para templar los nervios y se quedó con el vaso en la mano, intentando parecer ocupado mientras se acercaba casualmente a la pareja.

Él le vio llegar, ella no. Se esforzó por mantener una sonrisa social y más cuando aquel hombre, sin quitarle un segundo la vista de encima, se acercó a Akane para susurrarle algo confidencial al oído. Ella se tapó sus rosados labios con la punta de los dedos, intentando disimular una sonrisa a la vez que se giraba hacia él.

Y de repente todo rastro de felicidad se borró de su expresión.

"¿Hablabais de mi?" pensó Ranma llegando junto a la pareja.

— Buenas noches. —saludó cordial.

— Buenas noches. — respondió educadamente su interlocutor, a la vez que Akane parecía estar repentinamente interesada en sus propios zapatos.

Ranma se tomó su tiempo, ese hombre parecía diferente, le miraba a través de los finos cristales de sus gafas con interés. Era ligeramente más alto que él, pero menos corpulento, llevaba el pelo corto pero bien peinado y sonreía, no dejaba de sonreír.

— Akane. — dijo repentinamente el artista marcial, con un tono de voz ronco que delataba cercanía, la había llamado por su nombre de pila de manera completamente calculada. — ¿No nos vas a presentar?

— Cl-Claro. — contestó ella como saliendo de su estupor. — Deng, él es Ranma Saotome, es... — Se hizo un evidente silencio, en el que ambos chicos la contemplaron completamente pendientes de lo que fuese a decir, pero Akane no encontraba las palabras. — ….es uno de los empleados de mi hermana Nabiki; Ranma, él es Xia Deng, dirige un negocio de importaciones en china.

Ninguno de los dos pareció quedar conforme con la presentación, aún así sonrieron y se estrecharon la mano, tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

"Es chino" pensó Ranma entendiendo por fin por qué le era tan familiar su ligero acento.

— ¿Trabajas para Onsen-kô? — preguntó él simulando una curiosidad que no sentía. — He ido varias veces a las oficinas y nunca te había visto.

— Eso es porque no suelo pasarme mucho por allí.

— Entiendo.

De nuevo aquel silencio incómodo, Akane sentía como le comenzaban a sudar las manos.

— Voy un momento al lavabo. — dijo disculpándose y dejó a ambos en su mutua compañía mientras buscaba con la mirada a la culpable de todo aquello. Caminó con pasos ligeros evitando a los camareros que le ofrecían copas y canapés hasta que encontró a su hermana.

Tomó aire intentando que la irritación que sentía no se dejase traslucir en sus palabras.

— Nabiki. — susurró dulcemente — ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ranma se apoyó de forma casual sobre la barra, no le miró, sólo comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz completamente diferente al que había usado delante de Akane.

— Cuanto tiempo estuvisteis juntos — no se lo estaba preguntando. Si aquello hubiese sido una película de yakuzas hubiese dicho eso mismo mientras sacaba la pistola y la ponía sobre la mesa; el chino borró su sonrisa.

— Unos tres meses — Ranma torció el gesto.

— ¿Aún te gusta? — Nadie en su sano juicio hubiese osado contestar afirmativamente, el artista marcial masticaba las palabras antes de escupirlas.

— No creo que deba seguir contestando — dijo dando un pequeño sorbo a su bebida. — Pero si te interesa... sí, claro que me gusta, ¿y a quién no?.

La mano de Ranma se enredó de forma asombrosamente rápida alrededor de su corbata, le jaló con agresividad y le enseñó todos los dientes, mirándole a los ojos, cerca, tan cerca que el chino sintió su respiración sobre su rostro.

— Escucha... — susurró para que aquello que iba a decir sólo lo oyese él.

— No, escucha tú. No soy idiota, sé perfectamente lo que pretenden las Tendô; quieren que firme un maldito acuerdo de colaboración con su empresa y Akane no es más que un incentivo. Ella se ha metido solita en estoy y hoy es mi regalo.

Ranma pestañeó atónito, no supo bien si por el descaro del chino o por la sangrante afirmación que acababa de hacer.

Tiró aún más del nudo de su corbata, sabía exactamente lo que se merecía ese tipo, comenzaría estrellando su cabeza contra la barra con semejante fuerza como para provocar un cráter.

— ¿Molestamos? — ambos se giraron para ver a Nabiki (que al parecer había accedido a los ruegos de su hermana) seguida de Akane, quien no pudo ocultar el pánico en su rostro.

Ranma le soltó y murmuró entre dientes, aquel tipo era un cerdo, uno del que se encargaría personalmente.

— Venía a saludarle señor Xia. — dijo la empresaria ignorando por completo lo que acababa de ver. — Espero que no le incomode el que haya confiado a mi hermanita su compañía.

El chino recuperó en seguida su sonrisa.

— Por supuesto que no, la señorita Akane y yo estábamos recordando viejos tiempos.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar animadamente sobre el negocio que se traían entre manos, momento que Akane aprovechó para acercarse al chico que seguía apoyado en la barra con mirada asesina.

— ¿Que se supone que estabas haciendo? — susurró mientras pedía un refresco.

Ranma la miró de soslayo, primero a la cara; sus mejillas pálidas contrastaban con el pintalabios rosa, que hacía ver sus labios inexplicablemente carnosos, pero desde luego aquello no era lo que más destacaba de ella aquella noche. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se perdieran en la profundidad de su escote; mierda, claro que aquel tipo la deseaba, habría que ser de otro planeta para no hacerlo.

— ¿YO?¿un simple "empleado" de tu hermana? — repuso indignado — ¿Que has estado haciendo TU durante estos años?¿dedicarte a coleccionar asiáticos gilipollas?

Akane enmudeció, aquello le había caído como un jarro de agua fría. Tomó su bebida y dirigiéndole una feroz mirada fue a reunirse con Nabiki y con Deng, pero Ranma fue más rápido, la agarró por el brazo con fuerza, con tanta que la hizo girar por completo y se acercó a su boca.

— Sólo quiere acostarse contigo. — dijo con rabia. Ella levantó la barbilla con suficiencia.

— Entonces ya tenéis algo en común.

La soltó al instante, lejos de ofenderse aquel estacazo le había hecho daño. Que injusto, que sumamente injusto que pudiese pensar algo tan horrible. La vio marchar, le dio de lado completamente. Suspiró, por algún motivo comenzaba a comprender a Joo Hee, querer a Akane Tendô era agotador.

Él también se alejó y durante el resto de la noche se dedicó a vigilarles desde la distancia, como un halcón. Nabiki se retiró al rato, al parecer bastante satisfecha con lo hablado, y les dejó solos. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir que ardía por dentro, aquí y allá, veía como la tocaba; un roce en su hombro, un dedo en su espalda, una suave caricia en su mano. Aquel tipo era como un encantador de serpientes, componiendo una melodía para hacerla bailar a su son.

Era tarde, demasiado. La mayoría de los invitados a la gala habían comenzado a marcharse, un conocido cliente fue a saludarle, Ranma se entretuvo con él durante unos minutos y cuando quiso volver la vista Akane ya no estaba allí. Su corazón se paró, si aquel mal nacido se atrevía a hacerle algo, a siquiera...

Caminó deprisa hacia la recepción, notó su pulso rápido, no pensaba con claridad, comenzaba a estar desesperado. Pero un momento, ¿no era ese sitio un hotel?. Miró con tanta intensidad a la recepcionista que esta se asustó, puso las dos manos sobre el mostrador dando un golpe.

— ¿Ha visto a una chica con un vestido azul? — preguntó de forma atropellada. — Es como así de alta, delgada, con el pelo negro, ojos grandes y marrones... bonita. — ella le miró incómoda — ...por favor.

— Ha... ha subido hace un minuto a la segunda planta. — confesó.

— ¿A qué habitación?

— La 215.

No se lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacia las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, no podía esperar el ascensor. Se plantó en apenas treinta segundos en la segunda planta y buscó el número que le había dicho la recepcionista.

Llegó delante de la puerta, un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, no sabía si llamar educadamente o tirarla abajo. Levantó el puño cerrado y dio un único y fortísimo golpe. Se quedó allí, muy quieto, solo en el silencio. Se retiró el flequillo de la cara con una mano y comenzó a caminar frente a la puerta, mentalmente había comenzado una cuenta atrás desde diez.

Y de repente aquel maldito trozo de madera se abrió y Akane le miró desde el otro lado, muy seria, se había soltado el pelo y su melena negra caía sobre sus hombros. Ranma no le prestó la más mínima atención, terminó de empujar la puerta y entró completamente enloquecido en la habitación.

— ¿¡Pero que...!?

— ¿¡Donde está!? — gritó furioso buscando rastro de ese tipejo, iban a arreglar cuentas allí y ahora. Paseó la vista por la estancia, era una habitación con una sola cama de matrimonio y, aparte de los zapatos de Akane a un lado, no había ningún habitante más.

Tardó unos segundos en comprender que estaba haciendo el ridículo, cuando se giró sólo encontró a la chica cruzada de brazos mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Buscabas a alguien? — preguntó con un tono de voz distante.

— Y-Yo...pensé...

— Ya sé lo que pensaste, ¿de verdad me tomas por ese tipo de mujer?

— ¡No! Yo... él me dijo... — comenzó a ponerse nervioso, al igual que las últimas conversaciones con Akane aquella tampoco pintaba nada bien.

— Le dije que estaba cansada, y se empeñó en que me quedase un rato en una de estas habitaciones. No soy tan idiota para no saber qué es lo que pretendía, pero le envié por el mismo lugar que había venido, ¿satisfecho?.

Ranma se giró de nuevo y le echó un último vistazo al cuarto, aquello estaba resultando muy violento.

— ¿Quieres... que te acompañe a casa? — dijo intentando cambiar de tema, Akane suspiró hastiada, con los brazos aún cruzados bajo su pecho.

— Vete por favor.

Nada de aquello estaba bien, absolutamente nada. Esa misma tarde había ido hasta el dojô Tendô porque al fin lo sabía, se había dado de bruces contra la razón que haría que Akane se quedase a su lado para siempre. Había que ser un idiota desconsiderado para no haberse percatado antes, pero a estas alturas no iba a engañar a nadie, él lo era.

Caminó hacia la puerta con la cabeza baja, pasó a su lado arrastrando los pies, no se miraron. Simplemente salió de la habitación y con el corazón en un puño reptó por el pasillo.

Akane se dejó caer hasta el suelo y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Era culpa suya, era ella la que lo estaba complicando todo, pero es que sentía que si se dejaba llevar terminaría ardiendo en los infiernos.

¿Se merecía tanta infelicidad? ¿O es que tenía tanto miedo de que fuese real, de que realmente pudiese salir bien, que ni siquiera iba a intentarlo?. Se había convertido en lo que jamás quiso ser, en aquello que le había llamado a su ex-prometido hacía ya muchos años. Era una cobarde.

— Ranma... — pensó en voz alta, se puso en pie. Y a quién le importaba que pudiese acabar mal, que fuese algo fugaz, real o ficción, que él la recordase como otra más, o que ni siquiera lo hiciese.

No volvería a arrepentirse, ardería gustosa entre las llamas hasta calcinarse hasta los huesos.

Se recogió el vestido y salió al pasillo con los pies descalzos.

— ¡Ranma!

Su voz resonó en las paredes del reducido espacio, clara como una campana. El chico apenas había avanzado diez metros cuando se giró al escucharla. Akane apretó la mandíbula, no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, aquello resultaba demasiado vergonzoso.

— No...no me dejes sola. — murmuró casi para sí misma, el calor inundó sus mejillas hasta que le empezaron a doler. Había roto con cualquier norma auto impuesta acerca de la prudencia o el decoro. No se sentía con el valor suficiente como para levantar la vista del suelo pero aquel silencio era tan grave, tan desolador que no pudo hacer otra cosa. Alzó la vista y le miró con ojos vidriosos, con la desesperación inundando su bello y pálido rostro.

Ranma seguía a varios metros de ella, confuso. Arrugó el entrecejo como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿las mujeres eran siempre así de contradictorias o era una característica exclusiva de Akane?, dio un paso en su dirección y ella retrocedió la misma distancia.

Dio otro paso más y ella apartó su mirada. Esperaba no estar entendiéndolo todo al revés, de verdad que lo deseaba. Apresuró su avance, caminó con pasos rápidos hasta que llegó a su altura, la tomó con ambas manos del rostro, asegurándose de que le mirase, de que aquellos ojos gigantescos y marrones le viesen bien, y la besó.

Tan repentino y con tanta furia que Akane siquiera cerró los ojos hasta que no se vio mecida a la suavidad del contacto, lo anhelaba tanto que resultaba bochornoso. Ranma se separó de su boca apenas unos segundos para tomarla de la mano y entrar en la habitación, cerró tras de sí, la empujó contra la puerta y volvió a abalanzarse en su busca.

La estrechó entre sus brazos a la vez que saboreaba su carmín, deslizó las manos por su espalda. Akane le esperaba ansiosa, le besó con una pasión que siquiera sabía que tenía, entrelazó las manos tras su cuello y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo, completamente poseída por la necesidad.

Las firmes manos del chico arrugaron la tela del vestido, no podía estarse quieto, necesitaba tenerla allí mismo, en ese mismo instante. Sus lenguas no parecían querer separarse y habían iniciado una danza hipnótica de caricias y besos que les tenía completamente subyugados, adentrándose más y más en la negra inconsciencia del deseo.

Ranma acarició su cintura a la vez que sin pudor alguno posaba su mano sobre uno de sus pechos, Akane suspiró en su boca, aprobando aquello, no le hacía falta ninguna palabra.

El chico se ocupó completamente en buscar la cremallera de aquella tela vaporosa que ahora tan solo le estorbaba, mientras que Akane enredaba sus dedos deseosa entre sus cabellos.

Sonrió complacido cuando encontró el diminuto tirador en su costado derecho y lo bajó sin misericordia, quedando la piel al descubierto. Su mano izquierda se internó a la aventura deseosa de contacto mientras con la derecha había comenzado a bajar uno de los tirantes del vestido. Se separó de la boca de la chica y besó su hombro con desenfreno antes de devorar con hambre la piel de su cuello, estaba demasiado ansioso y lo sabía, si no se controlaba podía llegar a hacerla daño.

Akane le empujó ligeramente, le separó de sí mientras respiraba con dificultad, él la miró cautivado por tanta belleza antes de que ella le volviese a atraer contra sus labios, en un beso cálido y lleno de intenciones. Sus finas manos deshicieron el nudo de su corbata y comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de su camisa a una velocidad de vértigo, lo cual no supo muy bien si le gustó o le enfadó por su evidente desenvoltura.

Él mismo terminó de deshacerse de su chaqueta y de su camisa que tiró al suelo antes de continuar exactamente donde lo había dejado. Terminó de bajar el único tirante que aún mantenía aquella pieza de ropa sobre la chica y se sintió extasiado cuando descubrió su torso desnudo, ella pareció algo incómoda pero en seguida se aseguró de que otros pensamientos ocupasen su mente. Se pegó a su cuerpo, la escuchó gemir.

El contacto fue demoledor. Ambos se estremecieron al sentir la calidez y al ardor de sus cuerpos, desnudos por primera vez. Ranma terminó de empujar el vestido hasta el suelo y posó las manos sobre sus caderas. Apretó su sexo contra ella a la vez que la levantaba a horcajadas y Akane enrollaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se besaron desesperados antes de que el chico la apretase contra sí y dando unos inestables pasos hacia atrás la tumbase en la cama.

Se permitió el lujo de contemplarla allí tendida, completamente entregada, con sus cabellos revueltos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración entrecortada haciendo que sus pechos subiesen y bajasen al compás, los ojos completamente ciegos puestos en él.

Era demasiado, mucho más de que se hubiese atrevido a soñar. Akane alzó sus manos, buscándole, y él no se hizo de rogar, se enredó con ella mientras se deshacía de su molesta ropa y comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de sus latidos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akane abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormida. A su lado Ranma descansaba en completa paz, no parecía haber fuerza en el mundo que pudiese molestarle. Ella sonrió y se deshizo del fuerte brazo que había permanecido toda la noche enredado en su cintura, abrazándola, sin dejarla marchar.

Se puso en pie, aún no había amanecido, caminó inestable y desnuda por la habitación buscando su ropa. Palpó el suelo y encontró su vestido que se apresuró a volver a colocar, de su ropa interior no había ni rastro, ni quiera tenía la menor idea de donde podría haber terminado. De puntillas se metió en el baño, se miró al espejo, no había nada que hacer con su cabello así que con lo recogió con unas cuantas horquillas, se lavó la cara de los restos de maquillaje y volvió al dormitorio. Recogió sus zapatos y su bolso, le dirigió una última mirada al chico que dormitaba en la cama y cerró la puerta a su espalda con suavidad.

Suspiró, eso de huir en mitad de la noche iba a molestarle, a la mañana siguiente estaría furioso, o al menos es lo que quería creer.

Bajó a la recepción y pidió un taxi. Lo único que le preocupaba en aquel momento, más que el amante que acababa de abandonar en aquella habitación de hotel era llegar ojerosa y cansada a su casa, con el vestido y el peinado desarreglados y que su padre o sus hermanas se enterasen. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que comenzasen a atar cabos.

Cuando llegó al dojô comenzaba a despuntar el alba, pagó al taxista y se apresuró a entrar en la casa, se descalzó en la entrada y con los zapatos en la mano subió muy despacio las escaleras.

— ¿De donde vienes a estas horas? — pegó un bote y se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no gritar, al darse la vuelta vio a su hermana Nabiki en pijama y sonriendo con malicia.

— Shhhh — chistó nerviosa con el dedo índice sobre los labios, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

— ¿Una noche interesante?

— Nabiki habla más bajo.

— Claro, serán 10.000 yens.

— ¿Me.. me estás chantajeando? — dijo incrédula. — ¡Fui a esa fiesta porque me lo pediste tú!

— Pero no te quedaste por eso, ¿verdad?

— Esto es increíble... — murmuró abriéndose paso hasta su habitación mientras a su espalda su hermana reía abiertamente.

Tomó sus enseres de baño y después de frotarse a consciencia se metió de cabeza en la bañera, se sumergió por completo aún confusa, lo de la noche anterior había sido... puro fuego, un incendio imparable.

Descubrió algunas marcas en su piel, nada demasiado visible, los dedos de Ranma eran fuertes pero la habían acariciado con gentileza. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar escenas demasiado vividas y vergonzosas para volver sobre ellas.

— Nosotros... — se dijo completamente avergonzada.

Tardó casi media hora más en salir de la bañera, cuando lo hizo se sentía mareada por el calor. Era la hora del desayuno así que bajó y entró en la cocina intentando parecer descansada.

— Buenos días. — saludó a Nodoka quien se encontraba ultimando el desayuno.

— Oh, Akane, ¿que tal has dormido? — preguntó dulcemente.

— Bien. — contestó de manera escueta.

— ¿Llegasteis muy tarde de la fiesta?

— Unos más que otros. — dijo Nabiki entrando de pronto a la cocina y tomando un poco de verdura encurtida de uno de los cuencos, Akane le dirigió una mirada asesina.

— Voy poniendo la mesa. — repuso la menor de las Tendô tomando algunos platos, en el salón ya se encontraba su padre así como Kasumi y el doctor Tofu, la pequeña Ayako descansaba en una pequeña cesta portabebés a su lado mientras Kenta jugaba por el jardín. — Que madrugadores... — murmuró entre dientes dejándolos sobre la mesa.

Su padre le sonrió levantando la vista sobre el periódico y Kasumi a su lado hizo otro tanto.

— ¿Que tal anoche? — preguntó Soun dispuesto a empezar con el desayuno, en ese momento aparecieron por el pasillo Nodoka y Nabiki con el resto de los platos.

— Oh, Akane se lo pasó estupendamente. — dijo la mediana con una sonrisa morbosa.

— ¿De veras? — repuso Soun — ¿Ocurrió algo divertido?

La chica volteó los ojos y empezó a hacerle gestos con la cara que Nabiki ignoró. Suspiró hastiada, estaba claro que debía rendirse.

— Eso me recuerda que te debo 10.000 yens Nabiki, voy un momento a buscarlos. — dijo Akane mientras su hermana asentía alegremente.

Se levantó de la mesa y antes de que pudiera abandonar la estancia escuchó unos atropellados pasos acercándose, toda la familia miró hacia el pasillo por donde apareció Ranma, completamente furioso y con la misma ropa que el día anterior. Llevaba la camisa por fuera y su corbata colgaba a los lados de su cuello sin abrochar, estaba despeinado y ojeroso.

Se dirigió hacia Akane con un gesto serio, con pasos apresurados y completamente ciego, ella tragó saliva, estaba claro que se había enfadado. Y sin previo aviso la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho con fuerza, antes de comenzar a hablar atropelladamente.

— ¿Pero dónde te habías metido? — dijo separándose de ella pero aún agarrándola por los brazos. — ¿Sabes el susto que me he llevado cuando he despertado y ya no estabas?

— ¡Ranma no...!

— ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?¿en qué estabas pensando?

Akane le miró desesperada, pero ya era tarde, el sonido de unos palillos de madera cayendo al suelo hicieron que el chico girase la cabeza y comprendiera la situación. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí toda la familia, solo había tenido ojos para Akane. La soltó inmediatamente y se separó de ella.

La cara de Soun Tendô era todo un poema, con la mandíbula desencajada y con un tic nervioso en un ojo, Nodoka se había quedado estática con un cuenco de arroz en una mano y miraba a ambos jóvenes con sorpresa. Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla y su esposo al lado se ajustaba las gafas sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba presenciando. Nabiki comenzó a reírse hasta que le dolió el estómago y se dobló sobre sí misma.

— No, esto no... — comenzó a balbucear Akane, azorada.

— Eso, esto... ehh... — dijo Ranma llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

— Vosotros. — consiguió articular el cabeza de familia. — ¡Tú! — dijo apuntando directamente a Ranma, el chico le miró asustado. — ¿¡Que le has hecho a mi niña!?

— Vamos papá, no seas anticuado, apuesto que no le ha hecho nada que ella no quisiera. — dijo Nabiki secándose las lágrimas que se escapaban por las carcajadas.

— Ranma se hará responsable. — dijo Nodoka completamente convencida. — ¿verdad hijo?.

— ¿Pero entonces estáis saliendo?¿desde cuando? — preguntó Kasumi aún anonadada.

Soun comenzó a derramar ríos de lágrimas.

— ¡Antes se esperaba al matrimonio! — explotó mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo.

Ranma se llevó una mano a la cabeza y resopló con fuerza.

— Vamos. — dijo mientras cogía a Akane de la mano y corría con ella hacia la planta de arriba.

— ¡Un momento! — gritó Soun corriendo tras los dos jóvenes, Nodoka también se levantó de la mesa.

— Tenemos que hablar jovencitos. — dijo la mujer también apresurada. Nabiki les siguió mientras preparaba la cámara de su teléfono.

Ranma se dio prisa en llegar a la habitación de Akane y cerró la puerta por dentro. Pegó la oreja para comprobar que efectivamente tenía a toda la familia reunida allí mismo, se maldijo entre dientes, él y su maldita boca. A su lado continuaba Akane completamente colorada, de la cabeza a los pies.

Se miraron un segundo antes de apartar la vista, él se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó con voz aterciopelada, Akane asintió lentamente.

— Sí.

— Realmente me asusté esta mañana. — dijo con preocupación, ella se sintió repentinamente avergonzada.

— No quería que sospecharan. — se disculpó vagamente. Ranma torció el gesto.

— Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa.

— No importa. — repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros. — Hubiese pasado de una forma u otra.

Los golpes y las voces exigiéndoles que abriesen la puerta comenzaron a ser más insistentes, el artista marcial chasqueó la lengua.

— Lo arreglaré. — dijo convencido, Akane arrugó el entrecejo, no era algo que tuviese ningún tipo de solución. — Dejarán de molestarnos.

— Eso me gustaría verlo.

— Confía en mi — sonrió pretencioso, ella le miró completamente cautivada. — Pero antes necesito decirte una cosa. Ven esta tarde a mi casa.

Akane pestañeó y su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado.

— ¿No me lo puedes decir ahora? — preguntó desconfiada.

— No, ahora no puedo — ella le miró inquisitiva, juraría que había comenzado a enrojecer.

— Está bien — aceptó.

— Te espero — dijo mientras abría la ventana y se subía al quicio dispuesto a salir — Ah, una cosa más.

La tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella, capturando sus labios en el camino. Fue un beso breve, dulce. Se separaron, ambos con la respiración entrecortada. Ranma volvió a sonreír radiante antes de saltar por la ventana.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¡Bienvenido! — exclamó la atractiva camarera.

El coreano se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba luciendo todo el día, era evidente que la resaca estaba siendo peor que en otras ocasiones. La miró bastante impresionado, era bastante más guapa que en las fotos.

— Disculpe que la moleste, ¿es usted la señorita Shampoo? — dijo en japonés.

— Sí. — contestó ella. — ¿debería conocerle?

— Oh, no, no nos han presentado. — se disculpó rápidamente. — Mi nombre es Kim Joo Hee y creo que tengo una información que podría interesarle.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos!**

Nada más acabar el anterior capítulo me sumergí por completo en este, casi me ardían los dedos, en dos días escribí algo más de la mitad, pero luego de llevar casi 3 días delante del pc entré en crisis y me dije: ¿ey, qué estás haciendo?¿sabes que allá afuera sigue habiendo vida?, y tuve que distanciarme un poco para retomarlo con fuerzas, mi mente lo agradeció. Así que pido perdón pues esto podría haber estado publicado la semana pasada, pero esta humilde autora de fics tuvo un shock, jajajajaja.

Espero que cuando utilizo palabras mayoritariamente españolas se entienda bien, sé que sois muchos los que me leeis desde "el otro lado del charco" y por eso tiendo a usar palabras generalistas que no utilizo en mi vida diaria, claro que a veces como en esta ocasión me resulta inevitable.

Un saludo y gracias por los comentarios, son lo que me da fuerza en momentos de flaqueza. Gracias por leer.


	16. Traición

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 16 : Traición]**

**.**

**.**

Estaba segura de que lo había dejado dentro de la maleta. Rebuscó nerviosa entre varias piezas de ropa sin usar y que aún no se había molestado en guardar en el armario, ahí estaba.

Sostuvo el terminal, viejo y aún así nuevo entre sus manos. No sabía porqué pero tenía la sensación de que él lo estaba buscando, debió habérselo dado en algún momento del día anterior. Puso una sonrisa traviesa al imaginarse la cara del artista marcial siendo descubierto, asombrado de que aquel viejo teléfono estuviese en sus manos y no perdido.

Esa tarde se lo daría, cuando fuese a su casa se lo daría. Él tenía que decirle algo, su corazón latía rápido, sentía todo su cuerpo acalorado. Ansiaba oír con toda su alma lo que interiormente ya sabía, él se lo había demostrado.

No pudo más, se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó la cara con un almohadón para amortiguar un grito de puro nerviosismo. Sí, tenía que ser eso, Ranma la amaba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cualquier otra persona en el mundo podría pensar que todo aquello era demasiado precipitado, pero él ya estaba harto de esperar. Nada más llegar a su casa se había dado una ducha, y tras vestirse informalmente salió corriendo a la calle.

Era un completo patán en aquel aspecto, un idiota sin experiencia tembloroso como un flan, aunque estaba seguro que todo hombre en su situación se sentiría igual.

Llegó en frente de una joyería, una de las muchas que había en aquel barrio, hizo una respiración profunda antes de entrar en el recinto. Un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años y de rostro apacible le observó con expectación al otro lado del mostrador.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle? — preguntó con una sonrisa, Ranma se acercó a él, nervioso.

— Y-yo... yo quería...

— ¿Un regalo para tu novia?

El chico se acercó al encargado de la joyería, sintiendo más vergüenza que nunca en su vida.

— Un anillo de compromiso. — dijo en tono confidencial, como si estuviese preguntando por estupefacientes.

— Nuestra especialidad. — sugirió el buen hombre moviéndose veloz por la tienda hacia otro de los mostradores. Sacó una bandeja completa lleno de decenas de anillos que Ranma observó atentamente.

Deslizó los dedos sobre ellos, buscando uno adecuado, uno que luciese bien en su blanca y fina mano. Se paró en uno formado por un sencillo aro de oro blanco y con una circonita rodeada de pétalos, mostrando la pequeña piedra como si fuese el centro de una flor de loto. Tenía un engarzado muy fino, casi tanto que si no te fijabas ni siquiera reparabas en todos los detalles.

— Ese es muy especial. — dijo el vendedor — Está muy elaborado, llegó hace apenas unos días, lo fabrica a mano un artesano de Hokkaido.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, definitivamente era ese. Estaba seguro que le quedaría perfecto.

— Me lo quedo. — aseguró, el hombre mayor sonrió complacido, tomó el pequeño aro entre sus manos con delicadeza y tras limpiarlo con un fino paño lo dejó en una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo azul.

— ¿Se lo pedirás hoy? — preguntó el viejo de forma casual mientras depositaba la pequeña cajita en el mostrador. Ranma se removió tremendamente incómodo, antes de contestar con un imperceptible asentimiento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La amazona sintió una fuerte sensación de vacío interior al terminar de escuchar la historia, el coreano que había ido a visitarla aquella mañana no mentía, de eso podía estar segura.

No lo entendía, simplemente no podía llegar a entenderlo. Estaba segura de haber aclarado las cosas con Ranma después de su última visita, el estaba allí por venganza, seguían sintiendo algo el uno por el otro y cuando todo eso terminara, cuando el regresase a Japón volverían a estar juntos... ¿o no?.

Si realmente era cierto lo que ese tipo le había dicho, si hacía días que Akane volvía a en dojô Tendô, y más aún, si Ranma permanecía a su lado sólo podía ser por esa razón. Venganza. Traición. Pero entonces... ¿porqué no le había dicho nada desde entonces?

Quería creerle, de verdad que lo deseaba, ¿pero quién estaba siendo realmente engañada por él?. No podía evitar desconfiar, al fin y al cabo el artista marcial había decidido terminar con su relación meses antes, le había dicho cosas horribles y después había huido de ella, refugiandose bajo las faldas de la torpe de Akane Tendô.

Estaba enfadada, dolida, se encontraba aterrada de que Ranma finalmente se hubiese decidido a estar con Akane y se hubiese olvidado de todo lo demás, de que se hubiese olvidado por completo de ella.

Rechinó los dientes, la ira que sentía no la dejaba pensar con claridad y eso nunca jugaba en su favor.

Lo haría ella misma, estrujaría el corazón de esa pequeña entrometida hasta deshacerlo por completo. No le importaba Ranma, no le importaba lo que él pensase o lo enfadado que pudiese llegar a estar, era una cuestión de orgullo.

Ranma iba a traicionar a Akane lo quisiera o no.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se sentía despreciable. Era como si en un ataque de furia y desesperación hubiese cometido la peor de las acciones, no sabía exactamente a quien había traicionado, a ella o a él mismo.

Joo Hee se miró en el espejo del baño de aquella habitación de hotel que llevaba usando un par de días, no sabía quién demonios era ni en qué se había convertido. Caminó nervioso en círculos, si lo que ponía en sus informes era cierto, esa chica era peligrosa.

¿Y si finalmente lo único que había conseguido era poner a Akane en peligro?. Un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de él, tomó su chaqueta y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Shampoo tenía muy claro el plan, no era viable atacar a Ranma en primer lugar, si lo que Joo Hee le había dicho era cierto lo mejor era actuar a sus espaldas. Comenzaría por destruir el eslabón más débil y después pediría explicaciones, más bien las exigiría. Estaba en su pleno derecho.

Es por eso que llevaba más de dos horas en la calle, esperando impacientemente a su presa. Akane Tendô tendría que salir de su casa en un momento u otro y cuando eso sucediese toda su ira caería sobre ella.  
>Recién pasaba el medio día cuando la menor de las hermanas Tendô apareció ante sus ojos, la amazona se escondió prudentemente, no le convenía montar un escándalo frente a su casa.<p>

Por un momento dudó de que se tratase de ella, su pelo caía lacio sobre sus hombros y en él lucía una pequeña horquilla imitando a un ramillete de flores que le daba un aire casi angelical. Se había puesto una pequeña falda con unas medias gruesas y unas botas de invierno. Para finalizar llevaba un abrigo algo ajustado hasta las caderas.

Definitivamente no se parecía nada a la desaliñada chica con la que había chocado días atrás. Algo dentro de ella se removió intranquilo, no era ningún disparate el pensar que hubiese estado intentando seducir a Ranma en esos meses.

Akane giró en la esquina y se encaminó hacia la estación de tren, Shampoo comenzó a seguirla a una distancia prudencial, ¿a donde se dirigía?. La observó colérica, no iba a ser nada sutil.

Después de caminar diez minutos se adentró en la estación, perdiéndose entre la gente, Shampoo se ocultaba aquí y allá, sigilosa, no quería que sospechase. Se subió en el mismo vagón que ella pero en el lado opuesto, dio gracias a la superpoblación de Tokio, había tanta gente que podía ocultarse a la perfección.

Ahora ya no cabía ninguna duda, aquel camino se lo sabía de memoria. Ese tren llegaba directamente hasta el centro de Tokio y sus instinto le decía que Akane iba directamente al piso de Ranma. Apretó los dientes sintiendo como la ira se reavivaba en su interior.

Tardaron veinte minutos más en llegar a la estación correcta, Akane bajó del tren y pareció consultar uno de los planos que pendían de las paredes de las calles colindantes. A unos metros Shampoo estrechó los ojos y a paso ligero comenzó a seguirla hasta la salida.

Caminaron dos calles más, hasta que toda la muchedumbre presente en los alrededores de la estación comenzó a disiparse, estaba cerca de la casa de Ranma , muy cerca, la callejuela en la que se encontraban era pequeña y estaba vacía, era el momento. Shampoo se paró y tomó aire.

— ¡Tú! — exclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos — ¿Donde creer que ir?.

Akane se quedó quieta un instante, se giró muy lentamente y tragó saliva, tuvo una sensación de vértigo, algo le decía que toda su felicidad iba a acabarse de golpe. Miró a la amazona con sorpresa y recelo mientras caminaba hacia ella con pasos calculados. Vestía una mini falda ajustada de cuero y una chaqueta blanca.

— Shampoo... — susurró intentando que no le temblara la voz. No lo había pensado demasiado o quizás no había querido hacerlo, pero su presencia era algo que había temido, una alargada sombra.

— ¡¿Querer ver a Ranma?! ¡Testaruda idiota ser!

— Eso no te incumbe. — contestó ella fingiendo toda la tranquilidad que podía, algo no iba bien, ¿qué hacía ella ahí?¿qué era lo que pretendía?. Se había pasado muchos años alejada de su hogar y por tanto de toda aquella gente que había formado parte de su adolescencia, y esa mujer era desde luego a la que menos había echado de menos. Sabía que era peligrosa, ambiciosa y terriblemente perseverante, jamás había conseguido ganarle en un solo duelo y por aquel entonces Ranma tampoco le había puesto las cosas fáciles.

No le gustaba, de igual manera que conocía la reciprocidad de ese sentimiento. Ambas se habían pasado gran parte de sus vidas pendientes de la misma persona sin obtener nada a cambio, eran rivales, y ahora más que nunca.

— Ahorrarte la molestia, Ranma habérmelo contado todo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Akane esta vez con un pequeño atisbo de duda en su voz, sintió como el corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre hasta sus oídos, haciendo que comenzase a escuchar un constante y molesto pitido.

— No hacerte la tonta, saber de lo que hablo.

El silencio sólo era interrumpido por una lejana conversación y algunos coches que circulaban lentamente por las calles perpendiculares, un caluroso viento primaveral agitó los cabellos de ambas mujeres que no se movieron ni un ápice, retándose con las miradas.

— No te creo. — dijo intentando agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la mano que le había tendido Ranma, a sus palabras, a su calor. Debía ser fuerte, Shampoo era muy capaz de mentir y embaucar con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

La china dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa cruel.

— Estúpida, ¿no haberte dado cuenta de nada?, Akane patética ser... — comenzó a acercarse hasta donde se encontraba, bamboleando las caderas y con una seguridad en sí misma apabullante, Akane sintió como se le encogía el corazón pero se mantuvo impávida. — Todo era mentira.

La morena abrió los ojos y fijó sus pupilas en las suyas.

— ¿No parecer extraño Ranma ir a Seúl?¿Ranma ser amable?. El ni siquiera poder verte, odiarte profundamente, Shampoo sabe.

— Estás furiosa conmigo y puedo entenderlo, pero no es necesario que te inventes esa historia solo por celos. — le devolvió el revés, retadora.

— Quería vengarse de chica idiota por abandonarle, Shampoo le dijo como. Le dijo que caería en sus redes sin problemas y luego... luego sería fácil destruirte.

— Eso es mentira. — repuso, pero no pudo evitar que la duda asomase en sus palabras, negó con la cabeza. — Ranma jamás haría algo así.

— Shampoo ir a verle en Seúl, el prometer, el besarme, ¿tampoco creer?¿tan tonta ser?.

— Estás loca. — repuso la chica dándole la espalda y comenzando de nuevo a caminar hacia el apartamento, no quería seguir escuchando, las únicas palabras que creería serían las que saliesen de su boca. Los acontecimientos comenzaron a arremolinarse en sus pensamientos, la presencia de Shampoo en Corea le había parecido sospechosa desde el principio, pero sin embargo Ranma se había mostrado esquivo a dar ningún tipo de explicación... no podía ser, debía de tratarse de otra cosa, él se lo contaría, se lo diría todo.

— ¡Ser la verdad! — gritó dándole alcance y tomándola violentamente del antebrazo, Akane se giró y se soltó del agarre con rabia.

— Cuando Ranma se entere de esto...

— ¡Ranma ya sabe todo esto, dejar de ser patética y aceptarlo de una vez!

— ¡Nunca pensé que pudieses caer tan bajo!

Shampoo apretó los dientes y los puños a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de ira. Dio un paso más hacia Akane y la tomó del pelo dando un fortísimo tirón, ella se quejó e intentó hacer otro tanto, atrapó su larga melena y la amazona resopló con rabia.

— ¡Soltarme!

— ¡Suéltame tú!

Trastabillaron, Akane la empujó y Shampoo interpretó aquel gesto como el inicio oficial de la pelea. La amazona tensó sus brazos y adoptó una posición de ataque, Akane hizo otro tanto, dobló las rodillas y subió los puños, protegiéndose.

— Akane no tener oportunidad. — dijo muy quieta, tanteando a su enemiga.

— ¡Vamos! — inquirió la artista marcial.

Shampoo lanzó un puñetazo y Akane lo esquivó por apenas milímetros, luego encadenó una patada alta detrás de otra que bloqueó con más o menos acierto, aunque notó como los fuertes golpes adormecían sus brazos, la amazona saltó y se colocó a su espalda, ella se giró y propinó dos puñetazos que su contrincante eludió sin problemas.

— Seguir siendo lenta. — sonrió mientras golpeaba a Akane con una fortísima patada a la altura del hombro, ella bloqueó el golpe con un brazo pero la inmensa fuerza implícita en el mismo hizo que saliese despedida tres metros, rodando por el suelo. Se repuso con rapidez, y con un gesto lleno de desdén se retiró los cabellos de la cara. Sentía los golpes que la amazona le había propinado, pero ella podía aguantar eso y mucho más.

Sin previo aviso la mujer se lanzó de nuevo sobre ella, rodaron por el suelo, se quejó al sentir el chocar de su espalda contra el duro asfalto, la china iba muy en serio. Pudo ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, la locura enmarcada por una incontrolable ansia asesina. Acertó a encajarle un fortísimo golpe en la mandíbula y su rival la observó como si no terminase de creer lo que había ocurrido, rechinó los dientes antes de agarrar su níveo cuello con ambas manos y apretar con todas sus fuerzas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ranma sonrió con timidez mientras jugaba con la pequeña caja dentro de su bolsillo. Tenía un secreto, uno que solo él sabía. Se preguntaba qué cara pondría, ¿que es lo que diría?¿estaría tan emocionada como él?.

Una pequeña parte de su mente se encontraba indecisa, ¿y si decía que no?, su corazón dio un brinco, no, definitivamente eso no podía pasar, eso era lo que los dos querían, el iba a dar el paso definitivo para que jamás tuviesen que volver a separarse.

Se le había hecho ciertamente tarde, Akane debería estar al llegar, apresuró el paso hacia su apartamento.

— ¡Saotome! — escuchó gritar no muy lejos de su posición, no podía ser, no otra vez él.

Se giró con desgana, ¿es que le estaba persiguiendo? Joo Hee se apresuró a darle alcance, parecía agotado, respiraba con dificultad y al llegar a su altura apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas.

— ¡¿Pero cuando vas a dejarme en paz?! — exigió saber, el coreano se irguió, su camiseta estaba llena de sudor.

— Tenemos... tenemos que encontrar a Akane... — dijo entre respiraciones — Nabiki... me han dicho que tu sabrías donde estaba...

— ¿Qué ocurre con Akane?

La preocupación atoró todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, miró a Joo Hee de hito en hito, completamente aterrado.

— Es culpa mía. — confesó con la frustración reflejada en su rostro — Fuí a hablar con Shampoo.

— ¡¿Que hiciste QUÉ?! — explotó Ranma incrédulo.

— Pensé que si le decía lo del regreso de Akane se pondría furiosa y la pagaría contigo... pero...

— Pero no pensaste que esa mujer está completamente loca y que haría lo que sea por librarse de cualquiera que le moleste, ¡¿verdad?!

— ¡La estabas engañando!

— ¡Estaba protegiendo a Akane!¡No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho! — exclamó fuera de sí mientras comenzaba a correr hacia su apartamento, Joo Hee le siguió a toda prisa.

Ranma avanzaba celérico por las calles, corría completamente desquiciado, si Shampoo había dado con Akane, si le había pasado algo... jamás se lo perdonaría. Los dos chicos esprintaban casi a la par, pasaron por una de la calles principales y de repente Ranma se detuvo, su cerebro tardó un segundo más en reaccionar, se giró y desanduvo el camino hasta una pequeña calleja, contuvo la respiración antes de precipitarse como un rayo sobre las dos chicas.

Akane quiso gritar, se retorció, agarró las manos de Shampoo intentando librarse de su agarre, era inútil, era demasiado fuerte. Boqueó como un pez recién sacado del agua antes de sentir como sus pulmones comenzaban a gritar en plena agonía.

No podía terminar así, no de ese modo, en aquel lugar, con la cara de odio mortal de esa persona apagando sus ojos. Sus dedos perdieron la fuerza, la imagen de Shampoo se volvió difusa y cuando pensaba que era el fin alguien acudió a su rescate, agarró a la amazona por la cintura y la separó de ella.

Las manos de Shampoo soltaron su cuello y Akane tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire que sonó como un auténtico estertor de muerte, tosió, se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma y se hizo un pequeño ovillo en el suelo. Dolía muchísimo, se tocó el cuello con las manos mientras sus pulmones intentaban llenarse de oxígeno a toda prisa, algo húmedo y caliente recorrió sus mejillas, ¿estaba llorando?. Realmente pensó que iba a morir, lo pensó de verdad, escuchó gritos a su lado pero ni siquiera se atrevió a girarse, no los distinguía, no sabía qué decían.

Intentó levantar la cabeza confusa cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y la atrajeron hacia sí, instintivamente agarró la tela que cubría el pecho de su rescatador, se sentía débil, terriblemente vulnerable.

— Ya pasó Akane, ¿te encuentras bien? — le preguntó desesperado Joo Hee, Akane enfocó su rostro con dificultad, no se hizo ninguna pregunta, solo agradeció en silencio su presencia.

De repente los sonidos comenzaron a volverse más nítidos, sus ojos parecieron volver a funcionar y enfocó a unos metros de ella dos figuras que continuaban enzarzadas en una terrible discusión.

— Ranma... — murmuró con una voz que no parecía la suya, el nombre escapó de su garganta ahogada, estrangulado y difuso.

— No intentes hablar. — le dijo Joo Hee estrechándola contra sí aún más fuerte, ambos se encontraban en el suelo, mirando confusos la nueva pelea que se había gestado.

Shampoo parecía fuera de sí, Ranma la había soltado y se enfrentaba a ella cara a cara.

— ….eso es lo de menos, ¡ESTABAS INTENTANDO MATARLA JODER! — gritó apuntando hacia donde se encontraban Akane y Joo Hee.

— Pero Ranma decir...

— ¡ESTÁS LOCA!

— ¡Shampoo solo pretender ayudar a Ranma a venganza, pero chica testaruda provocar pelea!

— Shampoo... — murmuró Ranma entre dientes apretando los puños, se estaba conteniendo lo indecible por no golpearla. La china entendió sus intenciones y pareció acobardarse por un momento, miró hacia donde se encontraba Akane y dio un paso hacia ella.

— ¡NO! — exclamó Ranma agarrándola de nuevo — ¡No consentiré que le hagas daño!.

— ¡Entonces Ranma contarle la verdad! — escupió la amazona — ¡Así chica estúpida dejarnos en paz!.

Akane sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar violentamente, aún a pesar de eso soltó a Joo Hee, se libró de su abrazo lentamente y con dificultad consiguió ponerse en pie, contuvo un quejido.

— ¿Qué verdad? — preguntó casi sin voz. — ¿Que es lo que ocurre Ranma?

El chico la miró durante un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Akane tenía los cabellos revuelto y enredados, sus medias oscuras se habían roto, mostrando en grandes agujeros la tersa piel de sus piernas rozada y en algunos lugares abierta, su rodilla derecha sangraba y parecía sostenerse en pie con dificultad.

"Todo esto no es culpa de Shampoo...es culpa mía" se dijo frustrado, no soportaba mirarla, le hacía sentir como la peor de las basuras, no se la merecía. Sus ojos marrones le escudriñaban llenos de súplica, rogaban que volviese a su lado y le dijese que todo era una confusión, que nada de todo aquello tenía sentido. Que solo estaban ella y él, él y ella, que todo saldría bien.

— ¡Ranma odiar Akane!¡Ranma viajar a Corea para vengarse de ti! — gritó Shampoo de nuevo, sintiéndose triunfal.

— No... — negó Akane con la cabeza. — No es cierto, ¿verdad, Ranma?

"Se acabaron las mentiras" suspiró hastiado, por su culpa Akane había estado en grave peligro, tenía que terminar con aquello.

— Al principio quise hacerte sufrir. — confesó sosteniéndola a duras penas la mirada — Quería hacerte daño, solo guardaba rencor hacia ti pero... con el paso de los días eso fue cambiando.

— Que estás diciendo...

— No podía controlarlo, me di cuenta de que lo de verdad quería era estar contigo, todo lo que ocurrió fue real, no pude mentirte siquiera por un segundo.

— ¿Qué querer decir Ranma? — preguntó Shampoo contrariada.

— Shampoo vino a verme y le dije todas esas mentiras porque no podía soportar que pretendiese acercarse a ti y destruir lo que quiera que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros.

— ¡Pero tu besar a Shampoo! — a su lado protestó la chica de cabellos morados, pero Ranma parecía no escucharla.

— ¡La engañé a ella, no a ti! — exclamó desesperado mientras observaba como Akane bajaba la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar raudas por sus mejillas. — Me fui de Seúl porque no podía soportar el seguir viéndote y no tenerte, al final todos mis deseos de venganza se volvieron en mi contra.

— Me dijiste... — interrumpió Akane — ...que ya no había nada entre vosotros, ¿eso también era falso?.

Ranma enmudeció, no sabía que contestar a aquello.

— Para mi solo existías tú.

— Ya no sabes donde empieza o acaba tu propia mentira. — contestó la chica morena a media voz, sentía como le abandonaban las fuerzas, trastabilló pero reaccionó a tiempo, volviendo a enderezarse.

— Akane, por favor...créeme. — rogó el chico. Podía verlo, veía claramente como se le volvía a escapar entre los dedos, su mujer, su amante, su felicidad.

— No. — contestó el más débil de los susurros que le había escuchado jamás. — No puedo... — esta vez sí perdió el equilibrio, Ranma quiso reaccionar pero Joo Hee se encontraba a su lado y con un rápido gesto la sostuvo de los hombros y después la tomó en brazos. Akane ni siquiera protestó, se agarró a su cuello como a una balsa en medio del océano y él lo entendió todo.

El coreano quiso decir algo, observó la abatida mirada de Ranma y la incredulidad en los ojos de la china, se giró con Akane en brazos, ella enterró la cabeza en su hombro y antes de doblar la esquina levantó por última vez la vista para ver como Ranma seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que le había dejado, con ojos vacíos, muerto en vida.

Se despidió de él en silencio mientras Joo Hee apresuraba sus pasos, y algo en su interior le dijo que esa sería la última vez que iba a verle. Cerró los ojos, estaba agotada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¡Ranma! — Nodoka llevaba casi cinco minutos golpeando la puerta del apartamento, si el estúpido de su hijo seguía sin abrir la echaría abajo. — ¡Ranma maldita sea, sé que estás ahí dentro! — dijo antes de volver a golpearla.

Todo había pasado demasiado deprisa, Akane había vuelto a las pocas horas al dojô Tendô acompañada de aquel chico, le recordaba, era el mismo que vino a buscarla tres años atrás.

Estaba llena de heridas y no dejaba de llorar, no dio explicaciones, ayudada por él hizo sus maletas y se fue. La consternación de la familia había sido atroz.

Soun se había encerrado en su habitación mientras Kasumi completamente seria había sido incapaz de decir una sola palabra, no así Nabiki, que no paraba de pedir unas explicaciones que jamás llegaron.

Pero ella tenía una idea más aproximada de lo que podía haber ocurrido, estaba segura que el idiota de su hijo le daría una explicación, razonable o no. Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y tomó el tren para ir a verle.

— ¡Ranma abre o...! — dijo antes de suspirar hastiada y desenvainar su katana, miró a la puerta con decisión y se precipitó sobre ella con un grito de guerra al tiempo que esta se abría y Ranma la miraba con auténtico pavor.

La esquivó por centímetros a la vez que Nodoka se precipitaba rápidamente dentro de la vivienda katana en mano.

— ¡Mamá! — exclamó cerrando la puerta y mirando a su progenitora con incredulidad, ella soltó la espada y giró sobre sus talones, el hombre que tenía delante era una triste sombra de lo que alguna vez hubiese sido su hijo, con ojeras kilométricas y los ojos hinchados, vestía una camiseta sucia e iba completamente desaliñado. Nodoka arrugó el entrecejo antes de plantarse delante de él.

— ¿Qué has hecho? — dijo conteniendo una rabia que pocas veces había sentido en su vida.

Ranma suspiró y le dio la espalda.

— No quiero hablar de eso. — dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Nodoka le observó un segundo antes de tomar de nuevo su katana, Ranma se giró al sentir el peligro latente y vio como su madre se apresuraba en tomar una posición de ataque, antes de que pudiera hacer nada esgrimió la espada .

— Kyaaaaa — gritó mientras asestaba un espadazo al aire que Ranma detuvo con ambas manos.

— ¡¿Pero a que estás jugando?! — preguntó anonadado.

— ¡Tu padre me aseguró que había criado a un guerrero, a un hombre de verdad, no a un cobarde que se rinde sin siquiera haber luchado!

— ¡No sabes nada, esto es cosa mía y de Akane!

— La primera vez que se fue y no hiciste absolutamente nada por detenerla confié en ti, supe que al final de una manera u otra lo arreglarías, ¡pero ya veo que nada ha cambiado! — ejerció más fuerza con la katana y Ranma giró ambas manos arrebatándole el arma y tirándola aparte.

— ¡Esto no es una batalla mamá!

— ¡Que tontería! — exclamó.— ¡El amor siempre es una batalla!

Ranma pareció no entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

— ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha hasta que no te queden más fuerzas ni esperanzas! ¡No te rindas antes de siquiera haberlo intentado!

— Pero... — titubeó el chico, Nodoka se acercó un paso hasta él y de forma completamente inesperada le dio un fuerte bofetón en la mejilla. Ranma la miró asombrado mientras se sobaba la cara.

— Ve donde quiera que esté y díselo de una vez. Solo así podrás mirarte en el espejo sin arrepentirte de nada y yo podré decir que tengo un hijo del que sentirme orgullosa.

Madre e hijo se miraron en silencio durante un largo rato, finalmente Ranma pareció derrotado.

— Tienes razón. — confesó.

— ¿Y que vas a hacer? — le preguntó la mujer sin mudar el gesto duro de su expresión.

El chico caminó hasta el recibidor y comenzó a buscar la pequeña cajita que había arrojado con rabia la tarde anterior, cuando regresó a su apartamento. La encontró en una esquina y la tomó triunfal en su mano.

— Voy a hacer lo que tenia previsto hacer ayer... o quizás hace mucho tiempo. La verdad es que ni sé la cantidad de veces que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Nodoka pareció comprender y asintió, en un mudo gesto de ánimo.

— Me voy mamá, de nuevo Rumbo Corea.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hola a todos queridos lectores!**

Siento mi ausencia durante estos dos meses, no voy a poner excusas, sabía que una vez llegase septiembre—octubre mis obligaciones me tendrían un tiempo alejada del pc y así ha sido, pretendía terminar este fic en verano para no haceros soportar esta larga pausa pero finalmente no pude.

Sin embargo os alegrará saber que ahora me encuentro mucho más libre y en disposición de acabar Rumbo Corea en apenas unas semanas pues, tal como ya adivinaréis, estamos en el final de esta historia.

No puedo dejar de agradeceros el enorme apoyo que me brindáis con vuestros comentarios, críticas y consejos, gracias a todos, tanto a ti que lees este fic desde el principio como a ti que lo acabas de descubrir.

Gracias de corazón.


	17. Siempre

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 17 : Siempre]**

**.**

**.**

Miró su reloj de muñeca tal y como acababa de hacer un minuto antes. Estaba nervioso, o más bien histérico, movió la rodilla derecha en un claro gesto de impaciencia hasta que finalmente el avión tocó tierra.

Tomó aire, la peor parte venía ahora. Cuando salió del aeropuerto no supo bien a dónde debía dirigirse en primer lugar, que Akane quisiese verle en ese momento o no era lo de menos, por primera vez en su vida tenía claro que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Esa marimacho cabezota era la única mujer que existía en su mundo, se amaban, lo sabía con una certeza tan clara que resultaba doloroso, ¿por qué todo se había vuelto tan complicado?.

No hacía más de dos días desde la última vez que se habían visto, no podía haber ido muy lejos.

"Su apartamento" esa fue la primera idea que le rondó la cabeza, alquiló un coche en las afueras y se dirigió hacia allí. Tan sólo una hora después ya se encontraba delante de aquella puerta roja, que tan sólo había visto una vez pero que recordaba con nitidez.

Se preguntó porque no había ido a verla más a menudo, por qué cuando tuvo la oportunidad no le dijo lo que sentía. Así tal vez las cosas hubieran resultado mucho más fáciles, así tal vez su mentira hubiese sido mucho más pequeña...

Llamó al timbre y esperó paciente. A los dos minutos volvió a hacerlo. No había nadie.

Escudriñó con disimulo por encima de la verja que daba al jardín, volvió a mirar a la calle, no parecía que le estuviesen observando.

En un rapidísimo salto se coló por encima del muro de ladrillos y comenzó a caminar por el devastado jardín, fue hacia uno de los amplios ventanales que, según recordaba, se veían desde el salón. Lo cierto es que hacer todo aquello carecía de elegancia, ¿pero qué más podía hacer si no abría la puerta?.

Miró por la ventana, todo estaba oscuro, la empujó ligeramente por su raíl hasta que sintió que cedía, si en algo era experto era en colarse por ventanas.

Efectivamente la casa estaba completamente vacía, lo cual le decepcionó enormemente. Que Akane no estuviese allí no sólo significaba que se le acababan de complicar bastante las cosas, si no que además no debía estar tan afectada por su "ruptura" como esperaba.

— ¿Donde demonios te has metido? — preguntó al aire mientras buscaba alguna pista que le indicase su paradero.

Llegó hasta que le pareció que era su habitación y encendió la luz, aquel cuarto era un auténtico desastre. Había ropa tirada por el suelo que se mezclaba con algunos pañuelos de papel, la cama estaba deshecha y sobre ella había algunas prendas que parecían haber sido descartadas de un montón más grande. Su maleta no estaba por ningún lado. Chasqueó la lengua, parecía un ladronzuelo colándose en casas ajenas.

Un extraño pavor comenzó a invadirle hasta que sintió como le estrujaba las entrañas. Si no estaba allí entonces ¿donde?, y más importante aún, ¿con quién?.

Salió de la casa por el mismo camino que había recorrido para entrar. ¿Y ahora qué?.

Las oficinas eran su segunda opción, aunque se negaba a pensar que estuviese allí dentro, pero tal vez hubiese alguien que sí tuviese alguna pista sobre su paradero...

Volvió a subirse al coche y recorrió aquel camino que había formado parte de su día a día hacía tan poco tiempo. Cuando pulsó el botón del elevador tuvo una extraña sensación de nostalgia, casi parecía que iba a volver a verla aparecer, con aquella estrecha falda de tubo corriendo y rogando por que alguien la esperase. Recordaba aquel momento, su segundo encuentro, cuando se dio cuenta que ella era la persona que había entrado tras él en el ascensor y de que estaban solos se sintió compungido, tal vez debió de darse cuenta en aquel entonces de que tenerla cerca le resultaba tan reconfortante que no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para dejarla ir.

Entró en la planta en la que tan solo hace unas semanas se encontraba su oficina y no tardó en escuchar surgir los murmullos, no iba elegantemente vestido, ni mucho menos. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta deportiva en color negro con capucha, aún así sintió las miradas que se posaban en él.

Se dirigió hacia el primer puesto de secretaría, conocía a aquella chica, era la que muchas veces le llevaba café, le sonrió cordial.

— Hola. — dijo en su muy escaso coreano. — ¿Tendô Akane? — preguntó esperando que la chica comprendiese.

Ella negó la cabeza, casi parecía sorprendida de escuchar ese nombre, Ranma arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Kim Joo Hee? — volvió a intentar con la misma suerte, la secretaria movió la cabeza de manera negativa haciéndole entender que esas personas no se encontraban en el edificio.

— Mierda... — murmuró para sí mientras comenzaba a buscar con la mirada a alguien que pudiese darle más información.

Era increíble pero en su estancia en aquel país o, de hecho, en el tiempo que pasó en aquellas oficinas no había hecho ni un solo amigo, había estado tan centrado en sus propios problemas que ni se había percatado de eso hasta el momento.

Estaba solo, ¿sería así como se había sentido Akane todo este tiempo?. Lejos de su familia o de ninguna persona conocida, sin apoyo, tal vez sin nadie con el que hablar...

Una idea cruzó a toda velocidad su cabeza, sin pensarlo demasiado salió casi a la carrera en busca del ascensor, ya sabía a quién podía consultar.

Llegó al conocido restaurante tan solo unos minutos después, estaba acalorado. Sentía que aquel era el último lugar en el que podía buscar, atravesó la puerta y suspiró aliviado al ver la conocida cara de la señora Jian, quien le devolvió una reprobadora mirada.

— H-Hola.— saludó sintiéndose cohibido, sin saber muy bien que hacer se acercó hasta la barra torpemente. — Oiga...— pero la señora le ignoró completamente y se fue a atender a una de las mesas que se encontraba ocupada por clientes.

Ranma en seguida supo que eso no podía ser más que una buena señal, si se comportaba de aquella manera con él se debía obviamente a que había hablado con Akane anteriormente.

— Necesito ayuda. — dijo siguiéndola por el restaurante en su torpísimo coreano — Necesito encontrar a Akane.

La señora Jian se volvió y le fulminó con los ojos, tragó saliva. A aquella mirada le siguió una parrafada de gritos en lo que creyó que era un gigantesco desfile de insultos, vio como los únicos clientes que había se levantaron y abandonaron el local, espantados. Tenía suerte de estar entendiendo tan solo una décima parte de lo que escuchaba.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! — gruñó el chico.

La mujer volvió a gritarle improperios, suspiró pesadamente. Rebuscó en su bolsillo derecho hasta dar con la pequeña cajita de la que no se había desprendido en ningún momento, la abrió y se la mostró a la enfadada hostelera.

Se hizo el silencio, ella le miró con desconfianza. Ranma se arrodilló, aquel gesto tan japonés que tan pocas veces había hecho en su vida, no estaba acostumbrado a rogar por nada, pero por llegar hasta ella era capaz de cualquier cosa.

— ¡Por favor necesito ver a Akane! — dijo antes de inclinarse en una profunda reverencia en el suelo, levantó la vista un momento, advirtiendo que la voluntad de la mujer flaqueaba — Se lo ruego... — volvió a decir antes de inclinarse por segunda vez.

Escuchó el caminar de sus pies pero no se atrevió a mover ni un músculo. Se quedó en aquella posición antes de que la señora Jian volviese a hablar.

— Levántate.— dijo esta vez más tranquila, Ranma alzó la cabeza para ver como le tendía un trozo de papel con una dirección.

— Suele ir allí cuando necesita estar sola.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! — exclamó el artista marcial tomando aquella valiosísima información.

— No le hagas más daño... —murmuró la mujer como si pareciese realmente avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ranma mudó el gesto y volvió a inclinarse en señal de respeto antes de salir del restaurante.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Una playa, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido. Por alguna razón le parecía que aquel paisaje no encajaba con la personalidad de Akane. No, ella estaría mejor en medio de la naturaleza salvaje, en mitad de un bosque o refrescándose en un arroyo.

Se había escondido bien, aquel debía ser el final de la misma tierra. Ya hacía más de 48 horas desde que había aterrizado en Seúl, para su sorpresa tuvo que tomar de nuevo un avión para llegar hasta unas pequeñas islas, que al parecer eran uno de los destinos turísticos preferidos por los coreanos.

¿De verdad era necesario llegar tan lejos? Al histerismo del día anterior le había reemplazado el agotamiento, necesitaba dormir, pero no ahora que por fin estaba tan cerca.

Bajó de su nuevo coche alquilado y comprobó la dirección escrita en la hoja de papel, no había duda, debía ser allí.

Nada más poner un pie en el suelo sintió como le golpeó una fuerte racha de viento, estaba comenzando a atardecer. Sus cabellos se revolvieron y comenzó a caminar hacia la única edificación que había en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Era una pequeña casita con paredes blanqueadas rodeada de un precioso jardín vegetal. Parecía sencilla aunque bien conservada. Le sudaban las manos, se dio ánimos de forma silenciosa antes de apretar el timbre.

Comenzó a contar los segundos, en su cabeza tenía claro lo que quería decir, pero estaba seguro de que sólo volver a ver su rostro podría hacer que se le atragantasen las palabras y que nada saliese como se esperaba.

Tenía que saberlo, que la añoraba tanto que le dolían los brazos al no poder sostenerla entre ellos, que la desesperanza que se había apoderado de su corazón pesaba más que mil piedras, que no podía terminar así, antes de haber siquiera empezado. Que su vida sin su presencia no era vida, era un desfile de sombras mientras el tiempo le arrastraba lentamente hacia la muerte.

Levantó la vista al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, no podía decir que le sorprendiera su presencia. Joo Hee le devolvió una mirada que parecía decir exactamente lo mismo.  
>Se observaron el uno al otro en silencio.<p>

— Sabía que vendrias. — dijo solemne el coreano terminando de abrir la puerta.

— ¿Dónde está? — Ranma entró en el pequeño apartamento sin prestarle la más mínima atención, echó un vistazo alrededor antes de girarse de nuevo, ansioso. — ¿Dónde está Akane?

Joo Hee suspiró antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, la abrió con sigilo y le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Tras unos peldaños de escaleras se extendían montones de arena blanca hasta que finalmente, a un par de cientos de metros se abría el brillante mar azul.

Y allí, sentada había una pequeña figura, casi diminuta desde esa distancia. Ranma no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, por fin la había encontrado.

Bajó los peldaños pero antes de poner siquiera un pie en la arena Joo Hee le detuvo, le agarró fuertemente del hombro y le obligó a mirarle.

— Debes saber... — habló de forma muy pausada, como si le estuviera explicando algo complicado a un niño pequeño. — ...que ayer Akane me dijo que se casaría conmigo.

El artista marcial pestañeó, le pareció que el alma le acababa de abandonar, se le había escapado por la boca y su corazón parecía querer seguir el mismo camino. Sintió los ojos secos, separó los labios intentando decir algo pero su garganta era el mismo desierto, volvió a mirar la pequeña figura lejana. Apretó los puños antes de deshacerse de la mano que le frenaba y comenzar a encaminarse hacia su objetivo.

"Me da igual" se dijo sin poder negarse a sí mismo el dolor de su pecho. "No me importa que te cases con él", sus pasos eran firmes, la arena se apartaba de su camino ante el peso de su cuerpo. "Igualmente vas a escuchar lo que he venido a decirte".

Ahora la distinguía claramente, Akane miraba absorta las olas del mar en su ir y venir agónico sobre la orilla, llevaba un vestido de color blanco sin mangas y se encontraba sentada, abrazándose las rodillas. Se detuvo a tan solo cinco metros de ella, estaba muy lejos de encontrarse tranquilo, ¿cómo controlar el impulso de tomarla en brazos y meterla aunque fuese a rastras en el coche?. Aún a pesar de sus gritos, de sus golpes e insultos, la secuestraría y se la llevaría lejos de todo, para siempre, sólo suya.

Apretó tristemente la cajita que aún llevaba en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, aunque fuese tarde y estuviera todo perdido... aún así.

Recorrió los metros que les separaban y se dejó caer a su lado de forma pesada. Ella no dio la más mínima muestra de haberle visto, solo estiró la espalda, adoptando una pose mucho más erguida y continuó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

El viento volvió a remover sus cabellos, pasaron casi dos minutos antes de que Ranma encontrase el valor que necesitaba para pronunciar palabra. Se aclaró la voz, por algún motivo no se atrevía a mirarla, centró toda su atención en el paisaje y el sol anaranjado que comenzaba a ser tragado por las aguas.

— Te he estado buscando. — la voz salió de su garganta temerosa y débil, como una oración, no recordaba haber estado más asustado en toda su vida. Ella no se inmutó y Ranma supo que no iba a hacerlo, permanecería callada y sin dirigirle la mirada tanto tiempo como pudiese conservar la compostura.

El chico suspiró pesadamente.

— Cuando quise ir a hablar contigo ya te habías ido, ni te lo pensaste, igual que aquella vez... — el silencio pareció golpearle el estómago, ¿que estaba diciendo?¿de verdad quería que aquella fuese otra discusión más?¿la última tal vez?. Se llevó las manos a la cara. — Perdóname. — dijo girándose hacia ella y mirándola fijamente. — Perdóname por no decirte nunca que te echaba de menos, perdóname por no ser capaz de decirte las palabras necesarias para que te quedaras a mi lado.

Akane tragó saliva, ya no observaba el horizonte, ahora tan solo miraba hacia la arena de la playa que ensuciaba sus pies descalzos.

— Perdóname por no haber ido antes a buscarte aún a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba. Perdóname por llegar a pensar que te odiaba. Perdóname por no haber sido sincero, por ser un cabezota orgulloso... perdóname por no haberte pedido perdón. No se me da nada bien esto... — sonrió derrotado.

Ella le miró de soslayo antes de volver a fijar la vista en las olas del mar.

— Lo cierto es que yo... — "venga, dilo" se dio ánimos a sí mismo — he venido hasta aquí porque tengo algo que decirte. Nunca he llegado a contarte lo que de verdad... lo que yo... — tomó aire una vez más, la fuerza de la costumbre había hecho que aquellas palabras se quedasen anquilosadas en su garganta, negándose a ver la luz de forma alguna. Cerró las manos con fuerza apretando dentro sendos puñados de arena.

— Te quise desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Jamás había sentido eso por nadie, eras tan fuerte, tan cabezota y testaruda, me hacías enfadar, aún lo haces. Cuando te miraba sólo sentía que quería estar a tu lado, desee tantas veces tener valor para decírtelo...  
>Cuando te perdí pensé que la vida no era justa, fui un cobarde, te culpe de todo para no tener que cargar con ese peso en mi conciencia. Ahora lo sé, debería haber sido sincero, pero me faltó valor. Tenía tanto miedo de tu respuesta que ni siquiera pude intentarlo.<p>

Tomó aire, no sabía porqué pero de repente se sentía mucho más ligero, las palabras circulaban a toda velocidad desde su cabeza hasta su boca, ya no podía parar.

— Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos aún sentía tanto dolor... todas las heridas que creía cerradas se abrieron en carne viva, sólo quería hacerte sufrir. No soportaba tu indiferencia y no quería creer que habías conseguido reconstruir tu vida. Te odié por ello, porque yo no había sido capaz de ser feliz un sólo instante de aquellos tres años sin ti, pero... cCómo iba a corromperte?¿Cómo destruir lo único que había querido de verdad?. Te miraba y sentía que no podía, sólo ansiaba abrazarte, tenerte entre mis brazos, no podía pensar.  
>Me volví egoísta, quería que solo me mirases a mí, te intenté hacer la vida imposible como si fuese un juego, como si volviésemos a tener 16 años, para llamar tu atención. Hacía semanas que había terminado definitivamente con Shampoo, pero ella no se daba por vencida. Cuando la vi allí, tan cerca de ti creí que lo estropearía todo. Le mentí pensando que sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, que era la única manera de mantenerte a salvo... me equivoqué. Debería haberme enfrentado a ella con la verdad, ahora lo entiendo.<p>

Volvió a posar su vista en Akane, ¿era impresión suya o estaba temblando?. No se atrevió a moverse, sentía que no tenía derecho a tocarla. La enfrentó cara a cara, eran tan bonita, con sus ojos terrosos gigantescos llenos de larguísimas pestañas, y aquellos labios carnosos, ahora secos y descoloridos. Ella volvió a apartar la mirada.

— Ya sólo sé que te quiero y no voy a volver a ocultarlo.

La mujer que aún permanecía a su lado pareció dejar de respirar.

— Te quiero... — repitió en un susurró — …por favor no te cases con él, vuelve a Japón conmigo.

Eso último lo dijo como un ruego, las palabras se perdieron en el aire y el sol terminó de ponerse en el horizonte. La claridad residual de sus rayos volvían el cielo de un color gris, cada vez más oscuro.

Akane ocultó la cara entre sus rodillas, intentando escapar de todo, intentando hacer ver que nada de lo que él pudiese hacer o decir podría dañar su escudo. Los minutos pasaron arrastrándose y Ranma comprendió que no tendría la respuesta que tan desesperadamente estaba buscando. Se puso de pie y sacudió los restos de arena de sus ropas.

Con la caída del sol el frío comenzaba a ser acuciante.

— Sé que no merezco nada — dijo mirándola desde arriba, sin que ella hiciese el menor gesto de estar escuchándolo — tal vez ni siquiera una respuesta, pero aún así... al menos permíteme esperarte.

Dolía, aquel silencio atroz le estaba matando. En su fuero interno pensó que discutirían, que ella le echaría millones de cosas en cara y que finalmente terminarían abrazados, desesperados el uno por el otro. Estaba claro que la realidad no era así, había conseguido dañarla de tal manera que Akane siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

La observó un momento más antes de quitarse la chaqueta y posarla suavemente sobre sus pálidos hombros, como en aquella fiesta, qué lejos parecían quedar esos recuerdos. Ella siguió en la misma postura, sin inmutarse, al menos no pasaría frío. Sonrió tristemente antes de comenzar a caminar de vuelta hacia la pequeña casita.

De alguna manera se sintió libre. Por fin le había dicho lo que se había guardado durante años, había sido completamente sincero. No quiso volver la cabeza, no quería mirar atrás porque si lo hacía sus fuerzas flaquearían, debía dejarla allí y tan sólo rogar con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando alcanzó los escalones descubrió que Joo Hee le había estado observando todo el rato con el entrecejo fruncido, el coreano se cruzó de brazos como si supiera exactamente lo que había estado diciendo. Ranma le devolvió una mirada triste.

— Prométeme una cosa. — le dijo sin disimular en lo más mínimo todo el pesar que sentía, Joo Hee prestó atención. — Prométeme que la cuidarás.

El chico relajó su semblante y pareció asombrado, miró hacia Akane antes de volver a girarse y mirar al japonés.

— Cada día de mi vida.

Ranma asintió satisfecho, salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia su coche. Rebuscó las llaves con nerviosismo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"Los hombres no lloran" se convenció mientras ponía el motor en marcha y se mordía el labio inferior. "Los hombres no...", era inútil, le hubiese gustado ser mucho mejor persona, alegrarse por la felicidad de la mujer que amaba, desearle lo mejor, pero no podía.

En su lugar se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras se alejaba del lugar intentando enfocar la carretera, cuando apenas había recorrido dos kilómetros paró en la calzada y se bajó del vehículo dando un portazo. Se sentó dando la espalda a la carretera, aún podía ver la pequeña casa blanca y el mar denso, oscuro. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, hasta que el cansancio le ganase la batalla al dolor descorazonador y parasen de una vez.

Akane se levantó con la cabeza atontada, se arrebujó dentro de la chaqueta que Ranma había posado sobre sus hombros, hacía frío. Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa antes de percatarse de que una pequeña caja había rodado desde uno de los bolsillos y ahora se encontraba posada en la arena.

Se agachó con pesadez y la recogió. Estaba cubierta de terciopelo, encontró el lugar de la bisagra y la abrió con lentitud. Miró la pequeña sortija, conmocionada, antes de tomarla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Era una flor, una preciosa y delicada flor de loto. Dentro tenía una pequeña inscripción.

— Siempre — leyó aún sin comprender.

¿Eso era para ella? Buscó desesperada la figura de aquel hombre al que no quería volver a ver, al que no le dio el placer de poder escuchar su voz. Ranma ya se había ido. Volvió a mirar el anillo y lo deslizó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, encajaba perfectamente.

— Idiota — murmuró intentando en vano contener un sollozo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hooola!**

No os hago esperar más y os traigo el penúltimo episodio de este fic. Pensé durante toda la semana escribir el final en un solo capítulo, pero me quedaría demasiado largo, al menos respecto a la estructura general que he llevado hasta ahora.

Hay montones de cosas y curiosidades que me gustaría contaros sobre el proceso de creación y finalización de este trabajo, pero no me gusta ser demasiado pesada así que casi que lo dejo para el capítulo final.

De nuevo gracias por vuestro apoyo y llegar hasta aquí. Espero que disfrutéis del final.

¡Saludos!


	18. Respuesta

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 18 : Respuesta]**

**.**

**.**

Nodoka le dio un sorbo más a su té, lo dejó en la mesa con delicadeza antes de aclararse la garganta sonoramente, eso sacó a Ranma de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Lo has mirado? — le dijo sabiéndose la respuesta por adelantado.

— Mamá por favor... — protestó el chico hastiado escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

— Sólo tenías que elegir una.

— Tener una cita por catálogo es patético.

— No se porque dices eso. — contestó intentando poner orden, abrió el primero de los cuatro libros con fotografías que reposaban encima de la mesa y comenzó a mirar de nuevo.

— Mira esta, Ume, 23 años, su afición es la cocina...

— No.

Nodoka arrugó el entrecejo, no pensaba rendirse tan pronto.

— ¿Y esta otra? ¡Es muy guapa!, se llama Miwako tiene 22 años y su padre tiene un dojô de Kendô, ¡sería perfecta!.

— No.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Mizuki? Administrativa, 25 años y pone que busca un hombre sin miedo al compromiso.

— No.

— ¡Tienes que salir con alguna de ellas, Ranma!

— No quiero saber nada de mujeres, ¿cuándo se te va a meter en la cabeza?

— Llevas tres meses así, tienes que empezar a salir.

— No con ellas. — dijo despectivo mirando hacia las fotografías.

— Se acabó, concertaré una cita con Miwako, lo mismo hasta resulta que tenéis cosas en común.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! — protestó poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa, su madre le ignoró.

— Vas a ir te guste o no.

Ranma soltó un bufido a la vez que unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse por el pasillo, Nabiki asomó la cabeza y nada más ver al chico torció el gesto.

— ¿Habéis visto a Kasumi? — preguntó distraída. — Dice que ha llegado correo para mí.

— Ah, sí, sé donde lo dejó, espera un momento — contestó Nodoka poniéndose en pie y yendo a buscar las cartas.

Ranma miró a Nabiki aún sentado en la mesa, la empresaria le puso cara de perro.

— Mañana hay reunión, así que más te vale que estar preparado... hombre inútil.

El la miró con hartazgo.

— Vale ya con los insultos, ¿no?.

— ¿He dicho algo que sea mentira? Si eres un inútil eres un inútil.

— Si soy tan inútil no sé para qué sigues trabajando conmigo, deberías despedirme.

— Oh, no, despedirte sería sencillo. A ti te tengo reservado un destino muchísimo peor. — dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

En ese momento llegó Nodoka con varias cartas en la mano, Nakibi las tomó y las hojeó por encima mientras imitaba a la mujer y se sentaba en la mesa. Se paró en una de ellas con curiosidad.

— Vaya... — murmuró muy seria mientras abría la misiva, Ranma pasaba algunas páginas de los álbumes de fotos con aburrimiento. — Es una invitación de boda.

Se quedó estático unos segundos antes de levantar la vista y contemplar con terror a Nabiki, tragó saliva a la vez que estiraba el cuello para ver el remitente. La mediana de los Tendô fue mucho más rápida, disfrutando de aquel momento ocultó el trozo de papel y levantó el dedo índice.

— Ah, ah, Saotome, nada de husmear. Ya sabes, esto sólo le incumbe a la familia.

Sintiéndose realizada se levantó de la mesa y con una sonrisa frívola que no se molestaba lo más mínimo en disimular se despidió de ambos. Nodoka parecía sorprendida pero la cara de Ranma se había vuelto más inexpresiva que una piedra, el chico centró toda su atención en sus pies mientras los pensamientos se aturullaban confusos en su cabeza.

— Oh vamos, Nabiki te está tomando el pelo. Si fuese la invitación para la boda de Akane también tú habrías reci... — Nodoka se pensó dos veces lo que iba a decir ante la mortal mirada de su hijo. — Estoy segura de que yo tendría invitación. — terminó intentando arreglarlo.

El artista marcial se puso en pié, se sentía terriblemente débil. Ya hacía más de tres meses desde que había regresado de Corea, tres meses desde la última vez que había visto a Akane... el caluroso verano había comenzado a hacer el aire irrespirable, demasiado denso como para dejarle pensar con claridad.

Aún así y por mucho que había rogado el tiempo no se había detenido, continuaba teniendo que ir a trabajar e instruyendo a sus alumnos del dojô. Su vida continuaba por mucho que le pesase, y aquel día parecía que eran casi quinientos kilos.

Se dirigió hacia el dojô dando tumbos, llevaba un simple pantalón negro de inspiración china y una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color, a juego con su humor.

No se sorprendió al comprobar que en la puerta ya habían comenzado a arremolinarse algunos de sus alumnos, saludó a desgana y se cruzó de brazos esperando al resto de la clase. La mejor manera de dejar de pensar sin duda era el ejercicio, y todo apuntaba a que aquel entrenamiento iba a ser terrible.

Cuando dio la hora y la clase pareció estar completa Ranma se irguió orgulloso y levantó la voz.

— ¡Hoy para calentar vamos a correr diez kilómetros! — anunció antes las perplejas miradas de sus pobres alumnos. Escuchó algunas protestas que hizo callar con tan solo una mirada.

Sin más dilación comenzó a correr a la cabeza de los adolescentes, quienes arrastraban los pies y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué le ocurre hoy? — escuchó desde lejos a una de las jóvenes más revoltosas.

— ¿Hoy? lleva semanas así...

— ¡Silencio! — ordenó dándose la vuelta mientras continuaba corriendo.

Tras casi una hora de carrera volvieron al dojô, no se sentía ni remotamente cansado, no así sus alumnos, que se dejaron caer estrepitosamente sobre el suelo de madera.

— ¡Arriba! ¡Comenzaremos con las katas!

Una protesta general se escuchó por parte de los jóvenes.

— Sensei danos cinto minutos de descanso por favor, hace muchísimo calor...

— ¡En una pelea no hay descanso que valga! — contestó él. — El enemigo no da tregua, debéis llegar a vuestro propio límite para entender... — hizo una pausa en su discurso al comprender que lo que tenía delante más que guerreros dispuestos, en ese momento no eran más que un pelotón completamente derrotado. —Está bien, cinco minutos. — concedió mientras se dirigía al fondo del gimnasio y comenzaba a hacer flexiones, el sentimiento de inquietud que le embarga le forzaba a mantenerse activo con tal de no caer en la más profunda de las desesperanzas.

Comenzó con flexiones sencillas con ambos brazos, flexionaba una y otra vez los codos hasta que aquello le pareció insuficiente. Se puso una mano a la espalda y comenzó a repetir el ejercicio usando tan solo un dedo como punto de apoyo, aún así eso no bastaba ni para que comenzase a estar cansado.

"Voy a tener que empezar a probar la meditación", se dijo resignado aún sin parar el ejercicio.

Había un agujero, uno gigantesco e insaciable en medio de su pecho. Engullía sus energías y anhelos, le convertía en una persona desganada que odiaba su vida y no hacía nada por cambiarla. Por más que entrenaba, por más que se esforzaba para caer todos los días rendido en la cama y no pensar, aquel agujero devoraba su voluntad y tomaba sus sueños, tornándolos en horribles pesadillas.

En la noche siempre la volvía a ver, siempre le invadía el mismo espejismo en el que Akane se alejaba de su lado, caminando lentamente. Él gritaba, corría tras sus pasos desesperado sabiendo que no la podría alcanzar, ella jamás llegaba a darse la vuelta, no le miraba, tan solo desaparecía en una neblina de difusa inconsciencia.

Tal vez su madre tenía razón, tal vez no le hiciese mal salir un rato.

Las perlas de sudor gotearon sobre la tarima, Ranma se detuvo y buscó una toalla, secó el sudor que empapaba su frente y volvió a echar un ojo a sus alumnos que le observaban embobados.

— Vamos, todas las katas desde el principio. — ordenó esta vez sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y comenzaron a hacer lo que les había mandado su sensei de manera cuidadosa y milimétrica, sabían de su buen ojo para observar un pie torcido, una rodilla mal flexionada o un brazo ligeramente levantado. Era demasiado exigente con las artes marciales.

Se paseó entre los adolescentes corrigiendo aquí y allá, dio un par de vueltas entre las filas bien dispuestas hasta que sus alumnos, poco a poco y uno a uno dejaron de realizar el ejercicio.

— ¿Quién os ha dicho que podéis descansar de nuevo? — inquirió con dureza antes de percatarse de que todos ellos miraban hacia un único lugar.

Se giró hacia la puerta del dojô con el ceño fruncido, ¿acaso no había dejado claro una y mil veces que no quería que nadie interrumpiese sus clases?. Enmarcada por los rayos del sol, una mujer vistiendo unos pantalones vaqueros muy cortos y una camiseta de tirantes le devolvió la mirada.

A su cabeza le costó dos segundos de más comprender lo que su corazón ya estaba gritando, moviéndose con frenesí dentro del pecho. No la había reconocido, de nuevo con el pelo corto. Parecía una modelo descarada, recién salida del anuncio de una bebida veraniega de sabor refrescante. ¿Acaso podía haber algo más hermoso en todo el mundo? no que él hubiese visto.

Se sintió temblar de puro pánico, no pestañeó, tan solo observó como Akane se deshacía de un pesado bolso de viaje que llevaba al hombro y lo dejaba en la entrada del dojô. Volvió a levantar la vista y esta vez le sonrió.

¿Qué probabilidades había de que aquello fuese un sueño?. Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia delante antes de detenerse, sus alumnos se hicieron a un lado del dojô sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero conscientes de la tensión existente.

— Sí. — dijo con voz clara la chica, la onomatopeya retumbó en la sala, Ranma seguía sintiéndose incapaz de moverse.

— ¿Qué...? — contestó débilmente.

— Me casaré contigo.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ni siquiera hubiese podido, antes de que se diese cuenta Akane había comenzado a correr hacia él. Extendió los brazos torpemente antes de que el cuerpo de la chica chocase contra el suyo y le abrazase con fuerza.

A su alrededor comenzó a escuchar los gritos y aplausos de sus jóvenes alumnos, pero se encontraba tan sumamente traspuesto que no le parecían más que un eco lejano.

— ¿Eres... real? — preguntó mientras se asía con fuerza a su figura, la abrazó tan fuerte que clavó los dedos en su piel. Ella le miró con suspicacia antes de atraerle hacia sí y, poniéndose de puntillas rozar suavemente su boca con la suya.

Ranma pestañeó por primera vez, era un sueño y real al mismo tiempo, eso es lo que era Akane para él. Contempló sus ojos brillantes y sus labios carnosos antes de apoderarse de ellos completamente desesperado. Respiró de su boca incontrolable mientras sentía como ese agujero, tan negro y profundo sanaba de forma milagrosa. Si era un sueño no quería despertar, dormiría allí para siempre en la más completa felicidad.

Ahogado se separó de sus labios, abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir que ella hacía exactamente lo mismo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas se vieron expuestas al escrutinio, pero poco le importaba. El artista marcial se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡La clase ha terminado! — exclamó mientras sus estudiantes continuaban pegando gritos y silbidos a su alrededor, Akane pareció querer esconderse tras él, repentinamente avergonzada por la situación que ella misma había provocado.

Entre bromas y risas los jóvenes abandonaron el dojô, fue entonces, cuando los ruidos comenzaron a escucharse amortiguados que se volvieron a mirar. Akane tenía una expresión risueña, como una niña sabiéndose culpable de una travesura que iba a quedar sin castigo.

— Has tardado mucho. — susurró dolido.

— Dijiste que me esperarías.

— ¿Porqué tres meses? — se giró hacia ella y Akane esquivó sus ojos.

— Tuve que dejar el trabajo y deshacerme de todas mis pertenencias, ¿sabes lo que me costó encontrar un comprador para la casa?.

— ¿Y la boda? — dijo de forma entrecortada, como si aún no creyese nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— La cancelé.

La miró desde su altura, una llama prendió en su interior, viva y abrasadora.

— ¡¿Porque no me dijiste nada?! — estupefacto la tomó por los hombros.

— Supongo que seguía algo enfadada, no tiene nada de malo que una chica se haga de rogar.

— Entonces... lo que has dicho... antes...

— Ah, ¿te has arrepentido?

— Es sólo que no recuerdo habértelo pedido...

— Sí que lo hiciste. — dijo Akane mostrándole orgullosa el anillo que lucía en su mano izquierda, la preciosa flor de loto que Ranma había elegido para ella, el chico pareció confundido.

— Lo encontraste...

— No había que ser muy lista para hacerlo.

— Quítatelo. — ordenó mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a pelear con los finos dedos de Akane, que se resistió feroz.

— ¿Que?¡NO! ¡Ahora sí que no puedes fingir que...! — el aro se deslizó de su dedo y Ranma lo miró triunfal, Akane se abalanzó sobre él intentando recuperarlo, pero el chico fue más rápido y lo escondió tras su espalda.

— Nunca te lo pedí. — dijo con semblante serio, la joven de cortos cabellos le miró con los ojos desorbitados.

— Pero...

— Esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien desde el principio. — y ante la asombrada mirada de Akane hincó una rodilla en el suelo, tomó su mano izquierda y buscó sus ojos. — No tengo gran cosa que ofrecerte, excepto mi espectacular atractivo natural...

— ¡Ranma!

— ...pero si te quedas a mi lado prometo dedicar mi vida entera a hacerte feliz, no permitiré que vuelvas a escaparte Akane Tendô, no vuelvas a alejarte de mí. Cásate conmigo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior e hizo una señal de asentimiento, Ranma devolvió el anillo al lugar que debía ocupar, nada más hacerlo Akane pareció embelesada.

No se lo pensó más, se puso en pié y ante la sorpresa de su nuevamente prometida la tomó abruptamente en brazos, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué haces idiota?! — protestó la joven — ¡lo estás estropeando!.

— ¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que no va a aparecerse cualquier loco para complicarlo todo?¡No voy a correr ningún riesgo!.

— ¿Dónde demonios vamos? — inquirió Akane de nuevo — ¡te has olvidado mi maleta!.

Ranma no le hizo ningún caso y continuó a buen paso.

— Créeme, en unos cuantos días no vas a necesitar ropa. — le respondió sin mudar el gesto.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, riendo nerviosa.

— No me pienso escapar.

**FIN.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ufff, solo me sale suspirar, ¡por fin lo terminé!. He de confesar que tanto el penúltimo como el último capítulo los tenía casi listos hace ya una semana, pero tenía serias dudas sobre ellos así que decidí dejarlos "en la nevera" a ver si reposaban y los miraba con mejores ojos. Aún así y aunque he llevado la historia siempre por donde he querido, desde el principio hasta el final, he de confesar que me ha resultado muy duro en algunos momentos.

Poner punto y final a un fic siempre es complicado porque se plantea la diatriba de tener que responder ya no sólo a las expectativas creadas por otras personas, si no a uno mismo, y en este encuentro el autor no siempre sale bien parado. Solo quiero decir que puedo entender a esas personas que les cuesta terminar sus escritos, ¡pero aún así ánimo con ello!.

Este fic llevaba en mi cabeza mucho tiempo, me sorprendí a mi misma encontrando apuntes sobre él en un cuaderno viejo que ni siquiera recordaba haber escrito antes de comenzar con el primer capítulo. Descubrí que mi idea original había cambiado en algunos aspectos, pero que seguía las líneas generales.

Hablaría una eternidad sobre este trabajo porque al fin y al cabo ha formado parte de mi año 2012. Lo ambienté en pleno invierno intentando hacer una especie de metáfora con el tiempo y los sentimientos de los personajes, desde que empieza hasta que acaba se pasa del invierno más frío a un verano sofocante, la verdad es que creo que esto solo lo entendí yo, jajajaja.

Al principio Joo Hee era un poco "más malo", pero con el paso del tiempo le cogí cariño al pobre y no pude seguir viéndole con malos ojos, pobrecito.

Sé que hay algunas tramas que he dejado un poco en el aire, eso lo dejo a vuestra imaginación ;). Que decir que Ranma no se presentó al día siguiente a la reunión, Nabiki se enfadó...un rato, hasta que descubrió lo que ocurría, jajaja.

Hay más cosas que se han quedado en el tintero, pensaba que aparecerían muchos más personajes y tenía un par de tramas que se han quedado por desarrollar por culpa de un mal planteamiento inicial. Lo siento, la verdad es que hay bastantes partes que ahora mismo las releo y no me gustan para nada, pero no me he pasado un año escribiendo en vano (espero) y creo haber descubierto muchos de mis puntos flacos que prometo intentar mejorar en mi próximo fic.

También voy a hacer una confesión malvada: me quedé con las ganas de escribir alguna escena más erótica. Cuando comencé con el fic le puse en el rango T y cuando llegó el momento de describir escenas explícitas descubrí perpleja que yo misma me lo había impedido. Tonta, tonta, tonta . Era aguantarme un poco o cambiar la calificación y a estas alturas no me parecía bien, así que me este es otro error que no volveré a cometer.

Y por supuesto los agradecimientos, disculpadme por no responder hasta ahora a las reviews, a veces ni contesto a mis amigos los emails, en ese sentido soy un auténtico desastre humano...¡pero nunca es tarde para empezar, así que allá van! (para el próximo fic lo llevaré al día, casi sufro una embolia XDDD):

**Yumita:**¡Mi primera review! muchas gracias por tus palabras, como viste el rencor duró un tiempo.

**DidianaHappy:**La idea de la venganza fue una constante, aunque realmente solo causó más problemas...y el exceso de violencia no me preocupaba en absoluto, soy amante de las películas de artes marciales.

**Randuril:**Que decirte amiga, gracias por tu constancia y apoyo, me has alegrado muchos días. Sigue duro con tu fic y escribiendo tan bien como sabes ^^.

**Rous:**¡Cuantas ansias por saber! Pero ya se resolvieron tus dudas, ¿no?. Lo del lemon hubo...un poco :P.

**Kiko:**Thank you for you supporting.

**Diana Tendo:**El capítulo tres es uno de mis favoritos, aunque si te digo la verdad esa escena en principio no debía desarrollarse en la calle, si no en una oficina, no se muy bien como acabaron allí...y el sueño erótico era una forma bien divertida de decir: ey, te odio, pero en realidad no es eso lo que siento. Muchas gracias por haber comentado tanto, me has ayudado muchísimo. Gracias.

**Eleniak:**¡Mi única compatriota en el foro! Gracias por comentar siempre, me alegro de que te haya gustado (al menos hasta el penúltimo capítulo jajaja). ¿Para cuando un nuevo fic? (ahí, metiendo presión ;) ).

**97pupi:**¡Nihao Sandy! siempre un placer que comentes y que esperes mis actualizaciones, gracias por todo.

**Karla eves:**Las musas siempre me rondan, a veces las tengo que espantar a manotazos, lo malo es que desaparecen cuando más las necesito. Estoy en pleno proceso de invención de una jaula para musas, si lo consigo la comercializo.

**Zurita Saotome:**Gracias ^^.

**Jorgelina:**Gracias por comentar durante toda la historia y acompañarme en este largo camino, espero no haberte decepcionado con el final. Gracias por todos tus comentarios, me has ayudado muchísimo amiga.

**CJS:**Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic y pasarte a comentar siempre, te agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que me has dado. :)

**Tieve:**Thanks, i hope you liked the outcome.

**Maya:**ya ves que sí que la continué, sí, esa parte en la que él la lleva a su apartamento y comienza a darse cuenta de que sigue sintiendo algo por ella es de mis favoritas.

**Susyakane:**Thank you!

**We-love-kappei-sama:**¿No te gustan los AU? Bueno, entonces me alegro de que este fic haya sido una excepción, me gusta pensar que mantengo la personalidad de todos ellos.

**Criss-LunaBell:**Oh sí, Ranma es un egocéntrico de primera, pero en eso reside su encanto, ¿no te parece?

**Eli**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me encanta la idea de ganar una fiel lectora ;).

**Dulcecito311:**¡no desesperes! como puedes ver conseguí terminarla. Me alegraba mucho ver tu reacción a cada capítulo, me hacía pensar que al menos conseguía transmitir algo de la emoción que merecía la escena. Gracias por pasarte tan a menudo a comentar ^^.

**Saori1f:**y a mi hacerlos sufrir, que mala que soy.

**Dickory5:**espero que te haya gustado el final. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios.

**AnyRak:**Gracias, pero cuídate el corazón, ¿eh?.

**Alejandra**: Gracias a ti por leer.

**Dunia1402:**Supongo que tarde o temprano se encuentra el valor...o te encuentra él a ti.

**Maria saotome:**Siento haberte hecho esperar.

**Lily:**Shampoo is the devil, at the end she really does something very bad...you are righ.

**Znta:**me too.

**Monikawaii:**la línea entre el UA y el no UA se vuelve difusa para mí, jajaja. Muchas gracias por todas tus reviews y acompañarme durante estos meses.

**Youko' Cullen-Wolf:**¿lees poco de este fandom? tendré que convencerte para que te vuelvas de los nuestros, gracias por tus palabras, me ayudaste mucho a mejorar varios aspectos.

**L-na:**Gracias por tus recomendaciones pero cuando comienzo una historia no dejo mucho a la improvisación, suelo llevar el timón firme en la dirección que me he marcado, de hecho lo primero que pienso es el final. Aún así gracias, espero que te haya gustado.

**Pleasure Delayer.**Vas a hacer que me ponga colorada, gracias por tus consejos y palabras, viste que me los tomé en serio ^^. Y ¿Akane para vestir santos? ¡no por dios!, me niego a escribir un fic en el que pase eso, no por nada ella era la chica más popular del instituto, ¿no?. Aquí igualdad ante todo. Lo cierto es que el Ranma gigoló no es algo que me convenza mucho...no se porqué en mi imaginación es algo que no llega a funcionar. Prefiero unas relaciones más normales, sin tanta exageración, como la vida misma.

**Patyakane:**¿te gustó el relato del pasado? me resultó especialmente difí por pasarte a comentar tan a menudo. Bye

**Vivian Alejandra:**¡ya eres libre!

**Moli Otero:**oh, una admiradora, no creo merecer tanto, espero que los siguiente capítulos te gustasen igual.

**MM14:**al final todos me diréis que no os gustó nada como terminó, tantos comentarios buenos en el fondo tienen una contrapartida _

**Maga:**como ves no dejé de escribir.

**Sakusa:**yo misma me tengo que releer la historia porque a veces tengo dudas, así que no te angusties.

**Rosa:**Gracias.

**Miztu Akari:**¡acción a raudales! bueno...en realidad no, voy a intentar mejorar en ese aspecto para el futuro, te lo prometo.

**Heyenth:**me alegro de que te haya gustado.

**BEHA22:**te hice sufrir con más malentendidos, ¿verdad?. Te diría que lo siento, pero lo disfruté enormemente jajaja.

**Mechitas123:**si te pones dos nicks distintos me confundes, jajajaja. Gracias de nuevo .

**Deirdre:**gracias por el comentario.

**NubeRojiza:**¿Soy tu primer AU? wow, gracias! aunque yo no tengo tan claro que sea un AU...bueno quizás sí, no lo tengo claro ni yo, jajaja. Las escenas con flash back fueron una agonía, no dejaba de pensar: ¿cuando voy a terminar con esto?. Tenía la constante sensación que mientras explicaba eso no podía avanzar con la historia de verdad, en fin, rarezas mías.

**Andy:**¿te la leíste en un día? wow, gracias. No se si habrá sido lo suficientemente romántica, al menos espero que te haya gustado.

**Nicki:**¿ardió troya? las llamas llegaron bien alto.

**Maribrit:**No conocía ni al grupo ni la canción, la escuché y me gustó ¡así que muchas gracias por descubrírmela!. Es verdad que le va perfecta, que increible O_o.

**Yuju:**¿Embarazo? que dramático, jajajajaja.

J**ane 13-chan:**Gracias, me alegra que pienses así.

**JadeHaze:**Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme tan largas reviews, me encantan.

**InugomeL:**¿te pasaste leyendo 5 horas? jo, muchas gracias, pero no te olvides de dormir.

**Akire-chan:**Oh si, te iba a gustar.

**Any-chan:**a mi también me encantan las tramas bien enrevesadas.

**Mitzu Akari:**Nodoka es muy lista.

**LiSa 2307:**si tu me amas yo también te amo, gracias por tus palabras.

**AkaneKagome:**Siento que te hayas llevado decepciones con fics incompletos, a mi me ha pasado también y me da muchísima rabia. Afortunadamente este para bien o para mal no será uno de ellos. Gracias por leer y dejarme tus reviews ;).

**Karla eves:**sí, me encanta haceros sufrir pero no sin razón. Me gusta ver a los personajes sufriendo por amor, es el limón antes de la cucharada de azucar, creo que así sabe mejor. Y estate tranquila, mi linea no la pierdo por nada, de hecho me sorpende que haya gente que modifique las historias según los comentarios, debe ser que soy una cabeza dura...

** 39:**muchas gracias por comentar!

**Niko:**gracias!

**Akire-chan:**es la idea ;)

**Rusa-ranmayakane-zk:**por dios no me mates! jajajaja. Me río mucho contigo y tus comentarios, gracias por pasarte por aquí.

** .2:**muchas gracias por tu review.

**Sole:**sí que son testarudos, sí...

**Kikyo4:**gracias, espero que te haya gustado.

**Erick661:**thanks!

**Calvomeneses:**Gracias por disculparme la tardanza ^^U

**ATMAzyhadee:**siiiii, ya estaba escribiendo, que os ansiais, jajajaja.

**An370:**mucho más no duró, lo siento.

**CHIQI09:**gracias por leer.

**AkaneRanma:**las hipótesis nos gustan a todos, a veces incluso más que la propia historia que nos están contando, al menos espero que te hayas divertido.

**Mattluker:**wow, me siento como la gorgona.

**M3rmaid Akane:**efectivamente todo llega a su final, si no pierde su valor. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Emilio:**¡Los mexicanos sois los mayores fans de Ranma 1/2! Gracias por leer, ojala y pueda conocer algún día ese precioso país.

**Arant:**sí que terminó, me emociona haberte emocionado, de verdad.

¿Me dejé alguien? Si es así lo siento, eran muchos comentarios _ . Agradezco todas y cada una de vuestras reviews, gracias por tomaros el tiempo y la molestia de escribirlas.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, me animaron en momentos de flaqueza. Gracias a **Nodokita**por ayudarme en la recta final (y lo que te queda...).

Me despido de "Rumbo Corea" y comienzo mi nuevo fic, que aunque lleva unos meses rondandome la cabeza aún no he comenzado a escribir pues quería terminar este antes.

Si este fic fue algo así como "tirarse a la piscina" el siguiente será "saltar desde un tranpolín con giro en tirabuzón", no se si caeré en el agua o moriré desnucada contra el borde, jajaja...que imagen más perturbadora...

Será un UA, esta vez sin ninguna duda, así que si os ha gustado aunque sea un poquito "Rumbo Corea" por favor dadle una oportunidad. Nos leemos en unas semanas ;).

**LUM**


End file.
